Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: *Full summuary in first chapter*. LuLi, Gurvia, Jerza plus others. X-overs with Kingdom Hearts in the Tenrou Islands. In progess of Dark Guild OCs, all spots for Hero OCs filled. Will ask for Villains soon in the near future. Chapter 1 edited and fixed, added chapter layout.
1. A new day brings along new evil

**Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light**

**By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

* * *

**Summary:**** Post-Edolas arc. Natsu, his team, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla end up with more than they bargain for with a new dark guild, unlikely but new allies, a new power, and the S-class exams. When more than just their home is in danger of being destroyed, what surprises wait in store for the strongest team? X-overs with Kingdom Hearts in the Tenrou Island Arc and beyond.**

**Pairings:**** Friendship! NatsuxLucy/Lisanna**

**LucyxLisanna**

**GrayxJuvia**

**Friendship! GrayxUltear**

**JellalxErza**

**GajeelxLevy**

**ElfmanxEvergreen**

**ChisamexShigeru (Original Character couple)**

**Rating: Teen for mild violence and blood, suggestive themes, and mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it's owned by Hiro Mashima and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Its own by Tetsuya Nomura. The Dark Guild OCs (five in total), Setsuko Koori, and Shiro are owned by me.**

**Aya and Harumi (two minor/possible main characters) are owned by me**

**Chisame Corona/Roxie and Shigeru Sandarov/Terra are owned by AshK1980 (friend and his beta reader)**

**Aspen is owned by WrittenWhim**

**Sanya Foley is owned by lolperson2**

**Luke Kurenai and Byakko are owned by Code-Emperor07**

**Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa and Ryuu Izanagi Kuruwa are both owned by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**Viola Ecalo Robinson (who will appear in my arc after the X791 arc) is owned by StitchedSanity**

**Kiseki Hana is owned by Maiden Warrior**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/Flashbacks'_

"**Lucy's point of view and letters to Layla"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new day brings along new evil**

* * *

Only a few days had passed since Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Happy, and their allies, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Gajeel Redfox had returned from the reversed world Edolas after saving it from the power hungry King Faust and brought peace to the land. Saving their friends from a large Lacrima to learning the truth of the Exceed race, things were never a dull moment for them. Despite a safe return, they did gain new friends along the way. First was the black furred Exceed Panther Lily, a former member of the Royal Army and now was Gajeel's new cat. Of course, he was fine to his new look as he was once bigger than the two main Exceeds. The second was more of a surprise for the team. Lisanna Strauss, a girl once believed dead by her guild, was alive and well.

She revealed to them that during the mission she on after Elfman sent her flying, She was absorbed by the anima, and replaced the other Lisanna from Edolas who died. She spent her two years in Edolas pretending to be the Edolas Lisanna while her true family believed her to be dead. After the reverse anima drawback, she was able to go back home to her friends and family. Mirajane and Elfman were shocked to have her back home, but were crying tears of joy of her return. Even the guild was happy to have her back, even fellow members like the master, Makarov Dreyar and the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. After a usual fight that was started by resident Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel; one familiar member look at the Strauss siblings, peacefully sleeping with Mirajane hugging her little sister in her arms. After getting sent flying out the guild by one of Natsu's punches, the familiar member had decided to go home with a swelled left cheek on her face.

Lucy Heartfilia, the rookie of Fairy Tail and main member of Team Natsu, was sitting in front of a table with an ink quill in her hand and several sheets of paper. She wore today a light blue short-sleeve shirt, a light tan skirt and a brown belt around her waist. Her boots were absent from, her bare feet resting on the wooden floorboard. She had a smile on her face while she started to write, reminiscing what has happened so far in the past few days.

* * *

**It's only been a few days mom since our return from Edolas, but it's been normal as always in Fairy Tail. We got new members like Panther Lily and also Lisanna, who you might not believe was in a whole different world. It was nice to see Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna reunite like that; it made me feel happy for them now. Of course, what happened a couple days after Lisanna's welcome home party…?**

_Two days after Lisanna's return from Edolas, Erza Scarlet, Re-quip and S-Class Wizard, Gray Fullbuster, Ice Make Wizard, and Happy, an blue furred Exceed with a white belly and a green bag tied around his neck, were sitting with Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna Strauss, Takeover Animal Soul Wizard, Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer, and Carla, another fellow Exceed with white fur. Carla wore a small white shirt today; a blue tie tied in front of her shirt, and also a blue pleaded skirt. The eight wizards sat themselves at one of the picnic benches having a conversation as the daily life of the guild were around them. Some onlookers like Cana Alberona, Card Wizard and the heaviest drinker and Juvia Lockser, Water Wizard and former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four decided to look their way at them, wondering what they were talking about._

_"Cana-san, what are Gray-sama and his team talking about with Lisanna-san, Wendy-san, and Carla?" Juvia asked, turning from looking at Gray's friends chatting to face the bar with Cana._

_"I'm not sure; they seem really excited to talk with them about something." Cana replied, taking a swig of beer. "Probably something to do with their team or maybe they just want to chat, I don't know." She shrugged, taking another swig. Juvia still was confused, looking from Cana to Gray and his team._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, not completely understanding the Card Wizard's statement._

_"Just wait and observe, but if there are tears, we might want to intervene." She replied to her, still the blue haired Wizard looked puzzled._

_"Tears….?"_

_At Team Natsu's table, Lisanna and Wendy sat across the four Wizards and Happy, a bit confused (and a little taken aback) from what the dubbed 'strongest team' had told them._

_"You… want us on your team?" Wendy asked confusedly, blinking her eyes a few times._

_Arriving one early morning (before going on a job picked by Erza), Natsu wanted to speak with Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla before they departed from town. The first thing that the Fire Dragon Slayer said to the three was, "Do you want to join our team?"_

_"Natsu, I'm honored by your request, but I just got back." Lisanna reminded him, her hands under the table, a light blush and a sheepish smile was present on her face, "I mean, if it's that big a deal you want me, that is."_

_"Of course he wants you to join, you just got back!" Lucy exclaimed with so much enthusiasm in her voice, sounding more excited to the idea than ever, "What better way to do it is to work with others? I'm sure Mira and Elfman wouldn't mind it, and we all agreed to it."_

_"I don't mind it, better conversations then these two." Gray stated his arms folded with a smirk referring to Erza and Natsu. Both wizards gave the Ice Make Wizard a 'you really went there?' scowl but choose to say not a word. Wendy smiled, but was still taken aback as Lisanna was._

_"Are sure about it, your team is pretty big now." Wendy reminded them, counting on her fingers six wizards and two exceeds._

_"Nothing says we can't have a big team, as long as we don't cause too much trouble for Gramps that is." Gray assured them._

_"As long we don't cause too much trouble, no one will mind how many members we have." Erza assured the young blue haired Dragon Slayer, "Just as long we stay organized in our team that is."_

_"I don't mind it at all now that you think about it." Lisanna said smiling to the offer again, before rubbing the back of her head. "I was worried that you guys would do something extreme, like kick Lucy out the team or…" which then caused Natsu to slam his hands to the table in anger, making the girls minus Erza to jump. as he shot right up to his feet. The Re-quip Wizard (who usually would stop Natsu from making an outburst) merely watched with arms folded. (A/N 1)_

_"What did you say, Lisanna?!" Natsu yelled, feeling offended that Lisanna would think they do something as horrible like that, "No way, none of us would ever think of that, not even me! We're all friends, nakama, we respect one another! I would never kick anyone off the team!"_

_"Calm down Natsu-san, I don't think she meant it." Wendy said reassuringly, holding out her hands, "I can tell you really mean it, besides I've helped you many times since I joined, so I really don't mind. Carla?" she added looking to the white Exceed who had her paws folded and remained silent the whole time since requested to sit and chat. What was her input about the offer, would she allow Wendy to be a part of their team or not. The white Exceed kept her usual scowl as always, waiting for her response._

_"Well, while I do find your group as destructive as the rest of the guild, I can't ignore we have worked together since our mission to stop Nirvana." Carla said with a frown, "As long as Wendy is taken care of, I don't see why not." and unfolded her paws to smile. Wendy looks to the small white cat with delight in her eyes, smiling at her._

_"You mean it?" she asked hopefully._

_"Well I guess we're all in agreement; it'll be fun working with you." Lisanna interjected with another smile. She held out her hand across the table to shake Natsu's and Wendy held out her hand to shake Lucy's. The two Wizards gladly shook hands with the two girls, making it official with now adding three new friends to their team. Over by the bar, Cana and Juvia could overhear them (mostly for Natsu's outburst). _

_"So they are allowing Wendy and Lisanna to join them, that's sweet." Cana said with a smile, looking to Juvia, who wasn't happy at all herself. The usually gloomy Rain Woman had an aura of depression that hovered over as she stared longingly at the group. Juvia hugged her knees close to her chest while she remained there sadly._

_"I wish I could be with Gray-sama on a team..." She mumbled longingly._

_"Play your cards right Juvia, and they might invite you on a mission one day." Cana assured with a smile, but the Water Wizard still looked gloomy._

_'__At least it's just not being on a team with Gray, not the jealously of Lisanna on a team with him.'__ Cana thought her lips close to her mug._

**It was official mom; we had new members to our strongest team, Lisanna and Wendy. I've gotten along with Wendy and I find Lisanna very kind and a little cute. It was nice to have someone new to talk to, outside Levy of course. After we got our new members, we left on a mission and our new teammates waved us good bye as we left Magnolia. It was a two day request and we finished it well, (despite a few hiccups like Gray or Natsu causing trouble). But all in all, we came back with a success filled job.**

* * *

_"How was the mission?" Lisanna asked Lucy when she and her team mates returned to the guild from their mission one early morning. Most of the guild wasn't present except for a few notable faces. Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer, was quietly strumming on a guitar, seemingly minding his own business with Panther Lily. Levy McGarden, Solid Script Wizard, was reading a few books near a table, her hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a pair of red framed reading glasses. Juvia was there as well, who greeting Gray happily before the Ice Make Wizard followed Erza to speak to Master Makarov about the mission they went on. Gildarts sat with Natsu while the two were having a chat. Happy sat with Carla and Wendy to have a chat too, Happy going in detail about the mission (which seems to make Wendy laugh for some reason)._

_"It went well, except for a few problems." Lucy answered, taking her seat at the bar where Mira pass the two girls some drinks. "Natsu almost burn down a bridge, Gray had one of his 'stripping moments' with the client we were escorting, and Erza, well…" Lucy had her hand to her mouth, covering it to not show a smile, "Let's just say I found Erza in not a good mood and she almost rushed us to our destination."_

_Lisanna giggled, resting her arms on the bar to listen in more, "I see Erza really hasn't changed at all, that's her for you."_

_"That's true. You knew Erza, Gray, and Natsu the longest, even being around two of their counterparts in Edolas for two years. It must have been quite a change of pace just accepting to their different personalities and all." Lucy said._

_"It was, The Edolas Gray and Natsu did take some getting used to, but I adjusted well to living there." Lisanna replied before chuckling, "You know, I wasn't too far off how you and Lucy Ashley were different."_

_"Really, how are we different?" Lucy asked, a bit taken aback from her words, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, Lucy Ashley has that tough girl demeanor that she has on the guild, but is kind and caring when she likes to be." Lisanna explained, taking her hand to her glass and stirring the straw in it, "She dresses all tough, but there's a big softie in her. When I look at you, you're nice despite having to deal with Natsu, Gray, and Erza all the time. You're brave and very confident, even all the stories I was told about you from Mira and Elfman." She continued, making Lucy cringe in fright, wondering what stories she was told about. Her reputation so far has been exaggerated outside the guild hall, worried what stories were spread to the younger sibling." You helped save the guild masters, helped stop a curse on a moon island, helped Natsu against Phantom Lord, battled against one of the assassins from Trinity Raven, went toe to toe against one of the Thunder Legion, beat one of the members of Oración Seis and helped the other guilds bring down Nirvana, and just recently a few days back, helped with Edolas and went against the Royal Army with Natsu and Wendy." She kept her gaze on Lucy who was astonished from all she had said with a slight gape face, "You're a remarkable Wizard. That's what I like about you."_

_Lucy's face started to slowly soften from Lisanna's words as she smiled at the Takeover Wizard. It was true that she had done a lot of big or heroic things over the few months. She might have times she was a complete coward, either running away or crying, felt completely worthless when something goes wrong, but in the end, she always pulls through. She maybe not realized it herself, but she felt she really got stronger since joining the guild. She own it to Natsu, Gray, and Erza who been by her side since the beginning of their first mission together with Eisenwald and Lullaby. She maybe hasn't changed as much, but she knows she has grown up a lot. She may not be powerful or has some much magic abilities or is as powerful as an S-Class Wizard, a Wizard Saint, or even a Guild Master like Makarov. But she was still her own person. She knows herself well. (A/N 2)_

_"Thank you Lisanna." Lucy said still smiling, "That was real sweet."_

_"Although to be blunter, I do question your taste in clothes Lucy." Lisanna replied with a giggle, causing Lucy to glare at the young white haired Wizard with darken eyes and temple throbbing._

_"What was that?" she growled at her._

_As Lucy continued to glare at Lisanna, Natsu was still speaking with Gildarts when the two took their gaze to the two girls. Gildarts merely smiled despite seeing the angry glare Lucy had on Lisanna, a look that said she wasn't impress by her choice of words._

_"They've seem to be getting along well." Gildarts noted to Natsu._

_"I agree." Natsu replied at first, but thought in worry for his childhood friend, __'I hope Lucy doesn't hurt her.'_

_"I haven't ask this Natsu, but wasn't it you who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, July 3rd?" Gildarts asked, looking from the girls to Natsu again._

_"That's right!" Natsu nodded, his worry for Lisanna's safety fading when he looks to Gildarts with a smile. "I was looking for Igneel, following a lead that someone named Salamander was in Hargeon and I found not only a fake, but Lucy in Hargeon while Happy and I were there. After I beat the bastard that took my title, I took Lucy since she really wanted to go to Fairy Tail. After that, we've been close ever since."_

_"I see…" Gildarts answered before grinning and nudging his shoulder, making Natsu look at him, "But I never thought you were that kind of guy; loses one girl to bring back another to be with. I didn't know you were so serious about having another girlfriend."_

_"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu shouted furiously at the Ace of Fairy Tail, his face burning red with embarrassment, Gildarts only trying to keep a straight face with the Dragon Slayer. While getting most of the few members' attention, Gajeel stopped strumming his guitar to look at Natsu and Gildarts' direction, thinking to himself, __'What's Salamander screaming about? Is it something to do with Bunny Girl and Mira's sister?' __he shrugged and frowned with a scowl, going back to his guitar, __'Probably nothing important.'_

_"What's Natsu-san screaming about?" Wendy asked curiously to the two Exceeds Happy and Carla._

_"Probably nothing important to get involved Wendy." Carla answered immediately, taking a drink from a cup._

_"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, eating blue fish, not hearing the words his friend blurted out. Even Lucy and Lisanna didn't know what he was yelling, Mira (who laid her arms on the bar with a relaxed look on her face) only merely smiling at the situation. Lucy and Lisanna watched as Gildarts let out a laugh, making Natsu even madder as the Fire Dragon Slayer was literally fuming with fire. The two giggled and Lucy just kept on smiling._

* * *

**It's hard to believe now the two of us are members of the same team, mom. Lisanna's fun to talk with (outside the obvious jabs she makes on me, mostly what could involve my clothes), and I get along with her well. It's hard to believe she's Mirajane's sister, she really is kind of like me. We are similar, and we are close friends now. I've gotten along with her like Levy-chan was to me. **

**And can you guess what mom, Natsu decided to take myself, Lisanna, and Wendy on a mission, just the four of us, well six counting Happy and Carla. Considering this would be Lisanna's first real mission since coming back, I think Natsu wants it be something simple but a way for us to work together. He hasn't told us the job he picked; I hope it isn't something to dangerous, that is. No matter what, I think I'll be okay. I got Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna to back me up.**

Lucy finished the letter and placed the quill down on the table. She took the letter, folded into thirds, and placed it into a white envelope, sealed it and place the letter into her box of letters she kept and walk to her closet to get her boots and socks. She turned back with boots in hands to another table where her keys and whip sat. She grabbed the keys and whip in her right hand and carried the boots in her left. She sat on her bed and put her boots on, thinking to herself, _'Considering it's only the four of us, I don't think we'll cause too much damage. I haven't seen Lisanna's magic before, but I don't think she's as destructive as Natsu. They were friends after, I don't think they went on missions together before, this seems their first together.' _She rose up off her bed with her boots on her feet and Gate keys and whip on her hip. She giggled happily and smiled resting to hands to her side, '_Of course, this is Natsu's girlfriend after all, bet they didn't go on missions together. It was probably just a lot of cute moments between them. I'm going to have __so __much fun with them.' _And proceed to head out the door of her bedroom and out her apartment to make her way to the guild hall.

* * *

"So, Natsu and the girls are going on a mission together?" asked Elfman, who watched Natsu carry the request flyer from the board and to Makarov to ask if it was okay to take the job. Makarov nodded his approval, making Natsu grinned cheerfully, but the elder master added to the grinning Dragon Slayer.

"But try not to cause too much trouble Natsu, I wouldn't want any news about how you destroyed another town, especially with Lisanna and Wendy are with you." and frowned at the young Dragon Slayer.

"I won't, I won't." Natsu said reassuringly to the master.

"That's what I was afraid of with you." Makarov said dully with a pale look of his face, knowing Natsu's destructive nature and how he will destroy anything even if it was accidental. He then smiled at the Dragon Slayer this time, his face now regaining color, "But I'm proud of you for taking Lisanna on a mission since this will be her first mission back, so good luck."

"Thanks Gramps, we'll do our best." Natsu said as he walked away from the third guild master. He didn't go far before Mirajane called for him, "Natsu!"

Natsu turned around to see the S-Class Wizard/Head Waitress of Fairy Tail walk her way to him with Elfman following after her. Mirajane was smiling at the young pink haired Dragon Slayer, and Elfman had his arms folded proudly looking at him.

"Yes Mirajane?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you prepared for your mission?" she asked sweetly to the boy.

"Yes. We might be gone for a whole day and return in the morning, so we brought extra clothes. If we have money from our job, we might go to a restaurant, Lucy's idea." Natsu explained while rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly.

"I see." Mirajane said sweetly still smiling at the boy as he put his hand down from his head, "Listen Natsu, there's something we want to discuss with you if you still have the time."

"Sure, fire away." The Dragon Slayer replied looking to the two Strauss siblings, interested to see what they want to say.

"It's about Lisanna, Natsu." Elfman said still folding his arms proudly, "She's a part of your group now, and she just returned a few days ago, she hasn't had much practice with her magic since coming back. She is inexperienced; it's your responsible to take care of her now."

"Okay." Natsu nodded looking to Elfman and then to Mirajane.

"Also, I want to leave you with a little piece of advice," she added sweetly before placing her hand on his shoulder, still smiling at him before narrowing her blue eyes. Natsu cringed as Mira's expression changed, her sweet smile shift into a completely dark glare, her blue eyes darkened with her pupils lacking any irises. An aura of dark energy surrounded her body, making Natsu terrified at the 'Demon' Mirajane. He felt his skin feel clammy, his hot blood running icy cold like a frozen pond. This was a feeling he never felt from Mirajane in a long time, ever since they were kids. "I know both Lucy and Wendy are accompanying you, and I happy for that. But if so ever touch or think about my sister and I'll make it blunt for you Dragneel, inappropriately. I will make sure, you never live to see the light of day. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" she said darkly, making him sweat in pain, his face all pale like the rest his body losing all feeling and warmth.

"Yes ma'am." He said nervously nodding his head. Mira's dark expression tuned to sweet again as she hug him tightly in her arms, his face not in a comfortable position.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed gleefully, making Elfman sweat drop in embarrassment, looking blanking at his older sister. "You really know how to switch, Nee-chan."

As Mira released Natsu, he look to the now smiling face of Mira, trying to find the right words to say to her. He knew that Mira can be protected of Lisanna, especially since she came back after being gone for two years, so of course she's worried about her wellb eing. But it was rare she ever ask not to do anything like that to him. Sure, it wasn't like he would do that to Lucy (so far, even though everyone would laugh about it) and Wendy was a child, he respects her, but with Lisanna, it was completely different story. This was Mira and Elfman's little sister, his friend and fellow nakama. If he can't respect his own nakama, then he shouldn't be allowed with them. He never would do that to Lisanna, he respects her as her friend, and he knows that it would be wrong of him to see her any more than that.

"Mira…" Natsu said finally speaking, "I promise, to both of you, I will take care of Lisanna. I know what you are talking about Mirajane, you and Erza gave me the talk once before when we were younger. I know that Lisanna is special to you, she's special to me. When I saw her in Edolas, believing her to be alive, I was overjoyed to see her, and she was happy to see me again when we got back. We're close, closer as all my nakama, who still keeps our old playhouse in shape when she was gone. I did. I care for her well being, I promise." He took a hand to his chest, placing his hand to his exposed chest firmly, his hand over his heart. "I will keep her safe; I swear it on my life as a Fairy Tail Wizard to keep her safe."

Mira continued to smile at him and pat his head, ruffling his pink hair making Natsu grin at her. "That's the Natsu I know. I just want to know you'll keep her safe. But I wouldn't mind it in the future you have cute little boy or girl one day."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, I'm not getting any younger, I won't mind someday to be an aunt or a godmother someday. But," she kneel closer to his face, still smiling cheerfully, "I just want you to be you Natsu, that's all."

"I will." he nodded before looking away from her and Elfman. "I see you guys later, I've got a few last minute things with Carla, Happy, Wendy, and Lisanna and then we'll depart. Where's Lucy anyway?" he asked, looking around the guild for the blonde haired Celestial Wizard, but she wasn't inside.

"She's up on top of the guild, said she wanted to look at the view of the town." She replied to him as Natsu walked back to Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Happy's table. He sat with them as Lisanna look to the Fire Dragon Slayer with a curious glare, "You're back, so what did Elf-niichan and Mira-nee wanted?"

"Just a promise between your siblings, that's all." He replied quickly, earning curious looks from his friends, wanting to hear more of this promise.

"Anyway, let's go outside and call for Lucy, she's on the roof of the guild." Natsu commanded the four, picking up his green backpack that was filled with everything: extra clothes, first aid kit, and his red blanket he carried with him before when he first met Lucy. Lisanna picked up a red backpack that had all her extra clothes in it and money for food. Happy hopped on top of Natsu's bag, still carrying his little green bag on his back. Wendy picked a small and blue and white backpack and placed it on her back, pushing back her hair to allow her long hair to rest on the back of her bag. The moment Carla hopped off the bench to stand near Wendy; she froze for a moment in place, her black eyes wide with a gasp. As she stood there for what felt like minutes, images flashed through Carla's mind like a movie Lacrima:

_**A group of five hooded figures standing in the dark of the night… A man with a strange but powerful weapon surging with darkness magic… Lisanna on the ground seemingly bleeding… Natsu holding her tight in his arms… A fire surrounds Lisanna's body… A woman a year older than Lucy with whitish blue hair… Lisanna leaning into someone on the ground… A girl with red hair like Erza's…**_

The images faded away with another flash, making Carla's eyes look normal again. The group look to Carla worried for her, Happy jumping down to see if she was alright as the white Exceed was frozen in place.

"Carla, are you alright?" he asked curiously as Carla placed a paw to her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly.

"Did you have a vision?" Lisanna asked, looking to the white Exceed worriedly. She was told about Carla's vision powers she had since she was a little kitten during their chats coming back. She never thought how early she got to see them. Her concern for Carla was deepen, knowing the last vision she had almost got her own partner Wendy captured.

"Yes..." she replied, feeling it would be wrong to lie. She was getting more use to showing more emotion to her friends than an never pleased scowl on her face. She shook her head clean of the vision she once had and saw Wendy kneel to her.

"I won't pressure you to tell us, Carla. Take your time about all what you saw and tell us later." She asked reassuringly to the White Exceed.

Carla nodded, looking at the young Sky Dragon Slayer, her brown eyes showing the kind of kindness Wendy was known for.

"If you feel better Carla, we should go get Lucy and head to our job, the client does need our help." Natsu said to the white Exceed, sounding almost mature in his words, not the usual Natsu he was.

Carla nodded again as she followed the group to the outside, but was thinking about the visions with a pondered look on her face. _'What was that vision? Those people, who were they? And that girl…' _the image of the red haired girl appeared vividly in her mind. _'Who is she? She didn't look like an Earth Land Wizard and definitely not someone from Edolas. Could she from __**outside **__our world?' _she thought to herself as the group of Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Wendy left the guild.

Earlier, at the same time Lucy Heartfilia stood on top of the roof of the Fairy Tail guild, looking at the beautiful town of Magnolia from afar. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze as she smiled, feeling the peaceful calm air blow on her face. She needed a breather from the guild's fighting or playing around; it felt great to be alone for once. She took a hand to her heart and thought about Lisanna's words to her a few days ago.

_**"You're a remarkable Wizard. That's what I like about you."**_

The words made her face heat up with a modest look on her face. It was the first time she really knew how much she grown since joining Fairy Tail, hearing about her accomplishments said aloud really made her proud of her self and proud of being on the same team as Natsu, Erza, and Gray. She had grown up; there was no doubt about it now.

"There you are, Lucy." A voice said from behind her, making her turned to save the source of the voice. It was Loke or Leo to his friends, a member of Fairy Tail and Lucy's Celestial spirit. Loke was a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His orange hair was long, and kept in more numerous, larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Leo's face; another pair of strands, sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirroring a lion's mane and his teeth were sporadically sharp. with his charm like smile Leo's hazel eyes were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. Leo's outfit consist of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a simple red tie, plus dark shoes. On his fingers on one of his hands were two rings: one of them had an "X" shape, the other was plain and both had edges in relief. Lucy greeted the man with a smile, surprised he was up here with her.

"How you know I was here?" she asked curiously.

"I asked the guild inside where you were; it figures you wanted some peace before going on a job." Loke answered, making Lucy blush with a smile. He knows her too well. "So, could you tell me why you here?"

"Just thinking to myself, happy that I've grown up, the past few months, you know." She kept her cheerful work hard smile on her face looking at Loke, "The usual stuff."

"I see…" Loke said with a light reply.

"You must think I've grown right?" she asked, her hair still blowing in the wind.

"I do." Loke replied and walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. It wasn't the usual hugs Loke would give; it felt more like a friendly embrace. "I think you've grown a lot since we first met. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now. You brought nine of twelve of the Zodiac together, a task I never thought I ever see. So I want to know Lucy, as you Celestial spirit, no as your friend, I want you to keep growing." He released her and smiled at her, his eyes standing fixed on her despite his glasses covering them. "All of us have faith in you Lucy, so make us proud."

Lucy smiled to Loke, taking it all in what he said and nodded, feeling determined to work hard even harder and better than before. "I will."

"Hey Lucy!" three voices called to the top of the guild hall. Lucy and Loke looked down to the grounds of the guild where her friends were. Wendy and Lisanna were waving their arms at the direction of the girl. Natsu had a childish grin on his face as he and Happy were yelling out, "Come on, we're ready to go! Come on down or you'll be left behind!"

"Okay, I'll be done soon!" she yelled back to the group with a smile on her face. She looked back to Loke looking still cheerfully and bright. "Well, I best be off, Loke."

"Alright, looks like your friends need you. If you need me, I'll be there." He said with a serious smile, taking his hand to his chest in a polite and fellow servent manner. Lucy didn't giggle, who knew the biggest flirt in Fairy Tail could be such a gentlemen when he needed?

"I know." She nodded before smiling with sly grin eyebrows raised, "Tell Aries I said hello."

"I will." The Lion spirit replied his face turning a light pink hearing the mention of the lamb spirit. Sometime before Edolas, they started a relationship (despite Loke flirting with Lucy and Lucy Ashley in Edolas without her knowing). Loke vanished into whips of golden light as Lucy smiled at the departing spirit. She hurried down from the roof and finally came out the guild with her pink bag and brown purse on her back and shoulders. As she greeted the others, they all discussed the mission at hand with Natsu explaining the detail while sounding like a leader. Lucy still listened to Natsu's words, but her thoughts drifted to her own, drowning Natsu out, _'I wonder if something great will happen today…'_

* * *

Elsewhere in an unknown area of an alleyway, five figures were standing in the shadows of the wall, speaking to one another in hush voices.

"So, that girl from Fairy Tail has returned." Spoke the first dark figure to the group. The first figure was the shortest of the group wearing a black overcoat with a hood overhead. The coat was black and made of a leather material with the coat going down pass the figure's knees with black boots. The figure's hands were in pockets and stood closest to the wall.

"Yes, from the rumors, she was in another world for two years." Spoke the second figure, the person's voice sounding more feminine than the first who sound like a man. She was much taller than first male, but was much slimmer than him. She wore a black leather overcoat with a hood over her head, the coat only reaching her feet. She wore black high heel boots on her feet and her arms rested to her sides.

"I see, so preparations are still in order?" asked the third figure, sounding more like a man with a gruffer more masculine voice. Like the others, he wore a black overcoat but was much more buffer than the others, wearing black boots that were bigger than the others' black footwear. His coat reached midway to his feet, the hem lightly touching his ankles. He stood much taller over the two, standing from the wall in the middle of the alleyway.

"Yes, if we're correct, she should be on a mission and has left the guild." answered the fourth figure, another woman with a much darker but calmer voice from the others. She wore a black overcoat that had more of a feminine feel to it, her footwear a pair of black heels showing her light skin. Her hood wasn't over her head, showing the woman had black purple hair with black highlights in it with dark brown eyes that showed so much menacing in them as she smiled. She was only as tall as the first woman, standing near the first male by the wall.

"I think we'll leave Strauss Lisanna to you my friend, we'll send others after the other girls. I think once we have enough, I think we'll be able to find and bring Zeref back." the fifth and final figure said with dark but calming voice, the last one a man. He wore a black overcoat that was much slimmer in his appearance, the coat over almost his feet except the front of his soles. He wore his hood up on his head, wearing black boots on his feet like the others. He stood in front of the other four with his back facing the street.

"Leave it to me, I'll go after her." The first black figure said with grin under his hood, finally removing it to reveal his face. He had blond hair with black highlights that was cut in a wild messy state with dark red eyes and several thin scars on his cheeks and face. "If the Salamander of Fairy Tail is there, might be fun battling him. But I'm sure I'll win." he smiled with confident, but paused when he looked up into the roof, feeling he felt someone there. _'I see our little power up can sense others around us. I thought more a moment I sense a heart of pure light was here, but I guess it was gone.'_

The first black cloaked figure looked down from the roof and back to his team as someone was truly watching them. On top of one of the roofs, another figure was wearing a black coat too as well as wearing black gloves. The sixth figure was panted in fright, feeling he or she was almost spotted. The figure took a hand to the front of the coat, feeling his or her chest swell up and down.

'_Oh boy, those guys almost found me. I would have been found in the world faster than I thought.' _The figure spoke, having a much younger but lighter feminine voice. The black hooded girl took a hand to her hood and grips it tightly. '_But, it seems they are using __**his **__powers, I must be careful now. This world will fall into darkness if I don't help it." _And rose up from the roof and stared into the sun, her coat blowing into the wind. _'I must be careful in this world, until the time is right.'_

* * *

_A new request for Natsu and friends, a dangerous new threat, and a mysterious new girl from another world... A new beginning starts now…_

_To be continued in chapter 2: A promise to protect your friend_

* * *

**Michael: And I finally finished my new Fairy Tail project, adding now five main series I am writing. I wanted this to be longer, my usual 9,000+ work, but with what I had, I think leaving it in a cliffhanger in a style like Fairy Tail suits it. Next chapter will be long, around 14,000 is my promise, so expect a jam pack chapter filled with humor, character development, action, suspense, and feels. **

**Now my villains for this story's first and fourth arc, they'll be more interesting as time goes on. During the gap between the first two chapters, I'll be researching for all five OCs, what I want them to look, what weapons they used, what the last three look like. They will get so much detail, so much to make them likable villains. This will be my first time doing villains; since I only did one hero OC.  
they all share these character traits:**

**-Their hair is both light and dark, meaning the dark highlights weren't there before**

**-They all use darkness magic and darkness in general (hint)**

**Now, let's see if others know their Kingdom Hearts trivia. Who's the MHG (mysterious hooded girl)? She's a canon character from Kingdom Hearts, who plays a big role with Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild. And to make sure people will not ask she isn't going to beat Erza. This girl, while in the story more developed and strong, she's no the strongest. She's only as strong as her skills give her, making a great mentor for Natsu and Lucy. **

**So what do you think, do you like some of character development, no one was out of character were they? What about Natsu, does he feel less Shounen or not? Does Lucy, for a first time since all these stories of her, have character development?**

**That's it for this; I'll see everyone in April where you might get five uploads on my birthday month. Please review, favorite, and follow. And a reminder, once this hits Tenrou, this will shift to X-overs.**

**Bye-bye!**

**Also, six more hero OCs will be add, one from me, a friend of my friend, and four others. Please submit your or ask from AshK's story which one you want to see in this.**

**I have four now, still two more slots are up for grabs, here's the style of the bio:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (x784 and x791 if I choose this character to stay from Tenrou Island)**

**Date of Birth: **

**Hair color: **

**Eye Color: **

**Magic (Magic must stay from Fairy Tail; references are fine as long you say where you based the magic or character. Nothing too out there)**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Appearance:**

**Guild Mark Color and Location**

**Personality**

**History**

**Dislikes**

**Likes**

**Secrets**

**Flaws**

**Weakness**

**There you go.**

**Lastly, since I made sure to look thought all my errors, this is the layout for all of Overcoming:**

**Black Phoenix Arc (Chapter 1-12)**

**Tenrou Island Arc (Chapter 13-38)**

**X791 Arc (Chapter 39-40)**

**Black Phoenix Rebirth arc (Chapter 41-56) (This also covers the first three episodes of the Key of the Starry Sky Arc filler episodes and act as a lead in to the next arc like the first arc in this story)**

**Key of the Starry Sky arc (Chapter 57-79) **

**Grand Magic Games Arc (80-133)**

**Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc (134-156)**

**Sun Village Arc (157-163)**

**Nine Demon Gates Arc (164-?)**

**Avatar arc (?-?)**

* * *

#I'm not going to go into a rant about those stories, best you from reading them. Warning: They all seem to begin with the same paragraph.

#2, these are examples of many stories with Lucy. If Lucy matches any of these stories, seems very out of character, and seems to be and other characters the writer's wish fulfillment, then it's another Mary Sue story. Lucy can be strong; she doesn't need as these powers to make her a better character. If people are just pissed she is a Damsel in Distress, you're going to have to wait. Lucy will have more moments to be strong. Just don't ruin her character, in any way.


	2. A promise to protect your friend

**Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 2: A promise to protect your friend**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light. A small start with only three favorites/four followers, but it's only for a while before I get more favorites/followers. I just started this, I don't expect ten a day or something. But I'll do my best. This chapter contains the four Wizards' request, the 'date', the battle against the new dark guild, and something done badly for shipping reasons that I hope I can handle it better when it has nothing to do with Natsu/Lisanna or in most cases Natsu/Lucy. This will be my second or third Fairy Tail story I do an original battle outside canon, so bear with me on it to be long and action pack. Don't worry, Wendy and Lucy will support Natsu in the battle, at least until the finisher that it. Considering these will my first Fairy Tail villains, let me know if they feel bland and tell me how to fix them. I don't want my first villains to be hated but I don't want them to feel fodder, they will last a good while. Now let's begin.**

* * *

"So Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla already left for their job?" Erza Scarlet asked Mirajane and Elfman, sitting with them along with Gray. It was only an hour since Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, and Lisanna left for their job in Oshibana Town, the location of their job. Erza and Gray had finally turned up to the guild to find Natsu's party had left before they saw them off. Of course, they had faith in Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla in their success in their mission (also not causing trouble for Wendy and Lisanna since they were on a mission with Natsu after all). Besides Lucy is with them to keep them on track, she was more responsible on missions than Natsu was since she is more mature than him. Mirajane nodded while Gray placed his arm to the table.

"So they'll be back tomorrow morning? Sure we can leave Natsu on a mission alone where he'll destroy a town worse than the four of us together?" Gray asked frowning, tapping his other hand on the table.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves with Natsu, I trust him." Mirajane smiled looking to her brother, Erza, and Gray. They had to agree with Mirajane on it, they could trust Natsu on one mission without them with them, as long they don't read in the newspaper that Natsu caused trouble again. Elfman look at his big sister with a frown, wondering why she would tell such a lie after practically making Natsu wet his pants in fright of her.

"Trust Nee-chan, an hour ago you thought Natsu would do the unmanly deed on…" Elfman said before Mirajane stamp on his foot under the table, making the middle Strauss sibling to yelp in pain. Erza and Gray look puzzled at the oddness of Elfman as Gray asked, "You okay Elfman? You look like you're in pain."

"Yeah…" Elfman groaned, his voice straining in pain, "I'm just fine Gray, nothing a man can't handle."

"Well I think Natsu can't do anything wrong on the mission or horrible things to Lisanna, now then…" Mirajane said, her voice switching from sweet, anger, and sweet looking to Elfman with much sweeter (and scarier) smile, "We shouldn't get in the way of our comrades' mission that they'll leave for, let's go little brother." and grabbed Elfman by his ear and dragged him awhile as he yelled out, "Whoa Mirajane cut it out! What did I say to piss you off?!"

Erza and Gray watched the two Strauss Siblings left from the table with the two stared at them with a slight nervous look on their faces. Erza merely smiled, recovering from watching her former rival dragged off her middle sibling. "I think Mirajane is starting to become like her old self again."

"I'm scared when we see her fight again." Gray agreed with a pale look on his face.

* * *

**Our arrival to Oshibana Town was a quick arrival for us, so we went to work right away. Our job was a simple task (which I hope it is); a group of thieves were stealing stuff from the town and escaping. Our job by the mayor was to capture them by force if we have too. If we can handle it, I hope…**

Sounds of cheering were echoing the town, but they weren't from the townsfolk, but were from the group of unnamed thieves who were stealing anything they could get their hands on: Money, clothes, jewelry, if it was valuable, they steal it. An hour earlier before the thief group came into the town; they met up with the client of the request, the mayor of Oshibana Town. He was a man of average height with white well groomed head of hair with black eyes, a white mustache, and a round face. His body was very oval shaped, wearing a blue business suit and a red bow tie, lastly was the brown loafers on his feet. He greeted the Fairy Tail Wizards kindly as they entered into his office.

They didn't need no introductions, seeing as the mayor has heard of the group before, Natsu and Lucy being the pair with Erza and Gray that saved the town from Eisenwald (and Erza who had knocked out most of the officers who were keeping anyone from going into the Station a few months back). Lucy spoke out first about it, saying she's sorry for her teammates' actions, even though that was her first mission with the Queen of the Fairies after all. The mayor didn't held a grudge about the events, saying to Lucy he was only happy the town was safe than attacks on people from Erza. He looks to Lisanna, recognizing the white haired Wizard as Mirajane's little sister. He thought the rumor of her passing away from a job was true, but Lisanna merely shook her head. Since the guild's Edolas mishaps were kept to the guild (and possible the magic Council), she only told him she went on a big important mission after the S-Class mission she went on. The only reason she was reported dead was so no one, not even the Magic Council would know. The mayor was surprised by this and so was Lucy. She thought of a lie on the spot, that's pretty smart in her books.

After explaining about Lisanna's 'disappearance', the mayor told them about his reward for them: 500,000 Jewels. Lucy's brown eyes lit up like stars in the night sky; the sound of this month's rent just upon her. Natsu and Lisanna caught the giddy look in their comrade's eyes, knowing that Lucy won't let money like that slip from her fingers. Even Wendy saw it, knowing Lucy for a mere few months, knows how determined she was for money, especially her rent. The Blonde Celestial Wizard stood with enthusiasm in her face, ready to get to work. She was (for a change), the first one to leave the building to set up their plan, making Natsu look blankly at the departing Wizard.

"She's more fired up than I am, that's new." He said still blankly.

Lisanna giggled, taking her hand to her mouth, "That's what makes her so cute in a way."

"Well better follow her and see what her plan is." Carla said following Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, and Happy out the building.

"What is her plan?" asked Wendy curiously, the young blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer interested to see what they'll do to capture the thieves.

"Who knows, knowing Lucy it's a big deal." Happy chimed in with a reply, still following after his friends.

True to Lucy's words, she had an idea and as crazy it sounded, as much it seems to fail, they went along with it. The Wizards were to hide in a large box in the town's plaza hoping for the thieves to kind the box, open it, and find them. Lucy explained that in books of history, leaders used what is called 'Trojan Horses' to hide and sneak inside enemy territory in order to attack with them off guard. But instead of going into enemy base, the wizards are allowing them to be 'taken away'. When they proceed to open the box, they would strike. In the red and green box with a sign on the front that read, 'rare treasures inside', Natsu was first to speak up inside with a groan of annoyance in his voice.

"Why do we have to be the bait, Lu?" Natsu asked to the blonde wizard, rested his squeezed back to the side of the box. Lucy smiled and held a thumb up to him.

"Great plan, right?"

"I understand you don't want us causing massive damage to the town, but could you think of a plan that doesn't have us in an uncomfortable position?" Happy asked, his face pressed to the bottom of the box but spoke clear enough for his friends to hear him.

"It's not as bad as you make it Happy, just muscle through it." Carla replied to the fellow Exceed with a smile, not realizing she was sitting his back like a little seat to which Happy retorted to the white Exceed, "You're on my back Carla, how that made make me feel?" Happy wasn't having one of his love moments of having Carla close to him, but this wasn't the time nor the place since it was a mission they were on. He didn't really like this, wondering if Lucy was so serious about getting money to think of a crazy plan like this.

"Don't worry Happy, you'll be fine. We'll be out of here soon. And Natsu," Lisanna reassured the blue Exceed then look to Natsu with a little blush, "By the way Natsu, Not to alarm you, but you hand is on my…" to which Natsu's face turned redder than his flames as he screamed out, pulling out his hand from Lisanna.

"Gah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mira!" he yelled frantically, pleaded to the Takeover Wizard hoping she won't tell Mirajane about this. He was supposed to not touch her inappropriately like that, and his hand was grabbing her thigh. He was not better than a pervert, grabbing girls like that. The girls looked blankly at him, wondering what was up with him, he seem not himself today. Lisanna look to him and had a sinking feeling his sister scared him, seeing his personality change somewhat. Natsu never seem to realize he was touching her since they entered the box; she only wanted to tell him to get it out the way so it won't be so awkward between them. She didn't know Mira planted worry seeds in him before they left. She knows her sister is protective of her, but never **that **protective to think Natsu was perverted to her. She might decide to speak to her sister when they get back to the guild, maybe remind her that Natsu is as innocent as a fly. She knows Natsu doesn't see her, or Lucy, or Wendy, or any of the guild's female members as just a pretty face, he respects them greatly to never seem as such. If he did, she probably beat the pervert out of him. (A/N 1)

"I hear someone, everyone stay quiet." Wendy piped up in a hush voice, getting everyone's attention to listen in for the outside. Everyone kept their eyes focused and ears to the walls of the boxes, hoping to catch the sound of the thieves they were after. Outside the box, a group was coming up to the plaza to see a large box with a sign on it. Smirks and smiles were presents on the groups: mostly sounded like women.

"Well, what you know, looks like they left something for us, how nice...?" The leader, a buff man with tan skin, an open red vest, and black hair said with a mock cheerful voice said to his crew. "Secure the treasure; open it up to see what's inside."

"Yes sir!" his crew responded and went over to the box of 'treasure' to open it. Placing one hand firmly on the box, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna could feel they were there. Natsu could smell them, ten or twenty of the group that's been stealing from town. He should also smell the scent of steel from magic swords, the scent of gunpowder from guns like Alzack, Bisca, and even the man named Wally used, and also the sound of chains in their hands. They may have him and his group outnumbered 6:20, but the odds were in their favor. He like a challenge to fight, now wanting to get out of this box as soon as possible. He looks to his friends who were gear up and ready to go, even Carla seem ready (the usual scowling Exceed who once before couldn't think Natsu and Gray could beat a whole group of dark Wizards on their own first meeting them). Natsu's left hand lit up in red-orange flames as everyone thought the same words in their heads, _'It's time!"_

Suddenly, the box rattled and shake making the thugs jump back in fright, wondering what was in it, Was it a bomb, was the town serious enough to putting a bomb in their town just get rid of them? Finally, the box exploded in a burst of flames, covering the plaza in a thick cloud of dust. The thieves call cried out as they were blinded by the dust. They shielded their eyes with their arms as a voice called from above them as dust cleared from above.

"We got you!"

From above in the air, four flying figures (one carried by another person) were floating over them. On the right was Wendy with Carla carrying her, the White Exceed's white angelic wings were sprouted behind her back. On Wendy's left was Natsu, while Happy's white angelic wings carried him on his back. And on Natsu's right, Lisanna flew alongside the two Dragon Slayers in a different appearance, her arms now resembling green and pinkish wings that spread from her booth, and carried under legs was Lucy, her blonde hair lightly blowing in the winds. The thieves all gasped, it was a trap.

"We been had!" the leader yelled furiously.

Natsu and Happy dived down to the ground first as Happy released the Fire Dragon Slayer from his paws as he continued to dive bomb to the ground. Natsu's fists ignited into red-orange flames as he straighten himself up from the dive, his scarf straight up as he fell to the ground, holding his fist out in a striking position.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed, proceeding to slam his fist into the cobblestone ground and causing a shockwave of fire that sent the many thieves and their leader off their feet in a yelp, toppling finally to the hard ground. They slowly rose up from the ground to see Natsu, the Fire Slayer smiling with a cocky smile on his face. The leader of the thieves growled in anger seeing him, noticing the red Fairy Tail crest on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Shit, I recognize that symbol, that and those brats are from Fairy Tail." The leader muttered and rose back to the ground and pointed his finger at the Wizard, "Don't just sit there, get that brat!"

"Sir!" they responded, raising back up from the ground and running up to Natsu. Natsu didn't move as they were reached closer to him. Suddenly, a glowing blue magic circle appeared in front of Natsu as the ground opened up to reveal Taurus the Golden Bull. Taurus was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attached his signature axe.

The thieves saw the Golden Bull appearing in front of them as they exclaimed, "Where the cow come from?!"

"Taurus, you know what to do!" Lucy commanded from above the starting battle to the Celestial Spirit.

"Right away, Miss Lucy!" Taurus replied and leaped into the air and took his axe from his back, and then proceeds to swing his axe rapidly. He subsequently lowered the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. The thieves were tossed around the plaza, yelling as they fell again to the ground to rise back up again furiously.

"That blasted Cow, where it come from?!" one of the thieves, a woman with dark skin and a black tube top holding a gun in her right hand asked angrily.

"That blonde bimbo summoned him!" another of the thieves, a male member with black hair and bare chest yelled pointing to Lucy who was still hanging from Lisanna, the Celestial Wizard now wrapping her arms around her waist now.

"Shoot her down!" shouted several members pointing their magic guns at Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla's directions. From their guns, yellow magic bullets were fired from the guns, coming towards the two Wizards and Carla. Carla and Lisanna didn't look too worried as they duck and dodge over the bullets as they continued to fire at them. The two flyers kept dodging the bullets as Natsu yelled out, "Why don't you keep your attention to someone else!" and fire surged under Natsu's feet as a red-orange magic circle appeared in front of his face as he began to inhale, gathering fire in his mouth, "Here goes, Fire Dragon Roar!" and expelling from his puffed up cheeks (and the red-orange magic circle that appeared in front of his face), a large stream of red hot flames erupted from his mouth and traveled it's way to the thieves who dodge out of the way of the flames, the many gunners ceasing their fire on the girls. Wendy, Lisanna, and Lucy looked down to see they were in the clear, no longer being shot at anymore.

"Good, Natsu got to stop shooting at us, time for our counterattack, let's go!" exclaimed Lucy as she and Lisanna dived down to the plaza again, leaving Wendy and Carla in the air.

"I'm beginning to think she's too getting enthusiastic to finish this job without a problem or just the money in general." Carla commented with frown on her face, the Sky Dragon Slayer looking to the White Exceed with an assuring smile.

"For her sake Carla, let's just do our best for her okay?" she asked of her, the White Exceed agreeing with a nod as they too dived down to follow after Lucy and Lisanna. Several of the group rose up to see Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla diving at them while Natsu and Taurus were fighting the leader and four of his crew. Natsu was battling with the leader of the thieves, the main welding two silver blades in his hands as he tried to strike Natsu. Natsu ducked and dodged with his impressive reflexes and kept a stern look of the man as Taurus was dealing the four other thieves. They each had whips and chains in their hands as they twirl them around with sinister looks on their faces as Taurus smirked, not worrying at the slightest. The four circled him as they tossed their whips and chains at him, the chains and whips wrapping around his arms, binding his forearms together while still hold his awe in his hands.

"We got you now, cow!" they yelled with triumph, believing they stop the Golden Bull from attacking. Taurus didn't seem to worry that his arms were bound, merely he grinned, and a glint appeared in his right eye. He flexed his arms muscles tightly and within seconds, the whips and chains broke and shattered from his arms as he broke them apart, making the four thieves that were battling with him gasp with shocking, hold the broken weapons in their hands in shock,

"But how, those were made to be unbreakable." One of them, a woman with light skin and a white top and black open vest said in disbelief. Taurus kept his competent grin and held his Axe at the ready again.

"Never underestimate the strength of a Celestial Spirit." He said with pride in his voice, swinging his axe to the ground again, creating another tremor to the ground that sent the four off their feet in fright. Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla continued their dive to the plaza ground as several of the thieves that Natsu knocked off their feet with his Fire Dragon Roar had rose up again to fire not only magic bullets from their hands, but beams of yellow light from their hands. The White Exceed and Takeover Wizard dodged and maneuvered from the bullets and light beams, doing their best to not get hit. Wendy and Carla took front of Lisanna and Lucy as the two flipped from a dive as Wendy began to inhale air around her, her cheeks puffed up, a sky blue magic appearing in front of her face as she cried out, "Sky Dragon Roar!" and expelled from her mouth a large quantity of white air from her mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast and traveled. The Roar attack carried them screaming about while they toss around the plaza and toppled to the ground. Natsu continued fighting the leader as the leader looked from the corner of his eye at the many thieves was tossed around by Wendy's attack. His crew was out matched by a couple of kids, not even a group of them could even beat them. As he swung again at Natsu trying to stay focus on fighting him, Natsu's right foot was then ignited in red-orange flames as he cried out, "Fire Dragon Claw!" and with a swift kick, assaulted the leader with a powerful fire-enhanced kick and sent flying away from Natsu, dropping his swords and flying to the ground with a crash to the ground. The many thieves were covered in scratch marks and dust, many of their clothes with many tears, their hair a complete mess. Natsu smiled as Happy, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla flew down and stood beside him and Taurus, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer looking to Lucy still smiling,

"I'll admitted, your strategy how to deal with a group of them was pretty crafty, but I have a question?" he asked, his smile turning into a frown, pointing a finger at her, "how you even know what to do, is your personality and clothes going to change to you're no longer our Lucy, and are you dating anyone like Erza by the chance?"

Lucy stared blankly at the Dragon slayer, wondering if he was kidding or not? The first bit was more her knowing how to deal with a group of thieves without them scattering around town, but the last two bits, what kind of book as he been reading? She sighed, not wanting for once to yell at him for that comment, to be a little mature for once about Natsu's statement. (A/N 2)

"I'll talk about that later with Natsu, right now." She looks back to the group of thieves who were slowly getting back up after taking attacks from Natsu, Wendy, and Taurus, taking his key and another out of her key ring, "These guys don't look out for the count."

"Damn it, bested by four brats and a cow, horrible." panted the leader heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Well too bad…" Lucy retorted with confidence, holding both keys in her right hand with a smile on her face, "It's about to get worse. Taurus, thanks for your help, you can go back!"

"You're welcome Miss Lucy!" Taurus replied to her, vanishing into golden wisps of light, returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy placed The Golden Bull's key back to her key ring and continued holding the second key. She tossed and twirled the key in her right hand and said after catching it in her hand, "Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

And from the light blue magic circle, Scorpio emerged into the plaza in a golden light. Scorpio was a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that was red on one side and white on the other. His tail was a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wore no shirt, but had a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He had a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wore black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Once appeared, He said with pride, "We are!"

"Here we go, attack!" Lucy ordered to Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna, and Scorpio to finish off the thieves.

"Time to put this new attack I practiced since we got back to good use!" Wendy exclaimed, crossing her arms before holding out her hands into the sky as a sky blue magic circle appeared over her head, "Sky Dragon Tornado!" and formed a enormous white wind Tornado from the magic circle as she then hurled it at the thieves. (A/N 3)

"Sand Buster!" exclaimed Scorpio, getting down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then pointed his scorpion-like stinger at the thieves. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the thieves and combined with Wendy's Sky Dragon Tornado and the two spells collided into a twister of sand and wind, the thieves screaming out in fear as they were carried into it and spinning around and around in there.

"Lisanna, Natsu, you're up!" Lucy commanded to the two Wizards, who then nodded.

"Right!" they responded and took off running to the sand and wind tornado. Lisanna then jumped into the air and cried out, "Takeover Animal Soul: Harpy!" and her arms, legs, and body surrounded itself in golden light and finally emerged from the light, her arms now pink and green bird wings, her legs now purple bird legs with a green body and pink tail, her torso and head still remained still remained unchanged. Lisanna flew over Natsu and grabbed him by the back of his vest and lifted him off the ground as the two looked serious as they dived into the sand/wind tornado. Inside the tornado, they could see many of the thieves spinning around helplessly in the wind, the leader in the eye of the top of the tornado. They flew to the top of the tornado and burst out from the top. Lisanna flew as fast as she could as the two were now over the tornado as Lisanna's legs shift back to normal, kicking Natsu with her feet and sending Natsu falling down to the Tornado. Flames appeared from Natsu's hands like long twin streams as he held them behind his head and cried out, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" and crashed his flames down to the tornado like mighty wings in a X formation, causing the tornado to exploded upon impact with a huge dust cloud of black smoke and dust that was over most of the plaza and the dust hovered overhead the area. A few minutes later, the dust and smoke finally cleared, revealing the now defeated group of thieves. They were scattered around the plaza now, bodies in or on the fountain, all completely in a daze or submerged in the water. Lisanna returned to the ground, her body glowing in light before standing with Natsu. The two friends look to one another and hi fived. Lucy and Wendy high fived too, even Happy and Carla did so as well (with Carla making a little smile on her once scowled, disapproved face). They did a good job, for their first job together. And for once, the whole town wasn't destroyed. There's a little damage to the plaza, but all in all, it was a successful mission.

* * *

"Have you heard the latest rumors?"

"No, but tell me. What's going on?"

An interesting conversation caught the attention of both Gray and Erza, both which were heading to the site of their job. Two girls, both looking around 17-18 years old were talking amongst themselves near a store. The first girl had brunette hair that was tied in pony tail behind her head and matching brown eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless dress and black dress shoes. The second girl (who both Wizards assume was her friend or sister), had raven black hair that was cut mid-way to her back, and green eyes wearing a white sleeveless halter top and a blue skirt and black high heels. Gray and Erza, wanting to know what the girls were talking about, walked right up them.

"What you heard?" Gray asked speaking to the two girls. They turned around to see Gray and Erza coming over to them. The two smiled seeing the two familiar Wizards; the brunette haired girl spoke up first with a delighted look on her face seeing them.

"Oh! You're Titania Erza Scarlet!" she said delightedly and then look to Gray, "And You're Gray Fullbuster, I heard all at about you!"

"Oh really?" Gray replied with a smile, while back in Fairy Tail, Juvia had shattered a glass in hand feeling a strong anger in her being; a dark aura surrounded her body as she muttered to herself (getting Levy and Cana's attention too). "Who dares speaks to my Gray-sama."

"What's with her?" they asked seeing the Water Wizard as the two girls with Gray and Erza introduced themselves to the wizards.

"I'm Aya, this is my friend Harumi." The brunette haired girl named Aya, pointing to herself and Harumi. (A/N 4)

"It's nice to meet you Aya and Harumi." Erza replied kindly smiling at the two girls.

"So what's this rumor you were talking with your friend about?" Gray asked, looking to the two girls.

"Well, here's how it goes. There have been kidnappings happening around several towns in most of Fiore." Aya said, making Gray and Erza look puzzled hearing about this.

"That sounds…" Erza started, hearing the start of the rumor but Aya continued seeing Erza's perplexed face, "I know, sounds real clichéd, I know. Kidnapping, it happens at the time." She said with a giggle in her voice, "But this is where it gets weird. The rumors said female Wizards with white hair and extraordinary magic have been targeted."

"Huh?" the two Wizards asked, her friend Harumi confused too from what Aya had said.

"Why girls with white hair, any reason?" Gray asked her folding his arms.

"No idea, but I did some digging up on the theories of why white haired girls are being targeted. I decided to think of cliché reasons, one them being maybe these girls are related to some demons from Earth Land History. So when I heard about the kidnappings, I looked up demon sightings from the past, either human form or monster form if any of them had descendants with white hair. But this is where my theory is debunked, none of them looked related to them, so it can't be a demon reason. Besides, seems a bit much, Wizards related to demons, I know demons exist in our age, but that seems out there, don't you think?" she added making Gray, Erza, and Harumi had to agree with her. What kind of world would they live in if their friends were related to demons? Sure, Erza knows Mira can do Demon Takeovers, but she found those demons on her missions, she, or Lisanna, or Elfman, weren't going to be automatically related to demons, that wouldn't really make any sense in the long run. (A/N 5)

"So who was targeted or captured?" asked Gray continuing the conversation with the girls and Erza.

"Well the other day, the prison where Angel of Oración Seis was attacked by a group of Dark Guild members, like a small army, trying to get to Angel, but failed and escape before they could be captured." Aya replied.

"Angel…" the two wizards repeated picturing the white haired Celestial Wizard in their head. She was a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. As her name suggested, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel. She wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress split just above her navel, and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continued up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone. Her skirt was also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, which cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face. A piece of hair at the top curled into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wore long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. They remembered her well, one of the six generals who Lucy battled against and defeated. She was also the one who killed Karen Lillica, Loke and Aeries' original owner and the reason Lucy had risked everything to save him before Loke joined her.

"So they're going after Wizards like Angel huh, what they are planning with her?" asked Harumi looking to her friend.

"That's what ben floating around, no one knows why. All they know it's a Dark Guild targeting these girls, and it seems they are serious; they act serious, making some successful captures to a few girls. One of them was fighting back before she was captured. Also, several Wizards got involved in some of the fights trying to stop them, so it seems they are in question, I hope they are alight." Aya continued putting her hands together in a worry look on her face.

Gray and Erza looked to one another and back to Aya and Harumi with slight frowns on their faces. It was a first they heard of these rumors and that other Wizards were involved with it. Their thought s turned to Mirajane and Lisanna, two of the few white haired girls they are acquainted with. They were worried for Mira and Lisanna, the former on a mission now and might run into the Dark Guild that's after these girls. They hope Natsu and the girls come back safe, they wouldn't want to hear that their friends were kidnapped.

"Don't worry; I think those wizards who got involved are right." Erza reassured them finally smiling, "They only were trying to protect the girls, I don't think the Magic Council will be hard to them that is. That being said, Gray and myself should be get going now. Thank you for telling us what's going now." she said and held out a hand to shake theirs.

"You're very welcome, maybe your guild could find out what's up and who this Dark guild is." Harumi replied shaking Gray's hands (and again at the guild Juvia shattered another glass0.

"We'll take into consideration with our master, take care of you both." Erza said to Harumi and Aya with a kind smile.

"Take care!" Aya said happily, waving her right hand as she and her friend left the other way leaving Gray and Erza to continue the direction they were going before meeting the two girls. The two comrades kept a steady pace with one another as they started to talk about what they just learned about.

"That was an interesting piece of info, wouldn't you agree Gray?" Erza asked looking to the Ice Make Wizard in question.

"Yeah," Gray nodded placing his hands to his pants' pocket as he walked along with the Queen of the Fairies, "An odd case of kidnapping and it seems even one of our old enemies is targeted. We should talk to Gramps about it when we get to the guild."

"I agree, master should at least know about this. I am worried for Natsu and the girls; they might run into this guild." Erza replied looking as serious as ever with her arms. "But why kidnap white hair girls?"

"Who knows, gramps might know. Didn't he leave for a meeting, so he might have heard about the kidnapped girls?" Gray replied removing his hands from his pockets and continued looking to Erza not looking the way he was going. "I wonder what this dark Guild's ambitions are. What are they after?" and before Erza could reply, Gray then slammed into someone while they were walking, both Gray and the unknown figure falling to the ground.

"Ow!" both exclaimed out as they hit the hard ground. Gray cringed in pain as his eyes were close, Erza looking to the Ice Make wizard and then to the person he ran into. It was an unknown figure (hard to tell it was a girl or a boy), wearing a black jacket that cover passes his or her feet with a hood over his or her head. The person was close if not close to even Levy's or even Juvia's height, if it was a girl. Gray got up from the ground dusting off his pants and shirt, seeing the person he knocked down to the ground. The unknown person was trying to get up, seeming to knock a bag from his or her hands. Gray came over to help the unknown person, the hooded unknown looking to the raven haired Ice Make Wizard's outstretched hand.

"Uh, thank you." The unknown person said, the voice sounding slightly shish and young. Gray could tell it was a girl not much younger than Lucy. She took hold of Gray's hand he pulled her up, her hood still covering her head. Erza look to the hooded girl, bowing forgivingly at her.

"Forgive me, my friend wasn't looking the way he was going in our conversation that he didn't see you." She said with a light bow to her, "You are not hurt are you?"

"I'm alright ma'am, thank you for asking." The hooded girl said assuring and kindly, sounding like a slightly older Wendy with how she talked and how polite she was. She didn't say another word as she picked up her dropped bag and walked away, Gray and Erza turning to watch her. Gray for a moment thought the girl was suspicious, wearing a hood over her face to conceal her face. Despite sounding nice, Gray didn't feel like he wanted to be fooled by some fake nice and cute girl act, knowing it could be a trap by a dark guild. If this was some dark guild member, maybe one of the ones who have caused the kidnappings, he wanted to at least take action and capture her for questions. Gray's face looked serious as he was ready to attack the girl, but an armored hand grabbed his shoulder.

"No, I don't think that girl's connected to the recent kidnappings." Erza told him seriously, Gray turning his head at her, "Something about her does feel dark… It's hard to put into words but she felt for a moment really pure hearted and gentle."

Gray scoffed, turning his body completely around at Erza (not realized he stripped off his white jacket, blue short-sleeve shirt, and black pants and shoes and stood only in his boxers), "Geez Erza, you read why too many romantic novels to think that."

"No I don't you idiot, and put some clothes on!" she retorted at the raven haired Ice Make Wizard furiously, a vein throbbing on her temple and her black eyes harrowed as Gray looked down in complete horror.

"Gah!" he screamed out, getting many onlookers' attention at the eighteen year old Wizard who stripped in public. The unknown girl could hear the scream from a few blocks, but her thoughts were on something else. A voice, a young boy's voice rang through her memories:

"**Hey …. Are you sure about going to that world? We might not see you for a long time, maybe forever?"**

"…**. I know you don't want to feel like you had to have us protecting you all the time, not after what happened a year ago. You really want to be independent about all this, to finally grow up?"**

"**Okay …. You win. Here, take this back. I think you need this luck than I do."**

"**No matter what, where you go, I'll always be with you…"**

The final memory faded away as she took a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat. While her hood covered it, she was happy. Happy to be here, and thinking about the boy made her concealed face brighten with happiness. She continued on the street path passing by many visitors or citizens to the town. The hooded girl then took from her bag a red apple and proceeds to eat it.

* * *

Back at Oshibana Town, the thief gang that was causing trouble in the town was defeated at taken in by the Rune Knights, led by Lahar, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. He was a slim young man of average height with long, tied up black hair, two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covered his hi forehead, though his lavender eyes were visible behind his circular-lenses glasses. His attire was that of a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuff over a high-collared shirt that bared the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. Along with his attire, he wore white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, both baring a serpentine pattern. Lahar didn't speak much to Natsu's group, mostly remembering the bunch minus Lisanna resisting Jellal to him back during the events of Nirvana. Natsu wanted to attack the man for taking their friend, but he didn't want to cause any trouble for his friends. Especially they just finished a job. He only said thank you for them apprehending these thieves and along with the Rune Knights, carried them away. He said one thing to Lisanna, eyeing the white haired girl for a moment, considering the recent attack to the prison, thought for a moment to speak to her. He declined that thought, but said sternly to her, "So you're Mirajane's little sister? I guess the proper thing to say would be welcome back." and walked away from her and Natsu's group, taking the captured thieves and the Rune Knights with him. Natsu started to growl angrily looking at Lahar and the Rune Knights walk away, balling his s tightly together. Natsu felt two hands touch his shoulders as Lisanna and Lucy caught his attention, turning his head at the two girls. They shook their heads, not wanting Natsu to go and attack anyone.

"Natsu, I know how you feel about Jellal; he helped us even when he couldn't remember Erza or what he did. And now he's in prison, maybe forever, but I don't want you causing trouble for us like before." Lucy said her tone as forceful as she could make it.

"But…"he stated back to the Celestial Spirit Wizard, but Lisanna then interjected with her two cents.

"She's right, we can't cause trouble for them, we just finished a job after all, and we don't want trouble for our guild more than usual. I may not meet Jellal, or in this case this world's Jellal or the Edolas one, but to me, if he's friend to you, he's a friend to me. But we need to keep our heads; we can't just jump at the chance to fight for him. Think of the consequences, we could put our whole guild on the line." Lisanna said and kept her hand tightly on her friend's shoulder. "I know you want to help him, but for how Natsu, learn to keep a cool head, okay?"

Natsu stared at the two girls, taking in what they said, even Happy, Carla, and Wendy agreed too for Natsu not caused trouble. They know Natsu battled against Jellal on the R-System (Tower of Heaven), and it was Jellal who helped Natsu beat Zero, and it's oblivious that all of them minus Lisanna saw the Dragon Slayer struggle along with them to get to Jellal. Natsu hated him at first, for what he did to those on the Tower of Heaven, killing Simon, and was going to use Erza to bring by someone, but they know he wasn't in his right mind. He was controlled by Zeref, or at least the very darkness they dealt with once like Lyon. They know that darkness well, remembering Sherry almost fall to darkness over Lyon's so called 'death' and wanted revenge on Gray since he survived and not Lyon, allowing Nirvana to have a hold on her. It's was important they stay cool about all this, mainly Natsu, mainly himself. He nodded to them, but he didn't like the idea of not going up to Lahar's face.

"Okay, I'll won't cause much trouble for us, even though I want to." he sighted, relaxing his muscles and looked to everyone, "Let's go see the major and tell him we catch the thief group and collect our reward."

"Right!" they agreed and left the plaza and returned to the major's office. Once inside, the group told the major that they defeated the thieves and were taken in by the Rune Knights. The major was overjoyed that his town and his people were safe now thanks to them. Lucy merely smiled, since it was her idea to gather them all in one place after, she was happy that the major was happy.

"Now then, your reward." The major said, passing Lucy the bag of money, 500,000 Jewels. Without looking too giddy of finally having rent money, Lucy and her friends all bow respectable to him, saying in unison, "Thank you very much, have a good day." And one by one they left the office and went into town. Lucy was walking with Natsu, a huge smile on her face practically skipping her way through the street while Natsu had one eye on his comrade. Happy, Lisanna, Carla, and Wendy walked behind them, Exceeds were in the girls' arms. Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy, seeing how cheery she was about having the money for this month's rent. She knows after how serious she to join a guild and make tons of money, and finally being successful on a job without destroying half the town made her really happy.

"Now that you have your rent money, didn't you say we'll get something to eat after the mission?" he asked curiously to the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Oh course!" she replied happily to him, "We deserve it after a job well done. You brought some dress clothes didn't you?" she asked.

'_How could I not, you made it clear when I told you the mission Lucy…' _Natsu muttered, but nodded to her. She looked brightly at him again, almost glad. Her smile lessen to Natsu as she asked, "By the way Natsu, you were serious about going to check something out after we got home from the guild, what was it?"

"Nothing, just checking up on an old house me and Lisanna built to raise Happy's egg, that's all you need to know." He said quickly, but Lucy's smile turned into a cunning smirk, making Natsu look at her nervously.

"W-What?" he stammered.

"I was just wondering why this seem like a huge urgency after you spoke with Gildarts, that's all." Lucy replied slyly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Lucy, just drop it!" Natsu retorted, his face turning different shades of red with each. Wendy and Lisanna stopped when Natsu and Lucy did as well, curious to what they were talking about. They could see Natsu's face looking red with embarrassment, and Lucy having a huge smirk on her face .Wendy looked surprised, even Carla, Natsu embarrassed?

"Drop what, Natsu?" she added with a dark but sweetly voice, "I'm wondering why you seem so serious of keeping childhood memories safe, my friend." Making Natsu gritted his teeth at the Celestial Spirit Wizard, closely wanting to do to her like what he does to Gray on a daily basis.

"And you are implying Lucy Heartfilia?" he spat, teeth more bared at her.

"Isn't it obvious…" she stated and then darkly smiled and placed her left hand to the side of her mouth in a whisper but said it loudly for Natsu to hear, "You love her, don't you?"

"I did offended you, neglect you, did horrible things to you, or anything bad to you in a past life or something?!" Natsu yelled furiously, making Lucy laugh out like a little kid, seeing Natsu's face fuming not only flames but his face turning red. Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lisanna could overhear the conversation and started to laugh, even Happy despite Lucy's use of his shtick again. (A/N 6)

Wendy giggled, looking to Lisanna trying her hardest to keep speaking normally, "Looks like those two are getting along well."

"I'll say. Those two are so much like Edo-Natsu and Lucy, except Lucy usually tortures him." Lisanna said still giggling as well, "But you know, when I first met this Lucy, I could tell she was sweet, despite the other things I heard: the yelling, the annoyance, Natsu sneaking into her house with Gray and Erza, but I do see how much they care for one another." Seeing Natsu still yelled at Lucy while she was still laughing so hard, her own face turning red with laughter.

"What was Edo-Natsu and Scary Lucy's relationship like, Lisanna-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well to be honest, kinda what you expect. Lucy would make Natsu do dangerous tasks, and if he refused, Lucy would torture him. But they were friends, like most of the Edolas guild, but even so, they were close." She explained before look to the two Wizards' into front of her, "You know, just to keep this between the four of us, there was a period of time I had a crush on Natsu. Even when we were young, I always had this idea of being married with him, as a real husband and wife. But over the two years, and when I returned from Edolas, I grew out of my crush on him and started liking someone else." She added with a kind smile.

"Who Lisanna, who is it?" Wendy and Happy asked, wanting to hear the new person she decided to spend her life with someday. Lisanna only smiled, a light blush rose on her cheeks as she look to the Exceeds and Sky Dragon Slayer.

"It's a secret." She answered sweetly.

"Aww, bummer, I really want to know." both Happy and Wendy said, really wanting to know who she was crushing on now, was it someone from the guild? The two wanted to make her spill the beans, but if Lisanna was anything like her siblings, she wasn't going to crack easily with a secret. It wasn't like she was breaking Natsu's heart or anything; Natsu is usually on missions or hanging with his team to be looking for a girlfriend at the moment. He wasn't with Lucy, who he hangs with all the time, or with some other girl. Lisanna chuckled at the eager two, but looks to Natsu and Lucy again, walking up to the two.

"Alright Lucy, you can cut it out now, I think Natsu had enough." She said to the laughing Celestial Spirit Wizard who look to her and pouted, whishing Lisanna wouldn't ruin her fun. "And Natsu," she added to the Fire Dragon Slayer who's face now resemble that of Erza's scarlet hair, "Calm down, Lucy was only playing around, weren't you Lucy?" she said and look back to her again.

"A little…" she said with pouted lips.

"Let's go back to our hotel and get ready. I'm a little hungry after a job well done." Lisanna said to the two as she led the way (Happy smiling happily in her arms) with Natsu and Lucy, along with Wendy and Carla to their hotel room they rented for the night. As they took turns changing, Lucy was thinking to herself, _'Maybe I was a little overboard on the teasing Natsu thing, but I thought it would be funny for change to pick on Natsu than everyone teasing me.'_

"Lucy, it's your turn with the bath!" Lisanna called to her, poking her head out of bathroom, her white hair wrapped up in the fluff pink hotel towel.

"Oh!" the Celestial Sprit Wizard broke out of her train of thought to look at Lisanna with a smile on her face, "Okay!"

She rose up from the bed she sat on with Natsu and Wendy, the latter had his eyes covered and sat along with Happy and Carla too. Lucy grabbed a white towel and proceeds into the bathroom, passing Lisanna who came out wearing a light blue bathrobe. She sat with Natsu, the cats, and Wendy siting patiently with them. Natsu look to Lisanna and turned from her with a blush, not trying to look at her inappropriate while her hair was damp and covered with a towel and her slightly damp skin. Lisanna look to her friend who wouldn't look at her. She sighed, groaning in a tone similar to Lucy, _'I really need to tell Mira-nee to not to put ideas of worry to my friends…'_

After Lucy left the bathroom, it was Wendy's turn to take her bath. Once she exited the bathroom, she, and the girls returned into the bathroom again to changed, giving Natsu and themselves' some privacy. He didn't mind after all, saying to the girls, "I wouldn't want to feel like a pervert in front of any of you, especially with Carla suspecting me."

"Hang on Natsu, why would you automatically think I'll…" the White Exceed retorted, but paused realizing he was right when it came to Wendy's safety, and her usual view of the Fairy tail Guild members, Natsu hit the mark on that. Natsu has gotten smarter or it was a lucky guess. She hopped off the bed and followed the girls into the bathroom, muttering a soft, "Yes…" before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Natsu and Happy to get ready. Natsu changed from his usual outfit and into a more fitting dress clothes. A few minutes passed in privacy for Natsu, and he was dressed in his dress clothes. He wore a long sleeve white dress shirt with a black over vest with yellow buttons that buttoned mid-way up his chest with a red tie in the center. His black dress pants were complemented by his black polished dress shoes, where he usually wore his black sandals. His pink spiky hair was comb back to look as neat as possible; the Fire Dragon Slayer then looked into the mirror near a dresser. He wasn't use to dressing up like this; one occasion was wearing waiter clothes at Yajima's restaurant, but never had to dress like he was going on a date with someone. His cheeks were flushed, he knew this wasn't a date so why was he nervous? Maybe it was because he promised Mira to protect Lisanna that he didn't want to say no to the idea and keep her safe. He looks to his Exceed companion who wore a red bow tie and didn't have his green bag around his neck.

"Hey, how do I look, Happy?" he asked to the Blue Exceed.

"You look very nice Natsu!" Happy replied cheerfully to him. Natsu grinned to him with a cheeky grin in response. Then, a voice called from the bathroom, Natsu recognized it to be Lucy's.

"Okay, we're ready!"

The boys turned around to the direction of the bathroom door as it opened up to reveal Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla. The boys were awestruck on how beautiful and cute they looked. Lucy wore a light pink dress with a dark pink light sweeper that was hanging off her shoulders. Her blonde hair was tied behind her head with a pink bow while she wore her usual red heart shaped earrings which were covered by her bangs. On her hips was still her Gate Keys and Whip while she wore her brown belt to her waist. Her footwear was a pair of pink high heels, the hem of her dress covering her ankles. Lisanna wore a light blue dress like Lucy, with two straps that crossed her neck with her white hair brushed down so her bangs that covered most of her ears while she wore blue earrings in her ears. On her right arm was a blue flower that was tied to her wrist. The hem of her dress reached down her feet, where matching light blue high heels were visible. Her features were more apparent than usually, her cheeks had a pink blush on them, red lipstick on her lips, and blue eyeliner on her eyes. Wendy wore a light pink and dark pink dress, with a light pink sweeper over her shoulders. Her dark blue hair was tied into plait, and despite being too young more makeup, she still look very cute. The hem of her dress reached to her ankles. Her shoes were a pair of pink heels. Carla wore a light pink dress with a pink bow on her right ear and the back of her dress exposed to reveal her guild crest.

"Well boys, how do we look?" Lucy asked her hand to her hips with a sweet smile on hers and Lisanna's face.

"You three look really nice." Happy said with a bright smile on his face while Natsu agreed. They did look nice, he didn't deny it. He looks to his childhood friend who smiled sweetly at her and turned away, like he saw the image of Mirajane on her face. Lisanna sighed; wishing whatever Mirajane said to him wouldn't make this day any worse. Natsu put on a black jacket over his over vest and white shirt and proceeded to the door, opening it and held his hand out like gentlemen (something that wouldn't be the first thing Natsu would do).

"Shall we go?" he said politely to the girls. Lisanna and Lucy giggled at how much Natsu was asking like a proper gentlemen for tonight and Wendy was only smiling at her fellow Dragon Slayer. Never thought to see this side of him, remembering her past missions with him during Nirvana and Edolas, he seems to really change. Carla was impressed; maybe Natsu wasn't as dumb as she thought of him after all. The girls passed him by as Happy followed too, thee pink haired Dragon Slayer closing the door behind him.

The sun was going to set in a few hours as they made their way to the restaurant in town, not realizing someone else was in the same town as them. The five unknown coat figures stood on top of a rooftop and looked down into the town's citizens, unaware that trouble was going to strike the town again. The blonde haired man turned to his colleagues and back to the ground.

"So Lisanna Strauss is in this town?" he asked to them.

"Yes Feardorcha, the girl is here in this town with the Dragon Slayers and the Celestial Spirit Wizard, along with two small cats. I trust you can handle two Dragon Slayers?" asked one of the two women of the group who had her hood down to reveal a young woman around 19 years old. She had dark green hair that was behind her back, cut mid-way down. Her eyes were dark blue with red lipstick on her lips.

"Leave it to me Lilith, I'll bring the girl." Feardorcha nodded to the dark green haired Wizard and held out his hand. He flicks his wrist as a purple magic circle was in front of his hand. He plunged his hand into the circle and pulled out a weapon from it. It was a black bladed lance that was almost as tall as Feardorcha, the lance wrapped in silver chains in crisscross patterns. "Battling against two Dragon Slayers?" he asked himself with a cocky smile, "Must be my lucky day."

The four members made their leave from the blonde haired Dark Wizard Feardorcha and the Lance wielder place his hood over his head and jumped down into the streets of Oshibana Town unnoticed and blended into the crowd. He was to search and collect Lisanna Strauss, a girl with white hair, and one to three well known Takeover Wizards of Fairy Tail. The first being the semi-retired Demon Mirajane, and the second being Beast Arm Elfman. He wasn't sure how strong this girl would be, would she put up a good fight, or be an easy capture for him. He chuckled darkly keeping his lance on his back as he walked.

"Regardless, Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, you're about to witness, the power of the Black Phoenix…"

* * *

The sun set of Oshibana Town gave off a beautiful orange and pink hue, to Lucy, what would be signs of a perfect night. They arrived at Oshibana Town's most elegant Restaurant, where many Wizard folk and citizen folk were gather there that evening. It was something Lucy was brought up to experience: a very elegant, almost richly get together. Once inside, the girls, even Natsu and Happy were blown away how beautiful it was inside. It was like going into a fairy tale dinner party, the floor a vibrant red, tables decorated with a white table cloth, a candelabra hanging from above, its light Lacrima giving off a beautiful golden light and shadow, and freshly picked roses that even Wendy and Natsu could smell from a distance. The wall or even the booths by the windows were decorated with red curtains that many costumers were close them so they would have a much private dinner. Several waiters and Waitress were walking around taking orders or delivering food to costumers. From the corner of the Restaurant, a live Orchestra was playing music, sounding so fitting for a place like that. It felt so smoothing that Lucy closed her eyes for only a moment to listen to the music. It so calm and gentle, like all the stress of days at the guild was drifting away on a bed of clouds. The four Wizards, Happy, and Carla took their seat somewhere in far right corner of the live band, choosing to sit there. Natsu was going full on Gentlemen mode, pulling out chairs for Wendy, Lucy, and Lisanna for them to sit and pushing them closely to the table. Happy and Carla took refuge on top of the table since they were too small for seats and they would look funny on high chairs mostly used for babies. They each picked up menus, looking at the different and unique meals on the menu before a waitress, a young woman who looked a few years older than Natsu and Lucy came to their table. She dressed in a tradition waitress outfit, with the black dress and white frilly apron. Her caramel brown hair was tied in tight bun and she held a large serving in her arms. She bowed before speaking to the Wizards and Exceeds.

"What would you like to order, sirs and madams?" she asked curtly.

"Umm…" Natsu responded, looking through the menu again before looking to the waitress. "I'll have the chicken salad and some bread, and Happy here would like a plate of salmon."

"I'll have just a regular salad for me and Escargot if you would?" Lucy asked, making the three look at her, she eats Snails?

"Uh, I'll have the onion and chicken soup and bread like Natsu, some lemon tea would be nice as well please?" Lisanna asked.

"I get I'll have the Chicken Salad like Natsu-san and some lemon tea too please?" Wendy asked, "And Carla would like a regular salad as well."

"Thank you ever much, I will return shortly with your orders. We also have a special today: Strawberry Cake. Would you like that as well?" the Waitress asked.

The six friends look to one another, the sound of strawberry cake made them think of Erza and her incredible love for sweets and cake. They know telling Erza would mean trouble, but it wouldn't hurt to have some and tell her about it when they return to the guild. The six nodded in agreement for the Strawberry Case as the Waitress left to return with their orders. While waiting, they decided to chat about past missions or memories from their past. Natsu explained to Lisanna and Wendy and Wendy about meeting Lucy in Hargeon.

"Truth be told, I didn't expect Lucy on the ship when I wanted to go after Bora, then we did." Natsu said the girls and Happy watching him, "Of course I was on a boat, so I motion sickness the moment I felt the boat move. Then it was Lucy who brought the ship to shore."

"How it happened, Mira didn't give me details, all she told me was, 'Ask Lucy and her Sprits'. I really didn't get it." Lisanna said cocking her head.

"Well, I'll explain…" Lucy replied looking embarrassed her facing turning a faint red, "To save Natsu and the girls on the boat, I used Aquarius to bring the boat to shore, but she really has a very biting attitude and hurled me and the ship to the shore. And brought up…" and turned away to look a centerpiece and asked, "Oh, what beautiful flowers!" stunning Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla when she said that.

"What is she hiding?" they said in unison.

Lucy changed the subject to talk about the battle of Phantom Lord, how the leader Jose was asked by her father to get her from Fairy Tail, so he used the chance to declare war on Fairy Tail. Natsu brought up battling two of the Element Four and Gajeel and how Mira and the guild were fighting to protect Lucy from Phantom Lord and Mira trying to use herself as bait to stall for time. But unfortunately, it didn't work as Jose saw through it, getting her captured. Elfman battled against Sol who used Elfman's tragic past against him, as at the time Elfman was still conflicted about her death. It made the white haired Takeover Wizard growl in anger, clutching her fist tightly together.

"How can someone who calls themselves a light guild do such horrible things to their own? Kidnapped, hurting you, Levy, Jet, and Droy, almost killed everyone twice with the Jupiter cannon, destroyed our guild, why do all this?" she asked, still trying to hold back her temper.

They all looked to one another trying to find the answers to that question, not knowing what to say. Happy, Natsu, and Lucy, who were participants to that guild war, wanted to find to right words to Lisanna's question. They remembered being a part of those battles, remembered the hardships everyone went through, even for Mirajane and Elfman who still had her death on their minds. Mirajane wasn't strong enough to even fight back when Jose caught her, or wasn't able to stop Elfman from going into Best Soul when he fought Sol. Natsu spoke up, sounding a bit serious in his words.

"I don't remember all the detail from Erza's point of view, but she told me why Jose did all that. I know both our guilds had a brief dislike for one another, because our guild became better known for me, Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and Mystogan. He even wanted to use Jude's request to cause trouble with us. He even wanted to keep Lucy prisoner just so Jude's father will give into his demand." Natsu said as Wendy gasped, as she never knew that outside the stories of the guild war, even Carla didn't. Lisanna looked directly at Lucy who nodded. "I think Jose was merely clouded by jealously and pride, wanting to outdo us for what we have become. In the end, his own heart was clouded in the darkness he wields, only wanting revenge on Fairy Tail. Making Gajeel attack our guild, Levy, Jet, and Droy, having Sol and Juvia captured Lucy and then Gajeel capturing her again, harming everyone and was willing to kill Erza and drained Makarov, someone like that as a guild master makes my skin crawl. To answer your question Lisanna, I guess that's how pride and jealous works; to keep what you have created, you'll go many leaps and bounds to keep it like that. Jose was no better, instead of keeping those feelings bottled up and moved on, he only perused it only to fall, his guild disbanded, two of his members are part of our guild, and defeated by gramps with one powerful spell. In the end, he was the greatest fool I ever met, power hungry and ambitious." Natsu finished with a frown, making all of them, even Happy amazed by Natsu's words. Lucy shed and single tear and smiled at her teammate.

"Wow Natsu that was real deep coming from you." She said trying not to cry again before ruffling his groomed hair playfully.

"Is that really you?"

"Do you want to keep that arm?" he asked darkly, Lucy paying no mind to the obvious threat. (A/N 7)

After Lucy stop messing around with Natsu and his hair, the group kept on talking about more of their past experiences, Happy brining up their mission to Galuna Island, to which Lisanna asked, "Could it be possible to destroy the moon?"

"Who knows, I can't believe someone would request such a thing, without the moon, the world's cycle would be out of control." Carla interjected with a frown.

"I can't see any way to destroy a moon without huge amounts of magic." Wendy said, looking to Carla and Happy. "The moon is far away, not even a single attack will make it there."

"Glad we didn't destroy the moon, I wouldn't like it at all." Lucy said folding her arms.

When Natsu brought the full story of the Tower of Heaven, even Wendy was impressive that was the first time Natsu used Dragon Force. Even Natsu couldn't believe it, at first he wanted to use the crystal Etherion to power up, but he almost was killed by it, only to enter Dragon Force and beat Jellal. Lisanna was proud of Natsu, to go up against someone who was a Wizard Saint like Jellal, which took guts and bravery. As this was the same power that beat Zero in Nirvana, it made sense for Carla to be impressed by his feat. Natsu may not be the smartest (or if his really smart, just doesn't realize it) wizard, but he was the most bravest to step to the challenge. Going against Erigor, Lyon, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Zero, and Faust, Natsu may always had the 'final fight' but when or with allies, he had them, his guild, in spirit.(A/N 8)

When their food came, they went to eating right away. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla were too busy to notice Lisanna beaming at her friends, thinking back to all the stories, the tales, the hardships; all that they went through during her time in Edolas. She look to Natsu and Lucy, the two wizards who done so much in a few months. She smiled to the duo, thinking, _'It's hard to believe how much everyone changed: Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, they all grown a lot since I was gone. It's hard to believe that's the same goofy Natsu from the day I came back, now he's changing.' _She looked up into the ceiling, smiling to herself, _'Maybe it's time for me to start changing too.'_

"Lisanna-san, your food will get cold if you don't eat It." said Wendy reassuringly. Lisanna chuckled sheepishly at the Sky Dragon Slayer, replying with a smile, "Sorry." And proceed to eat.

After their dinner, their dessert came, a triple layered Strawberry cake with strawberries all on top of the cake with cream frosting that made their mouths water. They each had to pieces each, enjoying the freshly made cake, tasting how delicious the cake from scratch was. Once the bill came, it was 50,000 Jewels. Lucy gladly paid the bill and gave the restaurant a 25,000 tip. They cleared up their mess and left the restaurant, the sun set and the night time sky appearing.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful dark blue sky with the many stars twinkling in the sky. The streets were calm and quiet, many shops closing up and their owners heading for day well spent. Lights could be seen light up in several buildings, citizens of the town with their love ones, friends, and family. Because their trip back to their hotel would be a long one, they decided to cut through the Oshibana Park that was in the north of the town. It was quiet like the plaza where they fought the thieves. They stepped on the clean cobble stone ground and saw a fountain to sit by. Lisanna and Lucy sat by the edge of the fountain and Natsu stretched his arms up into the air.

"I ate well!" he exclaimed happily with Happy agreeing on his shoulders.

"Well you did have three chickens Natsu; I think that should fill anyone." Wendy said assuring, standing with her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Considering you had three bowls of salad child, I'm astonished you didn't ask for a fourth." Carla said speaking to Carla in her usual nanny voice. Wendy merely blushed, looking to the white furred Exceed.

"I was a little hungry."

"I ate well too; it's been ages since I had escargot." Lucy chimed in, making the three Wizards look to her.

"You eat snails?" they asked quickly, making Lucy stared puzzled at them cocking her head.

"You never had them?" she asked.

"We don't eat snails. And frankly we don't want to." they replied at once. Lucy pouted at them, looking her with her brown eyes crossed.

"You once live once, you should try new things." She told them still pouting.

"And eating snails is not something I would do." Natsu replied, folding his arms.

"Natsu, you eat fire, and you're questioning my eating habits?" Lucy asked dryly, crossing her arms.

Natsu didn't say a word or mutter a retort, she was right after all. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla choose not get into a heated debate on chooses of food and decided to sit with them on the fountain, two take a breather before trekking back to the hotel. The calming rushing waters of the fountain's water jets and the faint sound of crickets made the night evermore peaceful. They could even see a few birds flying in the sky having a night time flight. The sound of an owl hooting caught Lisanna's attention, having such takeover in her collection. (A/N 9)

The white haired Takeover Wizard looked to her childhood and smiled to him, seeing his calm smile in the moonlight. "Natsu?" she asked, getting his attention. Natsu looked at her, curious as to what she needed.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I just want to say, thank you." She replied back.

"For what?" he asked, cocking his head confusedly at her.

"For taking me along on a mission with you, Wendy, Happy Lucy, and Carla, I know you wanted to hang with me since I came back. It was fun to work with you again." She said with a sweetly smile, her hands to her lap.

"I like it too; it's great to finally have another girl to talk with other than Erza. She's usually busy, so it's great to have someone close to my age again to talk with, plus you're the most level headed person I know, the fact you were raised by Mirajane and Elfman proves how good influenced you were from your older sibling." Lucy said, smiling to the Takeover Wizard.

"I enjoyed getting to know you Lisanna, from hearing about your 'death' or seeing you again in Edolas, to working with you now, it's nice to get to know someone so nice." Wendy said, smiling gently at her with her eyes closed.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you as well, Lisanna!" Happy chimed in happily, jumping up and down from the fountain's edge.

"Indeed, you're a lot more refined than the hooli, er I mean Wizards in the Fairy Tail Guild." Carla said but corrected herself quickly before probably offending Lisanna's siblings and her friends, and she was being less rude to others.

"I think we can all agree we are glad to have you with us." Natsu finally said, smiling at her with grin. "So, thank you and you're welcome."

Lisanna look into the smiling faces of Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla, making her feel even happier. She was getting more use back to her real home in Earth Land. Even though they were her counterparts of her real family, the Edolas Fairy Tail were family to her. They took care of her as if she was the real Edolas Lisanna. She still missed them, but this was her home. This was where she belonged, with her friends, and those she cherished greatly: Natsu, Happy, Mirajane, Elfman, her friends, and her guild. She wasn't a selfish person, and her mind wasn't on one guy or girl. She was happy to have friends like Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla and thrilled to have a guild like Fairy Tail.

"You're very welcome back." she said with smile to her friends as they kept on smiling, not realizing the change in the air. The quiet night time air was dense with a feeling of darkness, as someone spoke to the happy scene.

"Oh how cute?" a sinister voice rang out into the night, making the Wizards of Fairy Tail gasped in shock. Immediately, they jump off the fountain and looked around for the source of the voice. Wendy, Lucy, and Lisanna looked worried as Natsu growled in anger. How could he and his friends be so foolish, allowing themselves to be put off guard like this? He should have stayed on high alert while in the night time, but now someone was ready to ambush them. He stood facing the direction across the fountain while he felt his friends' back against his. Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy each were looking each direction in order to find the bodiless voice. The leaves in the trees were rustling as the air felt much colder and denser. Lucy shivered, feeling goose bumps on her exposed skin and thumbing her Gate keys just in case. Wendy was terrified inside, but she wanted to be brave and face what was coming and protect her friends from danger. Lisanna kept her blue eyes sharp in her direction, holding out her arms in case to transform them quickly in case she had to fight. Natsu look to Lucy from the corner of his right eye and asked seriously, "Lucy, so you see anything?"

"No, and I can't feel anything, if this is someone with intense magic power, why can't I feel anything?" Lucy replied to Natsu.

"I can't smell anyone, even my senses are off." Wendy said, smelling the air around her and hearing for the sound of the unknown man, but nothing could be heard and the only smells were that of the park. Wendy was pale in the face, what kind of Wizard was this guy, able to disperse the air that not even the two experienced Dragon Slayers couldn't smell him?

"Whoever this guy is, why doesn't he cut the suspense and show his face already?!" Happy yelled into the silence, getting Carla's attention to eye the blue Exceed with a look that read 'Oh Happy'. She look to him sternly and said, "Happy, when we get home, if we survive this, we need to talk about your 'behavior'." And Happy looked at Carla with wide bulging eyes, looking at the white Exceed like she took his fish. He exclaimed loudly, not acting like the usually lovey-dovy Happy when it came to Carla, "What?!"

"Knock it off you two, we need to stay on high alert." Lisanna said warningly to the Exceeds, looking to him before looking back with a frown, "Who knows how strong his guy."

Happy and Carla look into the serious look on Lisanna and agreed with her. This wasn't a time and place for this, despite how Happy egged on the unknown figure that was lurking in the park. They nodded to one another with a smile, looking back to their directions and kept a look out. The leaves continued to rustle, the air felt as dense as ever, but still they wait huddled together. It felt like an eternity, just standing there. Usually the 'big bad' would pop up now and give some big speech on 'I'm the powerful being and I will kill you,' or something like that. But this mysterious guy hasn't appeared was he trying to get them while they thought the worse was over? Natsu looked to the girls, Happy and Carla who looked as serious (and a little fearful) as he was. Natsu's eyes looked sharp back in his direction as wind picked up from the distance where Natsu was staring at the cobblestone. The wind picked up more as Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla looked to Natsu's direction too, seeing the wind pick up even more. The wind picked up more as the six Wizards separated from one another into a straight line, Happy and Lucy on his left and Wendy, Lisanna, and Carla on his right. The wind picked up even more, the group feeling their hair and clothes blow in the wind that was picking it up under their feet. The pick up more and more as someone was appearing behind the wind. The unknown male faded into the wind and stood there as the wind finally stopped. Natsu stepped his right foot forward with his right shoulder facing the fountain, Lucy and Lisanna the same stance as Natsu with Wendy balling her fists, swallowing all the fear she had to stay brave. The man before them stood an average height, wearing a black leather coat that reached down to his feet, wearing matching black gloves. He had a slim but muscular build, his shoulder very broad. His footwear was a pair of black leather boots with brown buckles fastened over gray shoelaces. His arms were to his head and he stood very firmly, standing very proud.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded, looking at the mysterious man before him and his friends.

The unknown man chuckled, his voice making Lucy and Lisanna shiver just hearing it. He looked to each of the Wizards, finally speaking again with a calm but dark voice, "Well, I was expecting to only find the two Dragon Slayers with her. But I never expect to find this one as well. Salamander Natsu Dragneel, Sky Maiden Wendy Marvell, and the girl who possesses nine of the twelve Ecliptic Zodiac Golden Gate keys, Lucy Heartfillia." He chuckled; his tone almost cocky that it made Natsu bares his teeth at him, not liking his attitude (being a very cocky person himself, to his guild and to opponents). "Must be my luck day…"

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy gasped in shock, hearing his guy know who they are or even Natsu and Wendy's nicknames. It was a common thing people knew of Natsu, because of all the mission (and destructions) he made over the years, but it was to a big time Dark Guild, not to many lowly ones. Something about him, they couldn't put their finger on it; this guy wasn't any lowly Dark Guild Wizard.

"He knows of you two?" Happy asked, looking to the two Dragon Slayers.

"Guess that's answers that, he's no lowly Wizard from a lowly Dark Guild. He has to be one of the higher ups ones." Natsu said with gritted teeth.

"Like those apart of the Barlam Alliance?" Lisanna and Wendy asked and Wendy looks to him, eyeing up and down. "He doesn't look like a Grimiore Heart or Tartarus, and you guys beat the other one Oración Seis. Just who is this guy?" The white haired Takeover Wizard asked before the mysterious man removed his hood, to reveal his face. He had a very sharp face, looked very youthful, ranging around Erza'a age. His hair was blond with black highlights in it in a messy state, cut low to his neck. His eyes were a bright red, with several thin scars present on his face: two on either side of his cheeks, one over his right eyebrow, two behind the base of his ears, and one on the right side of his neck. He smirked at them, giving Natsu a look he outright hated.

"My name is Feardorcha, and I am here for one thing and one thing only..." and pointed his gloved finger at Lisanna who cringed seeing he man pointing at her, "And that's the sister of the Demon Mirajane, Lisanna Strauss!" he said dramatically, making all of the gasped again as Natsu place his right arm up in a shielding manner.

"What you want with Lisanna, you bastard!" he demanded angrily again, not wanting anyone to put their hands on one of his friends.

"Why should I tell you, Salamander? Besides…" he paused for a moment and held out his left hand, a dark purple magic circle appearing in front of it. The Fairy Tail wizards gasped, noticing it was a summoning Magic circle like the ones Erza uses when summoning her weapons, or others who do that as well. From the magic circle, something long and sharp looking appeared from the circle bathe in a dark blue light. Feardorcha caught the weapon in his hand, the light fading around it to reveal it. It was a black bladed lance with a silver edge to it, the pole of the blade as tall as him, two crisscrossing chains crossing around it. He held the lance firmly in his hand, the black blade pointing to the cobblestone ground, the tip of the pole to the air. He grinned cunningly at them, his white teeth showing, "Between the seven of us, I'm going to be the one who come out of this fight standing…" and lean back still holding his lance in his left handed.

"Damn you…" Natsu spat hotly as Feardorcha dashed his way to them. He ran so fast with his lance in hand, he looked like he was leaving after images in his trail, not able to keep up with him. As he neared his way, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Wendy quickly jumping out the way, with many cries of panic and worry. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy were on the left and Wendy, Lucy, and Carla on the right, the six wizards tumbling to the ground before skidding to face Feardorcha, the blonde lance wielding Wizard colliding with the fountain. His lance attack broke into the fountain, breaking up a large portion of it and the water spout in the center. Water from the fountain's bowl proceed to spill out like running water, the broken water spout shooting up a large jet of water into the air up and over the park area. The water came down like raindrops as the wizards stood with amazement and shock at the wizard's destructiveness. Even without one spell, the man was able to damage a fountain so easily, with only a lance. The white marble fountain was now like only rock to the man, pieces of the fountain flowing in the water. This man was not to be underestimated. Lucy look to Feardorcha turning back around, not at all fazed his target dodged his attack and then to her dress, which was now getting all wet from the water.

"Aw man, I really like this dress and now it's all wet. Come on now." She groaned, getting Natsu and Lisanna's attention when they and Happy rose back up to their feet to overhear her words, their faces turning a light red.

"Really?" they asked before realizing what they said, exclaiming in unison grabbing their heads in panic, "What am I saying; I shouldn't be thinking such perverted things now!" and look to one another with bewilderment of what the other had said, "Wait, what you say?! I'm talking to you?!"

"They really do bounce off one another, don't they?" Happy asked himself, shaking his head with a smile.

"That mam, with one only one attack to a fountain…" Lucy said with amazement.

"He's strong alright; we might have to be careful…." Carla said as he turned around to face them, "Who knows how strong he is."

"Well, there goes a perfectly good fountain." Feardorcha said smiling cheekily. "I heard of your feats, but never your speed. I guess you're really are talk of the town."

"Well we're just getting started!" Natsu exclaimed as he and his friends grouped back together. "Let's see what you got, Feardorcha. I'm all fired up now!"

"That's right!" Lucy shouted, pulling out two golden keys from her key ring and held them in between her fingers of her right hand shouting again as the keys glowed, "Now open, gate of the Ram and gate of the Lion! Aries, Leo!" and from two blue magic circles she conjured, two golden lights formed around two beings, one very tall and lean, the other a little shorter than the first. When the light faded, Loke appeared with a serious smile, standing alongside the one summoned by the name of Aries. She was a female spirit which resembled a young girl with pink curly hair similar to Juvia, brown eyes and a pair of twisted brown horns on her head. Her clothes were based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy: a white, fluffy dress, white boots with a brown edge on the top and white wool like chocker around her neck. While Loke looked proud and brave, Aries held herself in a polite but shy manner.

"Is there something you need Lucy, sorry?" Aries asked politely and shyly, holding her hem of her dress with her right hand and hand to her mouth with the other.

"It seems we have a strong opponent on our hands for Lucy to summon two of us for the first time." Loke said, putting a hand to the bridge of his glasses, "Don't worry, we'll help you out."

"Thanks you two…" Lucy replied happily as Natsu and Lisanna stood on either side of the spirits, with Wendy standing behind the four with Lucy taking out her whip, Fleuve d'etoiles in her right hand, the with now resembling flowing water.

"Heh, so you have more fighters, no matter." Feardorcha said calmly getting ready to attack again, "I love a good challenge."

"Don't get too cocky." Loke told him getting ready to fight, Aries too along with Natsu, Lisanna and Wendy.

"I'll help you too!" Wendy exclaimed from behind Natsu, Loke, Lisanna, and Aries, crossing her arms as a sky blue magic circle appeared under her feet as it started to glow with light and energy. Wendy's dark blue hair began to blowing in the energy given off by the magic circle as she chanted, "Fast wind that run the heaven, Power of stout arms that tears heaven… Arms X Vernier!" and one by one, Natsu, Lisanna, Loke, Aries, herself, and Lucy were surrounded by a bubble of magic power that surged through their bodies, each of a different color (resembling their element). Natsu was in an orange bubble, Lisanna a yellow bubble, Loke and Aries surrounded in a golden bubble with Lucy as well, and Wendy in a sky blue bubble. Many of them, who of course never felt Wendy's support magic in action felt much stronger as they stood. They stared at their hands which surged with magic power and their hair lightly moving as well.

"Wow…" said Lisanna with amazement smiling happily.

"So this is Wendy's support magic, I feel even stronger now." Loke said determinately, looking to his right fist and flexing it.

"Incredible, I never felt so much magic from me before, it's breathtaking…" breathed Lucy, almost at a loss for words.

"Let's make this count!" Natsu exclaimed and he, Wendy, Lisanna, Aries, Loke, and Lucy lifted off the ground, the magic bubbles skimming the ground too. Natsu and Loke were first to fly themselves to Feardorcha, the Lance wielder going for the Fairy Tail Wizards. He swung at Natsu, who quickly evade the lance swing to shifted behind and charged his right fist with red-hot orange flames and punched Feardorcha from the back as he yell out and sent flying through the most of the large fountain area, coming to Loke's way as he tighten his fists, his ring hand and regular hand glowing a mass amount of golden light around the before jetting closer to him.

"You're mine, Regulus Punch!" Loke exclaimed, striking Feardorcha with a downward vertical blow with his left fist and then punched upwards in a vertical blow, sending Feardorcha back and flipping around in the air before finally landing back onto the ground. His boots skidded on the cobblestone as Lisanna speeded next to him. Her body glowed into a yellowish light, her body shifting into something smaller, the light faded to reveal Lisanna in a new form. She was a medium sized Armadillo with red plated armor and white paws, her head and tail the same color as her paws too. She curled up into a ball and spun rapidly in place, striking Feardorcha squarely in the chest and then circle back to strike him again. The white haired Takeover Wizard did this a few more times, striking Feardorcha with more and more strikes from her Armadillo Takeover before doing one more powerful strike at his chest, sending the lance wielding Dark Wizard backwards again. He was sent flying to Lucy and Aries; the two looking up see him come their way. Lucy held her Fleuve d'etoiles out and swings it to Feardorcha and tied him up, his weapon hand and his other hand bound together. While Lucy still floated off the ground, she began to twist her whip in the air like a ribbon, the lance wielding man spinning like a top. Aries held hands out like she was forming a ball of energy, but instead forming a pink, fluffy, cloud of wool from her hands.

"Wool Shot!" she exclaimed, shooting out little bursts of pink wool from her hands that traveled up the flowing waters of the Fleuve d'etoiles, joining it and hitting the lance wielder with both pain and relaxation. Lucy then finally stopped twisting her whip and sent the lancer wielder crashing into the ground. The cobblestone broke up as he crashed, pieces of the stone and dirt mixed with his fall. The man slowly got up and shakes off the dirt and stone from his hair. He hid a small grin, impressed how strong these wizards were, and just by the supportive buffs from the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy. He looked up again to see Natsu, Loke, and Wendy standing before him, circling around him in a triangle formation. They spread back; feeling Wendy's magical buff start to wore off, magic energy surging through their bodies. Red-orange, sky blue, and yellow magic circle appeared in front of Natsu, Wendy, and Loke as they called out one by one, Natsu and Wendy puffing up their cheeks as Loke moved his arms in a circular manner.

"Fire Dragon/Sky Dragon/Regulus…" the three Wizards of Fairy Tail said one after another, charging their magic to fire at Feardorcha. The Blonde lance wielder looked around at the three wizards to see he was trapped in every angle of the triangle. Aries, Lucy, and Lisanna (who already had Wendy's support magic wear off from them) watched with anticipation as to what Natsu, Wendy, and Loke's triple attack would do to Feardorcha. Happy and Carla (who stayed safe from the battle) watched with worry in their brown and black eyes, hoping their attack work. They saw the destruction of the fountain; they know underestimating an enemy just because of past experience will be hazardous to their health, this man wasn't going to down easy. And finally with another cry from the three wizards, they yelled out in unison, "Roar/Beam!" From Natsu and Wendy's mouths and Loke's hands, Streams of red hot flames, white air, golden light, erupted from their mouths and Loke's hands and traveled their ways to Feardorcha, breaking up the ground as they traveled. Feardorcha didn't flinch, react, or even move or protect himself, standing there in the center of the triangle as they the three attacks collided into him, creating a huge explosion of rocks, dirt, dust, and smoke. The three wizards, Lucy, Lisanna, Aries, Happy, and Carla all shielded their eyes from the mixture of smoke, dirt, dust, and rock, the explosion covering most of the area when unknowing to them; someone was watching them from the trees. The unknown girl that ran into Gray and Erza the morning after Natsu's team finished their mission was watching battle too, her hood still remaining up. She watched the battle with a serious look under the hood, one hand to the tree trunk, contemplating on intervening or not.

Lucy, Aries, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla continued to shield their eyes as their clothes were flapping madly in the explosion of the attacks. Lucy spoke out to the group, hard for anyone to hear her properly as the wind was blocking her to be heard,

"Did they get him?!" she called out to the battle and to the onlookers Happy, Carla, Aries, and Lisanna.

"What did you say Lucy, did they bear him?!" they asked yelling to her, not understanding what she said.

As the smoke started to clear from where the three other Fairy Tail Wizards stood. Natsu, Wendy, and Loke squint their eyes to look at where Feardorcha stood, hoping their triple attack hit some damage on him. Their eyes widen like saucer plates for they saw, seeing what was so true and real before their very eyes. Lucy, Aries, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla gasped and eyes were widening as well, seeing what the smoke revealed before them. Feardorcha spoke again, sounding with a mock impressed tone.

"Wow, this is the power that defeated the six generals of Oración Seis?" He said with mock impress. "Maybe they were weak, or you're much stronger than I think."

The smoke was cleared out, and Natsu and his group could get a better look at him and the damage they made. It was like their three attacks could only tickle him, showing several scratches on his face and neck from impact of the attack, but he wasn't breathing heavily or looked worn out. His black coat received several scratches, but didn't look as beat up as before Natsu and his friends fought him. Even from the visible strip of skin from his gloves, his skin only received several scratches too. Natsu growled in anger, he couldn't believe this guy took three attacks and barely any damage was upon him. Natsu, Loke, and Wendy quickly ran in front of their friends to protect, not sure what this man will do now that he took three attacks so easily. He chuckled darkly and spoke to the group.

"I think this the clichéd moment when the villain explains to you his or her magic is it not?" he asked to them and Natsu looked blankly at him and then to Lucy.

"Why does he sound like you and Levy on a daily basis?" he asked the Celestial Spirit Wizard who look to Natsu and shrugged.

"Don't look at me; I don't talk literature like that with Levy-chan." She admitted brown eyes staring at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"My darkness magic, allows me to manipulate the wind around me to bend to my will, to even cover my scent. Think of me like Erigor, I control the very winds." He said and held his lance with pride in his voice. "That is the power, the boost my guild was given too."

"Boost, what boost?" Natsu asked, looking at Feardorcha and cocking his head to the right. Feardorcha didn't respond to Natsu's question but held his lance in horizontal angle and spun it around in a circle, conjuring a dark purple magic circle in front of him.

"Dark wind slash!" he shouted as several wind like boomerang blades were shot from the magic circle, that looked similar to how Juvia fires her Water Slicer attack. Several of the blades dug into the ground, creating the deep grooves in the ground as the attacks came towards them as the Fairy Tail members gasped in shock. Natsu and Loke quickly jumped up into the air (Loke grabbing hold of Wendy before she was hit too) as the attack came towards Lucy, and the others who gasped as well. Lisanna grabbed hold of Lucy as Happy and Carla activated their Aera magic (sprouting their white angelic wings) and grabbed Aries. They leaped and flew into the air, dodging the attacks as the hit around the area. The blades hit the rest of fountain, breaking up the rest of the water spout and the fountain bowl. The blades hit the surrounding trees, cutting down tree ranches, trunks, and even the tree the mysterious girl was hiding. She ducked the attack before it hit her, crouching down to the grassy park ground. She looked up see the wind slicer hit more and more trees, her unseen face looking pale as steal dripped from her face.

'_Whoa, what power did he give them?' _she thought before peering from behind the tree and again to see Natsu and his group land back to the ground and look at all the damage Feardorcha caused. Lisanna released Lucy and Happy and Carla flew down and released Aries from their paws and their wings popped from their backs.

"That man's power is unreal." Carla said standing with Happy still in complete shock as Loke released Wendy from his arms.

"Loke-san, thank you." She said to the Loin spirit, smiling at her him as she made a small bow.

"Don't mention it, but I didn't expect this guy to be strong, look what he did to the park." The leader of the Zodiac said, looking around the fountain area.

"He's strong, and a wind Wizard, but he's different from Erigor and Aria. That power boost, could it be why he's stronger than us?" asked Natsu curiously, his back facing the others.

"I'm not sure, but losing means he takes Lisanna, and I'm not going to let him puts his hands on her." Lucy said gripping her whip tightly in her hand. Lisanna looked at the serious expression on her face and was astonished how Lucy was not going to allow Feardorcha to take her. She smiled at her softly, _'Lucy…'_

"That's right; we're not going to let you have Lisanna. You may be strong, but you're going up against four of our strongest team, you hear me Feardorcha, you don't know what you're up against!" Happy shouted, making Wendy, Lucy, and even Lisanna beamed at his words, even Carla too. Outside of Natsu, Gray, and Erza, it was a while since Happy brought up Lucy as a member of their strongest team, and it was a first time he acknowledged Lisanna and Wendy as a part of their time since they joined. It makes them really fell a part of the team now from those words. Even Wendy felt a bit more courage from those words, standing there with a brave determined look on her face, similar to the one she had facing Faust in Edolas when she, Natsu, and Gajeel faced the Dragon Knight. Natsu nodded and so did Loke, His two fists blazing with his fire. The four Wizards of Team Natsu and the Celestial Spirits of the Ram and the Loin all stood ready to continue the fight against Feardorcha. The Lance wielder only smirked, seeing now the true potential of the team that defeated many dark guilds and the defeated Jellal. He led his lance back pointing to the ground and looked at them with his red eyes.

"Now we're talking, let me see that power that defeated Oración Seis…" he said confidently, and ran his way as Natsu, Loke, Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, and Aries ran to him too.

Feardorcha swung his lance at Natsu and Loke, who quickly dodged and evaded his weapon's swing. Natsu was then grabbed by Loke who then tossed the Fire Dragon into the air as Natsu was now over his head. From above, a red-orange magic circle appeared from his left elbow, a powerful stream of red-orange flames propelled him forward faster to the blonde Dark Wizard exclaiming, "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" and with his increased speed, Natsu punched Feardorcha squarely in the cheek, causing him to be sent flying through the park and crashed to the ground to his back before finally flipping back to his feet and saw Natsu skid his shoes to the ground his knees bent.

"Loke, Aries, now!" he shouted to the two spirits, seeing them run passing him screaming to him, "We're on it!"

Feardorcha looked up to see both the spirits of the Ram and Loin came running up to him as he finally collected his bearings from Natsu's attack and held his lance in a defensive stance as both Loke and Aries were punching at him. The two spirits began to overwhelm the Dark Wizard with their rapid punches as he started to be push back while he guarded with his lance. The two continued to punch at him, neither one of them giving up or looking to tired or showed fatigue. Finally, Loke collided his left fist into Feardorcha's chest, caught him off before landing another fist into his chest again pushing him again. As his boots skid to the ground again, his head was held low to the ground not seeing Aries come at him with a jump kick to his right side and sent her crashing to ground again.

"Lucy, it's your turn, now!" Aries shouted, her voice not as shy as it was usually, but had more force and kick to it than before.

"Right!" she responded to the Ram spirit, taking out another one of her keys from her key ring and held it up as it glowed a golden color, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" and from a light blue magic circle and golden, another spirit appeared from the Celestial Spirit World. She was a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wore a typical black and white maid's outfit and with a petite body. On her feet were black dress shoes and white stockings that reached to her calves, leaving a strip of skin visible.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, her right hand to her chest speaking in a slight un-maid manner.

"No for that, get him!" she ordered, her face screwed with frustration (and embarrassment); pointing her finger at Feardorcha, who struggled to get back on his feet after three attacks that were hit at him.

"As you wish, princess..." Virgo responded stoically, her blue eyes glowing red as she dived down into the ground with her earth magic living Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna's side. Feardorcha swayed back and forth, feeling the effects of Natsu's, Loke's, and Aries' attacks on his body. He grunted in pain and thought gritted his teeth, _'Damn, these Fairies are strong…'_ before realizing the ground was opening up from below him. He cried out in shock, as a rush of rock and dirt covered his body, unaware one of Lucy's spirits was causing this. From the ground appeared the pink haired maid spirit, who grabbed the blonde lance wielder and wrapped her chains around his torso. He struggled with his grasp, but Virgo had a firm tight grip on him, her eyes glowing red again.

"Punishment is in order…" she said to the man and dived into the ground with Feardorcha in her grasp. Everyone couldn't see the pair anymore as Virgo was deep underground, no one able to see or hear her and the Dark Wizard. Just then, Virgo and Feardorcha then shot up into the sky, Virgo unwrap the chains from his body before flinging him down to the ground again. He crashed to the ground once, more scratches visible on his face and body (unseen from his coat) as he was in brief daze.

"Wendy, Lisanna, hurry before he recovers!" Lucy shouted to the pair, finally it was their turn to attack Feardorcha again

"Okay!" Wendy and Lisanna yelled back as Lisanna flipped into the air as Wendy stood from behind the Animal Takeover Wizard.

"Takeover Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna exclaimed, her body glowing a yellowish color before appearing in a brand new form. Her appearance was mostly humanoid, with her white hair much longer than what it normally looked like. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sported cat's ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise still retained her human features. In the takeover she appeared in, her attire changed as well, Lisanna now garbed in a tiger-skin, two-piece bikini. She started to run on all fours as a sky blue magic circle appeared in front of Wendy again as she cried out, "Sky Dragon Roar!" and from her mouth, a large quantity of white wind expelled from her mouth and from the magic circle, the Sky Dragon Roar traveling its way to Lisanna. Lisanna leaped into the attack traveling along with. She proceeds to rotate in the velocity of the wind, her head facing the direction of the lance wielding Dark Wizard. He rose up back to his feet, but only gasped as Lisanna and Wendy's attack came towards him, Lisanna crying out, "Take this!" and head-butt the man squarely in the in the same fashion as Natsu doing his Fire Dragon Sword Edge. Feardorcha was hit by the unison of Wendy's Breath attack and Lisanna head butt and sent flying to the ground as Wendy's Roar attack faded away and Lisanna flipped back to her feet, her cat legs skidding to the ground. She smiled as Feardorcha crashed to the ground again. Everyone else ran to Lisanna as Natsu high fived Lisanna and Wendy.

"You two, that was awesome!" he said to pair.

"Well not as awesome as you, Loke, and Aries, you had him there with those fist attacks!" she said excitedly to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't forget Virgo dragging him to the ground and flinging him to the ground too!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"You all did a good job." Carla said calmly before looking at the Dark Guild wizard sprawled to the ground, "Now that man, what should we do with him?"

"I say we take him to the guild, get answers from him on why he's targeting Lisanna." said Loke taking a hand to his glasses and pressing them to his face frowning. "If he disobeys, I say we beat him senselessly to obey."

"I like the way you think, Loke." Natsu replied, igniting his right hand with flames.

"A bit evil of you two, but this man is after Lisanna, I have no regrets on that idea, besides…" Lucy said before turning to the direction of Feardorcha her eyes narrowed in anger, "He's going to pay for a ruining a perfectly good dress!"

"Is that all you care about?" Wendy, Loke, Carla, and Happy remarked dryly as Lisanna only giggled at her antic.

"Not bad, Fairy Tail Wizards..." a voice rang out, casing everyone including the three Zodiac spirits to gasp as they returned their gaze to Feardorcha who slowly rose up again speaking to them. "I'm impress you can this this much damage to me, figures the ones who defeated Master Zero's guild would pose a threat to us…" his coat now showing more wear and tear now, one of the sleeves about to fall off. Natsu growled at him, even after all that he still was standing. He continued to grip his lance, his body now surging with a dark purple aura. "But let's see strong you all after this…" as he spoke to them, the winds began to pick up again around him and the wind turned a dark purple and swirled around his lance. His lance then glow dark purple and the wind around it made the chains unwrap from the lance as a dark purple magic circle appeared from underneath his feet. He swung the lance once and shouted, "Dark Winds: Blade Whirlwind!"

A powerful dark purple whirlwind appeared from underneath Feardorcha, the whirlwind then traveled its way to the Fairy Tail Wizards and Celestial Sprits. Taking heed this was dangerous, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Loke, Aries, and Virgo all run from the whirlwind. The girls and Happy all screamed out as even Natsu was terrified. One by the one, the whirlwind scooped up each of the Fairy Tail Wizards and the Celestial Sprits into the whirlwind. The whirlwind cut at their skin and clothes like blades as they were spun around in it. Lucy, who felt the many wind blades cut at her skin, tried her hardest too reach out for Loke and Aries who were much closer. She had reached out to them as they look to see her. Loke grabbed Aries by her waist, her white wool dress being nicked and tear at by the wind blades. The two sprits swam their way to Lucy and Lucy herself swam to them. Lucy flailed her hands at them and their continued to reach out to her. Lucy finally grabbed Loke's hand, screaming out, "I got you!"

"Lucy!" Loke and Aries cried out too as Happy and Carla *who led each other by the paws) grabbed onto Lucy's other hand.

"Lucy!" the Exceeds cried out and looks to see Natsu, Virgo, Wendy, and Lisanna with linked hands coming up them as well. Natsu grabbed Carla's paw and shouted through the wind, "Is everyone here?!"

"Aye, we're all here Natsu!" Happy shouted, straining to keep hold of Lucy and her spirits.

"We need to find a way out of here or this whirlwind will tear us into shreds!" Lisanna screamed out, her right eye closed as she was in pain from the whirlwind.

"I have an idea, but you all have to trust me!" Natsu shouted to everyone.

"What is it?" Wendy cried out.

"If I aim a Dragon Roar to the ground, I might be able to destroy it!" Natsu replied, his dress clothes ripping apart.

"Are you sure, even at this distance, you never destroyed an attack at this magnitude before!" Happy yelled to his partner.

"Well, first time's a charm right!" he replied to everyone, who all look to him. They had no other options and having Lucy summon another spirit was risky with three of her spirits already in play. They had to put faith in Natsu; this was their only chance to escape. From outside the whirlwind, Feardorcha smiled cunningly, thinking he had won. Once they are out of the way, he will bring Lisanna Strauss once his spell ends. Sure she'll be in no condition, but as long as their plan goes, it doesn't matter how she looks. From the trees, the mysterious girl looked at the whirlwind in worry, wanting to stop it from where she stood. Inside the whirlwind, Natsu charged up with his Fire Dragon Slaying magic and kept his hands gripping Carla and Lisanna, shouting as a red-orange magic circle appeared in front of him, "Here goes nothing, Fire Dragon Roar!" and once again, a powerful, stream of red-orange flames erupted from Natsu's mouth and through the magic circle, the stream of flames heating up the air around them and the whirlwind began to glow with Natsu's Fire Dragon Magic. Everyone closed their eyes and brace for the worse as the whirlwind finally exploded. The explosion caught most of the park and the tress, the mysterious girl closing her eyes from the explosion. Dust and smoke covered the area as Feardorcha stood there, his coat flapping in the smoke, dust, and wind. When the explosion finally cleared up, the Wind Dark Wizard looked to see the members of the Fairy Tail Wizards all scatter upon the ground with much destruction to the park. The fountain was a complete mess now, the cobblestone ground pick up more. Virgo, Loke, and Aries were collapsed to the ground, not even the explosion of the whirlwind sent them back to Celestial Spirit World yet. Wendy was facing down to the ground, her face to the ground and her dress tear up more. Lisanna's whole body was covered in nicks and bruises from the whirlwind, her body not back to normal yet. Lucy sprawled side up, her eyes closed and her dress completely ripped up from the bottom, her sweeper completely in shreds. And finally Natsu, his clothes were the most noticeable destroyed. His black jacket was destroyed, his white shirt ripped up, revealing his chest and his shoes were gone from his feet. His once well groomed hair was messy and wild again since the battle started; his pants were torn and ripped to his ankles. Feardorcha look to see that the Fairy Tail members were seemingly defeated, despite his spell blowing up, the group was dealt with. He looked to Lisanna who was still in Animal Soul. He walked over to Lisanna, but paused, looking then to Natsu. He had a better idea; it wouldn't be fun not to mess with the boy who defeated Master Zero. So hurting him more would a grand idea. Declining on collecting Lisanna now, he made his way to Natsu, unaware Lisanna was slowly stirring and waking up. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out a large figure walking over to one of her friends.

"Fear… dor… cha…" she muttered with labored breath.

"So that's it, the mighty Natsu Dragneel so easily defeated? Wow, what a boring end." Feardorcha said with a sigh, holding up his lance as Natsu opened up his eyes in shock while the blonde lance wielder was looming over him, "Oh well, maybe a little more might make this funnier!" and proceeded to swing his lance at Natsu as a voce cried out, "Natsu, watch out!"

Lisanna came jumping in front of Natsu, taking the blow of the lance, a large gash to back and blood spraying from the cut, Natsu staring in complete horror as Lisanna's face was in complete shock, her blue eyes staring like glass. It felt like time stopped for them as he could hear her only word as they passed each other, "Nat… su…"

Natsu watching with trembling black eyes as his friend was flying to the ground, her body seemingly lifeless and blood draining from the gash, her Takeover canceling to return to her normal appearance, her dress ripped from the back too. Natsu couldn't believe it as the small pool of blood was under Lisanna. No, it couldn't be, could it? Lisanna, she's dead? No, it can't happen, not like this. He promised Mira, he swore it on his word. The mysterious girl clapped her gloved hands to her mouth in horror, and took one hand down, a spark appearing from it; ready to summon something into her hand. Feardorcha looked at the White haired girl and cursed, drawing back his blade.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to harm her like that." He mumbled to himself, before looking to Natsu again, "No matter, I can bring her to my colleagues, they can heal her and our plan will be underway. Now, for you…" he said but froze when looked at Natsu from the ground. The Fire Dragon Slayer was surging with Fire magic, more than Feardorcha could feel. Natsu rose to his knees and then place a balled fist to the ground, veins throbbing in his biceps, as he spoke to him with a much angry tone, "You made the biggest mistake when you face me... It's bad enough you attack my friends, but when you attack someone who I promise to protect, you made an even bigger mistake…"

Feardorcha stepped back from Natsu seeing the fire tower over him, his red eyes wide with shock. "This boy, he really has the flame of emotion…?"

Natsu rose onto his feet and the flames around continued to tower over him, Lucy from a far slowly opened her eyes to feel the air around the area get warmer, she rose off her back to see Natsu facing against Feardorcha, the look on his face more angry than she has ever seen him.

"Natsu…" she muttered, looking at the Dragon Slayer in question before seeing everyone on the ground. "Guys…" and when her gaze turned to Lisanna, her blood ran cool, seeing the white haired Takeover Wizard in a pool of blood. The memory of mother's death plagued her mind as she ran to her without a word as Natsu continued to flame up more and more.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" and his fist blazed up as he ran towards him with his ignited fists crying out, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" and rapidly punched Feardorcha with his blaze fists, saying to him with each fist that connected to his body as the lance wielder dropped his lance to the ground, "This is for Happy, Carla, Wendy, Aries, Loke, Virgo, Lucy…" and with one more fiery fist he cried out, "And my friend, Lisanna!" and punched him with a small explosion that shot him into the air and over the park, him screaming out with his clothes set ablaze.

"Not done with you yet!" Natsu shouted and jumped into the air with both his hands still blazed, "With the fire in my right hand and the fire with my left… put them both together!" and slammed his flame fists together, creating a red-orange fireball that he held overhead, growing bigger and bigger than Natsu. "And this is what you get! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" and with one powerful toss, Natsu hurled the fireball at Feardorcha, the man now in a ball of fire as it exploded with a medium blast he fell to the ground, his body smoking and clothes with miniature flames. Natsu landed back to the ground with knees bent and panting heavily. It was a long time he pushes himself to beat a powerful opponent before, since Zero, Laxus, and Jellal, but he did it. He could feel the sweat down his face and brow, the muscles on his arms tightening. He looks to Feardorcha, hoping he was defeated, but the man slowly rose, making Natsu looked shock at the guy. How could he take all those attacks? His clothes were the worse for wear, his black coat destroyed from one side, leaving his left arm and half his chest revealed, showing a guild crest on his chest.

"Impressive, surely impressive, Salamander. You defeated me. It's been so long since my last battle that someone could best me." he chucked before turning around, "But consider yourself lucky Dragon Slayer. You are only up against only one of us. The rest of us are a formidable force, we aren't like the others you fought, and we are much stronger and will acquire our goal and our dream. Until we meet again, Natsu Dragoneel." And with a gush of wind, he faded away.

Natsu planted heavily and clutched his chest, feeling his heart race with adrenaline, feeling his macules ache from the battle. Even without Dragon Force, even without his friends, he was still able to at least defeat that man. But he had to admit, he was stronger, and even alone, beating him too a lot out of him. This wasn't an enemy he can beat alone. If he was to fight Feardorcha again, if he was to face his guild, he needed his comrades for this, and not be overwhelmed by his magic and leaving him to pick up the pace. He caught his breath and removed his torn shirt and look to Lisanna. She was held by Lucy, the Celestial Sprit Wizard wrapping her torn sweeper around her wound to stop the bleeding. Remembering Feardorcha heavily wounded her, he rushed over to the pair.

"Lucy!" he called to her, getting Lucy's attention to see the Dragon Slayer running up to them.

"Natsu, glad you're okay." Lucy smiled, seeing Natsu kneel down to the two and look to her than to Lisanna. "Feardorcha got away didn't he, and after only surviving two of your strongest moves. He's strong, a lot stronger than any foe we faced. If his guild is planning something, we need to be ready, right?" she said and Natsu nodded before looking to Lisanna, her eyes closed and her breathing soft. Lucy frowned and look to the Takeover Wizard. "But Lisanna… I was able to stop the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood when Feardorcha hit her. If we don't do something, I'm worry… she'll die."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu agreed sadly, "The hospital's too far away and even if we take her there, it's a double edge sword. We leave our friends unprotected and Lisanna might die in the hospital." He place a hand to her hand and gripped it tightly. "I promised Mirajane to keep her safe; I don't want to break that promise with her death."

"Is there a way to save her life? Natsu?" Lucy asked hoarsely, "I-I don't want to lose Lisanna, please, you must have some way to save her, right?"

"There's one, but it's real risky." Natsu said looking to Lisanna again speaking in a much serious tone, "If I transfer some of my magic into her, I might be able to save her."

"Really?" Lucy gasped, her brown eyes lighting up, "You can do that? Then that means we can save her!"

"One problem, I'm not sure if it will work or not. Her life is on the line, I might kill her if it doesn't work. If I don't, I lose my friend again." Natsu said, taking his hand to her hair and brush the bangs from her forehead. "And I really don't, Lucy."

The two teammates remain quick after Natsu said those words while they looked to Lisanna and her labored breathing. If Natsu uses his magic, he saves her left, but if it doesn't work, he single handily kills one of his nakama. He couldn't go through it, the same pain Elfman felt when he believed he killed Lisanna, the grief and horror of having someone's blood on his hands. He wasn't a murder, neither good nor evil, and he wasn't going to through with it, even for a friend. The mysterious girl was set on using her magic, it could save the white haired girl's life. She held out her hand but retracted it, something in her heart told her to not intervene, to allow the boy with the pink hair to save her. She touch the tree trunk and kept on watching the two teens with the white hair.

"I think you should do it, Natsu." Lucy finally said, making Natsu gasped. "Use your magic, save her. If you can transfer your magic to save her, then please do it. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose her like I lost my mom." And smiled lightly, a faint blush on her cheeks. Natsu saw the blush, for the first time he noticed it. Even the few other times, he never saw her cheeks heat up, but it was the first time he noticed them. He put two and two together, could Lucy have feelings for…?

"Lu, do you love…?" he asked but she interrupted him.

"I'll tell you some other time, but save Lisanna's life first."

"Okay…" Natsu nodded and held out Lisanna's right had to Lucy and he held her body to his own. "Here, I used a lot of magic power during my fight, I won't have enough to save her, and so I'll need yours as well. I know you summoned three spirits tonight, but I'll need your magic too."

"Okay…" Lucy nodded and grabbed Lisanna's right hand and gripped it tightly in her right hand. Natsu lifted Lisanna by her back with his other hand, positioning his mouth to her neck. Gulping with nervousness, he bit into her neck with his canine teeth. He could feel the magic flowing from his body and into Lisanna, Lucy the same as her hand glowed over Lisanna's. Two magic circles, one red for Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic the other yellow for Lucy's Celestial magic, the two circle intertwine with one another, one over the other. The two didn't stop, even with the draining of their magic power to Lisanna, the magic circles spinning around them. As Natsu continued to pour more magic into Lisanna, his thoughts and memories turned to Lisanna over the years, the time he spent with her before she went to Edolas: the fun, the laughter, the tears. _'Lisanna… You were, the first friend I really had next to Happy. I will always remember all the fun we had. Raising Happy's egg, playing house, our time in the guild, the mission we usually get drag into with Mira and Erza, all the laughter. I enjoyed all that time with you. You will always be a little sister to me, and I am happy to always be your friend. When you died, no, when I thought you died… I was sad. I didn't accuse Elfman for killing you, but I'd be damn he allow himself to feel bad for it. He needed to be a man, not cry. I always visited our little house after missions or when I'm not at Lucy's house, because I still await the day to find you and bring home. When I saw you in Edolas, I was so overjoyed, I wanted to hug you in my arms because I knew you were alive. When I saw you back in Earth land, a part of me couldn't even believe it. Now you're going to die, but I'm not going to allow that to happen. I promise your family, to my family too that I'll protect you. It's my promise. So take my magic, live on again…'_

Natsu's eyes began to tear up, not by hoping this would work, but thinking back to those old days. It was six whole years since they meet, not they were much older from the little kids they were. He wasn't going to let those memories end, but make new memories here and now. The magic of their magic circles continued to spin from underneath the three Wizards, the fire and gold stars swirl around them. As the fire and stars faded away, the magic shrank under Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna and Natsu removed his mouth from Lisanna's neck and Lucy released Lisanna's hand. Natsu took both his hands and held Lisanna, both he and Lucy looking at the Takeover Wizard. Natsu could feel Lisanna's skin feel much warmer now, the color in her face returning. Lucy clapped her hands together in doubt, her face soften with worry. The two Wizards kept watched of Lisanna for a few minutes, the sound of his crickets in the night time. Finally the two could see the muscles of Lisanna's face twitch, causing them to gasp. Slowly, Lisanna's eyes began to open, making them smile as they were open fully. Lisanna's sight began to become clear as she saw the smiling faces of Natsu. Her face was in a confused state, and she said softly, "Natsu, Lucy?"

"Lisanna!" the two Wizards screamed out in joy, tackling the white haired Takeover Wizard to the ground and hugging her tightly. Lisanna laughed, seeing the overly affection the two had on her.

"Whoa, calm down now guys!" she said through laughing. "It's like you thought I died or something."

"But you did, don't you remember Feardorcha slashing you in the back?" Lucy asked, "Then, you almost died." She said with a frown but smiled, "But Natsu and me, we gave you our magic power to save your life."

"Really?" she asked, a faint blush rose on her face, "You did that for me?"

"Of course, you're our nakama Lisanna, and you'll always will be!" Lucy exclaimed with a cheery tone and Natsu smiled to the Takeover Wizard.

Lisanna smiled at the two Wizards, and wrapped her arms around them, despite the pain she had on her body from Feardorcha's battle and his attack. They risk themselves for her, they really do care for her. She smiled sweetly to them and they smiled back to her.

"Thank you, both of you…"

"You're welcome, Lisanna…" both Wizards said with a smile, hugging her back. The three friends remained with smiles on the faces, not realizing the mark Natsu placed on Lisanna's neck was glowing with a faint red magic circle and then a yellow magic circle.

From the trees, the mysterious girl watched the heartwarming scene with smile unseen by her hood. She took a hand to her heart, pressing the gloved hand to her chest. "Those two, they showed real care and sacrifice for their friend. The boy's risky move save a life tonight. I wonder..." she took from her pocket a strange keychain and stared at it with a smile, "That boy showed the qualifications, I think another _one_ is going to be born in this world. Maybe _two_…"

* * *

_True friends will always have your back, the bonds made this night stop even the dangers of death. This is the newly formed bond between Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna…_

To be continued in chapter 3: Escort! Team Natsu's new mission

* * *

**Michael: And finally, I finished chapter two. This chapter was longer than I originally thought, but I put a lot into this chapter and gave so much development to Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna's relationship, as they don't have any stories where they are friends, mostly Lucy is either jealous of Natsu and Lisanna's relationship or vice versa. I am getting tired of every story, every story, they are not friends, and how forced NaLu or NaLi is. I can understand people not liking those ships, but the pairings made aren't good as well how out of character, very sexual, and downright shoved in your face they are. **

**So what did you think of this chapter, did you like the two battles, glad to see Lucy involved in two battles, summoning five Celestial spirits in one chapter, did you like Feardorcha. I'll admit, I didn't want him to be bland or just a generic villain fodder, so I had fun with him mocking the cliché of villains with saying he's explaining like the clichés do. Now Feardorcha will return, but you don't know his official outfit. Unfortunately, I lose my other Flash Drive that had three of the members finished bios, so it'll be awhile between the two chapters that might come in May. What did think of the interaction with the two minor girls, did I mock the clichés well? I am brainstorming what to make them, if I don't have two more OCs spots filled. With three kinds of slayers, different elements not taken, the possibilities of what magic is endless for them. What did you think of the humor, did I make you laugh, were the jokes not forced? No one was out of character, but many were developed differently, mostly Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu. **

**Now the issue I had and the reason this chapter took longer, and it wasn't just the flash drive being lost. It was the scene between Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy. I had two versions I wanted to do, one being everyone around Natsu and Lisanna as he saved her, the other Natsu alone saving Lisanna, but neither felt right or sounded too much like the clichéd work, and I know their reviews of said stories will flames me hard or praise me like I'm this prefect god. I'm a normal guy who wants to write, I'm nobody special. I have school work I'm supposed to be doing, but I take that time off for my readers and followers, but after this and Reclaiming, I'll be working on school work. So back on track, this scenario to me works for Natsu and Lucy, who are Lisanna's best friends now, okay? Lucy and Natsu giving Lisanna their magic is kind of a trope, someone giving their live for another. In a way, they saved her life, but they gave her more and if the summary tip you off, it's a new power, two in fact, well two powers that's not involving Lisanna, but Natsu and Lucy too. **

**So I'll make this clear, this not a mate clichéd story, or soul mates, or any kind of mate. They are friends, nothing more. This isn't a harem either, Natsu is only saving one live, just one. So the next girls he grown bonds too, no, they are not his mates, let me make it clear. This is not a romance story just because there's shipping either, this is labeled "Friendship/Humor", if genres didn't have two slots, and I put adventure as well. **

**Now I planned all the chapters and titles for this prelude arc to the Tenrou Island arc: twelve. But I know what you're thinking, isn't that short. Well most amines and story arcs are twelve episodes long, so it's fitting. Plus, you read how jam packed these chapters are, so except a lot from the next ones.**

**Next two chapters:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escort! Team Natsu's new Mission**

**Chapter 4: Passions Blazing! Lisanna vs. Mirajane**

* * *

**I think the fourth chapter will perk everyone's interest. Won't say too much about that battle, but I will let you know there will be big cast in this arc. Team Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, and Juvia, along with the new OCs and an old face coming back. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Fairy Tail anime's return in April 5****th****. Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 anyone notice Natsu is made a bigger pervert than how Canon portrays him sometimes? I swear, I don't need to know about his 'member' if you catch my drift.

#2 Examples of Lucy's OOC in many stories I find, most with her a complete Mary Sue

#3 Wendy's attack is based from one of Fairy Tail games, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou

#4 the character's names are based on Lucy and Lisanna's Japanese Voice Actress.

#5 A example of a clichéd reason for the captured girls, but this isn't the reason for the kidnappings.

#6 the line from Natsu is based off Sakura Trick, which finished a week before Fairy Tail came back on TV.

#7 another bit of trivia, Lisanna has an Owl Takeover in the same game as Wendy.


	3. Escort! Team Natsu's New Mission

**Overcoming the Bonds between Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 3: Escort! Team Natsu's New Mission!**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Overcoming the Bonds between Darkness and Light. And to announce to my followers, adding to my Five Villains OCs and my two OCs, I have a grand total of fourteen OCs, not bad. So I have five main villain original characters, six heroes OCs, two minor characters, and one Villain OCs that will debut in the arc after Tenrou and X791. Now we begin the Black Phoenix Arc proper with some development in the relationships between our little group who fought Feardorcha, romantically and friendly. Now this is still rated Teen and I'm not a very inappropriate writer, so don't expect what you think's going to happen. So let's begin.**

* * *

Morning had finally came after Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna's night time encounter with Feardorcha, the Lance wielding wind using Dark Wizard from last night. After Natsu and Lucy's last ditch effort to save their comrade's life (and Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the Celestial Spirit recovering), the group of six returned to their hotel room in the now calm night. They washed up all the dirt, sweat (and in Lisanna's case, blood) from their bodies and went to bed, so they could be reenergized for the morning ahead to Magnolia. Lucy was surprisingly the first one awake. She was woken up by the first ray of sunlight that came from the window. She rubbed her sleepy brown eyes and groaned groggily, her right hand over her eyes. She tried to move but felt something on her body weigh her down. She blinked for a moment before looking to a patch of white hair poking from the sheets. Taking her right hand again, she pulls down the cover to reveal who the patch of white hair was. Lisanna was resting her face into Lucy's stomach, sleeping soundly. Lucy looked at the Animal Takeover Wizard with a light smile on her face, her cheeks turning a light pink.

'_She looks so peaceful, asleep like that.' _She thought looking to her and then around the room. Natsu and Happy were asleep in their bed lightly snoring, while Wendy and Carla was sound asleep. She sighed, looking to the clock on the wall, which read 6:59 in the morning. _'Still that night…' _her thoughts trailed off to last night after helping Natsu save Lisanna's life from Feardorcha's attack.

* * *

_As the three friends still shared a heartwarming embrace, several voices called from them that made their eyes open up._

"_Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna!"_

_The three look pass their shoulders to see Happy, Carla, Wendy, Loke, Aries, and Virgo running up to them, still showing the wear and tear from the battle with Feardorcha. As they released themselves from one another, Happy immediately flew into Lisanna's chest as Wendy, Carla, and the Celestial Spirits followed. Once they got close to them, everyone started asking questions rapidly, Wendy the first to speak._

"_Are you alright?!" Wendy asked frantically._

"_What happened to Feardorcha?!" exclaimed Virgo, Loke, and Aries._

"_Why are you three sitting in a pool of blood?" Carla shouted, her brown eyes wide as saucers waving her paws._

_The three Wizards look to one another and chuckled, making the others look at them like they crazy. They know they were all out for the battle, not seeing what transpired when they weren't looking, so they understand their panic and worry for answers. Of course her spirits were the most worried, if something happened to Lucy, if she was dead, they are sent back to the Celestial Spirit World since their contracts with Lucy would end. Then there was Lisanna and Natsu, they were supposed to help Lucy fight with them. It would look bad on their heads if they allowed Lucy's companions (and in Loke's case, his as well) to be hurt badly. Deciding that delaying their explanation would only make them ask more, Natsu and Lucy went on explaining what happened when they escape the whirlwind. Natsu went on telling them that they were knocked out and Feardorcha was near him ready to strike at him. Lisanna intervene to try to protect Natsu, but was gashed in the back as Natsu was watching in horror. Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the spirits gasped, Wendy and Aeries clapping their hands to their mouth in horror as well. When Natsu rose up, he explained he was angry that Feardorcha did that to his friend. Remembering how his fire heated up inside him and around him, wanting to beat the man for hurting Lisanna. When Lucy explained that when saw Natsu's flame tower over him, she felt worried for Natsu, hoping he was alright. When told them of how cold her blood felt, seeing Lisanna in that pool of blood making them realize it was her blood once they put two and two together. Happy's black eyes started to water, hearing that Lisanna was gravely hurt like that. Natsu patted his partner on the head and continued from his point of view. Natsu explained using two of his strongest attacks, even his Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Brilliant Flame, but neither could beat him completely. This made them shock even more, an opponent even Natsu couldn't defeat? He always had the upper hand, but now there was someone stronger than him? When he got away, it was Lisanna's turn to tell her piece._

"_And then Lucy and Natsu use their magic to save my life, and here I am." She said taking a breath before looking to them, "If it wasn't for Lucy and Natsu, I be dead by now."_

"_A magic transfer procedure, impressive you two pulled it off." Loke said folding his arms, "They aren't something you do without taking considerations, both if it works and Lisanna is okay or it fails and Lisanna dies from it." And Natsu and Lucy were pale in the face from Loke's words, feeling how morbid they felt. Natsu did worry it wouldn't work and the effect might kill Lisanna, but hearing those words from Loke's mouth made him and Lucy dread saving their comrade even more._

"_But seeing Lisanna is alive proves it worked, so good job both of you." He looked from Lisanna to Lucy, smiling at her. "Looks like you got another person in your debt Lucy, Natsu as well."_

_Lucy giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I do now, what are the odds of that."_

"_I guess you're not as brainless as I thought you were, Natsu. It was quick thinking on your part." Carla said with folded paws and a frown, not realizing what she said as Natsu loomed over his teeth bared and flames surrounding his fists. Carla trembled in fear looking at Natsu; it was a first he took offensive of something she said._

"_I'm already in a foul mood that some dark guild's after my friend; he gets away, and almost kills my friends. Keep it up, and I'll surly burn you, you hear me cat?!" he spat furiously, a complete change in Natsu, never insulting an Exceed like Happy by simply calling them a cat before._

"_Uh, umm… A-A-Aye sir!" Carla squeaked terrified, quickly hiding behind Wendy's back, making everyone except Natsu and Lucy look blankly at her._

"_Carla just said aye." Happy said in disbelief._

"_Yeah, and it was kind of cute too." Lisanna said blankly, finding her love for animals surfacing now._

"_Anyway," Loke said bringing the conversation back from that brief weirdness. "We should return to the Celestial Spirit world to recover, fortunately, we didn't vanish back during the battle."_

"_Princess, Natsu-san, Wendy-san, Lisanna-san, Happy, Carla, it was a pleasure assigning you tonight." Virgo said in a more maid like manner, bowing to the three, Wendy, Happy, and Carla._

"_You're welcome Virgo-san." Wendy said politely to the Maid spirit._

"_After a rough night like tonight, I would like to get a new dress." Aries said, looking to her white wool dress that was ripped and tear in places, revealing some of her skin._

"_I'll get you another when we return home." Loke said, placing a hand to the Ram spirit's shoulders making Aries blush. She smiled to him, her face sporting a cheery smile._

"_Thank you Loke." Aries said thankfully, her voice not as shy. Lucy held back a giggle, seeing the relationship of Loke and Aries before her very eyes, very happy for the pair. She didn't expect them to get together, but it made sense. They were both comrades in Karen's procession and fellow Zodiac members, of course they hook up. Aquarius and Scorpio, and now Loke and Aries, her Celestial spirits had all found happiness (despite one just rubbing salt in the wounds about it each chance she gets which irritated Lucy to no ends). She always was proud to have them as friends, but seeing how happy and well taken care of they were made her even happier. _

_One by one, the Celestial spirits of the Lion, Maiden, and Ram all said their good byes and return to the Celestial Spirit world, all vanishing into wisps of golden light, leaving Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy, and Carla alone. Lisanna still held Happy as she was still to the ground, watching Natsu and Lucy get up before her. Carla stood from Wendy to look to where the spirits left and then to the three wizards, Happy, and Wendy._

"_Alright, we should return to our hotel room. We can wash up again, have some breakfast, and return to the guild." Lucy said, dusting off her dress, "Also, we need to tell Master right away about out sighting of a Dark Guild member, he needs to know about this."_

"_Okay." Natsu nodded and looked from Lucy to Carla, looking solemnly for how he reacted towards her. "And Carla, sorry for snapping at you, I was a little upset that's all."_

"_It's alight." Carla replied, reassuring to the Fire Dragon Slayer, shaking her head at him before smiling lightly at him, "That was uncalled for on my part, I shouldn't have insulted you like that. To tell you the truth Natsu, I'm still trying to be a little nicer since everything that happened after our Edolas ventures, so forgive me if I act like the old me."_

"_That's okay, I mean, we're nakama now, right?" he asked, smiling to the white furred Exceed with a normal smile. Carla smiled back, making everyone smile too._

"_Yeah…" she said nodding to him._

"_Okay, as cute as it is, we need to go, with how we look, we need a rest." Lucy spoke up at the cute but sappy scene before her, turning to Lisanna who had released Happy from her arms. She held out her right hand at Lisanna, smiling at the white haired Wizard that stood before her. "Can you stand?" she asked of her, still holding out her hand._

_Lisanna reached out to Lucy's hand, but was hesitant, feeling the pain in her body after Feardorcha had strike her. She cringed for a moment before finally grabbing Lucy's hand, her blue eyes looking at Lucy. Lucy left her off the ground, but Lisanna's legs gave way and she gasped, collapsing right into Lucy's arms as Lucy immediately caught her. The two were standing like that for what felt like minutes before Lisanna looked up to see Lucy's smiling face. Wendy, Natsu, Carla, and Happy watched the two female wizards look like they were in their own world now, and it'll be rude to get involved now._

"_You alright?" she asked smiling at her, hands to her back where the sweeper wrapped around her wound. Lisanna kept her light smile, a faint blush rose on her face. She nodded, grinning to Lucy as Lucy smiled back, grinning too. As they separated, Natsu spoke up to Happy, Carla, and Wendy, looking to the two girls, mostly at Lucy, seeing the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard keep a smile on her face as she took Lisanna back the hand and walked away, followed by him and the others. He was surprised, and a little impressed, how much Lucy has changed. The same girl who dreamed about going to Fairy Tail, the brave but a coward, caring but times very loud and bossy as Erza, the over confident but smart girl who had grown before his eyes. It was a different Lucy, but it was still the same Lucy that walked from him._

"_Hey Happy, Carla, Wendy, doesn't Lucy feel different to you?" he asked the three._

"_Now that you mention it Natsu," Carla replied, walking alongside Happy, "She's been a completely different person since this morning, even after you, Gray, her, Erza, and Happy came back from your other request."_

"_She smells the same, if you think that's not Lucy, Natsu." Wendy interjected kindly, placing her hands behind her back._

"_No, I think Carla is on the mark on what she said, Lucy's changed." Natsu said reassuringly with his head shaking, "Not like it's a bad thing mind you, but she's not the same girl I met in Hargeon anymore."_

"_Aye, she's a little more playful, much braver, still the same girl who cares about how she looks, like how cute her dress is and how upset she feel if it was ruin." Happy said, raising his left paw up._

"_Hard to believe Lucy-san is more mature than before; then again she didn't back down on saving Lisanna's life, right?" Wendy asked her hands behind her back sweetly._

"_No she didn't, she told me to do it, I had hesitated, but she really wanted me to save Lisanna." Natsu told her, looking to the young Sky Dragon Slayer before thinking back to Lucy's words, "Besides, I wouldn't want to lose her like I lost my mom." _

'_She says that like she loved her, does she love Lisanna?' he thought before following after Lisanna and Lucy with Wendy, Happy, and Carla in toe. From the trees, the mysterious hooded girl watched the Wizards of Fairy Tail depart thinking, 'The girl looks fine now, and glad I didn't intervene. Huh, that's strange; I feel a new power, no two, coming from their direction… Could that magic transfer be...? Not sure, but time for me to move.' And choosing to head her own way, made her own departure from the park herself, leaving the already ruined place in its wake._

* * *

_It was a quiet walk back to their hotel room, no one get into a conversation, with their worn out bodies from their battle and need a good night's sleep before trekking home. The shops were closing and people were already in bed, not many citizens were in the streets. Natsu didn't mind the quiet, neither did Lucy, it allow them to collect their thoughts of the matter at hand. In their mind's eye, there was Feardorcha, his powers, his dark guild, and their goals. All these pieces to a puzzle were scattered before them, not sure how to put them together. They didn't know what piece goes together or, the point was to get their questions from Makarov the moment they get home. He can sort these questions out for them, he was a very smart and informative Wizard, and he could know what to do. But how to tell him without bringing up Lisanna's almost death was a challenge. If the guild found out, it would be a complete ruckus at hand, mostly from Mirajane and Elfman, who would want revenge for someone trying to kill their sister who they were happy to have back. To cross the bridge when they get there, it won't be easy. _

_Finally made it there, Natsu was first to enter inside followed by Lucy with Lisanna in hand, Wendy, Carla, and then Happy. He turned on the lamp before closing the door, The Fire Dragon slayer crashing to his bed. He faced the ceiling before Wendy said to Lisanna, "Lisanna-san, why don't you take your bath first, then I'll tend to your wounds went you get out."_

"_Okay." Lisanna replied, going to her bag to get a fresh pair of night clothes, some soap, and a towel. She walked pass Lucy and placed as hand to the doorknob, Lucy speaking up._

"_Do you want any help?" she asked, her tone a little shy (without anyone noticing it) and fidgeting her fingers._

_Lisanna smiled despite the faint red blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, but I'll mange Lu." And opened the door and closed it behind her._

_Already stripping her clothes and running her bath water, Lisanna immediately dip her worn out body into the warm and calming waters and relaxed, her head only visible through the water and bubbles. She found a small bottle of bubble bath, the smell of lavender and cotton was in the air. She rested her head to the back of the tub and thought, her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed as well. She could feel the pain drift from her body, no longer her body felt so stiff from the aftermath._

"_This feels so nice. I feel my body once again, such a relaxing feeling. Huh, that's funny, I don't remember setting the water to be this warm?' she thought blissfully unaware of her neck glowing with a red-orange magic circle. 'Oh well, it feels so good. But, that man Feardorcha… He's still a danger, and whoever his guild is, is still after us, after me…' she sighed, sliding against the tub. 'I need to be much stronger; I can't rely on both Natsu and Lucy to protect me, I need to get stronger to I can protect them. Natsu, Lucy, you two gave me a second chance, I can't afford to waste that chance.' and dived her head into the water._

_Once she finished her bath, she wrapped her soaked body in a white fluffy towel and stood in front the bathroom mirror while towel drying her hair. She continued to think about what happed in the park, Feardorcha's power, and Lucy and Natsu's effort to save her. The thoughts of the events still played in her mind as she removed the towel from her head and looked into the mirror. She looked at herself, staring closely at the mirror's reflection. She took a hand to her cheek and looked down to her body, way down to her knees. _

'_I think I've gotten a few inches taller in Edolas.' She thought to her before standing straight up from the mirror. 'My old clothes were a few inches shorter than I remembered them even my old dress was just near my upper thighs. Still, it's good to be in Earth land, I hope everyone is doing well in Edolas.' Before turning around to pick her sleep wear. Minutes passed as Lisanna stood in front of the mirror again wearing her pajamas. It was a light blue short-sleeve shirt that reach down her belly button, leaving a small strip of skin visible. She wore matching light blue shorts, her socks not present on her feet. Picking up her ruined dress and undergarments, she walked out the bathroom to find Wendy on one of the three beds healing Natsu. Her hands glowed with a light green energy, which meant she was using her Sky Dragon Healing Magic. It was a first time she saw her use it, remembering hearing about Wendy's magic usage well during her fight with Faust, how while young, she kept up well with Natsu and Gajeel. It was hard to believe, someone so gentle was a Wizard capable of beating Dragons. She had her hands to his exposed back, his dress clothes removed showing his muscular build. He back was bent as he sat at the foot of the bed, Happy and Carla looking well and so was Lucy, going through her bag pulling out clothes for bed (Lisanna sawing something flash for a moment that looked like a pair of panties that made her face red like Erza's did some time ago), "she-she wears those to bed?' she thought blankly. _

"_Oh Lisanna-san, finished your bath?" Wendy asked looking from Natsu's back to the young Strauss sibling in the bathroom doorway._

"_Yeah, is everyone healed up?" Lisanna asked back, looking at Natsu's muscular body and chuckled to himself, surprised how much he grown over the years._

"_Yes, I already healed Lucy-san, Happy and Carla, I just need to finish Natsu-san, he battled the most out of all of us, and so he'll need the most healing." Wendy replied calmly, her hands still glowing._

"_Are you sure, I mean you are using a lot of magic power?" Lisanna asked assuring the little Dragon Slayer._

"_I have gotten stronger, I'm not a little kid, so I should make sure everyone is okay." Wendy said cheerfully, "Carla trust me, so I should." Her hands stopped glowing as her place a hand to Natsu's back, patting it well. "Here Natsu-san, you're all better."_

"_Thanks Wendy, you're a lifesaver." Natsu said, turning to the young Dragon Slayer and patting her on her head. Wendy only smiled, it was nothing. She enjoyed being the supporter, making sure everyone was alright. She wasn't going to get more confident if she didn't do what was right. At any rate, She won't have to worry about exhausting her magic any more than one incident in Magnolia when the town was being attack by a Dragon machine driven by a woman named Daphne who Gray teamed up with (to which Lisanna before the explanation wanted to for some understandable reason wanted to strangle his neck for getting Natsu, her big brother figure involved just because he forgot). Lisanna had no grudge over Gray, or any member of the guild, but he could've at least told someone and not pull everyone including the guild involved. It was dangerous, just to have her creation defeated for the inside? Natsu was willing to let himself get killed by his own guild. They couldn't blame Lisanna for feeling that way, she did miss so much._

_Natsu rose from the bed and grabbed himself his towel and clothes for sleep, looking to his team mates before speaking to them. "I'll take my bath next, made sure Lisanna's wound are tended." He said to Wendy with a smile before walking into the bathroom and closes the door. Lisanna walked over to Wendy sat by the foot of the bed, removing her shirt to reveal her back to Wendy. Wendy gasped; it was a horrible wound, something she never thought she ever had to deal with. The image of Feardorcha's lance plagued her mind as she place a trembling hand to it. Her small but gentle touch only but made Lisanna shiver in fear, the pain that the blonde Dark wind user had on her and her team's minds still but a memory to her. Wendy's hand still trembled, even Happy, Carla, and Lucy looked terrified, seeing the gash visible on her back. Wendy took a deep breath and proceeds to heal her wound, her right hand glowing greenish blue with her Sky magic. Wendy watched as the wound began to slowly stitch itself together, the patches of skin forming where the wound was. Finally, the wound was no longer there, not even a scar was present anymore._

"_There, you're all healed up." Wendy said smiling, feeling better that Lisanna was fine and no longer had she to look at the wound anymore. Lisanna turned around to Wendy and embraced the small blue Dragon Slayer, her face in her chest._

"_Thank you so much Wendy!" she said happily._

"_You're welcome Lisanna-san." Wendy replied shyly before thinking, 'The wound is gone, but I got a BIGGGER problem now,' her face turning red with embarrassment and her self-conciseness kicking in._

_A half an hour passed and Natsu emerged from the bathroom wearing (what even surprised Lucy for one thing) normal clothes. The Fire Dragon Slayer was wearing a plain red and white T-Shirt with a picture of a red dragon that Lucy guess it reminded him of his Foster Father Igneel and wore red shorts that reached to his knees. Natsu's spiky pink hair was wasn't as spiky as Lucy saw from being groomed tonight. It was much flatter than normally, looking like he was just finishing towel drying his hair before exiting the bathroom. He didn't say a word, as Lisanna had already put her shirt back on before Natsu had come out the bathroom. He took his spot on his bed and rested his head on a white fluffy pillow and looked at the ceiling before watching Lucy enter the bathroom to take her bathe and change into her pajamas. While Lucy was taken her bath, Natsu was deep in thought, thinking of Feardorcha._

'_That guy, he was strong, stronger than I expected.' Natsu thought before looking out his hand to the sky frowning before placing his hand to the bed again, looking to Happy who was now sound asleep. "I better tell Gramps about this right away when I get to the guild, but I better now tell them about the magic transfer. If anyone gets the wrong idea epically Mira….?" As his thoughts drifted to Mirajane in her Takeover, Satan Soul. __Her eyes were darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair was wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changed, with any attire she was donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth had lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. Mira was surging with anger, her usually sweet self now replaced with out-most hatred, a dark purple aura surging through her body. _

'_Do you mean to tell me you marked my sister?!' Dream-Mira said furiously, her tone turning more demonic with each word she said, 'you dirty my sister with your body?! I'll kill you!' before Natsu cringed in fright, hiding his face into his pillow. (A/N 1)_

'_I'm in so much trouble, Erza's one thing, but Mira scares me to who knows when!" he shouted in his thoughts, getting Lisanna to look at him with a dry look on her face._

'_Mira, why are you destroying my nakama when I'm not around?' _

_After Lucy's bath, Wendy and Carla were last to take theirs, Wendy coming out after another half an hour wearing a just simple blue nightgown that reached to her ankles. Carla was in a smaller light pink nightgown, her pink bow not on her tail. The young Sky Dragon Slayer took her spot on her bed with Carla in her arms and curled up into her bed. Lisanna slept in Lucy's bed once she turned off the light. She didn't mind it, since it was better company than finding Natsu in her bed. Lisanna immediately went to sleep, but Lucy was still wide awake staring at the ceiling like Natsu did before her. She place one arm under her head and the other resting beside her side. _

"_Some night it turned out to be." She said to herself softly, not wanting to wake up Lisanna and the others. "Still, I wonder how Master Makarov will react to our run-in with a Dark Wizard." And looked to Lisanna who was snoring sound asleep. She chuckled, taking her hand from behind her head and brush the bangs from her forehead. "But, I'm just glad we didn't lose you tonight, Lisanna."_

* * *

'_Yeah, that's what happened.' _Lucy thought before looking at the window on her right. The rays of sunlight were passing through the curtain as even the sounds of little birds were tweeting. It felt like a star of a good day, even after their battle with Feardorcha and saving Lisanna's life. Lucy looked the white haired Wizard who still rested her head on her stomach. Lucy saw Lisanna's head stir in place on her stomach and rose up to look at her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked, looking at the cheerful face of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Morning, slept well?" Lucy asked, giving the Animal Takeover Wizard a very sweet smile.

"Yeah, I did." Lisanna said, her voice a bit weary before she yawned, taking her left hand to cover it. She looked to Lucy much careful, remembering everything from last night. Her friends and her went against Feardorcha, got beaten up, Feardorcha slashing her back, Natsu seemingly beaten him, and Lucy and Natsu saving her life with their magic. She looked at Natsu and Wendy, who were still asleep and look to Lucy's smiling face.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked taking her hand to her front and rose up along with Lisanna whose covers slid from her back.

"Better, Wendy did heal me after all." Lisanna replied smiling at the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"That's good." Lucy replied softly, "I was, worried we lose you. To tell you the trouble, I really didn't want anyone I love to die in front of Me." she frowned before closing her eyes, not looking at Lisanna anymore. "My mom, she died the same year as Natsu and Wendy's Dragon parents disappeared. I was the last person she saw before her death. I knew she wasn't feeling well, I was a kid. Then it happened, and I lost a part of my family. Then, my dad just spent more time with his business to even notice me. It was that moment on as I grew up that I hated my dad, all he cared about was his mosey and business, to even try and bring me home by using Phantom Lord? Despicable." her tone full of sorrow and malice in her voice.

"I understand how you feel… The death part I mean." Lisanna said reassuringly. "When I was real little, my mom and dad died. Mira-nee was the oldest and had to take care of Elf-niichan and me. Then, some things happened, and Mira, me, and Elfman discovered our magic and joined Fairy Tail. Then the rest is history, Natsu and I became friends, we raised Happy from an egg, and I ended up in Edolas for two years." (A/N 2)

Lucy opened her eyes to look at Lisanna's calm expression, chuckling before looking to her hands. "I got to envy you Lisanna, you've Natsu's closest friend for six years, and have always been a very important person in his life. To be his friend and a parent to Happy, I wish I had your life." She chuckled again getting Lisanna to inch closer to her.

"Well you're my friend too, right?" she asked interestedly.

"Right, we are friends." Lucy nodded, still smiling to Lisanna as she smiled back at her. The two Fairy Tail Wizards stared at one another for what like quite so time before the sound of yawn caught their attention. They looked to the other beds to see Natsu yawning and stretching his arms into the sky before looking to the two girls. He smiled at them and waved at them, they waved back looking happy at him.

Wendy and Carla woke up sometime after Natsu and girls did, the young Sky Dragon Slayer and white furred Exceed looking much more energized after getting a good night's sleep. They all got dressed in their normal clothes, Natsu putting his white scarf back around his neck and Lucy putting on a different outfit than the one she left wearing at the guild. It was a hot pink halter top with red and white sweeper that was fastened by one single black button in the center of her stomach, the top of her top exposing the top of her chest. She wore and blue skirt that reached to her knees with a brown belt carrying her keys and whip. Her occasional black leggings and brown boots were present, her look finished with her hair down today. Wendy wore her green dragon scale dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom today. Around her arms and legs she wore wing like attachments,

And her long dark blue hair tied in two pigtails. Lisanna wore her light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and white sneakers, her white Fairy Tail crest visible on her left thigh. While Lisanna got dressed, she rubbed her left side of her neck, fitting her neck feel so warm but not warm. She was feeling that feeling again, the warm feeling she felt in the bath, the feeling that made the water feel so much warmer. It felt odd, like the warm heat from Natsu's flames. She didn't know where that came from, she remembered Natsu and his warm flames, but apart from him saving her or hugging him, that warmth wasn't always present. She didn't watch to worry about the warmth anymore, but looked to her next again, seeing the bite mark Natsu placed on her. The two canine-like fangs that bit in her neck still there, resembled a bite from the vampire books she liked to read for the idea of creatures she never seen before. She rubbed her neck again before hearing Lucy's voice,

"Lisanna, come on! We're going to have breakfast! Hurry and come out the bathroom or you'll miss it!"

"Okay, I'll be right out!" Lisaanna called back to Lucy's voice, taking one last look at the mirror and ran out the bathroom, not noticing the mark glowing a red then yellow magic circle on her neck.

* * *

The restaurant Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna went to the other day was serving Breakfast in the morning, the atmosphere completely different than the night before. Many of the costumers were dressed much more casual, but the waiters and waitress dressed the same. Many of the costumers sat in booths by the windows, the sunlight bouncing off the windows and onto the white cloth tables. Today, the group of six chose to sit by the window today. The six ordered several plates of eggs, bacon, éclairs, muffins, rolls, and glasses of orange juices, lemon, herbal tea, and coffee. When Natsu, Lucy, and the Exceeds were chowing down, enjoying the delicious meal, one of them wasn't eating much but was completing about something. Lisanna wasn't touching her food much, the one who seem to have a bit appetite when told where they would eat. Natsu caught it first about the oddness from his friend, taking his hands from the muffins he was eating.

"Lisanna you okay, you haven't touched your food." Natsu said getting the white haired Strauss sibling to look at him with a nervous blush on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I worry you?" she asked curiously, looking the Dragon Slayer while Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy stopped eating to look at her as well.

"A little." he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his hair.

"Well I hope you can take my sincere apology Natsu." She said smiling before speaking again. Well, it's about last night. When Wendy healed my wounds, I thought all of them were healed. But this one hasn't healed yet." and pointed to the left side of her neck, craning her neck for her friends to see. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy saw the two bite marks where Natsu's canines bit into Lisanna. Even Happy and Carla were curious, why didn't Wendy's sky magic heal it.

"I'm sorry Lisanna-san, I should have checked." Wendy said apologetically bowing her head.

"It's okay Wendy; it's not your fault." Lisanna said sweetly picking up a blueberry muffin to eat. "But if Mira sees this, she might get the wrong idea." and peered at Natsu who cringed in fear of her name. It was a nostalgic but understanding look she gave him, remembering how scared Natsu was to Erza or even Mira.

"Natsu be honest with me, as your childhood, no, I'm not that cliché, your nakama, did my sister say anything to you that's making you seem scared to even touch me without worry?" she asked her tone much softer and serious, waiting for Natsu to replied. Those black eyes stared into her blue ones, looking at the calm but childlike stare he had. He nodded, making Lisanna groan in annoyance slumping into her chair.

"Figures, my sister really can do all that behind my back."

"Mirajane is very protective of you, isn't she?" Lucy asked taking a sip of tea before putting down the glass.

"Yes, it's drives me crazy sometimes." Lisanna groaned rising up off her seat and looking at the group before her. "When we were young, back in the days when Mira was known as the Demon, she never let me anywhere around Erza much or anyone of her 'team'. I know she wants to look out for me." Crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouted making Wendy and Lucy giggle at her cute little look. "But she treats me like I'm still a little sister."

"I see, you just want Mira to know you are grown up, not a little girl anymore." Lucy assured her with her comment and Lisanna nodded. "But the idea that she thinks Natsu might do awful things to you from how he reacted to grabbing your thigh." and Lisanna nodded, making Wendy looked a little confused as being the youngest and the most inexperience to most stuff that she never understood. Carla looked to Wendy with a 'better not try understanding this' stare, not wanting to explain that Mira thought think Natsu (or most of the guild for that matter) are perverted.

"I never thought Mira would think Natsu would be that bold with Lisanna." Lucy said with a slight giggle to which Natsu looked at Lucy with bulging black eyes.

"I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERVERT, AT LEAST I'M TAMER THAN GRAY!" he shouted, getting most of the waiters, waitress, and customers to look at their table. Natsu calmed down and crossed his arms as Happy looked at his partner with the look that normal had 'you love her' written on it but was only a normal smile. Wendy and Carla looked at Natsu, remembering the last time he shouted at Lucy for what she said. It was a surprising change in roles, it was usually (from their view point) Natsu saying something that could be rude and Lucy reacting to it, now it was the opposite now: Lucy making the comments, and Natsu reacting. It was hard to believe it, but Natsu has changed. Lucy changed; she wasn't much the teaser as she was then, only a few rare moments, once in a blue moon she did such a thing. Natsu kept his arms crossed and look to his friend, the restaurant going back to its business after Natsu's outburst. No one looked at the table, only thought maybe the young pink haired boy (who may suspected to be Salamander of Fairy Tail) could just had an odd 'date' with his girlfriend and sisters. Deciding though not to ask even farther, they could be wrong. (A/N 3)

"But I will agree with Lucy here, even though she just classifies me as perverted." Natsu said before glaring at Lucy who giggled a little before he looked back, "You want Mira to know you'll be alright and you want her not worry for you all the time. I know Mira worries for you, Elfman too, but I think it's time you talk to her about it, that you can take care of yourself. She allowed you to go with us right?" he asked with a slight grin.

Lisanna smiled, he was right after all. She knows she can take care of herself, and Mira knows it too. If she has to talk to her sister about all this, she'll have to. It may not be easy, with how Mirajane lost the will to fight for two whole years because of her death and Elfman feeling awful about believing he killed his sister. Hearing about what happened to them when she was in Edolas, she did feeling said about them and the guild, especially hearing how Natsu and Happy felt when they heard of her death. She didn't want that anymore, from her siblings or her two friends, she wanted them to know she'll be alright. Seeing how happy Natsu and Lucy were to have her alive, made her serious as ever to never see those sad faces ever again, from her family and friends. Still smiling at the two Wizards, she kept her eyes on him Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"Thanks, both of you. I feel much better now." She said before craning her neck so the five could see the bite mark again. "But what will do about this, the guild gossips you know. They might think Natsu did some dirty things to me."

"That's true, and Erza will kill me, she isn't always the embarrass type, if I did, certain things." Natsu said blushing scarlet stream burning from his ears, making Lucy look at him and intrigued by the different sides of him. "She have my head, tie me up and swing me from the cliffs of Mt. Hakobe for defiling my Nakama like that. Mira already gave me the warning, I don't need it from Erza too." He pondered for a moment looking at Lisanna's neck, thinking what to do to cover it up until the bite heals up. He look to his White haired friend and then to his white dragon scale scarf, the one his foster father, The Fire Dragon Igneel gave him. The scarf had always been a part of him, and then it hit him just by looking at it. His scarf, he knew just what to. Quickly thinking, he quickly pulled off his scarf, confusing everyone on why Natsu would remove his scarf at a time like this. He took out his scarf and neatly fold it like a sheet, passing the Dragon scale scarf to Lisanna from across the table. Lisanna stared blankly at the scarf and to Natsu, not sure what to say.

"Uhh…"

"Here, to cover the bite mark." He said simply, dropping the scarf into her hands when she reached for it still confused.

"Are you sure, this is Igneel's scarf, your dad's. Do you really want me to use it?" she asked not sure to take the scarf that was something that Natsu always wears, he would never be without it. It wouldn't be right to wear it, it was Natsu's precious treasure that he holds dear. She frowned before looking at Natsu's face, feeling that warm smile that he always had.

"Well you're my friend, my nakama, I trust you to wear it. I don't want Mira angry at me or misunderstand what I did even if I said Lucy helped me." Natsu replied looking to her and Lucy who wondered, what Mira could honestly do to him that could be awful.

Lisanna held the soft white scarf in her hands and stared at it with mixed feelings, feeling the scale like patterns to her fingertips. She could smell the many battles it had taken, the dirt and even the smoke from Natsu's flames. She knows Natsu wanted to keep Mira from killing him, but if felt wrong to think about wearing it. It wasn't like Natsu was giving it to her because she was his girlfriend, or they had some 'romantic connection' or some cliché, it was Natsu trusting her with something that belonged to him. But on the other hand, it made Lisanna feel happy. She and Natsu were friends, and Natsu trusted her, she should be honored for said trust. Even though they retuned for what felt like a few days, they, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Lucy had grown close, closer than how she and Natsu were. It won't feel right to not accept this, it was proof that they had a new bond, bonds of now not bonds of the past. Lisanna smiled and took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck in a fashion similar to Natsu without realizing her movements. The scarf covered the bite mark and Lisanna looked like a different person wearing it. Even Wendy and Lucy were impressed, it may not suit her in a way, but it helped. Happy and Carla were impressed too, now they wouldn't have to worry about Natsu's safely. With a sweet and cheerful smile, her cheeks a light rosy red, Lisanna said to the Fire Dragon Slayer (her neck glowing once more but this time not able to be seen),

"Thank you, Natsu…" and proceed to eat her meal, feeling the concern about the bite and Mira's overprotective nature fade away.

* * *

Their trip back to Magnolia was a very quick one, most of it Wendy choosing cast her Troia magic on Natsu so he be able to ride the train well. During the train ride, Lucy was having an idle conversation with Wendy and Carla, Lisanna looking through the window and Natsu eating of their extra they brought from the restaurant.

"I must say Lucy, that story did catch me off guard. I never thought a person would do such a thing with all these girls." Carla said smiling at the older blonde's researches in literature

"I know a boy having three to four girls around him seems really daring to say the least." Lucy said trying to keep a serious look on her face.

"And he married one too, and all of them still around him. I wouldn't like that kind of guy." Wendy interjected, nodding with agreement.

"Yeah, If Natsu or Gray were that kind of guy, I kill them. Loke, Rem, Hibiki, and Eve they are harmless. Sure they love girls all around them, but I think they have an idea to be with one girl for the rest of their lives." Lucy said looking to Natsu who stop eating a frosted muffin to look at the blonde Celestial spirit Wizard.

"I wouldn't do that, and I would hate Gray for playing with anyone's emotions. Besides, Gray's got Juvia does he?" he asked, going back to his muffin. It was true the two were kind of friends, they do at times sit together, and Gray is kind to her out of anyone in the guild, so it wasn't obvious Gray has feelings for her (if the Edolas Gray/Juvia was any indication). But it was hard to say if the feelings were one-sided or not, and with Juvia's mannerisms, her affection of Gray being very perverted and from what Lucy had told Lisanna, believing any girl to be a love rival (to which Lisanna shrugged off, saying she and Gray are just nakama). All Natsu thought before finishing his muffin was a shuddering feeling that somewhere, in a different life, a different world, he probably was this person, playing with the hearts and emotions of the many girls he encounter and would encounter. Lisanna, Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and others he has or hasn't met, their faces and those unknown faces all appeared in his head like a picture album, making him ball his fist up in anger. He hated it, hated the kind of man he would become.

'No way, I'll never, ever, be that bastard. I don't see any of girls, any of them, like some collection.' He growled, gritting his teeth in his thoughts. 'Who would like someone like that?' and looked to the window Lisanna was looking through, seeing the passing countryside and passing farms and rivers. He rest his head to the back of his seat, the black eyes on his showing so much hate in them, not for what happened last night or what he would see the master, but the anger and idea of being the man from what Lucy read. (A/N 4)

A half an hour passed during their train right back home until their train made it to their destination Magnolia Town. Grabbing their bags, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla left the train and station and walked to the guild. While walking, Lucy still held their reward money; the part she wasn't using was going to pay her rent money this month. While she wanted to make a beeline to her apartment, it wouldn't be fair not to go to the guild first. Natsu knows she wants to pay her rent now, but they should report to the master first, as well their team mates Erza and Gray.

Traversing through the town, it was the still the usual busy and peaceful self, the town that had some much happened to it: the Fantasia parade, the Rainbow Cherry Blossom viewing party, the 24 hour Endurance Race (Where Happy won and Natsu, Gray, Jet, and Gajeel were forced to play the penalty game). There was also the guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Laxus' attempt to take over Fairy Tail from Makarov, and the many wizards of the guild fighting Daphne's Dragon machine. So much had transpired in the past months for Lucy, but for her she was just glad to be home from a rough night.

Arriving at the guild grounds, several members seem to just return from a job just like Natsu's team. Two of the few members stood by the wall looking mostly relaxed. The first was a young man of average height with long black hair, which had a shade of dark purple to it and covered the right part of his face. His eyes were black as well, and the right one is obscured by his hair. His attire was a western design, mirroring cowboys minus the hat. His outfit consisted of a long brown coat, similar to a poncho, with thin strips hanging from the edges, covering most of his body, together with a shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges, held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and simple shoes, or boots. He had a case on his right hip, attached to a belt and he also sported an ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Behind him with her hand to her hip was a young woman close to his age with long, straight green hair reaching down to her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face. She had brownish purple eyes, and wore red lipstick. Just like the young male, her clothes mirror a tradition cowgirl, with a cowgirl hat on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges.

The two wizards saw Natsu's party get closer to them, waving to them as they waved back.

"Alzack-san, Bisca-san, good morning, it's nice to see you" Wendy said politely bowing her head at the two gunner Wizards.

"Wendy, Lucy, everyone, you had made it back." Bisca said smiling at the six.

"How was the request?" Alzack asked crossing his arms with a smile.

"Did well, most of it was Lucy's plan." Natsu replied making Lucy cup her hands to her face with a bright smile.

"Oh stop Natsu, you're making me blush. "She said with as her cheeks heated up.

"Anyway, we need to see master that we finished the job." Happy said, jumping onto Natsu's backpack and looking at the duo with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you." Carla said smiling, looking to Wendy and Lisanna who waved again and followed Natsu, Lucy and Happy to the guild hall. The gunner duo waved back but noticed something odd with them. It wasn't obvious that Natsu wasn't wearing his white scarf, but instead Lisanna was wearing it now. Then for a moment, they smell a new scent with them similar of that of Natsu and Lucy, but the two were there. Why did they smell it coming from them? Before they could ask them back, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Wendy open the large wooden doors.

"We made it back!" called Natsu to the inside of the guild happily.

"We're home!" called Happy, Lucy, and Lisanna excitedly to the guild.

The many members of Fairy Tail waved at Natsu's group seeing them at the front doors with cheerfully smile on their faces. Many happy they were back and not causing trouble for them. Many wanted to hear how their mission went, but as they walked through the guild getting cat calls from others, several noticed it. Natsu's scarf, the one thing he had left of his Dragon Igneel, was around Lisanna's neck. It didn't mean what they thought it was, but it did show Natsu really values Lisanna a fellow nakama now after coming back. Not romantic coming from it at all.

The six Wizards sat themselves at an empty table and placed their bags to the foot as Erza and Gray, along with Juvia, Mirajane, and Elfman came up to their table to speak with them.

"Well, you guys got back." Gray said with his arms crossed with his cold serious expression, "So you didn't break everything you touch Flame Breath, that's a new one." To which Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms, choosing to ignore the Ice Make Wizard at his snide comment.

"How did it go?" Mirajane asked sweetly to her sister and fellow comrades,

"It went well." Lisanna said confidently, clenching her right fist up with a smile, "Those thieves didn't stand a chance against our teamwork."

"That's good to hear; glad to hear you did alright for your first real job back." Elfman said his crossed over his chest.

"So, is there something you need, because I have to get my rent paid?" Lucy said smiling to the standing group.

"Yes, Master Makarov wanted us to come get you. He said it's a very important job for us." Juvia said in her usual calm tone like the water.

"Very important, despite the fact we just got back?" Carla asked eyeing the Water Wizard with her brown eyes.

"Yes, Master wants us to meet him in his office." Erza ordered sternly, her arms crossed as well. Natsu and the others looked at one another. They did want to at least rest after everything that happened, plus they just came back from a job. But this was important to Makarov, so they have to obey. One by one, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, and Carla rose from the picnic table proceed to follow Mira and the others to see Master Makarov. While they walked, Natsu tapped Erza on the shoulder, the scarlet haired Re-quip Wizard looking to him.

"What is it, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked looking at him.

"Well you see it's about what happened on the job, Erza." He replied before Erza placed and solemn hand to his shoulder, surprising him.

"If it's about the mission in detail tell me and the others later. Right now, master needs us," she said to him, making his mouth slightly agape. He really wanted to tell Erza and the master, all about the encounter with the Dark Wizard. But a part of him wanted to be patience and wait to tell him, nodding to her. Erza nodded back, glad to see Natsu taking it well, the two Wizards walking along with Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, Juvia, Wendy, Elfman, and Mirajane to the second floor where the master's office was located.

The office Master Makarov would usually reside in was what Lucy would expect from someone like Makarov. It was a standard room with grayish white walls, all decorated with many pictures of the guild and his family, from members of old and members of current, Lucy getting another glimpse of Natsu and her team as kids. Bookshelves about as tall as her were filled with many books, from books on history of magic, cook books, or regular books from my different types of, Lucy believing she saw a book with book on the top row. Many keepsakes and objects were on several tables by the wall, most were rewards or the guild some time ago, most from the many towns the members of Fairy Tail had saved from Dark Guilds (Even a picture of the very horn Erza brought back to the guild many months ago). Makarov's table was a mahogany table with piles of documents on the table that seem to be from the Magic Council. Natsu had never been in the Master's office before, or this one in the second building, neither has Lucy, always seeing the white haired third master sitting by the bar. One by one, the group of eleven stood in front of the master, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy standing in the front while Elfman, Happy, Carla, Mirajane, and Elfman stood behind them.

"Well, glad to see you brats returned without causing too much trouble." Makarov said looking to Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy (the two older girls laughing nervously, proud they didn't or Makarov would have their heads). "But there's a reason I request you today."

"What it is Master?" Lisanna asked her hands nonchalantly to her front.

"The Magic Council has requested for Fairy Tail a job, and if we succeed, the Magic Council might let off on our past mishaps." He said, making the Wizards minus Gray and Erza look shock at this. It was rare when the Magic Council would want Fairy Tail's assistance and it was a first they would forgive them for now. Natsu crossed his arms, feeling this could be a catch to this. Even after stuff like Hargeon or Natsu and the Light Team against Oración Seis, there was no way the Magic Council would let them off easy. "The past few days, several female Wizards have been targeted by a Dark Guild, the Council believing it's a guild allied with one of the remaining two of the Barlam Alliance: Grimoire Heart or Taratrus. The girls all had one distant feature to them to why they were targeted and taken away; they all had white hair or a shade of it." And Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna gasped the two sisters' faces in disbelief. Lisanna took her right hand to her bangs and touch the locks, thinking herself, _'That's why he came after me.'_

"Is there any reasons why these girls have been targeted?" Juvia asked looking to the master.

"None so far, but Gray and Erza do have some info to help us." Makarov replied to Juvia's question crossing his arms.

"Yes, from two girls, we can gather that not only they have been targeting them, but several other Wizards were wrapped up into it and were taken into questioning by the Council too. But we can rule out any odd reason like related to demons." Gray said to which Elfman looked at the raven haired Ice Make Wizard with black eyes eyeing back at him.

"So what's the Magic Council want with us?" Elfman asked looking o the master.

"The Council wants us to help take Angel of Oración Seis to the Magic Council Fiore Branch Building where she will be moved and to discuss her fate." Makarov said, getting Lucy to growl in anger, which was a surprise to Lisanna who looked at her. She had never seen her so serious, the chocolate brown eyes seem so flared up now hearing that name.

"Angel… I never thought I hear that name again…" she growled slightly clutching her right fist.

"Master, I have a question? Did any of these Wizards face a man close to our age with a chain wrapped lance and Wind magic?" Natsu asked, making everyone gasped. Natsu usually calls Makarov by grams, but he referred to him by master, but the detail he faced a Wizard that seem to match one of the encountered Wizards. Gray and Erza look to Natsu, shock to hear he brought this up.

"Natsu, is this you were trying to tell me?" Erza asked quickly looking to him.

Natsu nodded, looking to the Queen of the Fairies with his serious glare before looking to the master. Natsu went on explaining the other night, how his group was attacked by a man known as Feardorcha, a lance wielder who could be from the same Dark Guild that's been capturing white haired girls. When he explained that all of them including two of Lucy's spirits battled against him, he was stronger he looked, overwhelming them and knocking down everyone except Natsu. Natsu didn't bring up Lisanna getting slashed in the back and almost died. He finished with saying he believed he beat him with his strongest attacks; he got up with minor damages and got away.

"The one thing I do realize, he's stronger than I imagined, especially surviving Natsu's moves. If this guild's strong, we need to be careful." Lucy said calmly, her tone about hearing Angel's name was much calmer.

"Right, so went do we depart?" Wendy asked kindly.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet with the member from the Council and the group of Wizards, who the Council has graciously put onto our care, since they did try to help stop the Dark Guild on their own." Makarov said as the Fairy Tail members nodded.

"Whoever these Dark Wizards are, they'll be dealing with a man when they deal with all of us." Elfman said proudly, putting his right fist up with pride in his face, "Leave it to us, we'll beat them and protect Angel."

Everyone nodded to their master, everyone excited for the task, all except for Mirajane. Mirajane didn't smile, but frown ever since hearing of this task, including that Lisanna and her friends encountered one of them. She looked at her sister's back, the white haired now scarf wearing Wizard smiling at the mission at hand. The site of her sister two years ago, the also motionless sister looking like she was going to die. Her body beaten up and even after being struck by Elfman's Beast Soul, still plagued her mind. Her sister was going on real dangerous mission, not like the one she sent with Natsu and his team, but an actual one that means going against a Dark Guild who are probably using these captured girls for some nefarious plot. Her body tense up, trying to find the words to say before it was too late.

"Master?" Mirajane spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes my dear?" Makarov replied calmly to the Demon and retired S-Class Wizard.

"I think it is wise Lisanna sit this mission out if you don't mind." She said, noting showing her fear to the elder master, making everyone including her siblings look at her in outmost shock. "This Dark Guild's after white haired girls and it's suicidal to have both of us out from the guild, knowing they are after us. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy alone couldn't beat one member, how supposed them to beat them all and keep Lisanna safe?"

"Mira, I'm not weak, even if we couldn't beat Feardorcha before, doesn't mean we can't." Lucy said assuring hearing Lisanna utter softly, "But…?"

"Lisanna's a part of our team Mira, we can't just leave her!" Natsu exclaimed speaking up to white haired Takeover Wizard.

"Mira-san, we can protect Lisanna, we promise." Wendy said not trying to sound as nervous after Mira's decline of Lisanna's permission to go on the mission. Everyone as well, even Mira's old rival, all looked at Mirajane all wondering why she won't allow Lisanna to go with them. Juvia, Elfman, Gray, and Erza all kept their gaze on Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy all wanting to defend Lisanna. They didn't want her to just stay behind, even after just making her a part of their team. Happy looked up at Lisanna, wanting her input after being almost declined to not go on the mission. Lisanna's hands clenched tightly, taking her right hand to grip Natsu's scarf tightly. Her eyes turned serious, her blue eyes staring at Mirajane's blue eyes.

"Mira-nee, I want to go with Lucy and Natsu, I'm a part of Natsu's team." Lisanna said calmly but her voice has a force to it, a force they never heard from her before. "I can't run away, to hide and play the damsel in distress just because of some Dark Guild, I want to stay and help them." She looked around the room, looking at her team mates and their allies, all eyes on the two sisters. "I know the sadness, the pain everyone felt for my disappearance, everyone was sad they lost me, and I feel it. I feel it here." Taking both hands to the front of her chest where her heart was. Feeling the beating heart that was beneath her breast, the pain her siblings, all of Fairy Tail who went through death and sadness, she felt there. The stories of what happened to her siblings, how Mira lost the will to fight. How Elfman was traumatized by her death. She didn't want to see those sad faces again, even spending two years in Edolas with the Edolas Fairy Tail to keep them from feeling sad. "I felt everyone's sadness, including yours and Elf-niichan. But, I still want to fight, to stop Feardorcha and his guild from hurting anymore girls."

"Lisanna…" Mirajane said softy before feeling her hands being grabbed. She looked to see that Lucy had walked over and grabbed them, the rookie Fairy Tail Wizard looking into the eyes of her idol. The brown and blue eyes looked at one another, Lucy not looking away at Mirajane. It was like looking at Lucy differently, the same girl who was once so ecstatic to join Fairy Tail, the same girl who was a bit of a coward and not the strongest, has grown so much in the months.

"Mirajane-san, please allow Lisanna to come with us. I need her, we need her." she said, her voice with a slight bravest in it, sounding almost grown up.

Mirajane looked at Lucy and to everyone else; all of them looking to be on Natsu and Lucy's side. Gray and Erza had the same feelings as Natsu and Lucy; they didn't want any of their team mates to be left out just because of some dangerous guild is after Lisanna and Mirajane. Wendy looked nervously at the retired S-Class Wizard, but with her hands clap together, she didn't want to look to nervous. Happy and Carla both had their own concern, even after the excitement from the other day; it wouldn't be far for any of them for Lisanna to be left behind just because someone is after her. Elfman looked at his elder sister, the middle Strauss with a frown, knowing how her sister feels, but he also knows Lisanna wants to help them. Juvia had the same exact feeling as Team Natsu and Elfman, not wanting a fellow friend to not be left behind (Although when she looked at Lisanna, she didn't see her as a Love rival for Gray's affections, but as a fellow friend, but as a fellow friend to the guild). She didn't want to see her be left behind, and if Gray and his friends felt bad if Lisanna doesn't go, she should feel bad too. Mirajane saw all of them waiting for her answer, all of them looking to argue, to yell, to plea for Lisanna to come with them. Mirajane sighed and walked up to Lisanna. She took her forehead and placed it over Lisanna's; surprising the younger sibling on what her older sister would do or say. Feeling the warmth of her forehead, Lisanna looked into her sister's face with so much confusion.

"You're stubborn as always, haven't change one bit." She said softly before raising her head. "There's only one way I'll allow you to come us, and you know the way, little sister. Show me Lisanna, show you're really ready to handle this mission. Defeat me, and I'll let you go with us..."

The moment those words were said, everyone in the office, including the master all gasped with shock at the request Mirajane had on Lisanna. The atmosphere changed drastically after Mirajane's words. Mirajane, the usual kind former S-Class Wizard, was going to fight her own sister. Elfman, Natsu, and Lucy were the most shock, was she serious about this? Gray was flabbergasted, Mirajane had drop the ball with what he demanded from Lisanna. Erza wasn't as fazed by this, wanting to see her former rival show her stuff and see how much Lisanna improved. Juvia was surprised, clapping her hands to her mouth along with Wendy, Carla, and Happy, the four stone cold in shock. But the only one, who wasn't afraid apart from the master, was Lisanna herself. She didn't seem scared at the request, more like she was ready to let her sister know she can take care of herself. Touching Natsu's scarf like a good luck charm, not realizing the bite mark glowing again with the red magic circle.

"Mira-nee, you're on…"

* * *

_A new mission brings a new challenge, as two sisters' fight to prove the change in one's self. Lisanna, a girl lost for two years, must battle for the present._

_To be continued in Chapter 4: Passions Blazing! Lisanna vs. Mirajane_

* * *

**Michael: And finally I finished chapter 3 and Happy Mother's day to all. This took a while, but I think I did okay. I really wanted to not be like a lot of Natsu or Lucy ship stories where the scenes are very uncomfortable to read, and feel like the writer is getting off to what they write. I wanted to at least have some character interactions between Team Natsu, all except Gray and Erza, but that's next chapter. Also, this is minus Getting to know a New Nakama the most normal I ever made Juvia minus chapter two. And it's come to my attention more than usually that there are a lot of bias to Lucy and Lisanna than I realized. Most call Lucy weak, overrated, just fanservice, stuff like that, so instead of developing her, they neglect her, she's not even in the story anymore, and she's pushed aside for the one who should be getting all this crap: Natsu. Then we have Lisanna, and we already know her reactions. And many complete about Lucy because there are a lot of NaLu stories. So, most sections have many stories to one ship, plus many of these stories are the same story over and over again. Nothing changes them, it's just like putting on a new coat of paint on a car, and it'll be still the same car. And the limited NaLi stories aren't good each with many of them bias Lucy haters, who compare Lucy and other girls as Sakura or Tea… To which I fell it's insulting; don't compare them to other girls. And the Natsu/other girl parings or harems, the same rinse and repeat when it comes to Lucy or Lisanna. They are bias, they rather give characters like Erza or Mira these 'badass' power ups, but Lucy gets nothing, only to talk or react. Then they pair her with anyone now in their way, Loke, Sting, Rouge, and Zeref, don't ask. Instead of letting your bias to his character or issues with Fairy Tail in general show; don't talk it out on in your work it really shows. Be respectful, and don't just go and make your fan favorites all kinds of powerful, treat everyone with the same treatment of Character Development.**

**Now, I have the final choices for who will be in the story, and I hope all my followers enjoy it:**

**Setsuko Koori and Shiro**

**Aya and Harumi (two minor/possible main characters) are owned by me**

**Chisame Corona/Roxie and Shigeru Sandarov/Terra are owned by AshK1980 (friend and his beta reader)**

**Aspen is owned by WrittenWhim**

**Sanya Foley is owned by lolperson2**

**Luke Kurenai and Byakko are owned by Code-Emperor07**

**Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa and Ryuu Izanagi Kuruwa are both owned by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**Viola Ecalo Robinson (who will appear in my arc after the X791 arc) is owned by StitchedSanity**

**Kiseki Hana is owned by Maiden Warrior**

**This will be in the updated chapter one, which I am still fixing up. And I found my other Flash Drive, so chapter throw might have a few changes to the Feardorcha fight. And to Maiden Warrior, can you submit me a weapon for Kiseki; he's going to need it if I am going to have him fight as a supporter to Team Natsu.**

**But I will be asking for more Villain OCs as after the X791 arc, it's my arc: Black Phoenix Rebirth arc, which also contains some of the Key to Starry Sky fillers. More hero ones are fine too, mostly other members to balance the Fairy Tail ones. **

**So the fight, I hope you all are waiting for it, it's going to be a very good fight, since it's crucial to Lisanna's arc in this first arc. I hope all the hints to Lisanna have been subtle, because you have until the chapter to guess and it's not the obvious but the thing you expect when giving power to others. So expect the battle to be a 3,000+ words battle as that's the big highlight, the rest of the chapter is story progression, humor, and meeting new and old faces, plus got into a new anime, so I got some more material. **

**What did you like about this chapter, did you enjoy the budding feelings between Lisanna and Lucy, it wasn't too forced or unneeded, yes they are in the same bed together, but it's not like they had sex. I maybe have my mind in the gutter, but not all the time. What about the restaurant scene and the guild scene, a good set up Lisanna's character development. How about the big contrast to Lucy and Natsu, how much they are both changing. And what of Carla, I don't think I know any stories where Carla is slowly trying yo change, most times she's still the same character or they make her worse.**

**That's pretty much it; I'll see you next time and have a Happy Mother's day.**

* * *

#1 if you need a bit of a reminder how I feel about the mate cliché, and then now you know.

#2 Spoilers to Chapter 381, which not only confirmed Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna aren't related to demons, but explained their backstory. Also, it had all those feels.

#3 who is the sisters and who is the girlfriend, that's your homework for today

#4 my personal view of the how the Harem genre is mistreated in Fanfics, mostly with Natsu, It's mostly sex, OOC Natsu and girls, sex, marries Lisanna or another girl, sex, and not contributes to the plot only to be the writer's sick twisted mind. Did I mean sex?


	4. Passions Blazing! Lisanna vs Mirajane

**Overcoming the Bonds between Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 4: Passions Blazing! Lisanna vs. Mirajane**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Overcoming the Bonds between Darkness and Light. We begin the fourth chapter with introduction to all of the Black Phoenix members, several of the OCs I was submitted, Angel and Cobra from Oración Seis have an interesting chat, the battle between the Strauss sisters, the meeting with the OCs, and Angel. Also, just to be very clear, No one will have a complete 180 and be out of character that goes for Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, Gray and the entire anime/manga cast. This story isn't going to be like all the stories that changes a character the sake of the plot, neglect few like Lisanna or Lucy, only to glorify others like Natsu. And you know what a laugh is, people like those stories thinking they are better than canon because they 'makes sense'. So it makes sense to neglect Lucy from the plot, to make her just mate bait for Sting or Natsu, to be this compete badass with no character development what so ever, to do nothing and be replaced in fights by others like her own friends, to even have Natsu of all people, call her weak? Yeah that's great writing, not. I know people want Lucy be less a Damsel in Distress, I understand your pain, but going about this with all these stories isn't helping her character but only destroy it. None of those, especially the attitude of the writers, shouldn't be that popular, especially when it feels the stories are pulled from their ass. No story should have Lucy powerful over Natsu, no story should neglect even Wendy, Carla, or Juvia, The Exceeds either, no story should toy with the plot of Fairy Tail without contradicting the plot. Before even thinking one character is this or that, be a little considerate of the actions. But I digress, we begin chapter 4. I have all twelve chapters titles ready, just have to adjust the battles I have planned.**

* * *

In a forest near the town of Lupinus, the citizens of the small town would never go into the deepest part of the forest. Some say a guild makes their headquarters there, mostly quiet without a sound or sight of their members. The guild made its base there about six years ago, when a young man and four younger teenagers were alongside him. Those years passed today, and it seems the guild has grown in numbers, the first five being the top strongest of the guild, making the meat and gravy of the guild. But for the past few days, the town could feel something dark was going on in the guild, something dangerous that might soon bring chaos to their world.

Feardorcha, the lance wielder who battled against Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna stood in the guild's throne room, standing on a blood red carpet facing the members of his guild. Their hoods down and staring at him, one of the members with their arms crossed looked sternly at him, finally speaking up at him. It was a young woman around eighteen years of average height with armor colored hair with dark highlights tied in a plait behind her head. Her eyes were a caramel brown with her eyelashes looking well kept, her face covered with makeup. Red lipstick lathered her lips with black eyeliner over her eyes. Like her fellow members, she wore a black coat that covered her slim figure, the coat reaching down to her feet, revealing a pair of black heeled boots.

"So let me get this straight." The amber haired Dark Wizard said her stern voice cutting with each word. "You claim you can handle getting Lisanna Strauss easily, but you come back empty handed?"

"Yeah, about that." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He paused for a moment to look at the faces of disappointment upon the members. They didn't seem pleased by his response, so he immediately bowed to his knees, his head down solemnly at the four.

"My sincere apologizes, Lady Melinda, Master Orpheus, Lady Lilith, and Erebus." He said silently to the four, "I underestimated the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. He and his guild mates are much stronger than I thought." The four in question look at one another before one of them spoke up to the bowed Dark Wizard.

"Raise your head, Feardorcha. No need to apologize." spoke the leader Orpheus, his tone very calm but had a hint of darkness in it. "The fact you returned alive matters to us. But losing a valuable member, just before we were to complete our goal, would be harmful to us…"

"Still, to survive against a Dragon Slayer that didn't even use Dragon Force is a formidable feat to be honest." Lilith interjected before giggling darkly, "Natsu Dragneel sounds like a handsome young man." to which Erebus looked at the young woman and frowned at her.

"You're our second in command, please act the part why don't you?" he asked looking at the purple haired wizard.

"Still, we'll only need a few more white haired female wizards to fulfill our plan. All we need is one of the two Strauss sisters and Angel. Then, what Lady Ultear needs us to do will be complete." said Melinda, tugging at a bang of her amber hair. "Resurrecting Zeref seems simple don't you think?"  
"At any case..." said Orpheus looking to the blonde haired lance wielder, "Feardorcha, Melinda, please check on our guest Ultear in the progress on the resurrecting magic."

"Yes Master Orpheus…" nodded Feardorcha and Melinda, the lance wielder rising up from the ground and proceed from the throne room, followed by Melinda. The two members of Black Phoenix walked through the many corridors and hallways to their destination, not talking to one another. The many corridors were lit by the sunlight passing through the windows, their shadows casting to the walls. They arrived on the tallest floor of their headquarters, the two wizards facing a single door. The door they stood in front of had the symbol of their guild: A black bird's head with two intersecting feathers. Feardorcha placed his hand to the door and a dark blue magic circle speared in the center of the door. The magic circle glowed in place before spinning around slowly, then vanishing followed by the door itself.

Entering the new room, the room was almost like a laboratory and a cell. The room was large, the ceiling almost five feet high. The walls were a dark blue, with many windows showing sunlight from above and the ground with many gray tiles. Several bookshelves filled with books on magic and history was on the far walls with one lone cell in the middle connected by several clear tubes. A woman stood near the cell, her back turned before the two Dark Wizards. She was a pale-skinned young woman with dark purple hair that was tied in two ponytails behind her head with two bangs on either side of her face and brown eyes. She had a rather voluptuous figure plainly visible from their view point, wearing a long revealing purple dress, sporting a striped pattern. The sound of their footstep cause their attention making the young woman turn around, reveal she was holding a teal crystal Lacrima.

"Lady Ultear." Melinda said with a light bow, "How are the preparations for the resurrection magic?"

"Melinda, Feardorcha, I'm surprise to see you in this part of this place." She paused before giving a light chuckle, "Of course, this is your guild after all." Ultear took her gaze to Feardorcha's coat, noticing the several burn marks and tears it carried. "It seems you were in a fight; pray tell where you acquired those damages?"

"I had a run in with the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel." Feardorcha said, crossing his arms with a huff. "Without even using what felt not his full power, he did minimal damage to me. Even the combined spells and tactics they all had couldn't beat me. They were strong, but not strong enough. Lady Ultear, a few months ago, didn't you have an encounter with Natsu Dragneel?" he asked towards the young Wizard.

"Yes I did, on Galuna Island." She answered before turning away with blush of embarrassment. "And I would love for you to never speak of this to anyone."

"That's odd?" the two asked looking puzzled at how Ultear reacted to Feardorcha's question. The three Dark Guild Wizards look into the cage where several girls, many with white or whitish colored hair were kept. Some were in their preteens; others were teenagers to young adults, each giving off a sense of strong magical power within. Their expressions calm and serious, the three looked at the many girls who seem out of energy and many asleep.

"The Great World of Magic, it seems so close. Once we revive Zeref, we'll soon have our wish." Melina said softly, Ultear and Feardorcha nodding in agreement. They kept their eyes on the cages with a clear fixation on their goal, not noticing one of the guilds moving in the cage.

A young little girl around eleven years hugged her knees to her chest with a sad and depressed look on her face. Her body was covered with bruises, her white hair dirty like the rest of the girls. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, wearing a rose ornament on the right side of her head. A white and blue dress she wore that reached to her hugged knees, wearing small black shoes on her feet. She raised her head to look at her situation, seeing the many sleeping girls beside her. She has been here for what felt like days, found and captured by a woman with purple hair with black highlights. She was told or warned to come with her or everyone at the orphanage she lived in would be hurt. She didn't want those people who took her in years ago to be hurt for her sake, so she tearfully went with her. She couldn't do anything to stop or protect herself, unable to use the two keys that were on her dress to defend her was told _'You have an extraordinary power within you; you'll be in good use.'_ She continued to cry when she was taken away, she didn't want to be used by this Wizard's mater plan, and she wanted to go home. But home, she had no home anymore, it was long gone never to come back again, Her mother, father, both dead, and the only person she had in the world, was her only light of courage, her hope to see her one day.

"Sora-nee…"

* * *

The Magic Council of Fiore, the backbone of the Magical world and the government that keeps the land in check. Several months ago, the Magic Council's headquarters in Era was destroyed by Ultear and were deceived by her and Jellal for firing Etherion on the Tower of Heaven. After that, a new Magic Council was formed in its place. Its new headquarters was a very large facade, with the main part of the headquarters being flanked by two wings, further elongating the facade in its whole. The main section possessed a huge entrance topped by a pyramid-shaped roof and by a high, decorative part above it, with its arched top ending in a rose window. Sitting above the arch is another pyramid-shaped roof, which has a long pole protruding upwards from it, this being circled by a floating, halo-like object, with similar exemplars being placed elsewhere in the building. The rest of the main part's facade is covered in a multitude of elongated windows, with some of them, protruding outwards, being also present on the lower part of the pitched, tiled roof. Flanking this central section are two massive, round towers, which seem to have rather small lower sections and get larger near their center, where they also gain intricate decorations adorning all of their upper part, reaching up to the pointed tiled roofs, whose summit is circled by more halos. Extending sidewards from the towers are the wings, reminiscent of walls adorned by windows, getting gradually shorter from the towers at their sides to their central parts, in a way reminiscent of a staircase, and then gradually growing again in an arch as they near the outer edges, ending in elongated, slender towers, with two more towers not unlike those being visible on the back of the building.

Inside the circle of walls is a majestic courtyard, which is adorned by short, well-kept hedges and bushes, as well as by a multitude of statues, each portraying an armored knight armed with a spear riding on a rampant horse; another statue, portraying a woman clad in a long robe, sporting an intricated headgear and reading from a scroll, stands in a small, round area, and, roughly in the center of the courtyard, is a mildly small, highly decorative sculpture portraying a woman and a child surrounded by waves, together with what looks like a dolphin. Overlooking such environment, standing along the walls, several meters above it, is an elaborated, open-air corridor, complete with decorative arches and columns, attached to which are banners sporting the Council's symbol.

Inside these very walls, a familiar figure rested her back against the spherical prison she was held in. Her white colored hair hung loosely from her head, her bangs covering her indigo colored eyes. A dark blue hair ribbon was clutched in her hands as she sat with her knees held to her chest. Her outfit consisted of a sky blue short-sleeve shirt and matching shorts, fitting a criminal like her. She took her gaze from her knees and to the clear smooth surface of the sphere. How long has it been, a month now since she here? A month ago, she and her guild, Oración Seis, were after Nirvana, the Magic of Reversal. Over the many years, they have searched for it, gaining more power to be known as a dangerous threat to the Light Guilds. She, who went by the codename 'Angel', had done horrible unspeakable things. She was a Celestial Spirit Wizard, and thanks to her, their numbers were diminishing. She killed the Celestial Spirit Wizards that had contracted themselves with their spirits to increase her power, including the famed Karen Lillica from Blue Pegasus. It was an easy job for her, despite her age three years ago; she was able to kill her. She was weak, low on magic power, not even able to summon another spirit, she couldn't stand a chance. But all that power changed when she met the Spirit loving Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. Their battle was between spirit versus spirit, not matter what, she had the upper hand with her. But no matter the damage she took, that girl didn't back down. She fought for Aries, a spirit who she had contracted with, pleaded she release her, for her friend Loke. But she didn't listen, enjoying the pain she inflicted and humiliation she brought, enjoying the pleasure of ending another Celestial Spirit Wizard's life. But then, Hibiki, the man who was Karen's boyfriend, uploaded some sort of magic into Lucy's brain that almost defeated her until she was out of magic power the same as Lucy. She drifted through the water that she fought her, her thoughts on her prayer, to fade away from it all, like an angel.

After being appended by the Magic Council, she was placed in a magic sealing jail cell, to never be released again, until waiting her trial to discuss her faith. She was to be trailed for the many lives she's taken, and the fitting punishment she was to get for all of it. As the days pass in the cell, she started to change. She lost her attitude as a Dark Wizard and seems to crawl into a much calmer persona being trapped in the cell. The days passed when she remembered who she was before all this, a young girl who was sweet and kind, not a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. That girl had a little sister, not much younger than her. She always defended her when it wasn't fault to her parent, was her only courage. Keeping her knees hug tightly, she muttered the one name she remembered:

"Yukino…."

"You're awake, Angel?" a calm but snake like voice spoke to her. The girl named Angel look to her right to see another familiar face in a clear spherical prison. He was a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. From her view point, he had snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sported a simple circular earring on his left ear. His outfit consisted of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows. Below it, he wore a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. Angel recognized him as Cobra, a fellow member of Oración Seis and also a Second Generation Poison Dragon Slayer.

"Erik, did I wake you?" she asked, looking at the Poison Dragon Slayer who sat in a more relaxed position than she did, hugging her knees.

"No, been awake for a while, but I could hear you mumbling names." Cobra said in a more relaxed tone, "Stuff about mothers, fathers, and a girl named Yukino? Who's she?" he chuckled with a grin on his face. "Some Celestial Spirit Wizard you killed?" and those words snapped Angel into place, looking at Cobra and slam her fists into the smooth surface.

"How dare you Erik, how dare you say such a thing you bastard?!" she roared, making Cobra cringed just looking at her. He had never seen her flared up over a comment, the usual Angel wasn't staring at him but it felt like a completely different person. Angel, realizing she snapped at Cobra gasped, looking like she didn't mean the outburst and looked solemn about it, her indigo eyes filled with shame.

"I'm sorry…" she said apologetically, which caught him off guard for a moment. Angel apologizing, what's gotten into her? He never seen her like this, it was a change. He knew he might have angered her so he turned his head away with a frown.

"It's okay, I didn't know she was important to you." He said calmly to the white haired Wizard, "So who is Yukino?"

"My little sister, that's who she is" Angel answered turning away to hug her knees. "When I was much younger, my sister would always do something wrong that my parents would yell at her." she looked and smiled, but it wasn't a sadistic smile, but it had a sweetness to it. "Yukino-nee did nothing wrong, I said to them, I would have my sister's side, no matter how much they scold her. But them..." her voice switching to sadness, clutching her ribbon again. "A group of Zeref worshipers attacked out home, and killed my parents. I just hope Yukino's still alive, still trying to look for me, even for all the things I've done. I know she's still alive, I can feel her." she clutched the blue ribbon to her chest above her heart, feeling it beat in rhythm. "I can feel her life is still there, wanting to find me, even if she knew what I've done, what I become."

"So she's really important to you, just like me to Cubellios. It's hard, being there for someone when you aren't sure where they are now, but it's important to keep moving on." Cobra laid his head down to the bottom of the sphere, crossing his legs and laying his hands behind his heads. "For the longest, we have been tools for Brain, for the chance to be free from the Tower of Heaven. But we were only his keys to keep his true personality Zero at bay with what we desire, our prayers. But we aren't free; freedom can't be gain so easily. At the end of the day, you have to make it happen, not by others, even the Magic Council that has us in here. Understand, Sorano?

Sorano… That was a name she hadn't heard in a long time, the last person who called her that was her baby sister. Cobra had a point, surprisingly; it was helping her inner dilemma the last few weeks being cooped up here like a bird in a cage. Freedom, that's what she wanted, to be free from Brain, to be her own person, to find her little sister… To redeem herself, the pain and suffer she put people through. She wonder how her sentence will go, knowing the Magic Council would sentence her live in prison or death, for all the lives she had taken. But if they could forgive, maybe she could change her ways, redemption for the crimes she has made, and find her sister. Maybe, just maybe, the feeling in her heart could end. With a light smile, she laid her head to the glass, looking to Cobra again.

"Thank you, Erik..." she said softly to the Poison Dragon Slayer.

Cobra smiled, keeping a grin on his face for helping a fellow ally. "You're welcome, Sorano…"

* * *

Inside a holding room, the Magic Council keeps their 'Very Important People' in for good use for later, during the past weeks, girls with white colored hair and extraordinary magic have been kidnapped from town after town, from a dark guild that neither the officials nor the Magic Council could identify. During the attacks, several groups of wizards, many ranged from pre-teen to young adults got into fights trying to save the girls, but the Wizards overwhelm them and got away. Members of the Council, including the Rune Knights, had found these Wizards and took them into custody. They ask them questions, intrigue everything they knew of the guild, all of them felt they used Darkness magic of different elements, but something was off about them, like they had another power they didn't realize. Afterwards, they were to wait in the Headquarters of the Council until they would accompany a man named Lahar to meet the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail. Then they would be left in their care once all of the Dark Guild mess was over. It was a debate on whether it was a good idea, but this was their favor from Makarov to the Council, so it was decided for now at least.

A number of nine Wizards (thirteen counting several cats with) were around the large waiting room either sleeping or talking. Despite their situation, it was a really nice room; something expected from the Council, it without a doubt was a very furnished room. There were many beds scattering the rooms underneath a tan colored carpet, several bookshelves near the walls with two windows on one side. A chandelier hung over their heads with many glittering lacrima lights, brighten up the already bright room. Much of the Wizards' things littered the floor: bags, shoes, dirty clothes, and opened books that were being read by several of the wizards.

"Hey Shigeru-san, Chisame-san, are you awake?" asked a young girl politely on a bed by the window. She was an average height Wizard with a petite body. She had light blue hair that reaches the base of her neck with strains of her hair covering her right eyebrow and light purple eyes. Her clothes were a mixture of traditional Japanese clothes and Earthland clothes. On the outside, she wore a light blue and white kimono that reaches her calves decorated with ice crystals on the hem and ends of her short sleeves with a white sash that split the outfit in the middle. Her footwear consisted of brown low heeled sandals and white socks as well. Underneath the kimono were a light blue top and a matching skirt of the same color as well. She wore ice shaped earrings in both her ears and one ring on her right index finger and on her right hip is a silver blade katana in a black sheath. She kicked her legs off the foot of the bed and look to the others, beside her was a small white and blue cat with a light blue sundress and a blue bow on her left ear.

"Those two should wake up, it's a nice morning." another girl replied kindly to the light blue haired girl on her bed. She was a much shorter girl than the first, her short green hair kept under a bonnie hat, wearing black tinned sunglasses on her forehead, her appearance completed with a grey butler outfit with black combat boots. On her head was a pair of black headphones with a pink heart on either side. She looked at the windowsill that had the sun shining through it and covered her eyes. "Never mind, too bright!" she groaned.

From a bed across the short green haired girl, a younger wizard giggled at the antics of the girl, talking his eyes from a book to eye her. He was a much shorter and petite looking boy despite his age, with skinny arms and legs and pale skin than the sun. His appearance was very feminine looking, with thin lips, a small nose and big round amber eyes. His silver hair was reaching down to his chin; wearing black skinny jeans and a button-up white shirt, a white belt and black knee-length boots, over all of that was a black cloak and a lavender flower clip in his hair that is just above his left ear. "Sanya-san, you may try not sleeping so close to the window." He said to short green haired girl kindly before closing the book he was reading. "I need something else to read."

Over by the right side wall of the room, two Wizards were resting on another with two cats (one male and one female), before one of them rose their head off each other to look where their names were called. The first was a girl of average height, with dark purple hair cut mid back and matching eyes, her body was very voluptuous, her attire slightly hugging her body. She wore a purple low-cut dress that goes to her knees and is wearing purple high-heeled shin-length Boots on her feet. On her stomach was a female dark purple cat that wore a sunshine yellow backless sundress and a purple bow in front of her right ear. The purple haired girl yawned, stretching her arms up into the air.

"Morning did s-s-s-somebody asked for me?" she said, with each of her words she yawned.

"Morning Chisame-san, we were wondering when you wake up." said another female wizard who was sitting by the book shelf reading. She took her gaze off her book to look at Chisame. She was average height young woman, around 5'5 with an athletic build and normal figure, lightly tanned skin and shoulder length dark brown hair in a messy ponytail with auburn eyes. She wore a short sleeve gray blue shirt with an open white button down on the top, her sleeves rolled to the elbow, slightly faded capris, and gray running shoes.

"You and your boyfriend look so peaceful like that, it's really cute of you, Chisame-san." Another younger female wizard said, her tone while slightly cold had warmth to it. She was a young girl around thirteen years old with a pale white face and white hair with black streaks that was tied loosely in a bun. Her eyes were a pinkish-purple color that was very cold, wearing long, black pants that reach to her ankles, and a deep red sweater hat covered her arms. On her feet were red converse shoes that were much worn out and dusty. Beside her, an unsheathed black katana sat beside her.

Chisame's face turned a deep red, her ears bellowing stream from as she waved her arms and shook her head rapidly. "N-n-n-no, it's not like that at all, we're friends, that's all." She said, her face turning different shades of red by the minute.

"Heh, you're not good at denial, Kyuri-nee is right." Another male wizard said with a chuckle, sitting next to the one called Kyuri. He was a well-built wizard of average height, with messy black hair that framed his face and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue opened shirt over a white shirt with black jeans and black shoes, a black Wakizashi sitting beside him. Chisame gasped her face stull red as she looked at the awakened Wizards.

"S-hut up Ryuu, It's not like at all!" she stammered to the boy as several of the other Wizards were holding back laughs. "And the same goes to you, Kiseki-kun, Aspen-san, Setsu-chan, and Sanya-san!"

"We've known you for a few days now, stop playing the 'I'm not in love with him' card, it's as cliché as the books Kiseki tells us about." Another male wizard said his arms cross and by the wall near the window. He was a slim muscular built wizard of about 5'11, having medium cur black hair and blue eyes, having a light skin tone. He wore black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat. On his back were two blades cross on this back, both blades unsheathed on his back. The first blade was a pitch black sword (once placed on the table was only ¼ of the long table). It had a black handle connected to a hand guard that is longer on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of its obsidian blade. The blade was completely black like the rest of the sword and said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross was embroidered on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The second blade is an aqua-colored sword made of crystalline ingot, a material that was super rare. Its grip was a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the hilt is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself was a deep aqua color; the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. (A/N 1)

"See Luke-san understands my pain." Kiseki injected immediately, looking to the two Wizards.

"Just tell him how you feel Chisame; we all know you care for him." The small purple feline said, her brown eyes looking up at Chisame.

"Not you too Roxie, I thought better of you." Chisame groaned, bowing her head in annoyance.

"Well, Shiro, Terra, Roxie, and me all agree it's time you let him know." spoken up another feline, a cat with black and white stripes like a tiger.

"Byakko's hit the mark, it's time you stop beating around the bush about all this and let him know." Shiro, the blue and white cat said, her paws to her chest.

Chisame merely groaned at Shiro's advice, she had a point, but it was getting annoying to agree. But she took her gaze to Shigeru and the sleeping cat Terra. He was a very average looking well-built Wizard, 5'11" tall and 230 lbs. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a black jacket over it. On his legs and feet are black knee-high combat boots over a pair of green jeans. In his arms was a green furred cat with a white vest on its body. He was snoring lightly in his sleep, Shigeru holding Terra closer to his chest. It was true, she did have feelings for the boy, and it was true she was playing the denial card.

Before all of this, before even meeting this group of wizards, she and Shigeru were traveling together as free-lance wizards. They along with Luke and Setsuko were a special kind of Wizards, known by few as Dragon Slayers. Their magic was a lost magic, only a few has revealed themselves as such, all gifted with the power to slay dragons. Their dragons Chiyoe and Jimen, along with Setsuko's and Luke's dragons, Masshiro and Shinryu, vanished on the year x777 the same as Natsu's, Wendy's, and Gajeel's dragons and Lucy's mother's death. Ever since they met, they have traveled for almost six years, meeting their cats or a race called Exceeds from eggs. They have grown close to one another, almost like a couple, but while it seems Shigeru had the more opened feelings, Chisame wasn't much the admitting kind to her feelings, and would shy away from it. As passive she was, she needed to tell him how she felt, or one day she might lose him.

Chisame only sighed again, they were right after, and rebutting a response of denial would only prove their point. She likes him, no not like, love him, but she didn't want to rush in and ruin their friendship, their bond they grew, to end up losing that friendship if those feelings wouldn't return. Knowing that ruining their friendship has always made her heart feel a sharp tugging pain that felt more restless by the days. She wanted to tell him, bit how without ruining what they had. She wasn't one of those kinds of girls who get all depressed if they are rejected by some guy they love, she was stronger than that. But she didn't want to make their friendship very awkward between them.

Swallowing the pit of her dignity down in her throat, she spoke up again to the others. "Fine, if I tell him someday how I feel, will that make you all happy?" she said crossly, but know they were right.

"Sure, now, let's recap what we know." said Luke, walking from the wall to his bed, everyone else talking their spot to their beds, sitting upright except for Shigeru and Terra, who were still sleeping soundly. Luke, acting the leader of the Wizards, continued speaking, everyone's eyes on him. "For the past week or so, girls have been kidnapped by this strange Dark Guild, who seems serious about their goal. All of them all have white hair and powerful gifted magic, that's why they were targeted."

"Several of us fought members of this guild, but we're beaten and the girls were taken..." Sanya interjected before sighing, crossing her arms. "Just how strong are these guys?"

"At any case, we supposed to go with Lahar-san to meet with the wizards from Fairy Tail to escort Angel to the Magic Council Fiore Branch to await her trail. After that, they give us up to Fairy Tail." Kiseki said before planning a finger to his chin. "I know of that guild."

"Who doesn't, they are well known in Fiore. Glad it's a great trade off; we get to finally join a guild." Kyuri said excitedly, her cold eyes showing more cheery in them again.

"Seems fine with me, I don't mind. But," Aspen said holding her knees to her chest sadly, "Will they really want such a weakling Wizard like me?"

Everyone's eyes were on the brunette Wizard, seeing the sad expression on her fast. Everyone looked solemnly at her, seeing the tear slid down her left eye and down her cheek. "It was my fault, that orphanage I was at, there's a little girl I always visited, and she was very lonely because her parents were killed and lost her sister. I like speaking to her every day I pass the town, but then." More tears fell from her eyes as she continued to cry. "One of them attacked the orphanage and I couldn't stop her, she took her, that woman with the scythe like the ones Sanya uses. It's all my fault, because I was weak." Before Sanya walked over and hugged the brunette haired wizard, holding her in her embrace. Aspen look up to see Sanya hold her, her eyes closed but speaking more directly to her. Everyone, too their eyes on the two girls, Sanya looking to her like a sister.

"Don't be so down on yourself, Aspen." She said sweetly, "All of us failed to protect those girls, we're all on the same boat, and we share your pain. But you need more confidence in your magical abilities, okay. We're all in this together, we'll help in any way we can. So, can you give a smile?"

Aspen looked at the sincere smile Sanya had and everyone else, both Wizards and Exceed all agreed. They might now know one another well, and all have different and unique magical ablates, but now, they were nakama now, and nakama must stick together. Aspen took her arms and hugged her back, finally smiling; the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Okay, I will…"

"Sanya likes her!" Roxie, Chisame, and Shiro jeered, making Sanya blush and release Aspen, shaking her head quickly, frantically looking very nervous,

"I do not, I just want to comfort her!" she admitted quickly, her face turning red.

It wasn't long that everyone except Terra and Shigeru started to laugh, mostly about Sanya hiding her crush of cute girls. They were like this for quite some time, not a care in the world, but then Luke stop laughing and looked serious, his eyes to the outside and the clear blue sky.

'_I wonder, does Fairy Tail know, about that attack to my home many years ago?' _he thought, the images of destruction flashed in his mind before a face of a woman flashed in her mind with others along with her and a little pink haired girl with red earmuffs. _'Whoever that guild was, I'll find them and put an end to Dark Guilds like them.' _but he smiled, looking to his Exceed partner Byakko and his friends all still laughing and teasing Sanya, seeing the atmosphere feel more alive not sad, _'But I'll enjoy my time with these guys, I can't wait to meet Fairy Tail…'_

* * *

The news that Mirajane Strauss, former S-Class Wizard and calling girl to Fairy Tail was going against her own sister Lisanna in a one on one battle spread fast from the guild. No one expect this turn of events, since the youngest member of the Strauss family was fighting her older sister. The idea of a match up you'll miss once in a lifetime wasn't something the Wizards wouldn't miss, everyone seem as excited by this fight as Natsu's fight with Erza months back. Of course it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without bets, and many bet the lovely Mirajane to win, while others wanted the underdog returner Lisanna to win. Many of the Prominent members of the guild were highly anticipated how much Lisanna had grown in the two years, while others were curious to see Mirajane fight once again.

Everyone gathered outside the guild to stand in the front grounds, all circling in a packed large circle around the two combatants. Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Lucy were on Lisanna's side along with Cana, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily Jet, and Droy and Elfman, Gray, Erza, Master Makarov, Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba, Macao's son Romeo, Kinana, Max, Laki, Freed, Evergreen, Biskslow, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, and Vijeeter were on Mirajane's side. Everyone was fired up to see the fight, all except for two.

Lucy and Natsu both seem in tune with how they felt had their arms in worry or concern. Natsu crossed his crossed his arms and frowned, not the usual 'Fire up for a match' look but rather more about worry for Lisanna's safety. Lucy was the most concern, her hands balled up in a prayer posture, not all excited but concern like Natsu was. She had seen her friends fight before, but this wasn't some simple sparing match or a silly fight from Natsu or Gray, this seem serious. Mira's words still dug more seeds in her heart, making her feel a sharp ping in her heart. She knew of Mirajane's fame, one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail before losing Lisanna from Happy and a bit from Cana before traveling to Edolas, but she never thought she be seeing this now after only been a member since July 4th, when Natsu brought her to Fairy Tail and her adventure truly began. She always admired Erza's strength and Mira's beauty, the stories both woman shared, and how much pain they felt. With Mira, it was difficult to believe she was like that, not such a gentle woman. But it wasn't just who Mira was, it was about Lisanna fighting someone who was at or was Erza's level. She knows Lisanna wasn't a weakling, she wasn't either, but Lisanna was going against someone who Natsu couldn't beat in his younger days. How is Lisanna going to beat her and allow coming with them of the mission. She didn't know but she only felt more doubt than cheering.

"Lisanna…" she said under her breath, closing her eyes to pray for Lisanna's safety and victory, making Natsu look at her with the corner of his eye, "Please do your best..."

"As always, Fairy Tail would resort to violence to handle their problems." Carla said, crossing her arms with her usual scowl.

"It can't be helped Carla, Mira asked her to fight her, she couldn't turn down a chance to go with us." Wendy said matter-of-factly to the white furred Exceed.

"Aye, I'm not saying Mira will win, but Lisanna I'm worried for." Happy said, not smiling but frowning at the two fighters. "Back when we all were wrapped up in Laxus' game, Mira unleashed her magic when she fought Freed. Mira right now is only as strong as two years ago."

"So, what about Lisanna, what's her strength now?" Wendy asked to Happy.

"When Lisanna did missions with Mira, she was pretty good, like how she was the other day. So, same league of strength back then." Happy explained, looking up at the young Sky Dragon Slayer with a frown.

"So what you're saying is, is that both of them are only two years weaker?" Carla asked and Happy responded with a nod.

"Seems like Mira could beat her from where I'm standing." Gajeel said arms crossed with a scowl. While it might be interesting to watch them fight, it would be a little boring to see it end so quickly, especially from someone who took on Thunder Legion's Freed Justine and defeated him.

"I do hope this finishes, this might ruin my morning drink time." Groaned Cana dryly, making Juvia to take her eyes off the two sister to look at the heavy drinker and Card Wizard, how held a bottle of alcohol in her right hand.

"You're always drinking in the morning, Cana-san." She said stoically, before looking at Lisanna and Mira in the center of the crowd circle. _'But I'm not sure which of my comrades I should cheer for, Mira or Lisanna. Mira's been nice to me and Lisanna's an okay girl too.'_ Juvia sighed, closing her dark blue and mentally thought. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Still, it wasn't long ago Natsu and Erza fought, or the battle of Fairy Tail or our battle with that Dragon Lady, so it's going to be interesting." Jet said, tipping the brim of his hat with a smile.

"With two Takeover Wizards, this will be an even fight since they both share the same magic." Droy said arms crossed seriously.

"A battle between two formidable sisters, might be interesting battle, don't you think Gajeel?" Panther Lily asked looking up at his Dragon Slayer partner with his usual calmness he always displayed as a former Royal Army of Edolas member.

"I guess so." Gajeel grunted, keeping his arms cross over his chest and looking at Mirajane and Lisanna, his red eyes half open. _'Strange, ever since Mira's little sister came back, I've been feeling this strange magical energy from her. It feels like Salamander, no not just Salamander's but Lucy's too. What's going on here?' _he ponder mentally before looking to Mirajane's side of the circle where Makarov and Erza were conversing with Gray and Gildarts. They like them were discussing the fight and odd feeling as well

"Master, are you fine about those two fighting one another?" Erza asked, looking at the small master by the corner of her right eye. "I don't want Lisanna not to come, I feel awful to neglect someone who's not a member of a team, but I understand Mira's concern for her little sister. She was always protective of her; back when we were young she wouldn't allow Lisanna to even be near me."

"It's not my right to get too involved in what my children decides, this is for them to deal on their own without out intrusion. If the battle does go overboard, I set in for both of them." Makarov said calmly to Erza. "But something's been troubling since they've come back to the guild."

"You sense it too, from Lisanna?" Gray asked, looking Makarov and back at the sisters. "Yes, it's odd, but it feels like Natsu's and Lucy's scents are on her."

"Don't make it sound like they did such daring acts to Lisanna." Gildarts said quickly at Gray's words. "Natsu's as innocent as a rock, and Lucy's not that kind of girl to harm Lisanna like that." And Gray's face lit up like a light, blushing madly at what he said and what Gildarts said.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said quickly, shaking his hands frantically to cover himself up for his remark about Lisanna having daring acts afflicted by Natsu and Lucy. While Natsu wasn't the brightest sometimes, he wasn't as perverted as most of the guys in the guild, and most of those guys were harmless too. Natsu doesn't have the mindset to take advantage of any girl, and if he did, there would be five people who would set him straight: Master Makarov, Erza, Elfman, Gray, and Gildarts. No one does awful acts to their family and gets away with it.

The two Strauss sisters kept their gazes across one another while still standing in the middle of the circle, with all of Fairy Tail watching. The still silence was broke by the passing wind before them, the wind picking up the helm of Mirajane's maroon dress and Natsu's white scarf around Lisanna's neck. Mirajane's usual cherry smile wasn't present on her face, but instead with a serious stare, her blue eyes not showing the brightness in them but had a much cold and calmer light. Even those from Lisanna's side could see their facial expression, and it gave them flashback to those same eyes from two years ago, back in the days where Mirajane was the Demon and a proud S-Class Wizard. Lisanna had the same serious expression as her older sister, the always cheerful and bright with happiness Lisanna had was replaced with the same expression of complete serious, no one, not even from Mira's side has ever seen Lisanna look so serious. Alzack and Bisca, who saw Lisanna before she entered the guild, had never seen her like this; it was hard to believe this sixteen year old girl was the same chipper Lisanna who pal along with Natsu and was always close to Mirajane and Elfman. From their point of view, she's really changed. Even Wakaba and Macao, Veteran members of the guild, were surprised by even though that looked like Lisanna; it didn't. All of Fairy Tail waited in the silence as finally Mirajane spoke up, not in her sweet angelic tone, but a tone most serious of her.

"Are you ready, little sister?" she asked, her body surging with purple energy, her long white hair blowing upwards while she clutched her fists tightly to her sides, several small pebbles on the grounds were floating in the air, everyone feeling the trembling power resonating from Mirajane. Mira's body was then bathed in the purple magic energy, her appearance taking shape into something else; everyone feeling the tremendous power making their skin crawl, the goose bumps on their forearms creeping up just being near Mirajane. Lisanna's body didn't tremble, but she kept on her eyes on her transforming sister, the energy around her bursting higher and higher over the guild grounds until lower down to reveal Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Soul. Her eyes were darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair was wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changed, with any attire she was donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth had lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. Two black demonic looking wings sprouted from Satan Soul Mirajane as she smiled darkly at her. "I won't hold back."

Lisanna didn't back away or responded with a reply, shifting her left leg back so her left side could be seeable by her side and her right side and face to Mira. Lisanna jumped high into the air as everyone one's eyes were on her as she cried out, her body glowing a yellow color before being engulfed into the light, "Take Over Animal Soul!" and her body began to shrink within the light the crowd of guild members watching in anticipation on Lisanna will turn into. Finally, the light faded around Lisanna and revealed her in an Animal Soul. Her body was a small mammal, her body covered in a white and blue shell, her white head and black eyes visible alongside her white paws. As she dived down to the ground, she cried out to the ground below she cried out, "Armadillo!" before curling quickly into a ball and proceed to spin rapidly

Armadillo Lisanna landed to the ground and began to spin rapidly in place, building up momentum and clouds of dust as she stood where she first started. Everyone including Mirajane were wondering what Lisanna was going to do for her first attack, seeing her build up more and more with each time she spun. Finally, Lisanna then jet off towards Mirajane with a burst of speed, not even anyone with trained eye sight could keep up. All except for Jet, the High-Speed Wizard seeing her dash like a blur to Mirajane. Mira quickly leap off the ground, dodging her armadillo sister from her attack as Lisanna headed for the crowd, everyone looking shocked and panicked Lisanna would collide with them. But then Lisanna turned on a dime from colliding with the Thunder Legion members and Max, the rust of dust as she sped up picked many members coats and skirts, Evergreen clutching the front of her skirt with a shy look on her face while Max, Freed, and Bickslow got a unsetting up skirt shot from behind her making the three men collapse to the ground with bleeding noses and dazed gazes.

"Oh my, that was cutting it close." Evergreen said embarrassed, still holding her front skirt down while her back skirt was blowing, giving several of her fellow male Guild members a show they won't forget

"Says for you…" The three men said in sync, blushing madly at her underwear and the type she was wearing at a time like this. It was daring, especially for someone who calls herself the Fairy Queen.

Mirajane watches as her sister began to dash around and around the battle field as the white haired older sister watched her seem to go faster and faster. Natsu's team felt their eyes travel along with her, feeling dizzy just watching her. As Lisanna passed Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, the gust of wind was blowing up Lucy's skirt as she shrieked and clutched her skirt quickly before anyone else saw from behind her. Lisanna, who was still in ball form, face turned red in embarrassment.

"I, j-j-j-just saw her panties." She said to herself, before turning back to Mirajane and headed straight for her at high speed. Mirajane blinked for a moment but before she could react, Lisanna went flying squarely into Mirajane's stomach, feeling the wind knocked out of her as the two were flying across the battlefield and into the other side of the crowd. The Guild members ran out the way of Lisanna and Mira, the two sisters colliding with the guild wall, leaving a small but huge creak into it. Makarov's eyes were wide, not in shock of the guild getting damage, but the raw power that came from one frontal attack from Lisanna. Lisanna wasn't as gifted with power like her older sister and brother, but the damage she made showed she was getting there.

"I get it." Laki said observing the fight with Kinana beside her. "Lisanna was building up speed while she was spinning around the area."

"Oui, so when she went straight at Mirajane, she went faster with her build up speed." Reedus said to Vijeeter and Romeo, the young Conbolt son was ecstatic from the fight seeing how Lisanna fought.

"Lisanna-nee is very smart, she really knew how to handle the situation with Mira-nee who could be faster than her." said Romeo excitedly.

Everyone look to see around to Lisanna and Mirajane, the pieces of the guild wall falling from Mira's body, her body now having several scratches from the impact. She looked down to see Lisanna still spinning at her chest, feeling the brute force pushing her more and more into the wall, Mirajane smirking at her sister's tactic.

"Clever, little sister." She said with a confident smirk, grabbing Armadillo Lisanna in her right hand before rising up while Lisanna was still spinning in the palm of her demonic hand. "But not clever enough!" and toss her high into the air. Many cries of, 'Whoa!' or 'That was a bit overboard!' were heard from the guild members. Lisanna was sent spinning in the air. But the white haired Takeover Wizard wasn't too worried as she spun, in her ball state, she smiled, seem to keeping her cool.

'_Just like I knew she'll do.'_ She thought as she exits her ball state, still soaring from Mirajane's toss. "Now, Takeover Animal Soul…" and her Armadillo form started to glow yellow again as her body was growing much larger to resembling almost human shape. When the light faded as she soared, her arms now resembling two green and pink feathery wings while her head, torso, and legs remained the same.

"Wings!" she cried out and made a U-turn back at the guild grounds as everyone started to cheer from below. Able to keep her cool in a situation, she was a Strauss alright, definitely Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. Mira lift herself the ground and without even moving her wings, floated without flapping her wings.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Mira shouted extending out her right hand palm out as a darkish magic circle appeared in front of it. "Darkness Stream!" and from her magic circle, a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy appeared and extend themselves to Lisanna. Lisanna gasped, seeing the many hands come flying towards her. She quickly swerved and evaded the hands, the dark hands not giving up getting her. Lisanna's heart began to race, feeling the blood pumping through her veins. The hands finally caught her, grabbing her legs causing her stop and gasp as more grabbed her legs and torso, finally one more grabbing her neck. Everyone from the ground gasped, Lucy gasping too and clapped her hands to her mouth with Carla, Wendy, and Happy shocked too. Lisanna struggled and gasped for air as Mirajane slowly floated up front of her, the hands tightening their grip on her as Mirajane watched her sister struggle.

Freed from below cringed in fright, remembering in his fight with Mirajane and her using that attack, now remembering how he dodged it before it grabbed her, but saw the hands darken where they held her in place.

"Oh my, seems like I caught you. You better hurry little sister. Or…" she smiled and pointed her demon hand at her sister's bounds. "Those might just drain you dry."

'_Darn it, she's right.'_ Lisanna thought, gritting her teeth, looking at the many hands on her body. _'I can feel them try to drain my body. Who knew Mira-nee still had that kind of power. I better think fast.' _Closing her eyes, Lisanna still felt her legs turn black from where Mira held her, trying to think of a plan of action. Everyone from below was standing on pins and needles wondering what she'll do as it seems Mirajane had the upper hand on her sister. Finally, Lisanna opened her eyes, an idea popped in her head. _'I got it!'_

"Jeez, Mira's not pulling any punches; she's really going all out on her." Carla said in disbelief looking to Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"She was the She-Devil Carla; I guess it's what we could expect from someone like her." Wendy said matter of fact.

"Lisanna…" both Natsu and Lucy said under their breath as they kept her eyes on Mirajane and Lisanna.

'_She hasn't moved yet, has she given up?_' Mirajane thought as Lisanna finally screamed out, pulling Mirajane from her thoughts.

"Takeover Animal Soul!" and her body was once again bathe in golden light, causing the hands to release her and diminish in the light, as Mirajane shield her eyes with her right arm and grunt lightly from the intense light. The light faded around Lisanna and Mirajane open her eyes, seeing her sister in another Takeover.

"Owl!" she exclaimed now still flying in the air. She was a large common owl, by not the usually dark brown and light brown owl with the same colored feathers; instead her body was covered in white feathers from her body and wings and blue feather on her stomach. Her white bird talons were curled under body as she stared at her sister.

"It's been awhile; since I've seen you use that one, Lisanna." Mira said calmly with a smile.

"That's true, and remember this isn't just a cute face?" she asked, making Mirajane and everyone from below looked puzzled as what was Lisanna talking about. Lisanna opened her beak and let out a hoot from her voice, but it was wasn't a regular booting sound, but very loud that it made even the guild members jump from hearing it. Natsu having vivid memories of the Owl Wizard from Trinity Raven who eat him before Gray saved him. He watched as everyone covered their ears from the hooting and so did he. Lucy covered her ears and screamed out with her left eye open, "I never thought owls were this loud!" before looking up and gasped, seeing what she was witnessing.

Still airborne, Mira had covered her ears from the sound of Lisanna's, her eyes closed and the vibration shook even her body. She opened her eyes to see her sister hooting at her, but only saw her vision started to be a little blurry. She felt her body feel as heavy as lead, then it dawned on her. This wasn't a normal hoot sound from an owl, it was sleep magic. Lisanna was putting her to sleep. Mirajane struggled to keep her eyes open as Lisanna kept up her attack, the large owl still flapping her wings. Even from below, Lucy had an idea what she was up too, so did Erza and the Master who had their eyes on the two sisters, but still their ears were covered. Mirajane felt her body give way from Lisanna's attack, finally dropping from the sky as everyone gasped. Still willing to keep conscious, Mirajane's hazy sight saw Lisanna stop her attack to do a midair flip and dive at Mirajane, her body glowing again the gold light before revealing herself in her Cat Takeover, her stripe feline claws striking at Mira's stomach as the two sisters came crashing down to the ground in a large cloud of dust that spread through the large circle of the guild members. Minutes passed when the guild members opened their eyes to see they were covered in a thick dust cloud. Many were coughing out dust, others started calling for Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Mirajane!" screamed everyone on Mira's side except Master Makarov, Erza, Gray, and Elfman.

"Lisanna!" screamed everyone on Lisanna's side minus Gajeel who frowned and Lucy who was trembling in fear that Lisanna would lose.

The dust cloud finally started to clear up, everyone waiting for what was the outcome of it all. Everyone felt their hearts race with anticipation, wanting to see who's still standing. When the dust finally was clear away, everyone was shocked and surprised at what they saw. On either sides of the circle, both Lisanna and Mirajane stood on their respectable sides, looking slight scratched up with their hair covered with spots of dust. Mira seem fine while catching her breath after her sister send her down to the ground while Lisanna was catching her breath, her knees bent and Natsu's scarf gently blowing in the wind. Many of the onlookers of the Guild were astonished Lisanna could keep up with Mirajane, an S-Class Wizard.

"Incredible, she's still standing after that fall, amazing!"

"With that, that puts her close to S-Class material with that skill!"

Elfman merely smiled proudly, still keeping an eye on his two sisters. "As if there isn't any doubt, Lisanna isn't a weakling that's for sure."

"She's something; those tactics were really smart of her. For someone who hates studying when we were little, she really knows how to think of a strategy." Gray said still crossing his arms with a smile. "How someone like that got to be friends with a dimwitted flame brain like Natsu is beyond me." getting Natsu to overhear him and growled hotly at his words.

"He knows I can hear him, jeez." Natsu said crossly narrowing his eyes.

"Now, now, don't start picking a fight with Gray." Lucy said assuring to the Fire Dragon Slayer before looking back at the Strauss sisters. "Just be glad Lisanna last this long."

"I'm impressed little, very impressed. Using your speed from Armadillo Takeover to accelerate your speed to attack, then using me throwing you up into air to keep said sped to dodge my attack for so long, and lastly using your Owl Takeover to put me into a daze. That's very tactical. So…" Mira said her body glowing with a dark purple magical energy as she spoke, "Ready to continue."

"Yes." Lisanna said with a nod before panting again, clutching Natsu's scarf as she thought_. 'I already used plenty of magic power before entering my Cat Takeover, I'm not sure I long I'll maintain myself in this form. So I best make this count.' _ Beads of sweat drip from her face and body as the muscles ache all over her body, but Lisanna still wanted to keep going. She didn't want to give up, no matter how much her body felt like giving way. As long as she can still stand, she was going to allow her sister to win. The two sisters kept her gaze on one another, everyone still watching them, wondering who will make the next move. Lucy still looked worried along with Natsu, her hands clap together in a prayer. Erza, Makarov, Elfman, and Gray still watched with arms still crossed, not saying another word as the light breeze passed the guild grounds. Natsu's scarf blew in the wind as Lisanna narrowed her eyes (unaware the bite mark glowing again with the red magic circle more and more apparent than before) while Mirajane smiled calmly. The tension in the air was so thick, not even a knife could cut through it. From Mira's side of the battle, Romeo gulped only feeling how silent everything was. The Exceeds from Lisanna's side of the battle were had different expression from the stillness of the standoff: Happy and Carla the most worried while Panther Lily stared sternly. Finally, both sisters shift their right or left leg back before leaping towards each other. It was like watching a movie lacrima is slow motion before the two finally clashed.

Lisanna's Cat claws and Mirajane's demonic claws collided with one another as a shockwave of magical energy cause everyone to jump off from the intensity of it all. Mirajane brought her left fist at Lisanna's head, which she dodged and leaped to her hands before using her legs to kick Mira back. Mira's feet skidded back from her sister; her arms cross over her face before lowering them. Lisanna started to do a one hand handstand before twirling around with her legs spread out. Mirajane didn't hesitate and cross her arms over her face again to shield herself as Lisanna continued to push her back. Finally, Mirajane uncrossed her arms to push Lisanna back, also grapping her left leg as Lisanna gasped in shock and tossed her into. Everyone was shocked as Mira vanished from sight and appeared over her sister and placed her hands on her exposed stomach. Lisanna's eyes budged in fear as Mira's hands charged with blue electricity.

"Evil Spark!" Mirajane exclaimed causing her hands to spark with more blue electricity as Lisanna was shocked and screaming in pain of the electricity, making Natsu and his group scream out her name, "Lisanna/Lisanna-san!"

The two sisters began to zig and zag around the air, everyone keeping their eyes on the lightning bolt that was Mirajane and Lisanna, everyone now worried for Lisanna as Mirajane really wasn't holding back on her sister anymore. Was she serious about beating her, or was there more? Was this really a fight to see who was stronger, or was there something the Fairy Tail members didn't know? They all watched as Lisanna came crashing down, toppling to the ground and then flipped back to her feet, panting heavily while clutching her chest, her body sparking with electricity. She panted more and looks to her sister in the air again, seem to not be moving as Lisanna stood her ground. Lisanna panted more heavily but her body glowed again, her body shifting shape to resemble a half bird, her arms now two green and pink feathery wings that replaced her arms again, a green feathered bird's lower body with a puffy green and pink tail and her legs changed into purple bird's talons.

'_She's improving; her speed with her Takeovers has grown a lot when we were younger, chaining five Takeovers like that in one battle. That's some advance Takeover magic. But still."_ Mira thought holding out her hands readying to use another spell her blue eyes looking fierce. _'Keep proving to me little sister…' _as a large sphere of dark energy was charging between Mirajane's demon hands as the sphere grew even larger.

"You're mine, Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted, taking flight into the air and heading straight for Mirajane as everyone on her side started to cheer, seeing her continue the fight. From above as Lisanna flew closer, Mirajane's dark energy sphere started to crackle with darkness magic as she cried out forcing her two hands in front of herself. "Demon Blast!" and a bean of purple darkness magic was then fired from the sphere and heading straight for Lisanna, the crowd below gasped again. Lisanna looked up as the magic attack came her way, also speeding fast. Reacting quickly, Lisanna pulled back so her back faced the ground and her talon legs up. No one could look away as the unthinkable happened, as the beam of darkness magic came near Lisanna, she held her legs up and the beam hit her but now her body. She flapped her wings as hard she could, seemingly pushing it back. Everyone was bewildered; Lisanna was guarding against Mira's attack. Like the game Tug of War, the beam pushed to Lisanna trying to break her guard but Lisanna pushed it back, Mira feeling the force she put into the attack being forced back. Their body were straining, taking the pressure each other was giving off, beads of sweat rolling off their faces. The pressure was getting to the guild too, everyone seeing the tug of war from above, everyone not sure who will triumph. Finally Mira started to scream out, pushing the Demon Blast back with more power she power she pour into it, causing the spell to spread wider and larger. Lisanna gasped as the intense force of the strengthen Demon Blast came rushing down at Lisanna at an intense rate, pushing her down to ground with the attack taking her with it.

"Lisanna!" cried out Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy in shock as Lisanna and Mira's attack came crashing down in a loud thud and explosion covering where she fell in a cloud of dust. All over, many of the guild members were in shock, Mira didn't play around with her sister at all. That power was the same power two years ago, the full extent of the She-Devil Mirajane. And Lisanna, who had only just returned a few weeks ago, had taken the full force of it all. Happy was trembling, was this it; was Lisanna beaten? He could feel Wendy shake in fear; fear that Lisanna didn't stand a chance. Natsu clenched his fists tightly, wanting to shout Lisanna name, hoping she was okay. Slowly, Mirajane landed across her sister with a frown of disappointment as the dust finally cleared, everyone's eyes on Lisanna. She had reverted to her normal self, her body now covered in bumps and bruises, even her white hair completely dusty white. Her body was on its side as she lay in a small crater from the blast, her eyes closed like she was unconscious. Her shirt was torn slightly down the hem of it, her shoes dirty and scratched up, looking worn out. It was hard to believe, from anybody, how much Mira did to her.

Lucy wanted to shout, to tell Lisanna to get up; her fellow team mates were feeling the same way too. Everyone waited to see if Lisanna will get up again or nor, but Mirajane only shook her head. She took a deep breath and stared at her beaten and bruised sister, not thinking back to the pain Elfman put her through when she strike her, but this damage was hers alone. Speaking in a hush voice that no one could hear, she lowered her head in shame, "I guess that's it then…" before speaking up louder that her voice echo through the silence, "Have you given up?"

Silence filled the guild grounds, with not even a sound or mutter could be heard. Everyone didn't say a word or try to go in there and help Lisanna, most either turned away or wanted to cry. Makarov didn't want to collect the beaten Lisanna; instead he kept his arms folded along with Erza. Elfman didn't say a word, seeing his little sister beaten by his older sister; it really tugged at the heartstrings. He wanted to run in there and scoop up his little sister, but something told him he shouldn't. He only frowned, turning away from them both. Others the same way, they wanted to turn way, it's over…

"No…"

Everyone gasped, looking back at the battle as the one word echoed the grounds, all from one individual. Rising up from the ground, her body ache, her body bruise, Lisanna slowly but surely drag herself from the crater and struggled to get back on her feet. Everyone on her side started to cheer and clap, Lucy's worries turned to happiness as she saw Lisanna rising to her feet again. Wendy and Natsu jumped for joy, even Carla did too. Levy clapped her hands happily while Gajeel only smirked, seeing the battle was far from over, Mirajane merely cocked her head confusedly, repeating her sister's reply, "No, you're not giving up?"

"You heard me Mira-nee, I'm not giving up." she panted, her hands to her knees, tripping up as her head was low without everyone seeing her face. "No way I'm going to give up, or surrender." And as she stood with her hands to her knees, her thoughts turned to her memories, her life before Fairy Tail, joining, before ending up in Edolas, to leaving it and reuniting with everyone, _'No matter what, I've always been close to Mira-nee and Elf-niichan, even after our parents died when I was very young. Since then, Mira-nee's always took care of me and Elf-niichan. Then, we were forced out of our home because we were accused of being demons, and met Master and were given a chance to join Fairy Tail. My sister wasn't the most social type because of the Takeover magic she had, at the time she had a demonic hand for a while, feeling she couldn't be around others and tried to run away. But we didn't want her to be alone, Elf-niichan and I, so we learned our, although we couldn't control it yet. We stayed by each other's sides, no matter what. Then I had Natsu and Happy, who were a part of my family as my sister and brother. I loved him, he was my older brother by a year, and Happy like a son. Our last conversation was hoping we see each other again but I guess fate doesn't work the way you want it, when Elfman lost control and hit me. I lived in Edolas for two years and would be there forever to not make Edolas Mira-nee and Edolas Elf-niichan sad…' _the faces of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, and Lucy all either smiling or frowning at her. _'If it wasn't for these guys…' _and Natsu and Lucy's faces appeared together in her mindscape, both Wizards smiling up at her as she continued to rise back steady on her feet. _'Natsu, Lucy, thank you. If it wasn't for you two, I won't be standing here today, so I will not give up.'_ as she continued to keep her balance, the red magic circle in her neck appeared once more, burning even brighter than before. "This is why…" and stood in a battle pose, her hands balled together into fists as she placed her right foot back and her left foot forward. "I'm going to keep fighting!"

Everyone on Lisanna's side started to cheer even louder, so did everyone on Mira's side too, seeing the determination in Lisanna's words and appearance, everyone surprised how much the once little tag a long of Mirajane and Elfman had grown. But the one, who was the most taken aback from her words, was Mirajane herself. Her face softened for a moment in shock, then turned into a light grin, smiling at Lisanna without her knowing. "That's my sister..." she said lowly, but then gasped in shock, so did everyone else.

From underneath Lisanna's feet, a red-orange magic circle appeared and Lisanna's whole body now glowing in a red orange light, something no one ever saw before. No one even from their years knowing Lisanna has seen her have that kind of magic energy surrounding her, the energy making her bangs and Natsu's scarf dance in the light. Then Makarov and Erza felt it again causing them to snap into focus, that strange power that came from Lisanna since she came was more apparent than before, feeling the immense spike in her magic power greatly. Others who suspected since the return of the younger Strauss could feel it too, everyone ready to see what will unfold. From the magic circle, red-orange red hot flames started to generate from the magic circle in a spiral around Lisanna's body like a whirlwind, but the flames weren't burning her flesh, no, it was like she had the flames not the other way. The whirlwind of flames rose even high over the grounds, everyone feeling the warm heat of the flames, feeling the sweat down their bodies.

"It's so hot!" Erza said fanning herself as Gray crossed his arms in agreement (unaware he striped his shirt and jacket).

"You're telling me." he said nonchalantly, causing Erza to glare at him with vein popping on her forehead and her eyes slanted like demons.

"Would you put some clothes on, Gray?!" she snapped furiously at the Ice Make Wizard.

'_That's fire magic, where did she get it?'_ Mirajane thought before Lisanna was bathing in the fire, no one able to see her. The Fairy Tail members watched anxiously as Lisanna was inside the flames, no one sure what will happen. Natsu and Lucy were shocked as well, even they were surprised that Lisanna has fire magic, but then they as well felt the spike in her power. Finally the spiral of flames slowly died down, the fire only leaving a ring, and everyone gasped seeing Lisanna, or at very least, a new form of her. Was it a new Takeover, but what was it. Her appearance had changed drastically from within the fire; her short straight platinum white hair was now a spiky rosy pink color, her bangs protruding downwards to the back of her ears and the front of her face. Her blue eyes were the same, but for the moment they were dull and lifeless. While she stood, her teeth were more canine like a dog. Her clothes changed too from where everyone was standing, looking close to what Wendy wears, her outfit now a red and orange scale pattern dress that reached to her mid-thighs. Her hands up to her forearms resemble dragon scales, ending to her elbows with an orange arm band on each arm. Her footwear consisted of red dragon hind boots with little red dragon wings on each side. On her shoulder were dragon head shaped shoulder pads like armor pieces, each with little yellow eyes in the front and a little dragon snout. The ring of fire continued to blaze around her as she began to suck up the flames like Natsu does it or any Dragon Slayer with their element. Her stomach inflated like a balloon, shocking everyone that she actually eating the flames, even Natsu was stunned along with Lucy and Wendy, Happy and Carla's mouths were agape as well. When Lisanna sucked up all the flames, more flames surrounded her as a red-orange magic circle appeared in front of her and took a deep breath inhaling the flames around her gathering fire in her mouth, speaking three familiar words that were always uttered by Natsu, "Fire Dragon…!"

Everyone gasped again hearing these words, hearing those words was not a figment of their imagination or just a trick of their hearing. The appearance, the fire magic, those words spoken by Lisanna, as they watched Lisanna's cheeks puffed before releasing her breath screaming, "Roar!" and from her mouth a wide stream of red hot flames erupted from her mouth and traveled along the circle and towards Mirajane digging into the grounds. Mirajane jump back to the left of the Fire Dragon Roar, the stream of flames traveling towards everyone on Mira's side and everyone got out of the way before being burned by the flames, scorching the ground in black soot. As many of guild recovered from the ground, their eyes look to Lisanna, her bangs and Natsu's scarf flowing in the wind, their suspicions were confirmed. Even Mirajane was confirmed seeing that power first hand.

'_Lisanna's a Dragon Slayer…'_ Mirajane thought mentally as her sister came leaping towards her with her left fist engulf in flames as Lisanna cried out, "Fire Dragon..." and slammed her fist into Mirajane's connected darkness enhanced fist that caused a sweep of wind and a shockwave of energy that made everyone jump from their place with her screaming, "Iron Fist!" The two sisters skidded back from one another, Mirajane shielding her face with her arms to not see Lisanna finally dash back at her. Sweeping her left leg forward horizontal, Lisanna delivered an ignited kick with her foot at Mirajane's crossed arms. As her sister tried to break her guard, Mira got a closer look at her sister's face, noticing something particular about it. While her teeth were more noticeable as she growled at her, her eyes were different than before. They weren't as cheery and full of life as they were before her new Takeover, but were dull and lifeless like she was controlled by someone. It took her off guard, but she seen those eyes before when Elfman couldn't control himself while in Beast Soul two years ago. But this time it was different, it was Lisanna was in control mentally but not physically. Mirajane uncrossed her arms quickly with much force to push her sister away, seeing flip back and land with her knees bent to the ground.

'_I see, she's not in full control at the moment, I'm not sure how strong she'll be now.'_ Mira thought before opening up her wings. _'But I want to see how strong she is in this new form.'_ and took off immediately into the sky, Lisanna then looking up at her sister taking flight. From her back, orange flames began to spread from her back taking shape as two large wings sprouted on her back, both red and orange and resembling two scaly dragon wings. Her wings spread out like Mira's and she flew into the hair with a gust of speed, everyone's hair or clothes blowing from below on her. Lucy and Natsu, alongside Wendy, Carla, and Wendy who like Juvia, Levy, Jet, and Droy were cheering loudly along with others from the guild.

The two sisters face one another in the air once more, this time like before Lisanna had entered this bizarre new form. Both their bodies showed their effect of their battle, Lisanna's body with minor scratches, Mirajane with minor too. Their hair blew gracefully in the air as their eyes met each other. Mira wasn't as worried, seeing the stare in her little sister's eyes, but was confident she wasn't like Elfman. While smiling calm but a dark smile, Mirajane's Satan Soul clawed hands started generating a dark aura around them as did Lisanna's now Dragon like claw hands generating flames as with her fingers now spread apart? Everyone looked above seeing the magic of darkness and flames generated from the two sisters, each looking fierce in their appearance ready to strike. Shifting forward, Lisanna and Mirajane called out dashing towards each other, "Fire Dragon Crushing Fang/Dark Claw!" and then Lisanna and Mirajane struck at each other with their hands and then swung them in an arc, striking each other with their fingertips, leaving a flurry of flames and sparks of darkness with each strike they made. Lisanna strike at Mira's right arms lightly blazing her, while Mira stuck at Lisanna's left arm, sparks of darkness magic crackling her arm. The rapidly attacks from the two Takeover wizards continued on as Natsu's group continued to observe. (A/N 2)

"Whoa, look at Lisanna-san go!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Indeed." Carla said crossing her paws with a frown. "But this power that she gained, where it come from?" she asked looking towards Happy and Wendy for a answer then gazing at Erza, Makarov, Gray, Gildarts, and Elfman, who seem to thinking the same thing as the white Exceed.

"The only Fire Dragon I know is Igneel, and the only fire Dragon Slayer I know is Natsu. The hair, those fighting moves, could she have…?" Happy asked, looking at both Natsu and Lucy were both cheering, Lucy looking more excited seeing a fight going on.

"Go Lisanna, you can do it!" both wizards cheered wildly watching Lisanna strike at Mira with her ignited fingertips in an arc before dodge another slash from Mira. Lisanna doubled back from Mira's slashes, distancing herself from Mira with her hands ignited in red-orange flames. Lisanna rose higher fast and two long twirling streams of flames extended from her hands. Like two mighty wings she cried out to Mirajane who looked from above her, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" and strike at her sister forming her attack in an X formation. Mirajane did budge from her spot in the air, holding out her right arm as a honeycomb shaped shield formed in front of her calling out, "Dark Shield!" as the wing Attack hit the shield with a might force, causing sparks of fire and darkness to fly from impact of Wing Attack. Mirajane kept full control of her shield seeing her sister try to break through, seeing her straining face gritting her teeth despite the dull eyes she had. Everyone were on pins and needles wondering if Lisanna could break through the shield, Natsu and Lucy both were a little worried Mira might get the upper hand. Finally, the force of the clash sent the two sisters flying back to the ground, skidding with the backs faces their respectable sides. Both were panting heavily, sweat pouring from their bodies, Lisanna keeping one eye open while she took her final heavy breath and rose up. Mira caught her and rose up as well. Lisanna and Mirajane faced one another with eyes focused and their hair blowing lightly in the wind. Everyone could feel the tension between them, seeing as their next attack will decide the battle. The Veteran members of Fairy Tail could only shudder feeling the chill from the power that both girls were giving off, mostly Mira as their element magic was surround their bodies.

"This is it!" both girls shouted at once, Mirajane holding out her hands as a dark purple colored sphere was gathering in her palm, her body and the sphere surging with energy. Lisanna's two hands ignited again with red-orange flames, the flames swirling around her palms while holding her arms from her body." With the flames on my left hand and the flames in my right!" as she chanted, Mira continued to charge her attack, the dark purple sphere growing the size of two heads. "Put them both together!" and Lisanna slams her flamed fists together, creating a red-orange fireball that she held overhead, growing bigger and bigger than Lisanna and Mira's attack still charging her attack. "And this is what you get!"

With everyone's eyes still on them, everyone anxious for the final attack both yelled out in unison building up more magic power within their hands. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame/Evil Explosion!" and Lisanna hurled her fireball directed at Mirajane while Mira herself fired a powerful purple beam that was expelled from her hands. The beam dug deep into the ground, picked up cobblestone and gravel as it traveled, finally colliding with Lisanna's Brilliant Flame in the center of their battle. The two attacks were ever so pushing the other back, no one knowing who will give it. A fissure of magical power was residing in the center of the collision, Lisanna and Mirajane not giving up. Everyone was anxious, from both sides no one caring who will, as it was a great battle, how much Lisanna continued to persevere and Mirajane fighting again like the old days. All of Fairy Tail was all while not complete worried who win, was cheering both Lisanna and Mirajane on or keeping calm (or in Gajeel case, not trying to look interested but really was). The fissure of magic began to grow into a large sphere of magic, growing the size of a small bomb, as Mirajane kept on with her attack as the sphere of hers and Lisanna continued to grow even bigger, Mira looking at Lisanna's attack before her thought turned to her sister. A image of her sister six years old wearing a plain pink dress and dark red collar, the one along with Elfman who learned Takeover magic so she, Mirajane wouldn't feel alone. The image dissolved into Lisanna two years ago, the girl who always smiled even before vanishing into Edolas. Then the second dissolved into Lisanna of today, but not the girl who came back, but a new girl was in her place. Her calm but bright that lit up a room, Mira only smiled too, closing her eyes as her hair whipped wildly from the back. _'She's really grown up…' _before the two attacks exploded, covering the grounds in dust and smoke. Everyone quickly shield their eyes or held on to someone close, unable to now see the outcome of the explosion.

Natsu and Lucy covered their faces with their arms as their clothes whipped in the dust and wind as Wendy grabbed Carla and Wendy before they could be blown, and Juvia's Russian style coat was whipping about with her hat flying off. Gajeel and Levy's clothes wiped in the wind and dust with both Jet and Droy were trying not to be blown away just like Happy and Carla. Makarov stood with no worries along with Elfman and Erza, Gildarts' tattered dark coat whipped too while he stood very calmly without even budging from his spot. The Thunder Legion members all were gliding on the ground as Evergreen's skirt flew up and Freed and Bickslow fainted again.

Finally the dust and smoke around the ground started to clear out, everyone finally able to see again. Lucy opened her right eyes to see back into the battle and gasped, as one by everyone gasped to once they were able to see. Still standing in the aftermath of the collision wasn't Mirajane or Lisanna, but both young women standing there. Lisanna's red dragon scale dress was all scratched up with her arms and legs covered with nicks and bruises as she panted heavily, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed. Mirajane panted as well, but she wasn't as tired as her sister, breathing much lightly than her. No one expected Lisanna to hold her own against her sister, and she was still standing yet battle scarred. Even Natsu and Lucy were impressed, seeing their comrade stand there after taking Mira's attack and still standing. Mira steadied herself and look to her sister, smiling at her with a much sweeter smile.

"You've really grown little sister. I'm proud of you." She said before closing her eyes and keeping her sweet angelic smile. "You have my permission; you can come with us on the mission."

The guild members erupted into wild claps and cheering, all cheering for Lisanna. Natsu and Lucy look to one another with smiles on their faces, high fiving one another as Wendy hugged Happy and Carla in her arms as the Exceeds smiled too. The Shadow Gear team all cheered and clapped wildly for Lisanna, while Gajeel had a smile on his face. Master Makarov smiled calmly ay Lisanna's excellent battle and so did Erza and Gray, Elfman cheering wildly, "That's my little sister, she's a Strauss all right!"

Lisanna smiled at her and heard the guild cheering for her, her body surrounded by flames before her old self was back. She did it, she really did it. She got permission to go on the mission, she wasn't going to be separated from her friends, she was going to go with them and deal with the mess the dark guild had caused in Fiore. With a smile of accomplishment, she collapsed backwards into the ground. But her body didn't hit the hard cobblestone ground, but instead held up by two sets of arms. The Fairy Tail guild members look to see both Lucy and Natsu catching her into their arms, both with sincere and proud smiles on their faces. Natsu hoisted Lisanna's right arm over his back and Lucy hoisted her left arm over her back, carried the young white haired Wizard infirmary to rest up, and followed by Wendy, Carla and Happy, Juvia going along with them. Mira watched the little group going into the guild as her body glowed with light before reverting to her normal self too, still smiling at her sister.

'_I'm proud of you sister, you really gave me a great fight. Also, I need to speak to my new little brother figure well you rest up…' _and with that she followed everyone back inside the guild.

* * *

The battle between Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss was the main talk of the guild after the events of the fight, which it was all they wanted to talk about. Natsu and Lucy carried Lisanna to the infirmary so Wendy could heal her wound and for her to rest. Mira had her wounds healed up, but she wasn't as worn out from the fight as her sister, so once Wendy healed her body, Mirajane went back to work at the bar while Lisanna rest up. Everyone was impressed with the fight, especially the former S-Class Wizard who everyone was impressed of her battle. Mira didn't mind this kind of attention than her fame as a bikini clad model, it got more of the guild together to talk about her thoughts of the battle from her point of view. She admitted that she didn't expect Lisanna to unleash a new takeover, but it really made the battle more execrating and interesting. Everyone wonder the same thing as Mira, where did Lisanna gain a fire Dragon Slayer Soul and from whom. Was there a Dragon Slayer they didn't know, of course they know others like Natsu, Wendy, Cobra, and Gajeel exist in Fiore, they just haven't met them yet. Most had hunch, and it showed the guild members, while a bunch of hooligans when it comes to fighting, were very smart. They felt Natsu might have something to do with it, but best not get into his business. This was between him and the members of Team Natsu; it wasn't their place to intervene in.

Lisanna finally woke up two hours after her fight with Mirajane, the white haired Takeover Wizard's vision very groggily as she saw the bright sunlight bounce off the ceiling. She rose up off her back to stare at her surroundings, remembering everything that happened. She remembered fighting her sister, then being crashed and blasted to the ground, but kept on getting up. Then there was a blank moment hearing her voice calling out attacks, but it was like she was a different person all together. And then, Mirajane, her permission allowing her to with her sister and her team mates on the mission, but that was it. She place a hand to her forehead, then realizing her wrist her wrapped in bandages. She remembered fighting hard against her sister, but never this hard. She continued to ponder when a kind voice spoke to her.

"Hey, you're awake."

Lisanna looked to her right side to Lucy sitting beside her, looking like she was peeling several red apples with a knife, finishing one before looking at her. Lisanna looked at her but stared at her not trying to blush.

"Lucy, oh it's you." She said looking surprised to be seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been watching you since you were brought to the infirmary." Lucy said putting her semi peeled apple on a tray before looking at her. "Wendy healed your wounds from your fight and Juvia and I helped bandage you. We couldn't get Natsu to do it since it involves us removing your clothes and it'll be embarrassing for all of us." And her cheeks heated up trying to not continue with what she said.

"I see." Lisanna replied a little embarrassed about it. She was always fine with usually bathing with the other girls at Fairy Hills, but maybe because Lucy was now her team mate, it would be a bit awkward showing her 'natural body' around her just yet. Her cheek turn a tint of pink before looking at the tray of apples neatly peeled.

"Here, have some. I don't mind sharing, and you need your strength back." Lucy offered to her with a light smile on her face. Lisanna nodded to her with a smile of her own, the color of her cheeks returned to normal taking two peeled apples. While she ate quietly, Lucy continued speaking to her. "Well, you'll not believe all the talk that was going on with the fight. Wakaba and Macao said they were almost sweating bullets at all the tension in the fight, I guess after all those years of fighting; even a simple sparing match can frighten a guy. Oh and Reedus, he wanted to draw the two of you in battle but you and Mirajane-san were going so fast, not even his brushwork could pick it up. And Juvia gave you words of congratulations, which caught me off guard, she has this real obsession of other girls are in love with Gray, so I thought she would classify you as another love rival. The master, Erza, Gray, and Elfman, they got you those." She pointed to Lisanna's right to another empty bed with had get well gifts, mostly flowers and foods and Lisanna thought she saw something that smells homemade, believing her older brother made her some get well food. "Everyone really enjoyed the fight, they said that fight makes the Battle of Fairy Tail look like a kiddy fight in comparison, but that's just how they worded it." She chuckled before going back to her apples, grabbing another one to peel from a medium sized sack.

"Wow, that's sounds like everyone enjoyed the fight." She said with a light smile and tone in her voice before thinking, _'Everyone saw how much I wanted to keep fighting, that makes me happy. Maybe I can grow stronger…'_ and look to see the tray of apples sitting on her lap as Lucy rose to her feet and grabbed the sack of apples with her.

"Well, I'll let you enjoy your apples in peace; I'll be heading to Book Land with Natsu and Happy. Rest up Lisanna." She said happily before walking to the door and opens it, before looking back at Lisanna as she in the doorway. She kept her smile at the young white haired Wizard, closing her eyes before speaking up at her voice much more gentle than Lisanna has ever heard, always used to the confident work hard Lucy than seeing an almost sweeter side of her. "You want to know my opinion of the battle… You were truly amazing, Lisanna. See you tomorrow." And with last smile, Lucy closed the door before her and Lisanna was left alone.

Lisanna's lasting gazes at the door still remain, hearing the faint footstep that was Lucy leaving the infirmary area. Lisanna smiled softly and picked another apple, holding it close to her face with her eyes closed.

"Thank you, Lucy…"

Natsu sat at the bar where Mirajane was cleaning mugs and making him a drink. Her back was turned from Natsu, while he was waiting for Lucy to come back. They were going to Book Land and he and Happy were to tag along with her, or she asked him to go along with her. Natsu didn't really mind, seeing as Lucy was a friend after all, it would be rude to say no. She watched turn back to him with a glass of lemonade with a clear white straw and full of ice. Smiling to her, he gladly took it.

"Thank you Mira." He said politely before taking a drink, Mira laying her elbows to the bar to speak at eye level with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Did you enjoy the fight?" Mira asked sweetly, Natsu finishing a sip of his drink before looking at her.

"Yeah, I really did. You and Lisanna were awesome, all that raw power, I could not stop watching." He replied his eyes wide open with excitement that was always Natsu.

"I see, then there's something I want to ask you about, if you don't mind." She asked kindly.

"Sure, fire away." He replied tapping the bar counter.

"Lisanna's new takeover, it surprised me, it looked like a Dragon Slayer appearance, do you know why?" she asked, making Natsu smiled at her.

"You noticed it too?" he asked at once.

"I'm not an idiot Natsu, I know my sister, and I bathed with her when we were little." Mira said making Natsu's cheeks burn, Mira only giggled at his expression adding nonchalantly, "Don't give me that look, you bathe with her when she was young too." And Natsu's face turned a deeper red that stream literally billowing from his ears making Mira giggle at him more. With his face still red, he took a deep breath, but was not trying to lose his cool in from of Mirajane as he was trying desperately to be the bigger person when it came to Mira's teasing.

"Anyway, I'll tell you what happened on the mission truly." He said and took another sip of his drink before speaking more calmly towards her. He decided to tell her the truth, the full truth of what happen on the mission with their encounter with Feardorcha. "When we fought Feardorcha, this guy was powerful, a lot stronger than you might think. Even with three Zodiac spirits, me, and Wendy, he could overwhelm us. One of attacks caught us in a whirlwind; it felt like blades at our skin, more than Erza's blades or even others like Erigor or Zero. So, to escape, I used my Dragon Roar to blow it up, but we already took a lot of damage from the attack. I was trying to stay conscious when he came up at me, ready to strike at me, Then Lisanna jumped in and save me, but she took his attack directly at her back, cutting deep at her back. I got back up, not wanting to fail my promise to you to take care of her, so use all I had to try to beat him, but he got up and got away. Lucy and me were the only ones still on our feet, and only had on option. To save Lisanna, we gave her a portion of our magic power, which was enough to save her life. That's what happened on the mission Mira." He finished before looking at Mira's eyes, seeing now fixed they were like she was deep in thought.

"I see, so that's what happened." Mira said looking still calm before speaking again to Natsu. "Natsu, do you know how Takeover magic works?" He shook his head at the question.

"No, all I know is that you, Lisanna, and Elfman specialize in it." He said quickly looking at her.

"Well, you know that we get our appearances mostly from creatures and powerful beings, or even Wizards with extraordinary magic. I think, but that's more of a theory, that when yours and Lucy's magic poured into Lisanna's, it had a reaction to her magic, creating that Fire Dragon Slayer Soul. And because you are a Dragon Slayer, a First Generation one at that, it makes her one as well."

You think so?" Natsu asked curiously getting a very confident wink from the elder sister.

"I know a lot then you think I do, I'm not always the eye candy for people's attention." She joked before continued on. "But this leaves her with a new experience, she's not trained in Dragon Slaying magic as you and little Wendy are, the two of you could make great teachers for her. When I fought her in that new form, it was like she was in control, but not. I wouldn't want her to feel the same fate Elfman did two years ago and hurt you." She said a little sad about the ordeal now with her now part Dragon Slayer sister.

"Sure, I don't mind, she has my magic, my moves, who better than to teach the one who has Igneel's Dragon magic is his son himself. Then again, that makes Lisanna my sister now, does it?" He said jokingly, both Mira and Natsu both laughing now.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mira exclaimed holding back more fits of laughter before calming down, wiping back a tear that shed from her eyes. "But in all seriousness, will you train her on our mission?"

"Sure, you're my friend Mirajane, if it was form you; you do the same for me." He said smiling cheekily.

"Thanks Natsu." She replied to him still smiling before a voice called for him, getting his attention. Mira took her gaze from Natsu and to the far end of the guild where Lucy and Happy were waving for him.

"Natsu come on, we're ready to go!" she shouted happily. Happy was floating besides her waving his paws about too. Natsu waved back, looking back at Mirajane with a smile, taking his glass to finish it quickly before hopping off the bar stool and picked his backpack that lean on the stool with him. He places it on his back, and turned his head around to look at Mira with a small smile on his face.

"I have a question, when you said our magic, mine and Lucy's, does that mean Lisanna is a…" but was interrupted by Lucy and Happy's cheerful calls for him.

"Natsu, let's go!" both the foundering members of Team Natsu called for hi, Natsu waving back signaling he was coming. He turned back, smiling again at Mirajane, "I best get going before those two get the whole guild's attention, bye Mirajane. I'll see you first thing in the morning for the mission." And with a finally cheeky grin and a smile, Natsu sprinted away from Mirajane and made its way to Happy and Lucy. The two and Natsu went through the double guild doors and Mirajane tool her thoughts to the departed Fire Dragon Slayer. She didn't admitted, it was not as black and white then she thought, but Natsu had really changed over the past events since coming back from Edolas with Lisanna. She rest her arms on the bar counter and kept on smiling, think to herself as the guild doors finally closed.

'_Natsu really has changed these past days, I can't believe it. I wonder….'_ And she took a gander at a calendar near a couple of bottled beer, the page on the month of December with a date circled on the calendar_. 'If Master won't mind adding two more for the event, I'll discuss things with Erza tomorrow…'_ and proceeded to continue mending the bar with a cheery smile on her face.

* * *

Their arrival at Book Land was a quick and easy trek there, mostly with Lucy leading the way. The store was very quiet with only a few shoppers and readers resent. While Lucy scan the many Book spines while with Natsu and Happy, the blue Exceed flying near Natsu.

"So what did Mira-san talk to you about?" Lucy asked walking a steady pace with Natsu and Happy behind her.

"It was about last night, I told her what really happen in our fight with that Feardorcha guy, how you and I saved Lisanna's life. She also confirmed what I thought happened too, Lisanna's Dragon Slayer now." Natsu replied allowing Happy to look at Lucy then him with a smile.

"I see, so Lisanna's a Dragon Slayer too, hope she's not as destructive as Natsu is." Happy said making Natsu glare at his longtime partner.

"Well I agree Happy, we still have another strong friend to our time, it doesn't matter how destructive she gets, just as long it doesn't affect me that it is." She admitted keeping her calm about it, knowing that it won't be a matter of time Lisanna starts causing trouble like Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "But what will Mira do with her new powers?"

"She asked me to train her with Wendy, since the two of us are Dragon Slayers after all." Natsu said crossing his arms with a smile, "but I do want to ask you about something."

"Sure, what it is?" Lucy asked eyeing the Fire Dragon Slayer with her own smile.

"You said something along the lines of 'I wouldn't want to lose her like I lost my mom' and you were blushing." Natsu said immediately, Happy looking confused as he kept his black eyes on him. "Lucy, do you like Lisanna?"

Lucy's cheeks turned a light tint of pink as she fidgeted her fingers, looking almost shy about the reveal, which made Happy and Natsu gasp out in shock. "You're serious?!" they exclaimed silently and she nodded truly, her pink cheeks turning pinker.

"How long have you been feeling like this, Lucy?" Happy asked quickly, wanting to hear about this development.

"For the pass week and couple of days since Lisanna came back. We've been talking, getting along well, she likes most of the kind of books I read, and she's the first person to actually complement my success in Fairy Tail." Lucy placed a hand to her chest over where her heart is, feeling it beat in a steady rhythm. "I know how I feel is love, it's not lust, and I don't see Lisanna anything more than someone I want to spend my entire life with." She looked at Natsu and Happy's, smiling reassuring in her waving hands and words. "It's not like I don't care about you Natsu, if it wasn't for you, I never join Fairy Tail in the first place. Sure, you get on my nerves sometimes, but you've always been there for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome; I could never think any other way, you're my friend too." Natsu smiled at once.

"Mine too, but I have a question?" Happy asked, "Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Lucy paused for a second pressed her two index finders together, looking a little nervous. "Well, that's the problem. I want to tell her but I risk jeopardizing our friendship and it would be awkward afterwards. I'm not sure if she feels the same way." And she frowned sadly before looking back at the shelf.

"Well, I'm no knowledgeable person to romance, but if Lisanna does feel the same way, give her time to come around. She might have the same feelings too." Natsu said calmly, making Lucy feel better as she sighed and smiled to him.

"That does make me feel a lot better about, thanks." She replied before going back to the shelf and picked out a book with a red and blue cover with yellow letters on the spine. "One more thing, during the past weeks, I've been practicing in a new caster type magic."

"Really?" both boys asked interested to hear it.

"Well, mostly just basics, molding for offense, defense, supportive, just simple spells." Lucy admitted nonchalantly, making Natsu and Happy's eyes to widen even more.

"Hang on; you can do molding magic, like Gray and Laki?" Natsu asked quickly still bewildered Lucy knew some new magic.

"Yes, I can do Star Make magic." Lucy said with a smile, making Natsu and Happy looked amazed at her. (A/N 3)

"Really, can you show us?" Happy said excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow on the mission, then I'll show you." Lucy assured them with a smile. The two wizards nodded and followed Lucy to the cash register so she could purchase her book. As the cashier ringed up her book, Lucy looked from the corner of her eyes a hooded figure walking pass the store windows. The figure was close to her average height and features hard to see with the heavily covered jacket he or she wore. She kept her eye on the figure when a calm voice spoke to her.

"Ma'am, that'll be 150 Jewels."

"Oh." Lucy gasped at once looking back with an embarrass look on her face, "I'm sorry, here you go." And thankfully gave the male cashier his money for the book. The cashier handed the book gladly to her, but Lucy was still thinking about the hooded figure. As Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left Book Land to go their separate ways home to prepare, Lucy wasn't thinking about the mission anymore, but the figure in the black jacket. She didn't recognize him or her, but something about the figure was odd and mysterious, left something of concern in her chest. For a moment, she thought it was Feardorcha or his guild, but the figure's presence wasn't dark at all. She shook her head making it back to her apartment, maybe it was better sorted in the morning.

* * *

The sun finally started to set when Lisanna finally was allow to go home from the guild's infirmary, her brother and sister walking along with her to their home in the eastern part of Magnolia. Her bandages were gone from her arms and legs, wearing a long sky blue dress given to her by her older sister Mira since her outfit was damaged very badly in their bout, Natsu's scarf still wrapped around her neck as she stared at the beautiful sunset over the horizon. Elfman walked beside Mirajane, the middle but beefy build Strauss sibling talking audibly with Mirajane.

"Once we get home, how about I make a big meal for us, it'll be our first mission together again, let's make it a feast." Elfman said proudly.

"Sure I don't mind, what about you Lisanna?" Mira asked looking at Elfman to Lisanna turning her head.

Lisanna kept her steady pace with her siblings, taking a right hand to her chin to ponder about Mira's suggestion. "Well, I don't mind, I like Elf-niichan's cooking anyway." And took her hand off her shin to look and speak more clearly, "Sure, I'm okay with the idea." She agreed smiling at her older siblings while both of them smiled back.

"Anyway, Lisanna, while we're on the mission, I want you to not wonder off too far without someone watching you. While I gave you permission to come with us, we already play the devil's snare with the Dark Guild as we speak; we don't want to give them us on silver platter." Mirajane said cautiously and Lisanna sighed, seeing the worried look on her sister's face.

"Yes mom, I understand." Lisanna said dryly hanging her head down to look at the cobblestone sidewalk. "Maybe you could have been a bit more cautious with Natsu on what you say to him? I never had seen him look so paranoid better."

"Yeah, I never saw Natsu as scared of you as with Erza, that's a first." Elfman interjected with his arms folded proudly, making Mirajane stop in her place along with Lisanna and Elfman. She looked her two little siblings with her blue eyes almost shining in the sunset, her right hand to her mouth looking almost like a much younger Mirajane than looking older.

"Was I really that harsh on him?" she said in an innocent fashion, making veins throb on Elfman and Lisanna's temples as they gritted their teeth, their eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't get cute on us!" they shouted furiously at her.

Mirajane continued to play the innocent card on her siblings as the finally make it to their apartment near a few blocks from Fairy Hills. While both Lisanna and Mirajane do have second rooms in Fairy Hills they rent, they usually are at their apartment with Elfman. During Lisanna's absence, Mira usually kept her sister's rooms clean for her and her rent paid, not out of preserving her memory, but out of fate she'll return to her. It made Lisanna's heart soaring with happiness seeing her old room again all nice and clean like it was before. She was happy that Mira in heart didn't lost fate on her coming home, no matter what.

Dinner went well for Lisanna. Mirajane, and Elfman (Elfman outdid himself with a full spread of salads, soups, chickens, and even a five layer chocolate cake) and their conversations were about the mission to marrow, what's their plans with Angel, and the trouble with the dark guild that's after these girls.

"To tell you the truth…" Elfman said, taking a bite of a drumstick before placing it to his plate. "I'm kind of curious as to why this dark guild is after you guys and Angel, did Master have any theories?"

"That's what Erza told me, it's still a mystery as to why they are gathering all these girls. From how it looks, it looks like a ceremony is going to occur." Mira suggested, placing her hand to her chin.

"You mean like bringing someone back, can it be done?" Lisanna asked

"Resurrection magic, it was what the R-system a few months back was trying to accomplish. But could that guild be trying to be bringing back…" Mira said but Elfman interrupted her.

"Who knows, what matters now is bringing Angel to the Magic Council Fiore Branch tomorrow. We can cross that bridge with the guild when we get there."

"Okay." Lisanna and Mirajane nodded in agreement, Lisanna picking up her plate from the table and walking over to the sink. Her brother had a point (even if thinking wasn't rare of him, Elfman does have a brain of his brawn and man phrase), it was important to focus on their escort mission now and worry about the guild later, it saves them from not putting their A-game into their mission to worrying over the Dark Guild. Lisanna wasn't scared of them, not matter how stronger they seem to be, the next encounter with them will be with her and Team Natsu beating them.

'_Feardorcha got the better of us last night, but next time…'_ Lisanna thought, walking over to Elfman's chocolate cake and cutting a large piece of it and sliding it to a small plate. _'We'll be ready this time.'_ She walked past Mira and Elfman saying aloud to them, "Night Mira-nee, Elf-neechan, I'll see you in the morning!" as she walked up the flight of stairs with both Elfman and Mirajane called back, "Goodnight!" before opening the door to her room. Her room was very normal but normal for her standards. A full size bed was near the west side of her room, with light blue quilt with many stuffed animals near the bed post. The walls were a pure tan color with a like brown carpet with smaller red one in the center of her room. A mahogany style dresser with a mirror over it was beside the right of her bed, with several pictures tapped to sides of the mirror: a picture of Mira and Lisanna when they were younger, a slightly sunning smiling Mirajane with her arms around Lisanna's neck, Elfman flexing his left bicep with Natsu and Happy standing very bold as brass, a solo picture of the three siblings when they were much younger with two much older figures with them, what looked like their mom and dad before they died, the mother holding onto an infant Lisanna in her arms. The last picture was that of Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu, Lisanna holding Natsu by the arm and Happy in the air. A five shelved bookshelf was next to a closet which contained several of Lisanna's clothes or knickknacks she didn't want scattered around the room.

Entering her room, Lisanna placed her slice of cake on a table near her window, where several pictures of herself, Elfman, Mira, and Natsu from way back before two years ago, Lisanna looking much happier with her arms around Natsu's neck with happy sitting on her head. Touched the picture frame and smiled nostalgically at it, being one of the last memories of the past she had before thinking about the present. Lisanna didn't sit down yet, moving towards her bed and knelling down to the ground to pull something from underneath her bed. It was a large box filled with knitting supplies including yarn and knitting needles. She hesitantly put the box on the table with her cake, the moonlight shining through the window. With the moon as her light, Lisanna took a ball of yarn and started to knit through the night, a smile present on her face.

* * *

Lucy was first to arrive the next morning at the guild leaning her back against the guild gates, a light pink bag near her feet. She wore a lime green halter top with a dark blue skirt and a matching blue belt. Her keys and Celestial Whip were fasten to her left and right hipbones, and her blonde hair was tied back into a plait this morning. Her heart shaped earrings rained in her ears as she tapped her brown boots waiting for the rest of her team. She made sure to be here before everyone, not only to be bright and early, but not to anger Erza for being late. She didn't mind it at all, it was a serious mission for her, so she need to be ready. She kneeled down to the ground to pull something out her pink bag, still keeping a watchful eye out for her team mates, Juvia, Elfman, and Mirajane. She pulled out a yellow cover book with a brown spine which read 'Mastering the Star Make Arts' on the cover in lime green letters. She smiled at the book, glad she decided to pick it up and learn from it. She opened up the book and flipped through page after page before reaching the page she wanted. She plopped one leg bent up and place her book on her knee to read, leaning her back to the gated wall, reading aloud a passage on molding Star Make:

'_Conjuring weapons using Star Make must first concentrate on the weapon in the mind of the user then bring the reality using Star-Make… Weapon conjuring is another static form of Star Make. First, imagine the weapon you wish to conjuring, and then bring it to life with Star Make magic. Weapons take a much more yellowish form then conjuring shields, projectiles or even supporters, doing so adds more diversity into your Star Make. To learn more about more advance combat spells; please turn to page 345 in chapter 12.'_

"I see, so that that's how it works." She said understandingly, placing the book back in her bag before standing upright again.

"Lucy!"

Two familiar voices caught Lucy's attention and looked at the center road to see both Natsu and Happy running (or in Happy's case, flying) up her way. She waved at the two boys as they stopped right in front of her smiling. Natsu still wore his regular sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which was open and mot tuck in, exposing his bare chest. His white knee-length trousers, his thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals were visible as always, but his white dragon scale scarf still wasn't on his neck, remembering Lisanna was wearing it to hide her bite mark. Happy landed on the ground, his white angelic wings vanishing with a pop of light.

"Morning." She greeted happily at the two boys who waved back.

"Morning Lucy." Happy said but looked around to see she was the only one outside the guild. "Are you the only one here?"  
"Yeah, I haven't seen Mira or anyone yet, so I've been waiting here for a while now." Lucy said. Lucy placed her bag on her back, facing Natsu and Happy with a light smile. "But I know they'll be here, it's not like Erza to be late, Gray's either, Wendy has Carla like a kitty clock, and Mira-san, Elfman, and Lisanna, those three don't seem like the late types."

"That's true, but I know Mira and her siblings for six years, they aren't the ones to be late." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Aye, we could wait in the guild for them, but they might think we were late, and Erza might chew us out, and Erza we know not to anger." Happy said dryly and Natsu and Lucy nodded quickly in agreement. Erza was the last person they want to anger, remember the look of terror she brought when they took the S-Class mission several months ago. Those black eyes that might look beautiful on another were terror driven to others. Luckily, they ended up body swap with Erza, Loke, and Gray to not suffer punishment. Thanks to Levy, they wouldn't suffer being the weakest team in Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Lucy relaxed their backs to the bar wall and Happy pulled a raw fish from his red bag to eat. They waited patiently, not speaking a word as they watched the clouds in the sky. Lucy felt a slight chill run down her spine, but it wasn't anyone she felt was behind her or in front, instead the feeling of a slightly cold air. She remembered that it was soon the end of fall, meaning winter would come after. She chuckled to herself, not too aloud that Natsu or Happy could hear, she has been a member of Fairy tail since July 4th, a whole four months. It was a long ride coming, now it was another mission she now must go on.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy!"

Gray and Juvia had finally arrived from the east road together. Gray wore today his usual white and clue long-sleeve jacket with his blue shirt underneath. His dark green pants and black pants were there as always, and a blue travel bag was slung on his left shoulder. Gray had his cold but kind smile on his face while he walked with his hands in his pockets with Juvia on his right. Juvia's appearance was as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy remembered it since returning from their Edolas adventure. Her long hair was curled at the bases, then the short hair she once had finally joining Fairy Tail, but returned to the curls after Happy's little slip after the Edolas Juvia. She was wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a Fairy Tail emblem in the front, and lastly, the long thigh high black boots that appeared under her coat. She was carrying her pink umbrella with the dark punk hearts alongside a pink bag carried in her left hand. While Juvia had her cold as water stare in her dark blue eyes, the usually shy and clam look in them remained.

"Gray, Juvia, good morning!" Lucy greeted, seeing the Ice and Water wizards walking closer to them. Gray made a friendly wave at the three and Juvia gave them a curt nod. She didn't give Lucy her 'Love rival' jealous glare she always gave the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard, but a friendly smile, signaling she was in high spirits or just glad to be walking with her 'Gray-sama'. Juvia looked around to see only Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were by the bar wall. She frowned confusedly asking, "Erza-san and the others haven't arrived yet?"

"Nope, you didn't see her in her room?" Lucy asked curiously, remembering Juvia and most of the Fairy Tail girls all live in Fairy Hills.

"No, I thought Erza would be here already, so I didn't check her room." She responded immediately to Lucy's question.

"Then we better wait, Erza would kill us if any of us wondered off, so we better take it easy." Gray sighed talking a seat on the ground with Juvia sitting on his left, still holding her umbrella in her hand. The five Wizards stared at the buildings and sky in front of them, watching carriages and people pass by, enjoying the calm and peaceful lives they had. Minutes passed in the silence as Gray spoke up, "You know, after we spoke to those girls about the kidnappings, Erza and I met another particular one too."

"Really?" Lucy and asked interestedly, "what was she like?"

Gray place a hand into his raven black trying to recollect his encounter with the third girl. "Well, I didn't see her face, she was wearing a black jacket that covered her face with a hood."

"Could she be one of the Dark Guild Natsu-san's group ran into?" Juvia asked and Lucy to ponder mentally.

'_Then that person I saw the other day must have been…?'_ but Gray snapped her out her thoughts adding, "No, Erza's hunch she's not evil, she felt a kind of goodness in her. I'm not sure if Erza's right, but I'll believe her."

"Erza-san seem to on the mark on it. She's very smart, so I take her word for it, Gray. Disagreeing with her wouldn't be great for any of us." Juvia said kindly, which took Natsu by surprise that Juvia was very calm for once, always catching the former Element Four member always being weird when it came to Gray, but was having a conversation with him some normal. Natsu knew, and most of the guild knew, that Juvia had a major crush on Gray, even to the point of following them at the resort and joining Fairy Tail because of him. He never had a problem with Juvia than when Gajeel joined, seeing her as a fellow nakama despite never speaking to her as much. He liked her, despite being as weird as Lucy, but she was very loyal to her guild to the point of sacrificing her safety for Cana. Outside even the quirks he always caught from her, she was a good friend and a great ally to have on this mission.

"Juvia and Gray have a point about this third girl, if she's not from the same guild as Feardorcha, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" Natsu said, looking thoughtfully to Lucy and Happy. The two nodded in agreement Natsu looked back to Gray and Juvia with a cheery smile. "I must say, I just always as a bit of a stalker, but you always got a smart response to say Juvia, thanks."

The group fell silent. Natsu's words caused Juvia to tense up in shock, Gray's face turning a light pink as he coughed, as blunt as that was, Natsu was right, and he was the one would felt Juvia stalked him Lucy and Happy were both astonished and surprised. Juvia's cheeks turned a light pick as her dark blue eyes were wide as saucer plates, feeling her umbrella slip from her fingertips. She turned away from Natsu's direction and huddled her knees close to her chest, hiding her face from everyone including Gray. "You may not realize it, but your words burn deeper than your fire magic, Natsu-san."

"Did Natsu just make a comment on Juvia?" whispered Happy.

"Who knows, but Natsu doesn't miss a beat on that, that's for sure." Lucy whispered back before asking aloud, "But I wonder about those Wizards that the Magic Council have in custody are like? I hope they're nice."

"Whoever they are, they'll be great assets to us for escorting Angel." Gray said." Besides, they'll be better company than Flame Breath over here." And pointing his finger at Natsu who glared at him with slanted black eyes.

"Watch it Popsicle, I can hear you." He growled at him as the two glared at one another with menacing eyes with Lucy unfortunately in the middle of the two rivals. She sighed deeply at the two before pushing their heads annoyed at them.

"You two cut it out, you two are going to start fighting and if Erza sees this, we're all in deep waters, especially since I couldn't keep you two in line." She said and the two snapped back in fright, hearing the one magic word that made the two boys flinch in fright. If Lucy couldn't keep them in line, there was Erza, who the two boys had their fair share of mishaps growing up and despite their love for their comrade, they fear her terribly. The two boys relax their backs on the bars and whistle nonchalantly not looking at one another, Juvia started to giggle at them, causing Lucy to look at the Water Wizard with an intrigued smile.

"You thought that was funny?" she asked, seeing the usually gloomy Juvia smile so brightly like that. Juvia blushed pink, turning sideways at her.

"Uh, I guess so." She said blushing embarrass. "You really know how to keep Gray-sama and Natsu-san under control like that."

"I have to, they maybe dummies, but they're my dummies." She replied with a cheerful smile and Juvia smiled back.

"I see…" Juvia said understatedly before adding in a light mutter, "I guess you're not as bad as I thought." But Lucy couldn't hear her last sentence and placed a hand to her ears hoping to listen even better.

"What was that?" she asked making Juvia more embarrassed.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything!" she shouted feverously waving her arms in a frantic manner and looked away at Lucy and down the west road seeing someone coming their way, "Umm, I can see Erza-san and Wendy-chan!"

True to Juvia's words, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were coming down the west road coming up the to the guild grounds. Erza was wheeling her many cases of luggage with one arm and Wendy and Carla were on her right, Wendy carrying the white Exceed in her arms. Wendy wore today her green Dragon scale dress with her yellow armbands and a bunny backpack visible from the blue straps on her shoulders. Her long blue hair was in two pig tails today, her hair held up by two red cat ear hairclips and some of her hair framing her face. Lastly, Wendy wore her open toed sandals with the two angel wings on either heels, her small pacing keeping up with Erza. Carla wore a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue skirt and red tie, the pink bow she always had was on her tail.

The two came closer to the group as they rose up to their feet to greet them properly. Gray and Natsu smiled in their usual 'Happy 2.0' way, not trying to look like they are fighting again or else Erza would yell at them and hurt them. Lucy gave a friendly wave at the two, more than used to Erza lugging suitcase full of stuff with her. Juvia's blush from Lucy's question faded away fast and returned to her stoic self, holding her umbrella up into the air. Wendy only smiled politely at the five Wizards and Carla only had a small smile on her face seeing the members of her team and Juvia. Erza released the handle on her luggage and looked at the five assembled in front of the guild, folding her arms at them with a light but serious smile.

"Well I'm pleased all of you made on time." Erza said making Gray and Natsu look nervously at her, knowing Erza would be mad if they were late. Erza scan the area of the front of the guild, looking for anyone else, but Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna weren't here yet. "That's particular, they're not here yet."

"They do live on and off the dormitory Erza-san, maybe they are just trying to get here?" Wendy asked.

"Really Lisanna and Mira live out the dorms too?" Lucy asked with interest, never know this face from the two sisters.

"Yes, during Mira's S-Class days Mira never spent much time in the dorms, so she still lived at their home in Magnolia with Elfman, even still keeping up her rent after Lisanna vanished. Mira worked hard to take care of her siblings, even she needs some down time from them." Erza said.

"Wow I never that about her." Lucy said astonished, never knew that much about one of her favorite Sorcerer Weekly model and member of Fairy Tail. There was a lot she never knew about Mira and her family, even outside their incident that affected them all. What was their life before the guild, even though Lisanna gave her s clip note's version of her past? Maybe one day she'll ask her one day, when the time was right. Lucy placed her hand to the back of her head when Wendy turned from Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy to the north road happily.

"Oh Mira-san, Elfman-san, there they are!"  
Everyone turned to where Wendy was facing seeing the two Strauss Siblings coming their way. Mirajane wore a much more casual attire than her maroon dress. She wore a light pink sleeveless dress much different from her other dress, with two spaghetti straps crisscrossing her neck showing her pendant and a bit of her chest and the hem of her dress was much more smooth than the wide hem of the skirt of her maroon dress. On her wrists were two flower bracelets, both resembling two white flowers. Elfman wore a light color kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees with wooden sandals on his feet. He carried a gray rucksack slung on his left shoulder and arms still crossed over his chest. Before coming closer to the others, everyone minus Erza (who only had a calm smile) greeted quickly, "Good Morning Mirajane, Elfman!"

"Good morning!" Mirajane waved sweetly to her fellow guild members.

"Well everyone is here, once Lisanna gets here, we should head to the train station." Elfman said proudly uncrossing his arms. Everyone nodded, but Lucy was puzzled. She looked around to look for Lisanna, but she wasn't with her siblings as she always was. Did she forget today morning that were setting off, did she overslept and was trying to catch, or did she change her mind of coming with the, after fighting her E-Class rank sister to go on the mission. She frowned sadly, she really hoped Lisanna would come, maybe it was a dangerous job for her after all.

"Where is Lisanna-san anyway, Mira-san?" Juvia scan agreed calmly, looking around for the Takeover Wizard and now Dragon Slayer.

"She should be here by now, she just had to get a few things." Mira said sweetly to Juvia's question. Lucy's frown turned into a knowing smile, she was coming after all. Lucy didn't stop smiling as Mirajane turned away from Team Natsu and Juvia to wave at someone coming down the road to their direction.

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan!"

Everyone snap into focus hearing that familiar voice, looking down the road with Mirajane, seeing a figure coming as at full speed towards. Their steps echo the cobblestone ground with each step, coming closer and closer to them. With a skid to a halt, the figure panted heavily in front of them, their head hung low to the ground. The figure clutched the chest tightly trying to catch their breath, panting hard with each word, "You said… you'll wait up… for me, Mira-nee…"

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. I didn't mean to…"Mira responded sheepishly, as the figure stood up straight breathing much calmer, pushing back the bangs from their eyes and smiling feeling fine despite all the running. "Lisanna…"

Standing in front of them, with Natsu's white Dragon Scale scarf around her neck and a light blue backpack on her back, was Lisanna. She waved at everyone but bowed apologetically to them, "I'm sorry, I was looking for something so I told Mira-nee and Elf-niichan to wait up for me, but then they left me behind."

"Sorry Lisanna, I guess we weren't thinking, that's all." Elfman said apologetically back to his little sister, scratching the side of his chin.

"That's alright, I wouldn't miss the job even If I could." She replied, walking up to everyone to get a closer look at them. It was then the Tam Natsu members notice something different about Lisanna like before. Her clothes were much different, not wearing her long-sleeve blue shirt and green shorts anymore, but instead a brand new outfit. She was wearing a light red halter top with orange lace frills on the top and hem of the top, the design of front of the top was like the scales of a Dragon, like Lisanna's new Takeover form and Wendy's green Dragon scale dress. The top was covered by a purple cotton jacket with two parallel Dragon scale lines from the top of the jacket to her shoulders to the hem. Attached to the jacket was a purple matching hood that had her white Fairy Tail Guild emblem printed to the back of the hood. Down to her waist, a white belt held up her skirt/shorts combo, the skirt a matching purple color with dark blue zig-zag lines and dark purple shorts, both reaching pass her knees. Her shoes were red and orange trainers like her white ones, and wearing ankle height socks. Everyone was amazed, even Natsu and Happy at Lisanna's new look. Lisanna noticed the amazed stares from her team mates and answered with a cheery voice, "Like my new outfit, I made it last night. I thought I should have a new look, what you think?"

"You look very amazing, Lisanna-san!" chimed Wendy brightly.

"I must say you put plenty of work on it." Carla said with a smile.

"Good job!" both Natsu and Happy said excitedly in unison.

"Impressive craftsmanship with your design." Erza said at her armor hand to her chin eyeing her outfit carefully from top to bottom. "You put a lot of heart into it."

"You made that on your own?" Juvia asked astonished that Lisanna made a whole outfit by herself.

"You did a good job, I guess I can tell where you were inspired from." Gray stated and Lisanna nodded in response. Lisanna look to Lucy hoping to get her words in on her appearance, the Celestial Spirit Wizard looking slightly wide eyed at her. Her cheeks turned a slight tint of pink but she spoke quickly hiding any nervousness she had.

"Looks nice on you." She said lowing her eyes at her, not looking at her with her blushing face.

"Thank you Lucy!" she replied happily at once. Lisanna looked from Lucy to Erza, who crossed her arms and taking the leadership role, spoke up to the group, and everyone's eyes were now on the Queen of the Fairies.

"Okay, now that everyone accounted for, let's begin with the plan of travel." Erza said firmly and Team Natsu, Juvia, Elfman, and Mirajane all nodded in complete attention. "We will travel by train at the Magnolia train station, and don't give me that look Natsu!" she snapped at the pink haired fire Dragon Slayer causing him to flinch in fright, getting Erza to look darkly at him as he nodded rapidly. She set her eyes off Natsu and back to everyone, her glare still dark and serious "As I was saying, we will travel by train to Freesia Town where Lahar and the Wizards are to rendezvous with us." Gray nodded, remembering the same man would along with Rune Knights took Jellal away. Natsu, remembering seeing him the other day before, only growled lowly hearing that name, but kept his cool in front of everyone. "Then we travel to Astragalus Town where we collect our escort Angel. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone except Mirajane said in unison while Mirajane nodded with a smile.

"Then let's go!" cheered Lisanna and Natsu, with Happy jumping up happily too. Lucy nodded with a light chuckle along with Gray and Juvia, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Elfman, and Erza smiled too as Natsu left the group to walk to the Train Station with Happy on his backpack and Lisanna on his right. Lucy followed behind them with Juvia behind her walking with Elfman and Gray walking with alongside Lucy. Wendy followed after the others too still holding onto Carla. Left were Mirajane and Erza, the two older members of the group still in front of the guild, looking at one another.

"Well, let's get going." Erza said grabbing her luggage before she and Mirajane followed after their comrades. "By the way Mira, there was something you wanted to ask me about, just the other day before you went home with Lisanna and Elfman?"

"Yes, it's about you-know-what on you-know-when." Mira said simply in way Erza could understand.

"Yes, what about it?" Erza asked curiously to her old childhood rival.

"I just want you to observe two of our number as possible candidates to join us, that's all." She said smiling.

"Sure." Erza replied curtly as they left completely from the guild following after everyone. "I will, Mira."

Their walk through town was a quiet one, mostly with everyone not speaking with one another and focusing on the mission at hand. While everyone was just thinking about the mission, someone was thinking something else. Lucy watched Lisanna from the back of her head, speaking audibly to Natsu and Happy, discussing something that made the blue Exceed laugh. Her small and slender hands were behind her back as the sunshine bounce off the top of her head, making her features from behind stand out. All Lucy could do was stare at her, her cheeks turning red, seeing Lisanna's new outfit, how it really brought out the symbolism between her and Natsu. She was a Dragon Slayer now, just like Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, even Laxus and Cobra, who are flux Dragon Slayers with the element Lacrimas embedded in them. But Dragon Slayer or not, she was still the same Lisanna she knew. Her hands touched her left cheek, staring almost longingly at her as she was speaking in a light mumble.

"Wow, she really looks so cute in that new outfit." She mumble lightly, getting Gray to eye her confusedly.

"Did you say something, Lucy?" Gray asked immediately, making Lucy's to gasp in shock realizing she spoke out loud for Gray to hear him. Her cheeks turned a much pinker color shaking feverously at the Ice Make Wizard, getting both Juvia and Wendy to eye her weirdness.

"N-N-Nothing Gray, I said nothing!" she stammered quickly looking away from him. Gray shrugged, not wanting to interrogate her any farther on what she said, but thought mentally, _'Still, was she talking about Lisanna? Does she like her? I guess she does, if so then I don't have to worry about small little pink hair off springs of Natsu for a long time.' _And kept his pace with Juvia and Lucy, the Water Wizard not sure what's on Lucy's mind, Wendy blissfully unaware and Elfman just paying no mind.

Team Natsu finally arrived at Magnolia Train Station a couple minutes later. For Lucy, she had been here more times she could count, her first mission with Team Natsu, going back to Hargeon, the play, the 'fateful encounter', so many she had step into here. She stood on the platform with her team mates waiting for their train, looking at the hustle and bustle of the town coming and going. She gazed at everyone down the platform all concentrating on waiting for the train when Wendy snapped into focus looking at the train tracks and to Natsu.

"Oh yes, Natsu-san, lower you head for me please?" Wendy asked politely to him. Natsu obeyed, lowering his head as he faced Natsu. Her hands start to glow a bluish green color before applying her palms to the sides of Natsu's face, channeling her magic into Natsu. The magic spread from Wendy's open palms and into Natsu's face, the magic spreading around from his head to his bode. He felt lightheaded as his body was light as air, the glow on his body vanished. Wendy took her hands from his head, feeling like she did a good. He placed a gentle hand to her head and ruffling her hair.

"Thank you Wendy."

"You're welcome Natsu-san." Wendy said happily to him but added warningly. "But remember, I can't' repeatedly cast Troia on you or the effects will be useless."

"I know." He said understatedly to the little Dragon Slayer. "But this will help for the day." He looked pass Wendy and to the train tracks, putting his ear out to listen in for the sound of the train. Lucy watched the Fire Dragon Slayer listen patently for it, but she once again took her eyes on Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Mirajane was stretching her arms out, feeling her joints not felt more relaxed as her younger siblings watched. It made sense, Mirajane was a retired S-Class Wizard, and didn't go on missions as much as then, so seeing her getting her body ready wasn't too out there, even for Fairy Tail standards. Elfman and Lisanna talked audibly at her and Lisanna's eyes caught Lucy's. She waved at her from afar the platform and Lucy waved back, feeling her cheeks heat up with a light pink tint. Taking her eyes off them, she gazed at Erza, Gray, and Juvia. The Queen of the Fairies was speaking to Gray, who was talking about their encounter with the unknown girl from a few days ago.

"If what you're saying is true and she's not a member of that dark guild, why wear such a dark jacket and conceal your face?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe she was in an accident and had to cover her face." Juvia suggested at once but Gray shook her head at it.

"But why cover them, isn't that a bit odd, even for someone in Fiore?" Gray asked coolly. Juvia blushed seeing Gray wasn't pleased with her suggestion. She lowered her head in shame, Gray feeling a little put on the spot about it.

"You have a point Gray, please forgive me." Juvia said apologetically to the Ice Make Wizard.

"While we're on the mission, let's keep an eye out for the girl. If what Gray said is true, than she's only a year younger than most of us, probably very timid like Wendy." Erza said and the two wizards nodded.

Their conversation was drowned out by the sound of a train whistle blowing, Lucy looking from them to the tracks as a black stream train came into the station, finally stopping in their platforms. The wooden doors slid right open and passengers of the train went out and Team Natsu went in. Putting the things away, the team from Fairy Tail took their spot in one of train car before it departed from Magnolia Train Station.

In their Train car, Lucy sat with Natsu (with Happy on his lap) and Wendy (with Carla on her lap) while sitting across Lisanna, Gray, and Mirajane. Elfman, Juvia, and Erza were on the other lane of seats across from them, Erza crossing her legs and reading a book on her lap. Lucy didn't speak much to her comrades, but choose to watch the countryside pass on by, the slight rocking of the train car and the rattling of the train hitting the metal tracks in a steady rhythm really was a peaceful sound. But something broke the silence, something that made her countryside dazing end. It a groan, a groan of pain, coming from where she was sitting. It sounded like the kind of noises Natsu made, but that made no sense. Wendy cast Troia on Natsu, it couldn't ware off fast. When he looked back at her comrades, she saw Natsu was fine like he didn't have motion sickness, but he looked worried, so did Wendy and the Exceeds. If it wasn't Natsu, who was it? She looked from them to Mira, Gray, and Lisanna and the mystery was solved. Mira was comforting a pain inflicted Lisanna, the white haired Wizard clutching her head in intense pain, her light skin looking pale white like a ghost. She was sweating heavily from her face, like she was in the sun all day. Lisanna was never this sick from Lucy's knowledge, she wondered what's going on.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" asked Mirajane gently rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" she said weakly, holding her head.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked concern for the white haired Takeover Wizard.

"She just started looking like this after we departed from the station, we're sure she was fine before she got on the train." Gray said looking to Lucy.

Lucy agreed, Lisanna was fine before they boarded the train, what changed her, did she catch a flue with knowing it? She reached over and touched her forehead, feeling how clammy it felt. While her blue eyes stared at her, it was like her face was paler than before, but it was familiar. She knew seen this before, the weaken voice, the sweating, but where? Natsu crossed his arms staring at the two female wizards, pondering something that caught Happy's attention to see his partner thinking. Natsu was reaching a conclusion to it, he had an idea what this reminded him of, speaking up calmly to his comrade now half-sister Dragon Slayer, "Lisanna, do you have motion sickness?"

Lisanna nodded weakly, holding her head. Everyone gasped around the train car, finding this unbelievable. Lisanna never had motion sickness, even going up. She didn't start looking like she had motion sickness until after her… But then it hit them, it didn't start until after she awaken her Dragon Slayer Soul. It made sense, Lisanna does have Natsu's magic within her, with that comes his strengths and weakness, and his weakness was transportation. But it seem to have an odd effect on her now. Because she was always a Takeover Wizard before have and she doesn't have full control of it yet, it wasn't making her as sick as him. He, Natsu, couldn't let her suffer long, especially now that he has to train her on controlling her magic now. He tapped Wendy on the shoulder, signaling her to treat her. Wendy look to Natsu understatedly, seeing the look on Lisanna's face, knowing what she was asked to do. Wendy sat up and placed Carla on the seat and Lucy retracted her hand to allow Wendy to touch Lisanna's cheeks with her small hands. Wendy's hands glowed a green-blue glow before activating her Troia magic, the ball of magical energy channeling from Wendy's hands to Lisanna's face. The ball of magic formed around Lisanna's face before fading away, Wendy removing her hands from Lisanna's. Lisanna's face was regaining color, her eyes less drained, and her sweat stopping. She blinked for a moment before realizing, she was better now.

"There, are you better?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Natsu, and thank you Wendy." Lisanna said happily to the two Dragon Slayers.

"You're welcome!" both chimed in as Wendy took her seat with Carla.

"That was a smart move Natsu, I'll give you that much." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu sighed, not wanting to raise at Gray with Erza around.

"Taking responsibilities is very manly of you, Natsu." Elfman said boosting to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"That was smart and kind of you, Natsu-san." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

Natsu smiled, a little blush on his cheeks as he rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh stop it, I just did what right, that's all."

"While Natsu's being all bashful, I think we should do something about Lisanna's hair." Happy chimed in, confusing Lisanna a little. She cocked her head and touch a lock of her bangs.

"My hair?" she repeated confused.

"Aye, that dark guild's still after you, so wouldn't be logically to hide your hair color so we won't be delivering Lisanna on a silver platter?" Happy suggested, which made gasp with shock and impress. Happy said something that wasn't dumb or about fish, that's surprising. Lisanna grabbed her backpack from her bag, and reach for a face mirror, the mirror fitting in her open palms before gripping the edges. She looked at her face, seeing her blue eyes and platinum white hair. She always liked her hair, it was the only trait she and her siblings carried from their mother. She never hated her white hair, it was something she was proud of, never remembering her mother so much before she and their dad died. It was only temporary she have to part from it, it was for the best and her safety. Lisanna took her right side of her hair and gently brushed it, the tips of her finger generating a dark blue energy with each touch making a spot of brown appear in her white hair. The brown dug deep into her roots, spreading all over her short white hair, until finally her once white hair is now a caramel brown. She took her mirror again and stared at her new hair color, impress of pulling off a transformation spell on her hair without fail.

"There, now Lisanna is safe!" Happy exclaimed happily at his idea.

"Good idea Happy." Carla said with a smile.

"That was a very ingenious plan, good job." Erza said folding her arms.

"That will at least stall us time from them, that's for sure." Mira said happily as Lisanna nodded. She looked back to Lucy, who was staring at the newly light brunette Lisanna with interest. She tugged at her hair, smiling happily at the Celestial Spirit Wizard

"So Lucy, what do you think of my hair?" she asked kindly.

"Well, umm…" she replied, pondering before placing her hand to her mouth to think. He looked at Lisanna, like she was in some beauty garden full of flowers, as cheesy and cliché she thought, but the scenery wasn't on her mind, but it was Lisanna herself. "Who would have thought changing your hair to a caramel brown could make a girl seem like a different person? The new hair complements her new outfit. If I had my say in the matter, I definitely…" she removed her hand from her mouth adding, "Kiss her passionate all over." But gasped, realizing she said that out loud all of it. The whole silent Train car the team were in was silent, not a single team mate could speak after her words. Lisanna's was the most shock, her face turning redder and redder.

"I just a-a-ask you for your opinion, not all that! D-daring!" she squeaked with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness." Mira remarked, turning red from holding back a giggle.

"That's my sister, so-so unmanly…" Elfman said embarrassed too.

"Lucy, I never thought you thought that like me." Juvia said turning red too.

"Whoa..." Gray said breathlessly.

"So, so much detail..." Wendy squeaked, her face steaming red.

"Lucy, I can't believe you do that to my friend, plus she's my sister now, that's doubly wrong." Natsu said bewildered, feeling not only uncomfortable but weird out.

"This sounds like one of my books." Erza pondered intrigue, not the most fazed by this than anyone

"Pervert girl!" scoffed Happy and Carla in agreement, a first for the two usually spilt personality Exceeds.

"I-I'm not, I just said it out loud!" Lucy screamed out in embarrassment, seeing everyone look at her for what she said. Lisanna giggled, seeing the embarrass look on the blonde, smiling very cheerfully about herself.

'_Guess she does like me after all, despite the pervy comment...'_

Lucy didn't speak to anyone after her comment about Lisanna, deciding that anything that would come out her mouth would only make the situation even worse than it was. They finally arrived at Freesia Town Train Station, grabbing their stuff and standing on the platform where other passenger exited the train. Lucy sat at one of the lone bench, sighing to herself before blushing lightly.

"I feel like a total dunce. I was raised by my mother on being well brought up only to go and blurt my feelings like that in front of everyone. Now I'm not even sure Lisanna likes me, and everyone else probably thinks I'm a big pervert." She laid her head against the stone wall behind her groaning lowly wanting to bang her head repeatedly into it. "Well, you can't make mountains out of ant hills; I just have to try again with Lisanna, and not awkwardly open my mouth like that." She admitted dryly before seeing Happy and Natsu waved at her direction. She caught their attention and waved back after raising back up, getting off the bench and grabbing her bag. She returned to the group in a small sprint, everyone crowding around Erza. Natsu, Elfman, and Gray crossed their arms in a serious manner, Wendy crossed her arms while holding Carla, and Mirajane and Lisanna held their arms behind their backs. Juvia still carried her pink umbrella while standing along with Happy looking her usual stoic self.

"Okay, Lahar should be waiting for us outside the Station. We have a half an hour before our train for Astragalus Town Station, that's where Angel is there for us to escort to the Fiore Branch on foot." Erza said.

"Question, why can't we just take the train to the Fiore Branch, wouldn't that be easier?" Elfman asked raising his right hand.

"Because for all we know, one of the Dark Guild members could have board the train, and we are defenseless with all those passengers. If we travel by foot, we can cover more area and protect our escort." Erza answered sternly to the middle sibling.

"When you put it that way, Erza," Elfman replied frowning scratching his chin. "That does make the most sense, it'll be like leaving Mira at the guild, we only be helping them than just having both my sisters out on this mission."

"Besides, strength in numbers is better than going at it all alone." Gray chimed in.

"Exactly, let's move." Erza ordered to the group as they nodded to her and followed her through the station. Passing by station workers, officers, and regular citizens of Freesia, Natsu and his team exited the Station and walked down the white marble steps to see a familiar face standing at the foot of the steps looking at a pocket watch. He closed it and pocketed it, looking to see Team Natsu coming towards him. Without showing much emotion, he made a stern look at the Fairy Tail team before they stopped before him. Gray stared coldly at the man, still remembering him as the man who took Erza's friend from her. He kept his cool, not wanting to show his anger around him.

"Fairy Tail guild, it's being a while since we last crossed paths." Lahar said tonelessly before looking at Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Lucy who kept their calmness in front of him like before. "Of course, some I've encounter only just a few days ago."

"Lahar, my sincere apologizes of my comrades about Jellal, they were only…" Erza said at once, but Lahar only silence her with a hand raised.

"There's no need, I was only doing my job, and I didn't know the full story or what was going on, no apologizing Erza Scarlet."

"Thank you…" Erza responded with a sigh of relief, "So, can we meet the Wizards that we have to take off your hands?"

"Of course," Lahar replied and turned to hold his right index finger up at a group from the distance. Someone unnoticeable turned to where Lahar was and did the same hand gesture, looking back to the group before walking up to them. Finally, the group stood face to face with Natsu's group, the wizards of Fairy Tail getting a better look at them. Most were ranged from thirteen to seventeen, close to their ages and it wasn't just kids that were with them, but cats too. No, they weren't cats, as both Happy and Carla could guess off the bat, but they were their race, Exceeds. Some look really shy, others very calm none very cocky or mean, much to their relief. Natsu took a good whiff of them, smelling a verity of magic from them, including one he knew too fondly of. One of them a boy with black hair, spoke up first.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Fairy Tail wizards. My name Lucas Kurenai, but call me Luke for short," he greeted kindly before holding up an Exceed with black and white stripes like a tiger. "This is my partner Byakko."

"A pleasure, Fairy Tail." The Exceed greeted happily.

"There's no doubt about it." Happy said a little cautiously.

"That is an Exceed, but is he born from Earth Land or Edolas?" Carla asked in hush.

"My name's Aspen, uh, nice to meet all of you." Aspen greeted politely. Lucy caught her eye; something about her reminded her of herself months ago.

My name's Setsuko Koori and this is my Exceed partner Shiro." Setsuko said, holding out an Exceed who was pure white like Carla with a bow in front of her right ear and a light blue sun dress. Mira liked her brand of clothes, the fusion of tradition and modern Earth Land clothes, but Gray felt something odd from her that reminded him of someone.

"Hello!" the Exceed greeted, a voice sounding like a girl.

"My name's Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa, that's my older brother Ryuu Izanagi Kuruwa." said Kyuri, standing beside a boy much older than her with messy black hair. Something from Elfman's point of view told him the older brother Ryuu was strongly protective of his sister, seeing his calm expression but staying close to her. Kyuri was close to Wendy's height and age range, but she looks strong and willing.

"My name's Chisame Corona, the purple cat right here is Roxie, the boy wearing the black jacket is my personal friend Shigeru Sandarov and his partner Terra." Said Chisame, pointing to her purple furred Exceed and her friends, the three waving back. From looking at them, Natsu could tell they were strong, being close to his and Lucy's ages. Mirajane could feel something between the two, hearing the words 'personal friend' like that couldn't mean anything. She started scheming how to use her match making skills while on the mission without them knowing.

"Hello!" greeted Shigeru, Terra, and Roxie.

"My name Sonya Foley, very nice to meet you." Sanya said and looked to Mirajane and Lucy with a smile. "So you're Mirajane and Lucy, you're a lot cuter than your photos." Mirajane and Lucy both blushed bashfully, causing Natsu and Elfman to do a back flip on what she said. But the last boy to speak, felt his ears heat up hearing Mirajane's name. Realizing he was left to introduce himself, the last boy spoke up.

"My name's Kiseki Hana, it's nice to meet you." Kiseki said politely bowing his head. It was Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman's turn to feel their ears heat up, hearing that name again. The memories of a mission, a rescued child, all were coming back to them. It was six years ago, one of their first missions in Fairy Tail, and they took a request to a village on an island, where several magical humans were being treated like monsters and were killed, one of them, a boy by the same name Kiseki, was one of them not killed, but hurt back. Lisanna befriended the boy, being like the boy's only ray of sunlight in his dark nightmare. After settling down the trouble, they bid farewell for Kiseki, hoping to one day see him once again… Until now.

In a shock trance, Lisanna stepped in front of her friends and the Wizards, everyone even Lahar confused. Everyone from Luke's side wondered who the caramel brown girl was as she spoke also not sure herself. "Kiseki-kun?"

Kiseki gasped, hearing his spoken name aloud, but how did she know it? Only a few knew his name, one of them being the Strauss siblings and his new friends, no one knows him outside those people. The caramel haired girl spoke again timidly, "Do you… remember me?"

Kiseki looked at the girl, seeing those blue eyes the lit up a room, a nostalgic memory of someone he knew. Someone who gave him hope, someone he believed died two years ago. Kiseki walked forward, no one stopping him as silence fell around them. He looked at her, feeling nervous as egg formed his throat, enabling him to speak a word. Lisanna's team mates were confused, not sure what she meant by, 'Do you remember me?' Natsu looked to Happy who was agape as him, Happy just as shocked as him. Gray looked to Erza, even she didn't know. Juvia looked to Wendy and Carla, they were just as lost as everyone. No one wanna to demand an answer, only to wait to see how it unfolds. Kiseki's comrades knew their young friend has met members of Fairy Tail before, but it was the first they actually see it firsthand. Kiseki hesitated, stepping back a little before looking more deeply into the girl's eyes, his mind flashing back to those same eyes again. But those eyes, the eyes from his younger days were the same as the girl in front of him. Then it came closer, in his right mind, he saw a younger Lisanna smiling to him, and on his left mind, he saw the caramel haired girl looking at him. Then the images of the two, both young and old, started to merge into one, making him gasp in realization on who it was in front of him. He placed his hand to his heart, asking nervously to her.

"Lisanna-nee?"

The caramel haired girl nodded in front of him, making his mouth open up wide in shock. Everyone except Mirajane and Elfman gasped too, hearing the silver haired boy speak their friend's name. Natsu was flabbergasted, so was Happy. Then everyone couldn't believe it when a single drip hit the ground with an echoing drop, the surprise where it was coming from. Tears started to fall from Kiseki's amber color eyes, stiffing a cry. Without warning, Kiseki ran over and hugged her, his arms around her middle, his face buried into her stomach. Lisanna was taken aback, feeling the embrace of the boy around her middle, trying not to smile…. Not yet.

"Lisanna… You're alive, you're alive… You're really alive." He said tearfully, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Kiseki-kun, you've grown into a fine young man." Lisanna said softly to him. She took her hand brush the top of his hair, hearing Kiseki sniffing into her top.

"Yeah…" he said still tearing, releasing her. "You're grown a lot, you look like the image of your mother you told me about." He took his right sleeve and wiped his tears from his eyes, looking at her more clearly. "But why's your hair different?"

Lisanna giggled, taking her left hand to her hair, "It's a long story."

"Umm, I'm not completely sure what's going on." Natsu said sheepishly, finally speaking into the heartwarming reunion. "But maybe it'll make more sense if we introduce ourselves. My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Aye, my name's Happy!" Happy said excitedly.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy said happily waving her right hand.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet." Era said sternly.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Gray said coolly.

"Juvia, Juvia Lockser." Juvia said calmly.

"My name's Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet all of you!" Wendy said happily with a cheerfully."

"Carla, I'm Wendy's partner." Carla said tonelessly.

"Mirajane Strauss, but call me Mira for short. The muscular one is my little brother Elfman." Mirajane said sweetly pointing to her little brother who made a curt wave.

"Yo!"

"Now with that out of way, we should get to the train, we can talk more there." Erza said to the two parties. Everyone looked to the red head with a nods of agreement, including Lisanna and Kiseki who nodded to one another and to Erza. Kiseki ran back to his friends and grabbed a silver and brown looking bag and followed Lisanna, Lahar and her comrades along with his friends following along with them back inside the Train Station to await their train.

* * *

**When I watched Lisanna's and Kiseki's reunion, mom, it made me happy for them just like when Lisanna came back to her family. I could tell Kiseki was another person that mattered to Lisanna, those were tears of joy in his eyes, and he must have missed her after probably hearing of her so called 'death'. Our new allies feel like an interesting bunch, just like us. I hope they can be of use.**

On the train ride to Astragalus Town Station, Lucy sat alongside Lisanna, Kiseki, Aspen, Kyuri, and Sanya while behind her seat sat Natsu and Happy with Mirajane, Elfman, Erza, Luke and Byakko, and Lahar. On the other row of seats, Gray sat with Juvia, Setsuko and Shiro, Chisame and Roxie, Wendy and Carla, Shigeru and Terra, and Ryuu. Lucy placed her hands to her knees and looked to the silver haired boy who sat with Lisanna concern for the two.

"I see, so you knew Lisanna before?" she asked him.

Yes, Lisanna-nee, Mira-san, and Elfman-san were at my village where myself and several people living there were treated like monster by the townspeople." Kiseki said and Lucy gasped, so did everyone around then except the Strauss siblings.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe there are people who hate Wizards." she said in disbelief

"It's not that hard to believe Miss Heartfillia, we have record of Wizard/Non-Wizards attacks in the past, most are under lock and key." Lahar said sternly, pushing the bridges of his glasses to his face.

"But it was thanks to Lisanna-nee and her siblings that the issue was behind me, but my mom and ad were killed, and I couldn't stop them." Kiseki added with a frown.

"I'm sorry Kiseki-kun, if we were quick enough, we would have stop them killing your parents." Lisanna said sadly touching Kiseki's shoulder. Kiseki shook his head and took Lisanna's hand, smiling up at her with his amber eyes.

"It's alright Lisanna-nee, if it wasn't for you, I be dead and still on that island." he said before his eyes look more solemn in them. "I was very sad when I heard you were dead, it like losing a sister. But you're here now!" he added excitedly. "That's what matters now."

"So what kind of magic do you use, Kiseki-kun?" Lucy asked.

"Well, teleportation and Telepathy magic, and I can use an Angi." Kiseki replied happily, confusing Lucy.

"A what?" he asked curiously.

"A concealed weapon, it's kinda like requip, only it involves controlling summoned weapons by string." Erza said her hand to her chin.

"Wow, and you're only two years younger than me?" Lucy asked amazed. "That's incredible!"

"Thank you Lucy-san." Kiseki said blushing scarlet from his seat.

Lucy took her eyes from Kiseki to Kyuri, the black and white haired girl who was polishing a black bladed Katana before laying it on her lap. Her eyes, a purplish pink color, stared at Lucy with an odd feeling of coldness to them, but there was a warm useable in those eyes. She smiled to the girl, wanting to greet her without looking intimidated.

"So Kyuri-chan, what's your story?" she asked.

"Well, when Ryuu-nii and I were very young, our parents and our sister were attacked and killed, the two of us were lucky to get away with our lives and just scars. After that we've been wandering through Fiore until one of the towns we were was attacked by the Dark Guild. We actually met Kiseki-san there." Kyuri said and held out two index fingers. There were a couple of white haired female wizards and we could protect two of them before they beat the three of us. We were collected by the Rune Knights just afterwards." Kyuri gripped her right fist tightly in anger. "It was that Ice wielding Scythe wielder who did us in, she was so strong."

"An Ice wielder, did she use Ice Make?" Gray asked quickly looking to Kyuri from the other side. Kyuri shook her heads.

"She was no molding Wizard like Ryuu-nii, Setsu-chan, and I, she was in whole another level." She said angrily gritting her teeth.

"You three can do molding magic?" Elfman asked the three Wizards.

"Yeah, I'm an Ice Sculpt Wizard; it's in the same field as Ice Make, although the principles could be the same. Ryuu-nii's a Shadow Sculpt Wizard, if there's a shadow, he can use it. Setsuko's a real Ice Make Wizard and an Ice Dragon Slayer." Kyuri said proudly, everyone amazed to not only have another Ice Make Wizard. Even Gray was ecstatic, only knowing two well-known ones during his life before and during Fairy Tail, his master Ur and rival and Lamia Scales' Lyon Vastia. Setsuko looked only around sixteen years old, only just two years younger and could be a decent Ice Make Wizard as him. He smiled to the girl, making Juvia look blankly at him.

"You can use Ice Make, incredible!" Gray said looking excited at her. Setsuko blush lightly, hearing that praise from the fellow Ice Make user.

"Thanks!" she said hiding her blushing cheeks, looking towards Juvia would was glaring madly at her, her blue eyes glowing mad with rage.

"You will not have Gray-sama you harlot!" she shouted madly at. Setsuko looked at her with anger and confusion in her eyes, not sure what just happened. All what happened was Gray impressed in her skills, there was no feelings between him and her. She glared madly at her back furiously at what she said.

"What are talking about Juvia, I just met Gray, and I don't have a crush on him!" she shouted madly at her. Gray groaned in annoyance and embarrassment, wishing he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't unaware Juvia views Lucy and several of the girls as Love Rivals, but it was a bit jarring for this to happen in front of everyone like that. Everyone's eyes were on Juvia, Gray, and Setsuko, Shiro looking at the blue haired Wizard she was going to harm Setsuko. Gray's cheeks pink with embarrassment, knowing that Juvia is going to make a scene in front of their allies and member of the Magic Council. If it was possible to be one with the floor, he'll take it and never be in this situation. Lahar covered a cough, not wanting to say a word or get involved, he was instructed to assist the escort, not to get involved with anything. Lucy sighed, seeing the looks of Gray's and Setsuko's faces, feeling bad for the two. She had put up with Lucy's claims for a few months, but it was nerve reeking seeing someone else suffer.

"Pay her no mind, Setsuko." Lucy said getting up walk across the aisle. "She's always like this to any girl who talks to Gray. As for you?" she said looking to Juvia with a menacing glare that made even Juvia flinch staring at her. Taking her right hand to Juvia's left ear, she pulled her off her seat with all the strength she could muster, stunning everyone in the train car. Her tone more darkly, she added, "I'm going to remind you what happens when you make a scene, Juvia!"

"Wait, what you are talking about, what's going to happen, what are going to do?!" she screamed with terror in her voice, flailing her arms madly as they reached the door to the next train car. "Gray-sama, help me!" and her voice was muffled by the door closing as they were out of site. Team Natsu, Lahar, and the new Wizards all looked completely stun at the scene they just witness, most of all Lucy's team mates. That was a first for them with that, and it was scary (all except for Erza and Mira, the two who remained calm through all that).

"What's Lucy-san going to do to her?" Setsuko asked a little confused.

"Who knows, but its better we don't get involved." Gray replied no longer feeling embarrassed because of Juvia.

"Whatever that is, I never expect Lucy as that kind of girl." Shigeru said jokingly.

"Her weapon is a whip, her spirits are just as crazy, and you'd be surprised. From all the stories I heard about her, she did peg me as a dominatrix." Chisame said with Roxie nodding in agreement.

"Oh dear, it's always the nice ones." Mirajane said smiling her right hand to her cheek.

"It's a good thing Natsu didn't make her mad or he joins Juvia." Happy chimed in paw up. Natsu sweatdrop, but sadly he agreed with Happy.

"Glad I did…" he mumbled dryly but looked to Setsuko on Gray's row of train seats. "So you're a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Yes, I, Luke, Chisame, and Shigeru are all Dragon Slayers." Setsuko replied glad that was over about Lucy and Juvia.

"Did your Dragon vanish on the x777?" Wendy asked nicely.

"Yes, Masshiro, the Ice Dragon, Chiyoe, the Poison Dragon, Jimen, the Earth Dragon, and Shinryu, the Sun Dragon all vanished before our eyes on the 7th day in the 7th month on 777." She said dramatically crossing her arms holding Shiro.

"That date is still a mystery to us, why our parents just leave us like that?" Shigeru asked looking to Terra. Even Terra didn't know, looking back sadly at his partner.

"Who knows, ever since, I've been trying to find Igneel, and Wendy has no way of finding Grandine." Natsu said frowning sadly.

"You have no leads as to where?" Aspen asked curiously.

"No. all I have is one lead from Gildarts, and it's this…" he added frowning before looking up at everyone. "Dragons do exist, Gildarts met one, and it was why he couldn't complete his 100 year quest."

The entire train car felt silent instant Natsu's words pass his lips; no one could believe what they heard. Even Lahar couldn't believe it, nothing the Council has said about any sightings of Dragons. Their blood ran cold, this was the first time they were told about this, and not even Gildarts said anything about this. Erza crossed her arms but Mira was shocked, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"You serious Natsu, you're not just pulling our legs?" Gray asked hoping this was one of Natsu's little jokes. But Gray didn't need Natsu to say one word to see he wasn't kidding around. Those black eyes had a serious gleam in them that only shows when Natsu's in a fight.

"I'm serious, and from what Gildarts described, it's none of ours. It nearly killed him, our Dragon parents loved us. Whatever this Dragon is, it's not friendly."

"I see…" Gray said softly, looking back from Natsu to Setsuko, Shiro, Chisame, Roxie, Shigeru, Terra, and Ryuu. "So, why don't you tell us about yourself Sanya? What's your magic?"

Sanya ponder for a bit, trying to find the right thing to day after the bombshell of her friends' missing parents and the reveal of a Dragon that nearly killed one of their members. She laid her arm on the armrest before speaking aloud, her voice almost confident, "Well, I can use Re quip magic like Erza here, but my specialty is scythes. And Snow and healing magic as well." She said and the whole Train car gasped in shock.

"No way, you can use the lost magic of healing, like Wendy?" Carla asked quickly.

"Yes Carla, I can use healing magic like Wendy-chan here. I wasn't sure how, but I think my mom had family with that magic until it pass on to me." Sanya said before giggle brightly. "But that's just a theory guess. But I don't really mind as long as I can help others. There was another Snow Wizard called Eve that could use Snow Magic, he's cute and all, but I think a model that works for the guild's much cuter." And her cheeks went pink, thinking of her.

"So that makes so far: Four Dragon Slayers, Two Element Sculptor Wizards, a Telepath, and a Snow Wizard with Healing magic and Re quip." Erza noted counting on her armored fingers. "That's quite the verities of magic, if I do say myself."

"Wait, you forgot Aspen, she has an awesome magic!" Luke said excitedly, making Aspen from her seat look shy in embarrassment, as always not as confident with her magic. "She's a Weather Wizard!"

The members of Fairy Tail all were amazed, a magic like that is a rare sight to behold. Even with magic like Dragon Slaying or Molding magic, the talent to control the weather is great power. Elfman crossed his arms proudly, speaking with a booming voice, "Able to control the Elements of weather, that's manly!"

"Yeah…" Aspen said sadly hugging her knees in her seat. Everyone's eyes were on her, curious as to why she said such a thing about an amazing gift. "But I don't think it's strong, guilds have turned me down. I couldn't even protect one girl with white hair; I'm such a weakling of a Wizard…" But a slamming of a fist to the wall made her jump, seeing Natsu punch the train car wall leaving a small cloud of dust. His eyes narrowed in anger, looking at the brunette Wizard like she was crazy for saying such a thing about herself.

"Are you insane, don't say such a thing about yourself just because you failed, just because guilds rejected you! If your magic is strong, then prove yourself; don't just think you are weak by default. I don't call Lucy's Celestial magic weak, or Wendy's Sky magic, or Lisanna's Takeover spells weak, because I know they are strong, just like all of Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed, everyone's eyes now on him listening in to his words. "If you have a gift, go out and prove it, don't just hide in your shell of doubt!" (A/N 4)

"Natsu…" she said breathlessly, feeling almost touched by his words like hoe Sanya tried cheering her up. Everyone around her, her own friends and now new friends all nodded in agreement with Natsu, smiled at her. Before all of this, before even making these friends, she saw herself a weak Wizard and in the end, she accepted it. But meeting her friends, meeting Fairy Tail, hearing Natsu's speech, it made that shell around her crack, to see the light around her from everyone. There wasn't a disagreement eye in the room, from young to older, all of Team Natsu, all of her friends, all was giving her courage she had never had before, It felt like a warm blanket that wrapped around her tightly, giving her warmth within the cold, she could feel the courage burning inside her, like never before. As the train car door opened to reveal a happy Lucy and a timid Juvia, Aspen smiled, her cheeks burning red as their train continued to their destination.

"Thank you, all of you…" she said softly, a tear shedding from her eyes as wiped the tear away with her face before seeing Lucy and Juvia were back. "Oh, Lucy, Juvia, you're back!" but her excitement seeing the two's expression that confused her how pleased Lucy was and how timid and afraid Juvia. "Uh, what happened back there?"

"Oh nothing, we just had a nice chat that's all!" Lucy said sweetly before staring at Juvia darkly with a look that resembles Erza on a bad day. "Isn't that right Juvia?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Juvia squeaked frantically still confusing most of Team Natsu except Erza and Mirajane on what Lucy could to the woman who was once a member of the Element Four. Luke whispered into Erza's ear, not wanting to laugh at the scene and look disrespectful.

"I don't think we'll have problem in this bunch."

"Indeed." Erza replied her arms still folded.

A few minutes later, Team Natsu, Luke and his friends' group, and Lahar finally arrived at the Astragalus Town Station and exited the train with all their stuff. Lahar lead the way to the outside of the Station, as most of the Fairy Tail guild and Luke's group haven't been here before. Similar to when they waited for meeting one another to meeting Luke's group, they sat on the steps scattered around from one of another sitting on the steps. Lucy had her elbows to her knees, looking at the daily life of the new town, waiting for the clue that the carriage that contained Angel would come. Her comrades were also waiting, Erza, Luke, Byakko, and Lahar standing by the foot of the station steps. Lucy wondered how long they must wait, or how long she would be in the same area as Angel. She took her book out again on Star Make, and decided to read it again. Juvia sat with Gray, Wendy, and Carla, the blue haired Water Wizard seem to shiver in fear, and it wasn't standing back Gray and it wasn't like Juvia to shiver. Natsu sat with Happy, Kiseki, Lisanna, Elfman, Setsuko, Shiro, and Mirajane crossing his arms and tugging at his scarf from Lisanna's neck. Aspen sat with Chisame, Kyuri, Ryuu, Roxie, Shigeru, Terra, and Sanya, staring at the semi cloudless sky and the bright sun in the sky, which made Sanya put her sunglass back on. She was feeling better about herself about Natsu's words and what Sanya said the other day. The light breeze of leaves passing by with the light breeze blowing their hair. They wait for what seem a few minutes when the pitter patter of wooden wheels hitting the cobblestone ground when the hooves of pig drawn carriage came up to the Station and stopping front of Lahar, Erza, Byakko, and Luke and two Rune Knights step out the front of the harness and stood in front of the four with a sault.

"Lahar sir!" spoke the first of the two Rune Knights. Both were clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests: they wore a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sits a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wear simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes. "Our sincere apologizes for not being here first."

"It's no need, we only arrived just a few minutes before you." Lahar said. "Is Angel in the back?"

"Of course, I'll get her." The female Rune Knight spoke and walked away from Erza, Lahar, Luke, and Byakko and to the back carriage and pulled down a set of wooden steps and held out her hand. A slender hand reached out to the Rune Knight and both groups walked up to stand near the four as the Rune Knight pulled out the familiar face that stepped slowly from the carriage and down the steps, Everyone keeping their eyes on her

Dressed in a short-sleeve shirt that reached to her tights and visible blue shorts and black sandals was Angel, member of Oración Seis. Her blue ribbon wasn't present on her hair, her ribbon tied to her right wrist and her hands linked together with an anti- magic link chain. When everyone who never met her or seen her, many didn't know who she was, but Aspen felt that face looked familiar. When all of Team Natsu felt like a blast from the past, one of them looked at her with malice in her eyes, the same woman who are harmed Aries and Loke, disrespects spirits, an almost killed her along with harming Natsu posing as Gray with Gemini. Her hands gripped tightly on her book, staring at her with so much angry.

"Angel…" was all Lucy could say with frustration her brown eyes flaring up.

* * *

_New faces from the past meet the faces of present, new friends are made, an old foe is their protector?_

_To be continued in Chapter 5: A Fire warms up a Darken Heart_

* * *

**Michael: And after three months this took me, finally chapter 4 and I hope this well overdue. I hope that battle is very good, because that's my longest fight I've written for only two fighters. I hope the pacing was decent, and all the build up to Lisanna new takeover: Fire Dragon Slayer Soul. So yes, Lisanna is now a Dragon Slayer, meaning she gets all greatness and weakness of being one. And yes Lucy has a brand new magic, Star Make and it's my friend's magic, not anyone else's. So here are all the OCs and some of their Characters that I will get into besides Sanya who doesn't have an arc, but does help along the way. And no, Lucy hasn't completely 180, what Lucy did to Juvia was mostly for laughs, but her issues with Angel is something that's the main focus of chapter 5, that and a sparring match between Lisanna, Natsu, and Wendy with more of other characters' storyline including the relationship storyline between Chisame and Shigeru. And that interesting storyline between Kiseki and the Strauss siblings that I'll go into more next chapter, as with all of the OCs including Aspen and her arc. And this was over 100 pages, so you can believe this was so much to jam into, some of the character interactions, a bit humor, at least everyone spoke to one another and interact, I don't think I forgot anyone. And what do you think of Lisanna's first arc outfit and the design for her new takeover, was it detailed enough to get an idea of what it looks like? I hope it was too bland and short, because I hope there was enough and it still fit Lisanna's character. Now because IO have a long way to go until I reach the Grand Magic Games arc or the arc the manga is at, so let me ask this: Are you fine with long fast pace fights with my style, because I don't write short anymore, the battle that showcased most of Lisanna's spells is proof enough that I'm not changing and being lazy. Plus why am I getting this feeling most skip content or waste time with sex scenes than actual plot? Oh well, now for a little announcement of another project that adds to my already big list of Fairy Tail projects.**

**I want to do a third Fairy Tail retelling that Lisanna and Lucy are Dragon Slayers and Ur is alive as well, and there will be OCs so it won't be too boring. So I'll think what ones to add besides Setsuko since this is her third story that I wrote her character (well she is mine after all). This is also tackling two Lucy Cliché works that haven't been done well only to glorify Lucy or other characters. And guess what, it's not going to be a NaLu, but it doesn't mean their interaction that made them the funniest duo will stop. She'll be with Yukino, Sorano's sister, and wanting her to meet Lucy in x784 like a Different Fairy Tail, but I'll think on that. **

**That's really not much to talk about, except a long chapter with another appearance of the Hood girl like before. See you next time but here are three chapters to expect.**

**5\. A Fire warms up a Darken Heart  
6\. Lucy and Sorano vs. Lilith  
7\. Rescue Mira! To Black Phoenix's Guild**

**So next is a bit of focus on the OCs and Angel/Sorano, a battle with the second Black Phoenix members, and save Mira, don't worry, Mira won't wouldn't be omitted from the battles, you'll be surprised. And I really haven't found one good story with the Ageria sisters, and when I mean good, it has nothing to do with crappy shipping or OOC. Enjoy the A/N, I have chapter 5 of this story to do and other projects to start up again, at least I'm doing something this summer.**

* * *

#1 Luke is based on Kirito from Sword Art Online, season one of him.

#2 Dark Claw, for all you Pokémon fans is based off Shadow Claw.

#3 Star make is AshK1980's creation, look at some of his Fairy Tail works that I'm helping.

#4 If could count the number of stories Lucy is called wait, by Natsu no less, that almost all of her stories with her name,


	5. A Fire warms up a Darken Heart

**Overcoming the Bonds between Darkness and Light **

**Chapter 5: ****A Fire warms up a Darken Heart**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Overcoming the Bonds between Darkness and Light. We begin chapter 5, and this one will be a tough one because it dives into the theme of forgive and forget, a common trait we have. Although it doves into a character you don't see forgiving, but for the right reasons off the bat and if the hints last two chapters were anything to go by, you know who it is. I think this person is the best to really express it than someone really out of character like Erza, Gray, even Wendy. Natsu, it takes time, but what about the others alongside them, can they forgive the past? Also, I really want to be the first to really flesh Angel/Sorano out than having her be a complete bitch, or Natsu's mate, or Mary Sue, or all of the above. There are a lot of Fairy Tail characters that could use a bit more fleshing, but we just have Natsu and characters' sex escapades and badly written stories than good ones. And does anyone get the nagging feeling badly written stories that have anything to do with Natsu or harems and Mary Sue cast seem to be copying one another or is it just me? I swear, I find more stories that replace Lucy from the Grand Magic Games arc in some way by Natsu's child from the future or it's another character's future counterpart than even Future Lucy herself. Even some of the picks for the games neglect Lucy from the plot of that arc to not even have any planning whats so ever. And it shows, believe me. I'm glad I plan in advance as with the manga and anime ongoing so that my work flows better, the only thing I had to do before all my submissions for the Original Characters was just the main structure of the plot with Lisanna's development, Natsu's, Lucy's, and Sorano's. But let's begin, I'm not 100% how long this will be, but we'll cross that bridge soon. See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The town of Astragalus isn't the place for big events or meetings would take place. A always humble little town that mostly a standard market town, the town's visitors are mostly big wigs in the country looking for new places for sell to start their business, but now, it's visitors were Fairy Tail, a couple of Freelance Wizards, a member of the Magic Council, two Rune Knights, and Angel from Oración Seis.

Wizards from Fairy Tail and Luke's group all kept their eyes on Angel and the Rune Knights, many surprised to see an actual member of the Barlam Alliance up close and in handcuffs. None felt the need to summon a weapon or activate their magic, as Angel didn't attack or tried to get away. Natsu didn't forget that face, from first meeting the woman when her guild ambushed them when they caused Cristina to fall or when Angel used Gemini to look like Gray and trick Natsu onto a raft, pulling him out of the battle between Lucy and her. But he didn't feel much anger for her, remembering his duty to escort her, so all feelings aside who have to pass for now. Lisanna didn't know what to think, cocking her head at the white haired girl, knowing she was a target to the guild like her, feeling somewhat sorry for her, despite all she heard of her. Aspen didn't keep her eyes off her, knowing that face looked familiar from the girl that was taken from the orphanage that was attacked at. Luke remained stern with Erza, Byakko, and Lahar, as the somewhat leader of his group, he didn't want to look bad around the Magic Council's Rune Knights. Mirajane and Elfman remained calm, standing with Juvia and Gray, looking at the white haired woman, not sure what to think of her from Team Natsu's mentions of her. But something about her, from Mira's point of view, reminded her of her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Wendy and Carla kept her gaze to her, remembering her too well not feeling a little worried escorting her. The other Dragon Slayers from Luke's group, could smell a strong magic from her, even Kyuri and Ryuu could sense it. Kiseki stared at her, looking at her and then Lisanna. The only one who wasn't calm, confused, or could feel power, was Lucy. She stared at Angel like she was a rabid dog hoping it would strike now. Her hands gripped so tightly to her book her fingernails could dig into the cover. Her brown eyes were sharp at her, growling lowly that Natsu and everyone couldn't pay any mind. The male Rune Knight saluted as the female Rune unlocked Angel's anti magic chains and the chains vanished from her wrists. Angel touched to her wrist with one hand rubbing the other as the female Rune Knight spoke again.

"Lahar sir, we should be on our way." The female Rune Knight said turning around and walking to the carriage before Angel turn around to her.

"Uh, my keys?" she asked in a polite manner that no one could hear. "If we are attacked by the Dark Guild that's after me, I should be able to defend myself, correct? I'm precious cargo for the Magic Council, right?"

"Oh!" The female Rune Knight replied forgetfully in a shock, reaching into her robes and pulling out a ring of keys and handing them into Angel's outstretched hands. "My sincere apologizes, I almost forgot."

It didn't take Lucy long to get a good look at Angel's keys, surprised she was still a Celestial Spirit Wizard when three of her keys were in her procession now. But she was proven wrong, seeing six Silver keys, five she never seen before including Caelum the Chisel, the same key that with her at its command, wiped out Leo and Aries when they reunited, was used to swat Taurus like a fly, and blast her with a laser cannon. The pain that one spirit did under her control made her teeth grit in anger, just looking at her as she placed the keys into a loop on her shorts. Lucy placed her book in her bag without leaving her gaze off Angel, clutching her own keys tightly.

"If that is all, we should take our leave, Lahar sir." Spoke up the male Rune Knight firmly.

"That is all." Lahar replied. "You are dismissed."

"Sir!" both Rune Knight said at once, turning around to board the carriage and took their leave. Natsu's team, Luke's team, and Lahar watched the carriage sped down the road before making a right turning, vanishing from sight. Lahar, Erza, and Luke turn around back at everyone else, Angel still behind them.

"Alright, now we'll be walking to the Magic Council Fiore Branch, that'll be a day's worth, but if we leave now. We might make it there by nightfall." Lahar said. "Is that fine by you?"

No one objected to the idea. Everyone, both teams of Wizards, knew the trials they must face bringing Angel to her own trial. Everyone nodded, looking calmly at the Rune Knight Leader.

"Alright, now I'll lead until we make it out the town and into a forest that's where the next town will be, pass Lupinus and into the next forest and we'll arrive at the Fiore Branch. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They said at as Erza and Luke looked to them sternly.

"While we walk, four of you will walk beside Angel on either side. The same with Mirajane. In case the Dark Guild attacks here, we'll be better guarded." Erza said and pointed her armored right hand at Gray, Juvia, Chisame, and Shigeru who blinked when she pointed at them. "Gray, Juvia, Chisame, Shigeru, I want you to walk beside Angel. Elfman, Aspen, Ryuu, Sanya, I want you to walk alongside Mirajane. The rest stay behind myself, Lahar, and Luke, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all said together, nodding their heads at her. Without giving a chance for Gray to speak, she grabbed Gray by his arm as he reacted finally at her and the two stood on Angel's left. Shigeru smiled and grabbed Chisame by the hand with Terra on his head, dragging to Angel's right. The two pairs stood on either side of the female wizard, Juvia and Shigeru smiling happily (or in Juvia's case, lovely), but Gray and Chisame were flushed with embarrassment looking at their escort partner. Mira couldn't help but giggle, seeing the two pairs look like couples on a date. Natsu didn't want to look like he was laughing at Gray, staying close to his now brunette sister and Lucy, alongside Wendy and Carla, Setsuko and Shiro, Kyuri and Kiseki who turned to follow Erza, Luke, Byakko, and Lahar. Mirajane walked in the middle of Elfman, Aspen, Ryuu, and Sanya, Elfman and Ryuu on her left while Aspen and Sanya on her right. They quickly followed after Erza, Lahar, Byakko, and Luke, who were then followed by Juvia, Gray, Chisame, Roxie, Shigeru, Terra, and Angel. They departed from the Train Station was walked through town, no one leaving ranks like an army of troops.

Despite staying in line and keeping her eyes forward, Lucy couldn't help but make small glances at Angel who didn't smirk nor had that sadistic smile on her face, but even though she looked at her, Lucy could wrap her finger on so many questions.

'_I don't understand, once Angel was put in jail, her contracts with all her spirits should have stopped, but she still has keys in her procession.'_ Her eyes followed her face to her waist where the six silver keys were. She looked back up at her face, her hands grip tightly. _'I don't trust her, no matter if we escort her to the Fiore Branch or not.' _And with one final glance she turned away from Angel and continued facing forward.

Elsewhere at the same time as Natsu's team, Luke's Team, Angel, and Lahar in Astragalus, the girl wearing a black jacket with a hood over her head that Gray and Erza, plus herself, have seen was sitting under a red umbrella outside a restaurant just west from where the Fairy Tail Wizards, Luke's group, Angel, and Lahar were. She had her head down to a round table with a plate of food and a glass of punch. She snore lightly her face unseen by her arms as several costumers pass her by, several viewing the sleeping girl. None of them could hear her start to mumble silently in her sleep.

* * *

_The unknown hooded girl sat herself on the foot of several steps looking at __the clouds of the endless sunset that she watched, with several stars gleaming in the sky. She wasn't a hooded girl at the time, dress very causally, and her eyes staring unblinkingly at the sky. Her knees were bent up, her ankles visible with her arms behind her head. She made a slight smile keeping her eyes on the sky as a voice called from behind her opening what sounded like a door._

"_Hey."_

_She looked around to see a young boy sating beside her head, smiling at her with a cheerful smile. He was an average looking but lean looking young man, with caramel brown spiky hair, sharp but kind blue eyes, and a round looking face. His clothes were slightly the same as she always recognized. __The hoodie behind the back of his head was colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt was a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside and a navy blue on the inside, and lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wore large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Lastly around his neck were a silver crown pendant and an odd charm that connected to the belt of his pants._

"_Sora…" she said getting off the ground to look at him from his waist._

"_Master Yen Sid needs to speak to you now." The boy named Sora said, holding out his hand to help the girl up onto her feet. She smiled at him, grabbing his fingerless gloved hand and was pulled onto her feet. She dusts herself off, looking up at the building where Sora exited from, resembling a tower. It was a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower, no matter how many times she's been here; it's always stood out to her. The Tower is topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars; the area around the tower is a floating island that contains a courtyard and many trees that obscure the rest of the Countryside from view. The girl and Sora opened the brown doors and inside the tower. The room was a simple round room, around the perimeter of which is an upward-spiraling green staircase that led to a strange portal. Sora and the girl walked up the spiraling stairs; the girl looked to him as they kept walking._

"_So what does Master Yen Sid want me for?" she asked a calm smile on her face._

_Sora only smiled, placing his hands behind his head in a causal fashion. "All we talked about was the status of everyone leaving to missions to other worlds. And he asked me to collect you from outside, says he has a very important mission for you."_

"_I see." She nodded understatedly._

_The two entered the portal at the top, leading to another green stairwell that spiral upwards as they climbed. The girl look down, seeing the bright light from below that was the first room, still keeping her pace with Sora._

"_And this mission?"_

"_He wants to send you to another world to protect it, but he won't tell me the details. Says he'll tell me when we get up to his study." Sora said to her at once._

_She stared fixated at him, wondering what he meant as the entered another room. The second room was round with many glowing yellow stars all around. Despite the brightness, didn't bother her so much as they left it quickly to walk into another flight of stairs. She wonder what the former master wanted, sending her to another world does strike many questions. As they climbed the green steps up to the next room, she fought how this word travel mission will play out, if Master Yen Sid needed her to go to another world. She didn't worry about any problems, entering the next room which was a room like the last except stars were replaced by crescent moons; her own concern was what mission she had to do. They exited the Crescent moon chamber room before entering another stairwell, this time a narrow orange one that had an orange door at the end. Still she looked, never surprised how tall his tower was, finally making it to their destination. With Sora smiling at her, they opened the door and went inside._

_Inside was Yen Sid's study, it was a very large room as she and Sora closed the door behind them. The ground was a greenish color with several shelves containing many books, some she couldn't understand and a few from the master's 'little apprentice'. In the center of the room was a large wooden desk behind it was a large star and moon windows displaying the Countryside outside and the master of the tower turning towards them. He was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. On his head was a pointed sorcerer's hat, blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining, with the insides of his robes being dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that his eyes were wide open. Without smiling, he gestured the pair to come closer to his table as he walk on towards them._

"_Sora, think you so much for bringing her to me." Yen Sid said taking a seat at his desk to face them properly. _

"_Master Yen Sid, what is it that you need me for?" the girl asked politely bowing her head._

"_Yes, I do need your help, the fate of one world rest in the balance." Yen Sid said and the two teens nodded and stood up straight listening to what the gray bread master had to say._

"_As you may know, many worlds exist in the stars, some you never seen before, and all worlds have a story to them." Yen Said continued and the girl nodded. "This world in particular has had its fair share of dark beginnings. The world is called Earth Land, and its tale begins even farther to days when the worlds scattered after the Keyblade War." Yen Sid waved his arm and a mini hologram appeared on the table, showing a small planet like the worlds they traveled too, the planet hologram replaced with a vast valley of carnage and destruction. Both Sora and the girl gasped, seeing all of this displayed before them. "Over 400 years ago, an evil Dark Wizard known by the named of Zeref, appeared in the world, bringing his own brand of evil to the world." And the valley of carnage changed to that of a figure standing before them. He was a young man, to Sora and the girl; he looked close to seventeen to nineteen years ago. He had short black hair and matching black eyes, wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. His teeth were abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a circle-shaped necklace that was around his neck. Both felt a spine chilling shiver looking at him, his glare so dark and cold._

"_From his death magic to many demons in his books, Zeref was the most evil of wizards in all the land. That was 400 years ago." And the image of Zeref vanished revealing many robed dark figures standing in a tight circle. "As the years went by, many wizards known as Dark Wizards begin to follow in the teachings of Zeref, bringing destruction to this very land, many creating cults or trying to bring this very man back to life."_

"_So he's dead?" asked Sora curiously._

"_Dead, alive, I'm afraid I can't say for sure." Yen Sid said his elbow to his table in a thinking position. "But I do know for sure, that many Dark Wizards form Dark Guilds, which are the opposite of light or Legal Guilds, have dabbled into Zeref's magic and brought demons of death and destruction to life. Now it seems that a greater force will do so and bring him back to life and when that happens." He took his elbows off the table, looking serious at them with his small black eyes. "It'll be the end for this world."_

_Sora and the girl gasped, stepping back in shock, their eyes wide that they were shaking. The girl clapped her hands to her mouth, shaking in fear just as Sora who felt as terrified as her. All this darkness will really destroy the world before them, worse than what that have faced countless times? Without saying a word, Yen Sid firmly nodded, confirming their suspicions and questions. The hologram of the robed figure vanished, before showing a small niche group of black cloaked figures, each of different size, one in the center having a much buffer more slender appearance. Sora and the girl kept their eyes fixed on the five beings; something about seeing them gave them a bit of nostalgia._

"_The ones you see before are a group of Dark Wizards, who as assisting another Dark Guild in their plans of reviving Zeref. They are known as the Black Phoenix." He said dramatically._

"_Black Phoenix..." Sora repeated looking at them and then to his friend._

"_They kind of remind me of the Organization, the fake one run by Xemnas, and the true one, run by Master Xehanort." The girl said crossing her arms to ponder. "Master, does Xehanort have something to do with this?" (A/N 1)_

_Yen Sid nodded firmly and Sora and the girl gasped. "From what I gathered, it seems Master Xehanort hasn't only affected those like Maleficent in the ways of Darkness, but them as well. They use Darkness magic of the different elements: Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, and Water. With their enhancement to their magic and his darkness, they'll surly be the end of the world, for Earth Land. That is the mission I'm sending you." And he pointed his finger at the girl, making them both gasp. "To prevent the Black Phoenix guild, Zeref, and other beings of darkness from destroying it, I'm sending you to protect this world."_

"_Me/Her?!" both said in unison, looking at each other before Sora looked frantic at the elder. His blue eyes wide as before, he couldn't believe Yen Sid would send her on her own to a world without even anyone to go along with her. Sora couldn't handle it, this was one of his fellow friends, his comrade, and this wasn't something she could alone._

"_But Master, are you really serious?! This seems dangerous, sending her on her own, especially with that Dark Wizard going to come back? Are you sure?" but the girl placed a solemn hand on his shoulder. Making him turn to herm their eyes met while Yen Sid watched, the girl giving Sora a warm smile, not at all scared of her task. She was startled at first, the idea of going to a far off world on her own, but the more she about it, it didn't sound as scary. She could help others this time, not be the one who needs the help, and a responsibility to keep a whole world safe seems like a heavy weight on her shoulders, but it was something she has to bear with on her own. Her hand left his shoulder and lay firmly on his cheek, surprising him as she spoke._

"_Sora, you don't have to worry about me. I know you worry about me; you always have since you've saved me a few times, but I want to do this, all on my own. You've protected others, now it's my turn to do the same." Sora took his left hand to hers, the girl still smiling at her as she was still worried. "You don't have to worry about me, okay?"_

_Sora looked at her and knew deep down she was right. It was no point trying to be the knight to her princess; this was something she had to do on her own. Ever before it all, he had to do things on his own: protecting the worlds, his friends, keeping his memoires, Sora knew that doing things on your own isn't easy. He looked solemnly back at her, trying to not look worried for her._

"_Hey, are you sure about going to that world? We might not see you for a long time, maybe forever?"_

_She didn't reply, Sora realizing from just her smile alone what she wanted to say. He took her hand from his cheek and squeezed it tightly in his own, smiling towards her with his goofy grin. "I know you don't want to feel like you had to have us protecting you all the time, not after what happened a year ago. You really want to be independent about all this, to finally grow up?"_

_She nodded, reassuring his question. He chuckled, releasing her hand with an understanding smile. He never thought the role would be reversed from where he stood now. "Okay… You win."_

"_Thank you Sora." She replied before turning to Yen Sid finally, screwing her face to look as determined as ever. "Master Yen Sid, I'm ready."_

"_Every well then…" Yen Sid replied sternly then pointing his right finger at a door far from the left of the room. "Please proceed to the next room, the Good Fairies will properly prepare before you depart. And about…?"_

"_I know Master, I know she'll turn up too, we are connected after all." She quickly said interrupting him with a sweet and assuring smile. She turned back to Sora, smiling at him as he smiled back. "Well, be seeing you."_

"_Yeah, I'm going to miss you." He said softly not wanting to seem sad around her. He reached into one of his pockets, pulled out something, and placed it into her hand which took her by surprised. She looked to her hand, only to find a five pointed star shaped charm. Her eyes looked wide at it, seeing it before looking at Sora._

"_My-my Wayfinder…" she said breathlessly._

"_Here,__take this back. I think you need this luck than I do." He admitted kindly before his friend wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly closer to her chest. Sora hugged her back before they separate, his friend waving her good bye before entering the last room of the tower, closing the green doors behind her. Sora smiled and Yen Sid smiled, seeing the two youngsters have a happy good bye from one another. Sora took his hand to his chest, brushing his hand to the crown necklace and closed his eyes. His heart began to beat in a steady rhythm, not wanting to feel sad about seeing his friend depart. _

_"No matter what, where ever you go, I'll always be with you…"_

* * *

The memory faded away once more and she rose up to look around, seeing her food that she left unfinished before smiling within the hood, a glint of blue eyes shining.

'_Sora, even if you and I are apart, we'll always be there for each other. I don't know how long I'll be here in the world, but I'll do my best. I'll stop the Black Phoenix guild and keep this world from falling into decay. I promise you that.'_

* * *

Leaving Astragalus wasn't long for everyone, leaving the town and entering the large forest that connected Astragalus to the next town Lupinus. Erza, Lahar, and Luke still lead the pack through the dirt path with Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Setsuko, Shiro, and Kiseki following behind them, Gray, Juvia, Chisame, Roxie, Shigeru, Terra, and Angel in the middle, and Mirajane, Elfman, Ryuu, Sanya, and Aspen bringing up the rear. The sun was covered by the canopy of leaves in the tree branches, the shadows bouncing off the Wizards. Natsu kept his pace with everyone, looking around the many tree and bushes in case the enemy would attack, but all was very quiet. Only the sounds of bird chirping in the trees were heard. He never realized how peaceful a forest was, despite living in a house in the forest for most his life. He looked around the group at everyone minding their business as they walked, not wanting to laugh at Gray and Chisame's predicament with Juvia and Shigeru, who literally took them by the hand. The only time he ever seen Gray this flushed was any time of an awkward moment with the girls in his guild, usually never with Erza since he mostly fears her as does himself. Their quiet trek through the trail was broken by a loud growling sound echoing the, causing everyone stop on immediately. Everyone turned in all corners of the trail, trying to identify the source of the growling, weapons out, even their magic ready to activate. They stayed close without leaving any gaps keeping Mira and Angel in the center of their circle, hoping for something to pop out the bushes and attack. The growling became louder and louder, everyone feeling whiplash from all the twisting and turning they made, trying to find the source of it. But it slowly one by one dawn on everyone where the sound was coming from. It didn't sound like an animal growling or a human being, something like someone was growling themselves.

"Where is that growling coming from…?" Natsu asked aloud until he realized where the growling was coming from, making his eyes widen. He took his left hand to his stomach and felt his stomach rumble and shake, causing himself to blush once everyone's eyes were onto him. They were shocked beyond relief without a loud, 'what?' or 'that's why?' and 'We got worried over nothing' until everyone except Lahar's stomachs started growling very loudly too. They looked one another and started to laughed, realizing they were all feeling hungry too. Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but Erza sighing in disbelief.

"I guess we're all kind of hungry." He said with his hand still scratching the back of his head.

"For once I agree we were on those trains for a while." Gray said looking to Natsu and to Juvia, who still cling to his arm with heartfelt hearts in her eyes. He looked nervously at her not wanting to blush, the Water Wizard not looking like she would let go anytime soon.

"I guess we rest for a few hours, getting to the Fiore Branch on empty stomachs isn't the best way of actions." Luke said but looked to Erza for her answer. "If that's okay with you, Erza-san. My comrades shouldn't be tired getting there and neither should yours."

"I don't see why not, we should take a break. Get to know one another more," Erza said before eyeing her luggage with interest in her black eyes. "Besides, there's a new recipe I want to try out."

"All right, yay!" Happy cheered happily jumping up and down.

"Let's find a place to set up a mini camp, and then we can eat and rest." Natsu said aloud to everyone.

"Okay!" everyone minus Lahar and Angel responded with glee, turning off the dirt road and into the forest, the Rune Knight Magic Council member staring at them with an emotionless expression present on his face. His eyes darted at the Wizards of Fairy Tail and the passing trees and bushes, thinking in his thoughts.

'_I don't get them, they act so carefree about an escort, yet they don't mind doing it and still choose to go through it.' _He pressed the bridge of his glasses to his face; still his emotionless expression didn't vanish. _'They don't act like insane hooligans as the Council says. Then why do they want them disbanded? They even have Doranbolt try and infiltrate the guild to find any dirt on them, but they don't seem as bad.'_ His thoughts on the Fairy Tail Wizards continue to bother him as they continued through their path making their way to the small grassy area in the forest. Stopping to look around, most of the younger members of the two groups placed their bags to the grass looking at the overhead trees and sky while the older members started to set up their camp. Gray and Juvia stood with Angel on her right, with Juvia still holding onto Gray's arm, not trying to look flushed. Juvia was in her own little world of happiness, seeing everyone making the clearing their own little rest stop. Erza pulling from her luggage a gray large pot and place it in the center of their small circle the many guild members and the allied wizards were present. Elfman left quickly to grab some fire wood for Erza to cook, leaving the many Wizards to sit and chat.

"So Sanya-san, why don't you show us your requip magic, we really like to see it." Wendy said looking to the green haired girl on her right.

"Sure, just watch this." She said and hopped off the log she sat on. With her right hand, she held it out and closed her eyes, everyone still watching her. She began to concentrate hard, her face straining with thought. Below, a light gust of wind passed around her, letting the strains of her hair lifting into the updraft along with the coat tails of her butler suit. A purple circle appeared from her hand and something long stretched out with her right hand she grabbed it. Everyone was surprised, her words were true. She held in her hands a scythe. But it wasn't the common scythes they were normally seen, but a different kind of blade. The blade was single-edged and silver, with one part thin and curved, connected to a long black pole. The Fairy Tail members' eyes glittered in awe as she held it in the air, gave it a quick twirl, and set the blade facing the ground.

"This is my Scythe magic, like Erza-san and her sword magic, I can use any type of scythes in combat. This one is my favorite one to use in battle." Sanya said and everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was in awe even more. No matter the type of magic, it was incredible to see it demonstrated in front of them like this.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Natsu said excitedly.

"It seems you have an impressive grasp at the magic, good job." said Erza fondly, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Sanya said bashfully, her cheeks a faint pink in them. She rubbed the back of her head with her free hand, Lucy walking up to her and eyeing the blade more carefully. She took her right hand to her chin, eyeing the blade up and down her back bent before speaking.

"You know, I think I've seen this kind of weapon before, but I guess I'm probably imagining things." Lucy said and walked back to sitting next to Aspen, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.

"I don't know, maybe if her hair was a little shorter, you remember Lucy?" Mirajane suggested nicely, looking towards her.

Lucy shrugged, looking towards the white haired Takeover Wizard. "Who know, maybe I'll remember later." (A/N 2)

"Anyway." Kiseki said looking towards Natsu. "Natsu-san, I notice Lisanna-nee has a different feeling to her than what I remember of her. How come?"

"Oh, I guess you noticed?" Natsu asked. "Well it's no secret that Lisanna gained Dragon Slaying magic from me."

"Really?!" the four Dragon Slayers of Luke's group said along with the Exceeds' agape faces, all eyes on the now brunette Strauss sibling, who chuckled nervously not wanting to look like she was blushing for being on the spot.

"So, if that's the case then is Lisanna-nee your mate?" Kiseki asked in a most innocent but not approving tone. Natsu felt the wind being blown out of his own sail, toppling over from his log along with Happy (who couldn't believe it) and the members of Team Natsu couldn't believe something like that could come from his mouth. Natsu jumped back up from the ground, his cheeks turned red.

"What-what, She's not my mate, Kiseki! Where you get that from, that just came really left field!"

"Well, you said she has Dragon Slayer magic and she didn't have it when I met her, so you must have marked her, or so the clichéd stories I've read. But..." and without warning, Kiseki jumped at Natsu, tackling the Dragon Slayer to the ground. Kiseki grabbed Natsu by his neck, throttling him as Natsu was screaming for help, not realizing what was going on right now. Everyone from both Fairy Tail and Luke's group were just frozen in shock how the conversation escalated quickly.

"I can't believe you, how can you go and mark Lisanna-nee like that, you son of a bitch! I'll make you pay dearly for that. She's not yours to just tie down!" But no one moved or tried to intervene, only watched Natsu even struggled by the boy. Lucy looked to Aspen, whispering into her ear.

"What's with him?" she asked curiously, not trying to laugh.

"Kiseki-kun's an avid reader of books, but he does have his say when it comes to something really cliché like most stories. He's also a bit violent kid when he needs to be." She giggled, making Lucy look blankly at her.

"And I thought Erza was worse, he's just a little boy."

"Don't worry, Kiseki-kun just as different as you and me." She said cheerfully and Lucy understood her, at least for now. Aspen from just getting to know her, was a little more happy than before, not as under confident about her abilities and was more talkative than before. It was like before when they meet, but Aspen was like a mirror of herself when she joined the guild. It did make her realize how far she had come from joining Fairy Tail and being a member of Team Natsu. She turned to Natsu again, the pink haired Dragon Slayer still being straggled by Kiseki. She smiled, despite her in trouble comrade.

'_I owe you one, Natsu…'_

"Okay Kiseki-kun, knock it off." Chisame said, walking over to the young silver haired Wizard and pulled him by the back of his cloak. "I think you made your point. We told you millions of times Dragon Slayers don't have mates, we don't even have mating season, Calm down."

Kiseki looked into Chisame's purple eyes and sighed, realizing she was right. He looked forgivingly at Natsu, clapping his hands together. "I'm sorry Natsu-san, I didn't mean to hurt you." Watching Natsu get back off his back, rubbing his sore neck. He wasn't too mad, but just taken aback from how everything escalated but he wasn't too upset.

"That's okay, it was just a misunderstanding. To tell you the truth, this was harmless from what I thought Mira would do to me one day." he grinned at Kiseki, his canine teeth showing proudly. "You're a tough little guy Kiseki."

"Oh…" Kiseki said his cheeks bashfully red but smiling too. "Thank you, Natsu-san."

"Well with that random moment out the way, Lucas, what's your full story?" Erza asked kindly looking away from the three Wizards and to Luke and Lahar's direction. "You mentioned you like Natsu, Wendy, and the others was raised by a Dragon, did you have parents?"

Luke nodded, but his face formed into a frown. "Yes, I had my mom and dad. They were actually alive when my Dragon found me." He held his knees close to his chest kept his eyes on everyone around him. "My parents and I were trapped on a mountain and we were close of dying when Shinryu found us. He saved us and we were grateful, but he exchange our rescue with training me on Sun Dragon Slaying magic. He said he saw some potential in me as a strong Wizard and even my mom and dad were surprised. I was around eight years old when I met him and was ten when he vanished on x777. We looked all over and we couldn't find him."

"The blades on Luke's back are presents he gave him. They are kind of like a final memento of him. That's why Luke carries them, they are very important to him." Shigeru said pointing to the two blade crossed on Luke's back.

"I see, so what happened, from how you said had, are your parents ...?" Gray asked but Mira looked at the young man and shook her head. Gray stared at her and slowly understood her, realizing he only dig his own grave by going any further. Luke kept his eyes down again and nodded, Natsu's group all looked surprised.

"When I was twelve, a dark guild came and attacked my home. It was only just three of them and so easily…" tears started falling from his eyes, stiffening a cry and both teams would she his struggle to keep speaking. "They killed everyone in my town, including my parents."

Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna gasped, Lucy clapping a hand to her mouth in fear. "But three wizards... They alone destroyed an entire town?"

"Yes, only three of them did all to my home. I was hiding in the rubble when they continued destroying it, there was fire, and even the sky was clouded with smoke." Luke said sadly before looking to his knees. "I got a glimpse of them, one of them a woman with dark purple hair."

Gray, Lucy, and Erza gasped, Gray walking up quickly to grab Luke by his shoulders. "Hang on, dark purple haired woman. Did she wear a brown jacket and red shirt?"

Luke shook his head, making Gray frown. He released his shoulders and stepped back, crossing his arms with a frown. "Then, who is she and why she looks like Ur?"

Lucy and Erza looked at Gray, so did Happy. They remembered Gray's story of her teacher Ur, how she trained Gray in Ice Make, how she sacrificed her life using Iced Shell to seal Deliora, how it made Gray and Lyon enemies when they reunited at Galuna Island. From how Luke described the purple haired woman, it was like they were one and the same. Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna didn't know of Gray's past as much, so they felt in the dark. Mirajane and Elfman too, but Juvia stared unblinkingly at Gray, remembering their little chats of their past, she knowing about Gray's teacher and the demon Deliora that took his family and teacher. But now, it seems his teacher's past has returned in the form of an unknown woman. Gray crossed his arms and concentrated, remembering if the purple haired woman was someone he knew. But Natsu gasped, remembering something from a few months ago that snapped him into focus. He saw a purple haired woman before with Jellal at Erza's mock trial that he burst into. He never thought of it before that she could be connected to Gray's teacher, only seeing her in his rampage as another Council member. Natsu crossed his arms and looked to Luke again who continued on.

"The dark purple haired woman was with two others and sure one looked like he couldn't tie his own shoes but I felt a strong surging power from him. The other looked like a complete nutcase, he was strong. They also were with a little girl in my home, and I think they took her." Luke balled his fists tightly, gritting his teeth making everyone gasped. Why would a Dark Guild take a little girl for? "I don't know who this guild is or what happened to the girl, but I won't allow them to take more innocent lives like my mom and dad. That's my goal: to defeat this guild and all dark guilds that way no more lives will be taken again."

"Wow Luke-san, you seem serious about this." Wendy said astonished at the Sun Dragon Slayer's ambition. "But can you really hold such a heavy burden?"

"I know I can't do it alone Wendy." Luke assured her looking towards her. "But I want to stop that guild before they take more lives."

"Then we'll help!" Natsu chimed in quickly with enthusiasm, pumping his fists with pride. "We're comrades now, your burden is ours, right everyone?"

Luke's gaze drifted from Wendy to everyone around, They each smiled at him, no one shaking their heads no but agreeing to helping. Both sides minus Lahar and Angel all were ready to help him with his desire to find and defeat the dark guild and all dark guilds. This wasn't a mission of revenge, he felt levelheaded, and it wasn't a sense of avenging his parents. His whole reason wasn't a battle of revenge or to go many leaps and bounds, it was the reason to keep fighting to make a much better world. He brushed back the bangs of his hair, smiling at them too.

"Everyone." Luke said softly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Luke it wouldn't be right if we allow you to do something on your own like that." Mirajane said hands to her lap as she smiled sweetly. "You're a growing boy; you shouldn't waste your life on a mission on your own."

"Thanks." he replied back to Mira.

"And we're here too; we'll always have your back, Luke." Chisame said, pumping her left fist into the air with Shigeru looking right at her.

"Yeah, we're there for you, it's not a problem for any of us." Shigeru agreed with both Roxie and Terra nodding too. Luke smiled to the Earth and Poison Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, a much cheerful grin on his face than his frown that was once present on his face. Byakko held a paw up in agreement, ready to help his friend and be there for him. He looked from the two Dragon Slayers and back at where Gray was sitting, taking his seat next to Juvia. He thought for a moment if Gray knew the purple haired woman since she looked like his teacher, but another question popped into his mind.

"Hey Gray?" Luke asked curiously. "I was curious, is Juvia your girlfriend?"

Gray's face went pink with a mad blush, looking towards Juvia who blushes being acknowledged as Gray's other. He waved his arms in defense, looking at Luke like he said something dangerous. Team Natsu and Luke's group were flabbergasted, mostly Chisame who looked like she seen this before then realized as Gray yelled trying to clearly this misunderstanding Luke was talking about.

"You got it all wrong, she's not my girlfriend!"

Chisame sighed, covering her face with her hands. Now it was making sense, Gray was acting like her when it came to her crush on Shigeru. Groaning loudly, she mumbled, "I get it already, stop reminding me. It's like the world just keeps pulling me along with that."

"Huh, well I thought you seem very close to Juvia-san, that's why I figure you two were boyfriend and girlfriend." Luke said scratching his head at the black haired Ice Wizard. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not like that!" Gray reassured him frantically. "She's just a friend, don't get the right idea!" getting everyone to look at the Ice Make Wizard make a scene. Erza sighed at the young man's antics, despite feeling the urge to smack to sense into him, Lahar looking puzzled still sitting with the Sun Dragon Slayer and Queen of Fairies. While everyone else wasn't trying to have fits of laughter, Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear with Lisanna nodding, hearing the two.

"Gray can be so dense." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Lucy agreed with a frown.

Wendy covered her mouth with her hands as Mirajane smiled lovely at the two wizards. "Love is grand, don't you think?"

"Mira-nee." Lisanna interjected with a sigh. "Your view of love is the next step is to kiss lips, spread legs, and scream until the neighbors come."

Everyone's eyes were on the youngest Strauss sibling at what she said, never in their wildest dreams she say something so bold without any restraint. It surprised them that she probably knew what she said and was serious about it with a frown on her face at her sister. Gray was flabbergasted, Juvia blushing madly before speaking directly at the Animal Soul Takeover Wizard.

"Where did that come from, Lisanna-san?" she asked still blushing madly at the girl.

"Maybe in a past relationship?" Chisame asked smiling mischievously which Kyuri, Ryuu, and Sanya were sniggering behind their hands.

"When your sister is now the biggest romantic ever, you learn things around the guild." Lisanna replied frowning. "It's kind of funny when you look at it." To which on cue, Elfman turned up with plenty of Firewood under his arms, hearing the conversation and looking disappointed at his older sister.

"I worry for you Nee-chan. don't destroy our sister's mind. You're the oldest, be a little consentient." Placing the firewood in the center before sitting back with his now pouting sister.

"That's cold Elfman, I never corrupted her mind." Mira said with a frown.

"Does anyone else feel this conversation is a bit, dirty?" Lucy asked aloud, feeling her own cheeks turn red.

Setsuko nodded in agreement. "I wish we sent Wendy, Kyuri, and Kiseki to get a few things before we set off or...?" but Aspen's giggles cut the Ice Dragon Slayer's words with her own.

"From destroying towns to this, Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail after all!"

"Anyway." Natsu said getting off his log to look at Lisanna. "While Elfman makes food, how about we have our sparring match Lisanna to train your new Takeover."

"Sure, I kind of what to stretch my legs and do get control of my new powers, so I'm game." Lisanna said hopping off the log at once to look at Natsu in agreement.

"Good. Wendy, Lucy, Kiseki, want to come help with Lisanna's training?" Natsu asked, looking to the three Wizards.

"Sure!" the three Wizards replied happily, Lucy tuning towards Erza and place her hands behind her back "Is that okay, Erza? This is for Lisanna's Takeover."

"Sure." Erza said at once with a nod and Lucy smiled turning around as she started following Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, and Kiseki. The moment Natsu, Happy, Kiseki, Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna vanished from sight; Lucy was left seeing their silhouettes and turned again to everyone, and everyone saw Lucy's gaze sharpen into a dark scowl the never seen on Lucy on occasions. It took them by surprised as she finally went after Natsu and the others, Luke felling something cold in those eyes.

"Huh, what's up with Lucy's gaze?" he muttered to himself as he turned to Elfman in the center of the camp with Erza, the Beast Takeover Wizard making a fire. Elfman didn't seem to mind making one without Natsu's or now Lisanna's fires, to him he enjoy doing the muscle work. But Luke wasn't enjoying the preparing of the food as his thoughts were still on Lucy, so were most of the wizards.

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna, Kiseki. Happy, Carla, and Wendy continued walking through the forest looking for a place or another clearing to train Lisanna. Natsu, Lisanna, and Kiseki walked together while Wendy walked behind them with the Exceeds. As they walked, Natsu went into full detail of what happened two days ago with their encounter with Feardorcha, the black wearing wind wielding Wizard they fought. Natsu told Kiseki that during their fight, Lisanna was hurt really badly by Feardorcha and to save her life, Natsu and Lucy gave their magic to save her. Kiseki was amazed that they took him on their own despite him being much stronger than them and survive two of Natsu's strongest attacks. He was even happier that it wasn't mating and just saving her life. The hem of his cloak glided the grassy floor as he finally spoke up after hearing their tale.

"I see, so in order to save Lisanna-nee's life you and Lucy-san gave her a part of your magic to save her." Kiseki said placing his hands into his pockets. "So you're not her mate, more like a big brother, Natsu-san?"

"When you say it like that, yes. Natsu is my half-brother now, since his magic now flows through my veins." Lisanna said smiling before gripping Igneel's scarf fondly. "I owe him, Lu too, for giving me a second chance. That's why I want to master my new abilities and protect everyone. Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Wendy, Carla, you..." She looks to Kiseki with her cheerful smile. "And everyone. I want to be their protector, not the other way around."

"With that attitude." Natsu chimed in still Wendy and the Exceeds followed behind them. "You're well on your way."

"Thanks, Natsu." Lisanna chuckled.

"You're welcome." Natsu replied kindly. Natsu looked from the two and from the corner of his black eyes, he saw Lucy trailing behind them, but it took him by surprise, but Lucy wasn't smiling, but had her usual look when she was mad. Why was she mad, it wasn't like her to be so grumpy. She has been very warmly to everyone else, why look so mad now? Was it the mission or someone of the mission? Natsu shook his head and turned back facing the forest around him, taking his eyes off Lucy and to the front of the path, finally seeing an opening into a clearing. Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Kiseki, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy entered the large clearing, the smooth patches of grass that stretched about three yards and several visible rocks. From above, several bids native to the area were flying in the semi clouded sky. Once they found their training ground, Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki stood on one side and Lisanna and Wendy on the other. The light breeze passed through the area as Lucy held out Leo's Golden key and held it between her fingers as the key glowed golden light.

"Let's even the odds to this practice fight! Now open Gate on the Lion, Leo!" and a blue magic circle appeared in front of Lucy and Loke emerged from the light and stood in front of her, his hand to the bridge on his sunglass.

"Hey Lucy, what is it you need?" he asked once he saw the Celestial Spirit Wizard in front of him.

"Loke, we are training Lisanna on her new powers, can you assist us on her training?" Lucy asked as Loke made a quick nod and charming smile.

"Sure." He responded as he looks to Lisanna alongside Wendy, his eyes narrowed from behind his sunglasses. He didn't realize it, but something about Lisanna was different from her before, he felt Natsu's power within her, but there was another, and it felt more familiar to him, he remembered Lucy gave a portion of her own magic to her, and for a moment he could sense it. He thought to himself, taking his hand to his glasses once more, _'There's no doubt about it, her power is there too, just like Natsu's.'_

Before Lucy could speak, Loke made his way towards Lisanna and Wendy and stood beside them, Lucy as well stood with Natsu and Kiseki. The six Fairy Tail members face one another as Happy and Carla watched from beside a tree.

"Okay before we begin, Lisanna activate your Dragon Slayer Takeover again like before." Natsu instructed.

"Like before…?" Lisanna repeated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How do I do that?"

"Try thinking back to when you fought Mirajane, what were you feeling before you awakened your power?" Wendy asked kindly to her.

'_What I was feeling...'_ Lisanna thought, closing her eyes and thought for a second. She remembered her fight with Mirajane, the desperation to win and proving herself and feeling that powerful heat that erupted from her. She held out her right hand, still keeping her eyes shut. Her hair began to blow gently in the breeze, speaking aloud to the others.

"I feel it, deep inside. It's faint, but the feeling from the other day, it's there just waiting for me." Lisanna pulled her hand back, opening her eyes to look at her opened palm and smiled. "If I just call out to it, I know I can do it again."

"Can you do it?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah…"Lisanna simply replied softly. She placed both her arms to her sides and nodded to herself to give it a go. "Alight, let's do this." A red-orange magic circle appeared from underneath Lisanna's feet, Natsu's scarf blowing in the updraft of energy like before; her now caramel colored hair was blowing ever more in the updraft. "Takeover: Fire Dragon Slayer Soul…" as two twin flames emerged from the circle and swirled around Lisanna's body and surrounded her in a pillar of flames, The flames then died around her, revealing Lisanna in her Takeover. Both Loke and Kiseki who never saw the new Takeover from Lisanna were surprised upon seeing the new form. The little flames that were remaining danced around her body as she looked at herself more clearly, seeing herself for the first time not in a state of uncontrolled. She looked at her talon hands and stared at her palms, still unbelievable this was her, from her palms, to her dress, her hair, and her feet. From Wendy's side, Loke eyed her very carefully now and so did Kiseki, no longer shocked but taking their time to observe her and the power they felt both were around her.

'_Yeah, there's no doubt it, that's Natsu's Dragon Slaying magic.' _Loke thought, looking at Lisanna from his left. He pressed the bridge of his sunglasses closer to his face; a serious and stern look was on his face. _'Yes, I fell it now than before, but that other power, Lucy's magic power I'm feeling but what's this odd power from Natsu I never noticed before?' _He immediately shook his head, knowing better as both a Celestial Spirit and Fairy Tail member to not worry too much. But for now it was practice battle to help Lisanna be accustomed to her new powers, there would be a time and place to wonder about Natsu later.

'_So that's the Fire Dragon Slayer magic Setsu-chan and the others talked about. I never thought I see it up close, even finding that kind of power inside Lisanna-nee.'_ Kiseki thought, his amber eyes on Lisanna before keeping his fingers spread out ready to fight. _'Still, I need to get a little practice, so I best do my best.'_

'_Lisanna activated her Fire Dragon Slayer Takeover Soul again; I feel that heat from her just like before.' _Lucy thought and eyed Fire Dragon Slayer Soul Lisanna, her pink hair still blowing in the heat of her flames. Lucy placed a hand to her cheek interestedly at the girl, smiling at her. _'How can something as destructive as Natsu's magic be so cute on her?' _Lucy shook her head, not wanting to think of anything distracting the slightest think only of their practice match. She lowered her hand down and still looked ahead_. 'Don't get sidetrack of Lisanna being cute, you got to give it your all.' _ And nodding to herself, she stood confidently ready to fight.

"It's time to put all my Star Make practicing into good use." She said aloud as both Natsu and Kiseki both stood ready to fight as well. From the other side, Lisanna, Wendy, and Loke each got ready to fight, spreading their legs into a battle stance, Wendy looking seriously and confident at the three before her, not wanting to mess up for her two partners in battle, her blue hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Lisanna stood ready to go, both her talon hands gripped tightly together as she stood her eyes staring sharply at Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki. Loke slid his left leg back; standing with his back facing Wendy's left shoulder, looking at Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki seriously with his orange eyes narrowed behind his azure sunglasses. The silent tension of the six was broke by the sound of the blowing leaves and the chirping of the birds above. Happy and Carla watched with baited breath, ready to see what will happen now.

"Here goes." Happy said nervously.

"Let's see how well they'll do against one another." Carla said sternly as both sides shift back ready to fight. The two sides remained still were just a moment before Wendy made the first move, holding out her arms as a light blue magic circle appeared under her feet, her hair blowing the energy as she called out, "Fast wind that run the heaven, Power of stout arms that tears heaven… Arms X Vernier!"

As she called out her enchantment, both Lisanna, Leo, and her were engulfed in energy of their respectful magic and Leo and Lisanna looked at one another, surging with powers just like the night fighting Feardorcha. Natsu step back with a confident grin.

'_So Wendy is already using her support magic on herself and them.'_ Natsu grinned cunningly, his fists igniting with his red hot flames. _'This will be interesting.'_

"Alright, it's time to get serious, Star Make!" Lucy exclaimed a yellowish gold magic circle appeared under feet as the energy let her hair blow in the updraft of energy. Everyone who didn't know about Lucy's secondary magic were taken aback by it, seeing a chain of yellow stars materialize from the magic circle as Lucy grabbed the end of it, gave it a quick twirl and held it in her right hand gripping it like her main whip. "Star-cross whip!"

"Star Make, Lucy can do molding magic?" Carla asked, looked towards Happy in confusion.

"Aye, Lucy told us she learned a new magic, guess she's going to finally put it into good use." Happy said smiling looking to the white furred Exceed.

Kiseki smiled as a light green magic circle appeared under his feet as his hair and cloak started to blow in the energy updraft like Lucy's and Wendy's hair. "It's my turn now! Angi!" he called out from below and pull from the ground of the magic circle ten rapier blades held up by string, or what resembled string before giving them a quick twirl, the blades gliding off the ground. Everyone from both sides, even Happy and Carla were surprised that someone his age can use weapon magic at a young age. When Lisanna looked at the Kiseki, the memory of the little afraid boy who lost his parents because of magic haying islanders was replaced by a very confident boy before. It touched her in her heart how much he's growing, smiling as she spotted Leo channeling his magic.

"Now, O Regulus, grant me your strength, Regulus Blast!" Leo shouted, moving his arms in a circular motion, shooting a large blast of light at Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki, the three wizards jumping up into the air to dodge the blast, the blast hitting the trees in its path, taking them clean off the ground, their roots uplifted. Lucy whipped her Star-cross whip to the around herself and lashed it down towards when Leo was, the Lion spirit leaping back as the Star-cross whip hit the ground sending off sparks of yellow stars. Lucy and Leo faced one another as they returned to the ground, their eyes on one another seriously as both made a dash towards one another.

Leo proceeded to try to punch at Lucy, but Lucy swung her whip wildly at Leo to defend herself. Leo duck and weaved through each, keeping a confident grin on the battlefield, seeing how fast Lucy whip swings have become. Lucy jumped back, stopping her assault as Natsu came running towards the Lion Spirit with his fist still ignited with red hot flames. Natsu jumped into the air and exclaimed, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and thrust his fist into Leo, the Lion Spirit guarding his face and body with his arms. Both boys grinned at one another as they skidded back as Lisanna came running up to Natsu, leaping into the air with her arms ignited with two twirling streams of fire on each arm.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" she called out bringing down her attack in an X formation like mighty wings. Natsu jumped away as the attack made an explosion of fire on the ground, covering the place where it hit with small flames and soot. Kiseki was next to come running at Lisanna this time, Lisanna landing back to the ground seeing Kiseki's rapiers coming right at her.

Lisanna ducked the first one, then cartwheeled passed the other nine ones just before just back after mid wheel to sucking in air into her cheeks and shouted towards Kiseki.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" and exhaled out a powerful stream of red hot flames from her mouth that travel its way towards Kiseki. Kiseki brought his rapiers back towards himself and held them up like a makeshift shield, the blades protecting him from the flames. The flames started pushing him back along the grassy field, the silver haired boy struggling to keep the flames away from as his forehead was pouring with sweat. Happy and Carla were startled he could withstand an attack like that and still be able to stand. Kiseki felt his legs were giving way as he was pushed back; still he struggled to fight back the Dragon Roar. Even as he struggled, he couldn't believe he was going against a Dragon Slayer for the first time, weather it was Lisanna's Takeover or not. He had to think fast, or Lisanna's Roar would break through his sword guard. Then an idea popped into his head, if he couldn't break it, there might be another way. He closed his eyes, concentration on one spot he wanted to go, to escape the attack. He could feel his rapiers ready to be pushed away, he had to think fast. Suddenly, Kiseki's body started to vanish from sight as his weapons started to fade away as Kiseki disappeared from sight and Lisanna's Dragon Roar passed where Kiseki was standing. Happy and Carla was shocked, where did he go, it was like he disappeared, but there wasn't a dodge or natural escape from the Dragon Roar, but it's like he faded out from it. Lisanna blinked rapidly as she ended her attacking baffled herself at where Kiseki went. Leo and Wendy looked around for Kiseki and so did Natsu and Lucy, just as baffled as to where he gone. Suddenly, a loud pop echoed in the air as Kiseki appeared above them. The silver haired wizard twisted his body into a circle and launched the rapiers down to the ground at Lisanna. Seeing the blades heading towards them, Lisanna back flipped away to dodge the blades as each struck the ground before she finally stopped and skid her feet to the grassy ground. Kiseki landed back to the ground unearthing his blades from the ground and returned them to his side.

"Amazing, that was incredible used of weapon control." Happy observed a smile on his face.

"To even hold his own to even a Dragon Slayer's attack, hard to believe how old Kiseki is." Carla agreed crossing her paws.

"But Takeover or not, Lisanna's power is 1/4th of Natsu's own strength, it's going to be forever for her to measure up to that power alone." Happy said. "Kiseki's only lucky because Lisanna's still a newbie at her new powers."

"You have a point." Carla replied looking back to the battle field as she watched Wendy ran her way towards Kiseki and dodged the several rapier blade the came towards her before the Sky Dragon Slayer flipped back dodging another rapier blade as she held out her hands out over her head as her feet skid on the ground, a sky blue magic circle appeared.

"Sky Dragon Tornado!" Wendy exclaimed, a powerful whirlwind of white wind appeared from the magic circle heading towards Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki. Natsu shield himself with arms as he felt the strong winds trying to sweep him up, his vest whipping in the wind, the same for Kiseki's and Lucy's clothes. Finally the three of them were finally swept up into the tornado. It felt like the third time Natsu felt what it meant to be a tornado this week: entering Wendy's attack during their job against the thieves, being swept up by Feardorcha's attack, and now fighting Wendy in a training battle. At least this time, his skin wasn't being cut by the Dark Wind lance wielder, just felt his hair being whipped along with his hair. Kiseki and Lucy were below him, Lucy's blonde hair was whipping upwards, trying to stay calm while holding her Star-Cross whip in her right hand. Kiseki's rapiers vanished, replacing a single black longsword appeared from the strings on his left hand. While he couldn't see their faces, they weren't too worried about this predicament. No, it was training to handle situations like this. Gripping their weapons tightly, both Lucy and Kiseki extend their weapons out and started to twist around counterclockwise in the rotation of tornado's rotation. Natsu wondered what the two were up too, what's twisting counterclockwise is going to do? He didn't understand but then he felt the wind start to change as the wind changed into a downdraft to both of them as they allowed their weapons to swirl wind around them.

Outside the tornado, Wendy, Lisanna, and Loke watched the tornado still spun around carrying Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki within it, not completely sure why they haven't left it. It felt like only a few minutes since Wendy casted the attack, even Carla and Happy were curious as to why it was taken them so long to get out. The wind that picked up from the tornado made the hem of their clothes and hair blow in the wind.

"It's not like Natsu and Lucy to be in there for so long." Loke admitted crossing his arms.

"Maybe I overdid it?" Wendy commented blushing with a light chuckle. "Fighting is still new to me."

"It's faint, but I see smell the scent of lavender and charcoal from nearby, that's Lucy and Natsu." Lisanna said placing a hand in front of her mouth and nose. "And the scent of flowers, that smells like Kiseki-kun."

"They are still in there but why aren't they getting out right now?" Wendy asked looking to Lisanna and Loke for support on the matter. Lisanna held her ear out, trying to hear Natsu, Kiseki, and Lucy through the tornado, but it was silence. She knew this wasn't like Natsu or Lucy to not think of a way to escape. But she felt like they were still in there, finding a way out. Even Happy and Carla were still waiting for Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki to make a drastic escape from the Tornado. Happy then felt the wind currents changing, so did Carla who looked at him.

"Was the wind this strong when Wendy casted her attack or is it just me?" Carla asked towards the blue Exceed.

"No, it's like all the wind is building up towards the tornado but the wind is…?" Happy replied but then realized in an instant, Carla realizing it too. The two Exceeds looked at one another in shock, could they be doing that?"

It wasn't only just them, but finally Wendy realized it, smelling the wind was changing from when she made the Tornado to the wind currents changing. Her blue hair started to blow pass her shoulders, even the hairs of Loke and Lisanna's were blowing too when they realized it as well. The Tornado's rotations were changing, for a spilt moment the Tornado seem to stop in place before rotating in counterclockwise direction. Everyone watched as the Tornado blew the other direction, watching the wind and loose grass pick up as it collected itself into the Tornado. Finally, it was a loud burst the shook up the forest as the Tornado erupted on itself as the wind around the area started to blow wildly as everyone shield themselves from it. When the wind died down, Wendy opened her right rye to look around, opening her other eye and gasped. Loke and Lisanna opened their eyes too and gasped, seeing what was before them. In the midst of the after effects of the Tornado stood Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki perfectly fine. Once Happy and Carla could see, they were flabbergasted that they weren't hurt by the Tornado. Their hair still blowing in the breeze left from the Tornado, Natsu walked in-between the two, a smile on his face, impressed by something.

"Change the rotation of the tornado, pretty smart. Wish I did that the night before."

"We were in a state of urgency to come up with a strategy that time. This time, I knew what to do." Lucy said gripping her Star-Cross whip in her hand.

"Was thinking what came naturally for me to do." Kiseki admitted and chuckled to the two Wizards. "To tell you the truth, I never thought it'll work completely."

"Well that's more my style, thinking what comes natural." Natsu said with a chuckle getting ready to resume fighting.

"Well we're not done yet, so let's keep going." Lucy said and held her whip out as it started to glow golden before taking shape into a golden ball. The golden ball then burst into a new weapon, which Lucy held with the tip of the weapon pointing straight down. The weapon was a one handed katana, the blade a golden tint with a star shaped handguard and brown grip. Natsu and Kiseki's eyes bright up seeing the shining new blade, Lucy holding it like it a fresh new glove.

"New weapon you're holding. Looks like you've been learning well on your new magic." Natsu said.

"Well I wasn't always reading by myself you know, had to learn enough in the short time I had on and off missions." Lucy replied. "I've learned enough attacks before this mission, so hopefully it's enough." As the three stood together, Happy and Carla were still amazed of their counterattack.

"To think rotating the tornado to destroy it was on their minds. I must say they're quite smart of that." Carla said crossing her paws with a smile.

"Aye, looks like they won't give up yet." Happy agreed as the six stared at each other ready to continue their. The breeze passes by them, letting their hair, clothes, and Natsu's scarf flow in the wind. Their eyes were seriously ready to keep this practice battle. Lisanna and Loke stood close to Wendy in battle position, seeing Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki were ready to keep going. Finally, it was Natsu and Lucy who made the first move again, the two dashed their way to Wendy, Loke, and Lisanna. Natsu jumped into the air as his left foot ignited with red hot flames.

"Let's keep this up, Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu exclaimed and brought down his right foot down in downward swing as Wendy, Lisanna, and Loke jumped out the away. Natsu's attack then created an explosion, covering the area the three stood in black smoke. Happy and Carla watched anxiously as Loke was first sliding out of the smoke, keeping his arms shield over his face. He uncrossed his arms just in time to see Lucy running his way. Loke's hands glowed with Regulus as he clashed his fist with Lucy's blade. The two traded blow after blow, each dodge and evade each other's attacks as Lucy jumped into a flip, leaving Loke to see Kiseki running up to him with his longsword swinging at the Lion spirit. Loke's arms guarded him from the sword swings as he felt the blade's blunt force try to push him back even if the young wizard wasn't holding the blade. Kiseki was still a few feet from him controlling the blade like a puppeteer, not seeing Lucy leaping into the air with her sword held high. Her sword started to glow yellow as she started to speak.

"Let's see you handle this! Star Make: Orion Burst!" she exclaimed as below Loke, Wendy, and Lisanna's feet, a yellow magic circle was forming as its glow couldn't allow them to move. They felt their legs give way, feeling wobbly, like the gravity was changed on just them. From above, Lucy swung downwards, creating a barrage of stars that struck down at them in the shape of Orion's belt constellation. The barrage of the attack made Wendy and Lisanna knell a bit, but Loke still was on his feet as Lucy finally landed. She looked towards Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer getting the signal to attack, jumping up into the air as both his fists ignited with red hot flames as he slammed them together. He raised them up above his hands and the fire charged into a large fireball.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu exclaimed and tossed his Fireball towards Loke, Lisanna, and Wendy. Loke held his right fist up charging Regulus magic and before the large fireball could hit them, Loke's fist collided with the Brilliant Flame and just struggling to keep it away from them. Wendy and Lisanna got up just slightly as Lisanna's own talon like fist ignited with red hit flames and punched into the Brilliant Flame. Slowly but surely, Loke and Lisanna started to push it back, Wendy looked at her two comrades' struggle on their own to protect themselves. They weren't going to give up, if Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki would do it and escape s attack, they could too. Wendy got up to stand with Loke and Lisanna and charged her own hand with white-blue wind and slashed her hand into the fireball, giving her support to Lisanna and Loke. Everyone watched as the three of them struggle to remove themselves from the fireball, Happy and Carla waiting on pins and needles to see what will happen next, Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki as well when they stood together waiting from a distance. Finally, with one last thrust of power, one thrust of struggle, the three with a strong battle cry sent the fireball flying into the as it exploded into sparks in the sky.

Loke, Wendy, and Lisanna panted heavily, feeling their bodies feel the fatigue of the training battle with Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki. Lisanna felt beads of sweat roll down her forehead and cheek, her chest heaving up and down, Wendy's too. Loke took one last deep breath and stood prideful in front of Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki, pushing up his sunglasses back to his face as they were slipping from the sweat. Wendy stood fine as well, Lisanna as well as they smiled at the other three. Natsu, Lucy, and Kiseki walked closer to them and smiled cheerfully back.

"I think that's enough." Loke said putting a hand to his pocket.

"I think I have a better grasp at this Takeover a little more, thanks." Lisanna smiled reverting to her normal self, fire and light forming around as her normal clothes and Natsu's scarf returned.

"Fighting is still new to me, but I enjoyed myself." Wendy said smiling brightly as Happy and Carla ran up to their respectful partners.

"You were awesome Natsu!" Happy exclaimed happily jumping onto the shoulders of the pink haired Dragon Slayer who greeted cheekily at the blue Exceed.

"You did well child, I'm impressed. But do try not to overdo it the next time." Carla said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Carla! And you three fought well too, Natsu-san, Lucy-san, and Kiseki-kun." Wendy said cheerfully looking at the three.

"It was nothing, it's nice to get a little fighting in once and a while," Natsu said before placing a hand to Lucy and Kiseki's shoulders, making to the two smile even brighter, "but I do have the best sparing partners to help."

"It was nothing Natsu, I'm glad I got to put my new magic to good use." Lucy replied and took her Star Make crafted blade and clipped it to her skirt.

"It was exciting to fight you Lisanna-nee, you've gotten a lot stronger since we were younger." Kiseki said his hands behind his back.

"Well, we should get going back to the campsite. I am getting kind of hungry." Wendy said her hand up to her stomach, feeling it growl. It was hard to believe they fought this long on empty stomachs for this long.

"True, let's get going." Carla instructed climbing into Wendy's arms as everyone made their way from the clearing and into the forest again. Natsu led the way with Wendy, Happy, Loke, and Kiseki beside him with Lucy and Lisanna bringing up the rear. While Natsu talked about eating his fill when they returned to the campsite, Lucy still treed behind them, her thoughts back to another problem: Angel. The Celestial Spirit Dark Wizard who killed Karen and many Celestial Spirit Wizards for their keys and almost took her life in their fight for Nirvana. How she used Gemini to turn into Gray and then to her, use the information of Aquarius and Scorpio's relationship to remove one of her strongest spirits, and using one of her own spirits to harm Loke and Aries. Thinking about it, a strong urge wanting to strike at Angel, to make her pay for all the spirits' feeling she ignored. Seeing that face of the woman just gripped even tighter of her fists. As her mind was clouded with frustrated thoughts, a hand tapped her shoulders, causing her to snap back into reality and turn around. Before her, Lisanna stood in front of her, the white haired Takeover Wizard smiling at her.

"Lucy, I'm going to get stronger and fully master my Dragon Slayer powers so I can protect you and all of my friends and family." Lisanna said and wrapped her arms around the blonde haired wizard, taking her aback. "You two gave me a second chance, I don't want to waste it."

"Lisanna…" Lucy said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around the girl and held her close to her. The two stayed like this for a while, Lucy feeling Lisanna's face to her right shoulder and they were just the two of them in their own little world. There was something remarkable of her words to her than just saying to everyone was this was their own promise she made to her. She felt special, relived to see where Lisanna's goal right now will be. Lisanna let go of Lucy and continued walking down the path following after Natsu, Wendy, Loke, Happy, Carla, and Kiseki. Lucy turned around to watch her walk away, the ends of Natsu's scarf flapping in the wind. Lucy still smiled, feeling Lisanna's warmth still remained.

**It was that day mom, that I knew Lisanna will keep her promise to get stronger. But even when we hugged, I feel Lisanna's heart beat with me, that felling, I'll never forget.**

* * *

Luckily for Natsu's little practice party group, Erza and everyone had started serving lunch, and the moment they arrived, everyone wanted to know how their fight went. Sitting around the campfire, Natsu and Lisanna talked about how their fight went about, Lucy showing her Star-Make weapon to everyone and many eyes glued to the blade. Both Gray, Kyuri, Ryuu, and Setsuko, all molding weapons, were impressed to have another one join their group and even Juvia was impressed, (Although it was more to do what Lucy did to her that involves Lucy asking her 'hoping her body was ready). When they sat together, Team Natsu decides to share all their adventures to the group and even to Lahar and angel, talking how Lucy joined the guild, their battles against Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Laxus and the Fighting Festival, and their battle in Edolas where Lisanna returned to their world. It was no point bringing up the Nirvana events, Lahar knew of it and mentioning around Angel had no point, her captivity by the Council was proof of their victory. Soon their new friends shared their own solo adventures as freelance Wizards before being wrapped into the Black Phoenix mess, all of them impressed they being around most of Fiore, even places they been to. Lucy even learned that the Kuruwa siblings never been to the capital yet, wishing she got to visit it herself. Chisame and Shigeru even mentioned they never been there either, so were the other Dragon Slayers of their group. While she was enjoying himself around all her friends, both current and new, Lucy couldn't stop looking at Angel. Angel stand alone on her own log, sitting only a few logs from Lahar and still watched by her guard. She slowly ate at her stew, while it was more nourished than the prison food, she sat now with a look she never shown around anyone. She spotted Lucy's gaze to her, putting her spoon down and stared at her coolly without a sense of an attitude.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you've been eyeing me since you've been back." She said and but Lucy didn't reply yet, everyone eyeing the display. It wasn't a more awkward moment that Loke, the Lion Spirit and close relationships to the key of Aries she once had not eyeing her with the same look as Lucy's. Everyone stopped eating to watch, knowing this was the first time since they acquired Angel that this was the first time they've spoken to each other. No, it was weeks they've encountered one another, either of them might still have feelings of anger from one of them. "If you have something to say, then say it."

Lucy gripped at her own spoon tightly that she wished she could snap it in two, her eyes lose in the shadow of her bangs. "Do you care?"

"Care about what?" she asked coolly again, not sure what she was talking about.

"Those lives you've taken, the keys you stole? Do you not have a soul?" Lucy asked, her tone turning darkly and everyone feeling the acid in her voice. Loke didn't noticed, he was in the Spirit world not knowing about bringing Angel to the Magic Council. Even seeing her again, there was no anger to him, but Lucy? She never seen this kind of anger in her, not like before speaking to the Celestial Spirit King. He wished he could hug her, try to calm her down.

"A soul, I have one. I'm alive, am I?" Angel replied, an answer only sealing her fate to Lucy.

"Then why? Why did you do all that?" She asked, her eyes still not visible to the Dark Wizard. "Why did you take Karen's life and her keys? Because of you, your encounter, ruined the life of my friend Loke. He suffered dearly because of you." And everyone gasped, this was the first time they heard of the events of another Celestial Spirit Wizard or what transpired between them, except for Natsu who vaguely remember the fight being stuck on a raft caused by Angel's trickery. "Spirits have feelings, but to you? They don't. You don't care, about how they fell, you didn't care when you blasted Aries and him." She rose up everyone watching the scene with glued eyes to the two girls.

"Feelings?" she repeated, her own tone silent.

"Lucy-san, are you okay?" Wendy and Kiseki asked looking at them worriedly at her.

"Lucy, maybe you should calm down, it was a long time ago." Natsu said reassuringly, in a tone he never says to anyone to not pick a fight, but Lucy ignored him.

"That's your response, Feelings?" Lucy repeated her own tone cold as ice that even Gray felt the chill. Everyone watched as Lucy slowly got up from her log, her stew remained no longer touched as she walked over to Angel and stood craning over her, Angel looking at Lucy in a way she never done before when they first met. It was silent between them, everyone not sure what was going to happen. Then, it happened so fast, no one could see it coming. With one quick moment, Lucy tackled Angel to the ground, making everyone gasp at her, no one thought Lucy would do that as everyone rose up from their logs.

'"Lucy!" everyone shouted.

"You don't care the pain you caused, the suffer you made?! You made Loke felt he killed Karen for three years, he almost lost his own existence because he spent three years in the human world as his own punishment. You don't care, you're the worst, unforgivable!" she screamed, bringing her own right fist, ready to punch Angel. Angel only stared blankly at her, her eyes ready to cry, ready to take her punishment for all she's done. If it was Lucy, the last person she made suffer make her pay, then this was her fate, she was willing to let it happen. She shut her eyes tight, it was time to take all the pain she's caused.

'_I guess this is my fate… Yukino, I'm sorry..._' She thought, ready to take Lucy's punch and it will be her own way to repent for her troubles. But for a moment, nothing came, and when she opened her eyes, it all made sense.

"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?!" Natsu exclaimed holding onto Lucy's right arm while Loke grabbed her left arm. Lucy struggled from the two boys, trying to break free to continue you assault on Angel, Lucy screaming from the top of her lungs, trying to break free of them.

"Let me go Natsu, Loke! She deserves it, you both know the suffering she caused! Have you forgotten what she done to you both?!" she screamed looking to them.

"I know, we know! You think I don't regret I'd rather give up my life than move on?!" Loke screamed still trying to keep her master from harming Angel. "But how will Aries feel, Karen, is this what they wanted?!"

The thoughts of the Ram Spirit's and the image of Karen by her grave smiling face make Lucy gasp, and her struggling stopped. Lucy's knees collapsed to the grassy forest floor, her eyes facing Angel as Angel saw she was spared for a moment. They were silent, Natsu and Loke's grip on Lucy lessened as the Oracion Seis member started to get up from the ground and looked around. She turned around from everyone spoke softly, everything surprised by her tone.

"I… just want to be alone…" and before Lahar could call her back, she vanished into the trees. Lucy got up and dusted her skirt off, turned away too.

"I need to be alone too… I'm sorry for my outburst, everyone." Lucy mumbled softly and walked the other way. Loke and Natsu still felt they were holding Lucy, but it was still how Lucy acted still was bizarre. Lucy never acted like that, she never just jump at someone, and it was more a Natsu thing or Erza attacking first and ask questions later. Of course it wasn't the fact Lucy just ran off, but Angel too. Lahar sighed, hoping this doesn't get any worse as Mirajane picked up the left bowls of Angel and Lucy.

"What just happened?" Aspen asked. "Why did Lucy just attack Ange like that? It's not like she provoke her."

"Didn't you hear her, it's like Lucy has been thinking about this ever since we got Angel." Elfman said crossing his arms.

."I only heard rumors of Celestial Spirit Wizards being killed by someone and their keys being taken." Luke mumbled aloud, "but all of that connected to Angel herself?"

"Those six members have made their marks in events they've caused, but the deaths of Celestial Wizards was kept on the down low, until well, you all found out." Lahar explained crossing her arms.

"But why act like that and try to avenge her spirits like that and try to attack Angel? What would that achieve?" Ryuu asked.

"Lucy loves us all, can you blame her? Just, trying to attack Angel without a real thought about it won't change the past." Loke sighed returning to his spot to seat.

"If it's alright with you all, can I go see what's with Angel? She wasn't really herself lately." Natsu asked, everyone looking to the Dragon Slayer.

"Will you be okay?" Wendy asked looking up at with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be back to try to convince her, don't worry." And with a hand to his chest, he made his way down the path to where Angel went, Loke watching his fellow member leave and looking to where Lucy went, figuring he had to talk with Lucy too.

* * *

Angel never felt like the truth hit her like a vehicle crash. Lucy's words never were true as she sat herself by a lake looking into the water, seeing her reflection. It was quiet, and only the sound of ducks passing her were the only escape of peace. Looking beyond the waters at the ducks, seeing them together like a family made her think of her parents and Yukino her sister. Staring at the water, the image of her face changed into Lucy's enraged face, yelling those truthful words:

"You don't care, you're the worst, unforgivable!" And the image rippled away in the water. Tears started to fall from her eyes, her knees hugged together as the words still echoed her thoughts. Lucy wasn't wrong, she did kill Karen Lillica, the Celestial Spirit Wizard whose key she taken when she was already at her last legs with another spirit, Leo to be accurate, already summoned in the human world. It was a job Karen went on she encountered her and they fought, but she couldn't even summon another spirit as was already at death's doors, she only helped quicken the process and took Aries' key for herself. She knew of its history with the Lion Spirit, even from Gemini everything about Lucy Heartfilia, how she was able to have an audience with the Spirit King. She, a girl who sees Spirits as friends, not tools and weapons, defeated her and why she put in jail. She could take revenge on her, get back on her for all she done putting her in jail, but she was correct, everything she said was correct. If both Leo and the Dragon Slayer didn't stop Lucy, she should take that punch as punishment for the person she became. This wasn't her, the little girl who protected her sister when she did nothing wrong to her parents, was a Dark Wizard, in once service of Master Zero. How can she ever face her now, is the form she took?

"Hey, there you are. Thought you would get too far." Spoke a cheery voice behind her. Angel turn around and saw Natsu peering behind the tree, looking down at the white haired young woman. Angel stared at him, of all people to find her, he did. Of course, Dragon Slayer, strong sense of smell they have. She stared sadly at the pink haired boy, wiping her tears from her eyes as she finally spoke in a softer voice.

"Natsu Dragneel was it?" she asked seeing the pink haired Dragon sit beside her. He nodded, crossing his legs Indian style to sit with her.

"Yes, we've met into different circumstances." he replied with not the most pleased by her trick of putting him on a raft using Gemini turning into Gray and trying to kill him.

"That's true," she replied back still eying the Dragon Slayer, "but why did you follow me?"

"To tell you the truth, just don't know why Lucy snapped like that. She's passionate of her Spirits, but not that passionate to attack outright." Natsu said and looked to the pond before the two of them, still speaking to her. "Maybe taking Lucy to train with us was a bad idea if she was still boiling for a fight, more so than me." He looked back to her, her black eyes on her. "But you're different than when we crossed paths a month ago, what happened?"

Angel stared back to the pond, taking one hand to the wrists where a dark blue ribbon was still tied to there. She sighed, still looked sad as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. "You already know, the members of Oracion Seis are connected to Brain or Master Zero, all of us are linked to him by our prayers of freedom and our desires. Cobra, Hoteye, Racer, Midnight, and I, all of us were prisoners to the Tower of Heaven, all of us taken from our homes by Zeref followers."

"The Tower of Heaven, do you know Erza, Jellal, Milliana, Sho, and Wally. They were prisoners too." Natsu realized jumping up to stare closer at her.

"Jellal I know of, Erza not completely outside from her popularity as Titania." Angel said thinking about the past of how Jellal had control of the prisoners for the R-System when freedom was almost in their grasp. "Jellal once we all believed we would be free had worked night and day on the R-System and we were to work of die. That was until Brain came. He picked five of us and we were to be his five prayers, his assistance for so called freedom. But it wasn't freedom, we made our mark as Oracion Seis but it's no freedom. We were pawns, all for obtaining Nirvana and destruction of its ancestors who created it. Do you want to know my prayer?"

"What's your prayer?" Natsu asked intrigued, wanting to learn more about Angel.

"To be free, like an angel. That's all I wished, when I was in the Tower of Heaven." Angel placed her hand to her ribbon, gripping it tighter. "The name 'Angel' is only a codename, my real name is Sorano Aguria."

"Sorano Aguria…. That's a lovely name!" Natsu said cheerfully, making Sorano's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. That was the first time someone called her name lovely outside of her those she considered friends in the tower.

"T-Thank you. When Brain gave us a chance to be free, I only was obedient about the whole idea, I didn't care at first what to do as long I was free. The many keys I've collected were not just the lives of the owners I've taken, but some I obtained without stealing or killing. The rest of the Spirits still remained with me is because they are still loyal to me, the golden keys no longer when I was arrested." Sorano looked away from Natsu, brushing her bangs away and thought about Lucy's words. "Lucy was right, or maybe half right, I did see spirits as tools, but how I was supposed to view them. Over time, I felt myself from years passed be gone, dipping farther into darkness, I forgot about the one person who matters to me, someone I hope we can see each other again."

"Who's the one person important to you?" Natsu asked looking at her and place his hands in front of himself.

"My little sister, Yukino. The two of us were separated when Zeref followers came to our village, killed our parents, and took me away. I'm not sure what happened to Yukino." Sorano said sadly her head lowered.

"You're like us, either lost family or trying to find them." Natsu realized thinking about his own situation. "My foster father Igneel vanished on July 7th, x777 and I've been looking for him." He didn't realized for the first time how much the members of Oracion Seis like Sorano, weren't all as evil as they thought. Did all of them like Sorano and Richard all had a reason to do the things they did, did all of them have a prayer of what they desired? He never thought about it, but the world wasn't as black and white as they thought, people like Kageyama, Lyon, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, and Faust weren't all as evil then he saw them, even that king of Edolas who might be power hungry, still asked him how nice it was to be in a guild. "Lucy's mother died when she was young, Gray mentioned his parents died by Deliora, and Erza doesn't remember her own family. A lot of us don't remember our own families, but we as a guild are a family now. As long we have each other we aren't alone." He placed a hand to Sorano's shoulders, making her slightly jump. "What you've done in the past can never be forgotten, but you can change you future you travel. Who were you doesn't change you. I don't see that Angel woman who attacked us, but I see someone named Sorano who wants to change. So, I want to start off on a fresh start, forget everything that happened." He looked to the white haired wizard with a cheerful smile, his canine teeth shown. "I want to be your friend, if you want me too."

Sorano was hesitant for a moment, hearing Natsu's words and felt for a moment uneasy. A friend, he wants to be her friend, after everything that happened? Natsu was a particular person, it was difficult to even believe he could see the good in others like this, even to her. It took a moment for her face to form the first smile in days, trying to ready herself of making a friend, someone who sees there's still good in her. Maybe there was a chance, and maybe she could cleanse her own sins. Finally, she grabbed hold of Natsu's right hand into hers, smiling at him, speaking to him a voice, no longer that act she put when they faced on another, nor the a sad woman, but a new voice, feeling for natural sounding.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Natsu Dragneel." She said smiling.

"You're welcome, Sorano." He said brightly. "I know this goes against our orders, but I'll let you get your bearings before we had back."

Sora smiled at Natsu, as it felt like she was an angel, finally free from some of the gault in her heart. If wings could form, she wished they did so fly. She let go of Natsu's hand, still keeping her smile on her face. She turned around to keep her eyes on the ponds, her own spirits lifting just a little.

* * *

Lucy never felt like such an idiot, never in her wildest dreams she just snap like that, in front of everyone. She placed her back against a tree, no sure how far she walked from the campsite or how long, but she really made a fool of herself, in front of her team, Lisanna, and their new friends. They probably think she's a monster for attacking Angel like that with she couldn't defend herself. What came up on her, she wasn't pleased by Angel, knowing their last encounter wasn't a clear winner as she wasn't active using that spell in the first place, but even then Angel wasn't herself, yet she never noticed. All she felt was getting back at her, but never to see how she felt. The woman who spoke in a tone she couldn't forget, but didn't hear that all this time. How can she been so blind, not to notice? Lucy hugged her knees tighter, wishing now she never tried to hurt Angel.

"Was it because of if my spirits, or my petty avenging their pride?" she asked herself, her brown eyes slightly shake with sadness in them. "I screwed up, even mom will be disappointed in me."

"I wouldn't say that Lucy." A voice speaking from behind the tree, and Lucy jumped and turned around. Loke stood by the tree trunk with a smile at the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard, looking at her like she was a sad little girl who ran away from their father. She was startled for a moment, Loke found her, that's a shock. If it was someone like Lisanna, Mirajane, or Erza, she wouldn't know what to say. Before she could speak, Loke pointed his hand to point towards the pathway, looking solemnly at her. "Let's walk, we have to speak towards someone."

"S-sure," she responded, getting up to stand up to him, her chest still crestfallen. Loke shook his head, placing a hand to her chin to lift her face up their faces were at eye level. Lucy's brown eyes never look so sadden in them, Loke not seeing those eyes ready to cry since the whole him vanishing events, the Lion Spirit hoping she cheers up.

They walked in silence for what felt like an hour or two between them, Lucy still walked beside him. If the scenario was different, it would feel like a date, but the scenario was about Lucy and her conflict with Angel. Lucy didn't know what to say to the spirit, thinking he might be disappointed in him for his actions. But, what didn't he felt that resentment towards Angel? It was her to make his reunion between Aries feel heartbreaking and Angel blasting them as they couldn't reach out for one another. Maybe he was more mature than she was, it's not difficult to believe Loke to be so calm around these kinds of things. Loke was very sublimed about his condition when they met, therefore this wasn't something new to him. Loke was Loke, a lion true and true.

"Lu, I want to know why you react like that." Loke asked, calling Lucy her nickname Levy-chan only calls her. "It's never like you to attack people, not even me."

"I just… thought I could avenge you and Aries on how Angel harmed the pair of you." She replied hoarsely. "But, I guess I was thinking about myself and how she just harmed me as well."

"You don't have to go on a sole battle for our feelings, Lucy. That's a goal you done many time to prove it. I'm here, so are Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio." Loke said, a serious tone and kindness she never heard from him. "I understand your feelings, but you wanna know I stopped you?"

"Why?" she asked hopefully, wanting to know the answer.

"Because there's no way Karen would want to be avenge, no fallen Wizard would." As they kept walking, he placed a hand to her shoulder. "You don't have to fight for spirits alone, we're all here to help you, ask them, none of us feel horrible for what you've done."

'_They don't hate me?'_ she thought, placing a hand to her key ring pouch, the keys giving a faint glow. Her eyes shut for a moment, seeing the faces of all of her spirits looking at her. None of them weren't mad at him for what he did, they shook their heads, showing they understood why she did it. Even Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio, who were once the keys of Angel didn't hate her for defending their pride. It was tur to Loke's words, they didn't hate her, they were proud of her to never give up to defend Spirit's feelings. It made her feel better, maybe what she did was a little hardheaded, but she cares for Spirits, that's all she wants. Lucy opened her eyes again to notice herself and Loke had made it to where Natsu and Angel were, startled for a moment they made it there where she ran off.

"Angel, and Natsu's with him." She said softly.

"Go talk with her and try to mend the bridge between you two." Loke said and place a hand to her shoulder. "It's takes a bigger person to make the right move, so it's your move to move on."

"Okay." She nodded and walked closer to the two, both of them watching the water before the sound of footsteps caused the two of them to look around. Lucy stood behind them, her face more solemnly than before, her arms behind her back, showing her keys, whip, and sword was untouched. Angel looked up at the blonde haired Wizard, still feeling uneasy looking at her after that fight Lucy had on her. Natsu felt the awkward chill of the mood between the two girls, getting up first to place his hand to her shoulder, looking understatedly at her.

"This is your call Lucy, hope you can make it right." He muttered softly into her ear before walking away to give the girls some room.

Angel and Lucy remain quiet to one another, the white haired Wizard getting up to face Lucy, her eyes looking down at the ground. Lucy didn't know what to say first to him, Angel's face not looking into her eyes. Even when they stood to each other, Lucy didn't realize how short Angel was, was she taller with those boots she wore when they met. They close to the same age and height, hard to believe it. Natsu and Loke watched from a distance, hoping this won't get into a fight again. Finally, it was Angel who spoke first, her tone softer.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. For everything I guess, Karen's death, how I viewed Spirits, you were absolutely correct." She said, keeping her eyes low from looking at Lucy. "But I never lay a complete hand on her, she was near death when I fought her, Karen couldn't summon another spirit without screaming in pain as her body was vanishing little by little every time she tried to fight back. Her death was set the moment Leo decided to punish her, am I correct."

"Yes, Karen only thought of Spirits as tools, and abused Aires which Loke didn't approve of. It was people like them I despised, it wasn't what my mother taught me." She said hotly making Angel cringe. "But, me attacking you, my mother wouldn't allow that, I'm sorry as well."

"You love Spirits and your comrades well, it's understandable." Angel said finally looking up at her. "I did deserved to be punched for my sins, I've taken many lives as a member of a dark guild, but I do want to redeem myself, to turn over a new leaf." She looked solemnly more to Lucy, holding out a hand. "So, can we start all over, forget it ever happened?"

Lucy smiled, taking hold of Angel's hand, smiling at her. It was time to move on about everything that happened, and make amends, it's the kind of person her mother would want her to be. "Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sorano Aguria, it's nice to meet you Lucy." Sorano said a smile on her face.

"That's better, glad to see you two at least making peace," Natsu spoke aloud walking up to the two girls with Loke at toe.

"Good, because Lucy attacking to almost kill people isn't her style." Loke admitted nonchalantly.

"Tell me about it." Natsu nodded as Lucy pouted at them, placing her hands to her hips and lean forward at them.

"Jeez, way to kill the mood!" she scolded them. Just before Lucy could tell them off even more, the cries of several voices came running towards them. Natsu, Lucy, Loke, and Sorano looked to see Happy, Shiro, Terra, Roxie, Byakko, and Kyuri running to them.

"We got trouble, big trouble!" shouted Happy jumping up and down.

"Black Phoenix found us and attacked the campsite!" exclaimed Shiro.

"Lisanna-san and the others are scattered fighting two of the members!" Roxie and Terra exclaimed both frantically getting the four's attention.

"You gotta hurry and back us up!" Byakko shouted as Kyuri held the Exceed of Luke in her arms.

"Ryuu-nii and others won't last long without backup, these guys are strong!" Kyuri said frantically.

"They're after Mira and Sorano, we can't let them take Mira!" Lucy said dramatically looking at Natsu, Loke, and Sorano who nodded.

"Everyone, let's go!" Natsu ordered and everyone took off to return to campsite where their friends and the Black Phoenix members were. They had to protect Mirajane and keep Sorano safe with them. As they departed from the lake area, they didn't noticed someone watched them leave. Their black cloak bellowing in the wind, their hood over their head. The mysterious figure sighed, summoning a weapon into their hands.

"It's almost time. I better prepare myself." And made their walk through the forest, unaware the events that will bring Fairy Tail and the figure together.

* * *

_A friendship between old foes breathes a new tale of redemption and moving on. Black Phoenix and now Lucy, Natsu, Loke, and their new friend friend Sorano must stop them. A mysterious girl had entered their, a mission to defeat Zeref._

_To be continued in Chapter 6: Lucy and Sorano vs. Lilith_

* * *

**Michael: And after a year, finally chapter 5's completion. Sorry this took a year, but you know, quality over quality I always believe in. Plus, 2015 was a few new projects, new series, new anime influences, and been busy with the Hyperdimension Neptunia series at the moment. Also, been trying to redo a lot of my old current stories, none of a big hiatus, but when those chapters are done, the stories will be a lot better in content and quality. So we finally have Sorano becoming Natsu and Lucy's friend and they both forgive her from the past, the start of Sorano's character redemption arc. It's very sad d there's really no good Sorano in a story where she's not an overpowered Mary Sue, Natsu's mate, or a complete bitch for no reason. Plus, if you kill her off, then there's no point of Yukino's ambition to have her sister back and no longer separated because of Zeref and his followers. You can't just write Sorano out when you're just going to keep Yukino for some mate harem cliché bullshit, no offensive, but you can kind of tell I'm getting tired of those stories just taking Fairy Tail, a very good series, and turn into a Natsu/Dragon Slayer harem story where Lucy is replaced in half of them. Or it's blatantly obliviously they hate Lucy, who is supposed to be the main heroine of the series and characters like her own sister, Yukino, Mirajane, or Erza is with Natsu and not her and they just forget her, treat her weak, or don't have her at all in the Grand Magic Games arc or Tartarus. Oh well, a lot of them are just rushing themselves and trying to be better than Hiro Mashima, who their stories don't respect his work, they just hate him and his original and in their story, they want it to go their way because it makes sense. Yeah, no, it doesn't.**

**So the battle between Natsu, Kiseki, and Lucy versus Lisanna, Loke, and Wendy. Originally the end of the fight I wanted to have one final clash, but it's nice to see both sides trying to escape an attack. So hopefully I did Kiseki's original creator justice with Kiseki's character and fighting style. So, how did you like Star Make, not bad, isn't it? Well, thank AshK on that one, who is the original creator of the magic. As his beta reader, I handle his content so his writing is better, so you will see his writing is close to mime. But I've been busy, so has he, so he hasn't updated because he lost all his chapter documents. If he sees this, I recommend exporting the chapters from your updated stories. Lucy's Star Make will play a big role in her fighting style including her second weapon and her new magic in the current manga arcs. So Lucy will very developed in this story, especially her big reward this arc, remember, it isn't the wizard who makes the mistakes, it's the one who fixes them themselves.**

**So another clue to the mysterious hooded figure, I'm sure the clues are clear who is it. Blue eyes, Wayfinder? Hope you know who it is because you have until chapter ten of this arc to guess, sure now you'll know, Kingdom Hearts fans should know who she is. Plus Kingdom Hearts 2.8 HD Remix: Final Chapter Prologue, I can't wait to see her in Unreal 4 Engine graphics. I'm excited for it and Kingdom Hearts III, but I'm busier with new games and writing to not strain my life over the games not having a release date. I turn twenty-five next year, I'm old enough to know it's time to put your mind on other things than focusing on things that will stress you, a part from fan bases. **

**A reminder, this will go into the Kingdom Hearts Crossover section once hitting the Tenrou Island arc, that's because of what new weapon Natsu will obtain and the MHF joining the cast. I am planning this, I have a layout of all of my two arcs and the anime arcs, as currently as this chapter is up, 194 chapter titles. Yes, that planned out of the current arcs of the anime. Yes, the spoilers of one of the manga chapters, handling that soon, don't worry all of my Dragon Slayer original creators.**

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed and have a merry Christmas and a happy holidays. The next chapter will be awhile, so stay up to date on my profile looking for updates.**

**# 1 this sets after the Dark Seekers Saga, but Xehanort has been planting his seeds to others for a long time, his other versions have been doing it before Dream Drop Distance and him becoming whole again.**

**# 2 The weapon she's holding is the Silence Glaive from Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn's main weapon. The reference was about Hotaru's looks, who the voice of Lucy in the dub of Fairy Tail plays Minako.**


End file.
